Sensaciones Prohibidas
by LDDP
Summary: Hinata Hyuga es una chica de adinerada posición que no ha tenido la oportunidad de experimentar los dulces, emocionantes y trágicos sentimientos que complementan una vida ordinaria. Cursar su último año en la prestigiosa institución de la capital representa un gran paso a dar para lograr su independencia pero, ¿Qué pasará cuando se vea inmiscuida en el mundo de la preparatoria?
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

**Hola! ^_^ aquí les dejo el prólogo de la historia, quise comenzarla de esta manera para dar un pequeño repaso a la vida de Hinata antes de entrar en la institución; quiero se comprenda bien la forma en como estuvo ambientada su vida desde que era tan solo una niña. Ojalá les agrade:* por fa comenten...:* **

**PD: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad del grande "Masashi Kishimoto", además de ellos habrán algunos nombres propuestos y originalmente creados por mi persona. **

**Prohibida la copia u adaptación. Historia registrada ;)**

**Que lo disfruten. **

* * *

El chirrido de las llantas chocando contra el asfalto se deslizó con extrema facilidad a través de la ventanilla y consiguió llegar hasta ella como una frágil y enigmática sorpresa de navidad. Sus manos, colocadas a cada lado de sus costados sujetando un fuerte puño entre ellas, temblaban con ligereza y no paraban de hacerlo, había empeorado un poco más de lo normal en el recorrido.

Él estómago se le contrajo y un fuerte nerviosismo cruzó su espina dorsal con un rápido e inesperado choque eléctrico que se abrió camino a hasta traspasar su canal auditivo y hacerla perder el equilibrio.

Se supone que la etapa nerviosa y diferencial de ciertos sucesos era un fondo que hacía años había logrado superar con horas y horas de práctica continua, pero allí estaba, como si no fuese aprendido absolutamente nada, tan nerviosa e insegura como un niño pequeño al adentrarse a un espacio desconocido, temerosa, desconfiada.

Millones de pensamientos azotaban su mente con fuerza mientras se mantenía inmóvil en el asiento trasero de cuero negro. Su mirada estaba perdida en un punto fuera de lo específico a través de la ventanilla de la limusina color champaña que la transportaba. No divisaba nada a través del cristal, los rayos del sol perdiendo su brillo y el afanoso tono negro ahumado de las mismas le hacían poder concentrarse aún más en lo que su cabeza estaba dispuesta a aportar. Sentía que lo coleccionado y guardado por años dentro de su mente en una carpeta personal llamada "confidencial", comenzaba a deslizar la información por pequeñas rendijas que terminaron por nublar su vista. Era una sensación extraña, y casi desconocida, pero presente y muy latente.

Hinata, Hyuga Hinata, ese era su nombre, tan reconocido en el mundo del mercadeo como un celular BlackBerry o la pasta dental Colgate. Su padre, Hiashi Hyuga, era un famoso empresario dueño mayoritario de varias industrias tecnológicas importantes situadas alrededor del mundo, creador del nuevo (Pathfinders) -un aparato tecnológico cuyo fin radicaba en el grato funcionamiento de la música a través de movimientos restringidos y vocalizaciones - y empleador del casi treinta por ciento de la población del país. Eso, ligado a una madre exitosa y más que distinguida en el mundo del espectáculo, la convertían en una figura importante y sin querer llegar a serlo, reconocida. Muy reconocida.

Envidiable para muchos, alternativa irremediable para ella.

Escuchó con claridad como Asuma hacía que el motor dejase de rugir, y el simple hecho de percibirlo forjó que engranajes de su cerebro comenzaran a bombardear el recuerdo de esa indiferente voz de su madre, quien sin avisar tomó riendas sueltas y se coló hasta llegar a sus pensamientos. Le hizo recordar con extremo detalle los sucesos transcurridos hace apenas unas cuantas horas, cuando Hiromi, vestida de traje y con una pétrea sonrisa en sus labios le miraba con un brillo jocoso que iluminaba sus hermosos ojos perlados.

\- confío en que te hayas tomado el tiempo necesario de hacer todo el equipaje con antelación a esta mañana Hinata, no quiero enterarme que a última hora andas corriendo para empacar las cosas - sus iris pálidas contactaron con el rostro de su hija - ¿Lo has hecho? -preguntó firme tras haber dado un buen sorbo a su vino blanco.

\- sí, lo he hecho, Nana me ha ayudado con las cosas.

\- ¿no han olvidado nada?

\- no.

\- ¿segura?

Hinata asintió al notar su incertidumbre.

\- puede poner su total confianza en mí cuando vuelvo a decirle que no he olvidado nada, madre.

Hiromi suspiró.

-bien - respondió ésta mientras se concentraba de nuevo en su aperitivo y envolvía con el tenedor una delgada capa de espagueti -, me alegra escucharlo. Espero realmente que así sea. Te repito, no quiero enterarme que no lo has empaquetado todo y que has olvidado algo a última hora ¿me entiendes?, ya existen demasiados problemas como para que algo tan simple se torne una carga molesta.

Luego de esa corta e incómoda charla y de un frágil asentamiento por parte de Hinata, ninguna de las dos volvió a dirigirse el habla el resto del almuerzo. Hiromi disfrutó de sus alimentos y su hija contrario a eso, no picoteó más de tres bocados. Estaba sumergida en el sigiloso y algo perturbador mundo de cavilaciones. Partía al día siguiente a su nueva institución y ese simple hecho la mantenía cabizbaja e intranquila.

Desde que recordaba siempre recibió clases en casa. Sus padres, como acostumbraban a hacer, tomaron la decisión de contratar a tantos docentes pudiesen para darle "el gusto" a su primogénita de no asistir a ninguna escuela. No les gustaba el hecho de verla interactuar por su cuenta, les aterraba de una manera sórdida que Hinata gozara de libertad. El miedo se abrió paso en sus vidas hacía años, y desde entonces nunca más permitieron que decisiones contrarias a lo que ellos consideraban correcto, fuesen las que tomasen posición de acción. Escondieron su mundo privado. Y lo envolvieron en una resistente burbuja glacial que impedía por todo los medios ser algún instrumento maquinado para propio beneficio de interna visualización.

\- deberías de estar contenta ¿no? - Hinata alzó la vista de sus fríos espaguetis y observó a su madre al otro lado de la mesa. Ésta ya había terminado su injerta diaria de carbohidratos y la miraba recostada del espaldar de la silla con una copa en la mano. Lucía preciosa, casi como una villana sensual de las telenovelas exitosas que alguna vez, cuando era más joven, logró interpretar.

\- me permite preguntar ¿por qué piensa usted que debería de estarlo?

Hiromi sonrió y se llevó con lentitud el borde de la copa cristalina a los labios.

\- será tu último año, vendrá la graduación e irás a Norteamérica. Tendrás estudios y un título del cual presumir, ¿te parece propia esa razón? ¿No es lo que deseas? - Para sorpresa de Hinata, su madre, quien la miró expectante y con una frágil sonrisa surcando sus bañados labios de carmín al otro lado de la mesa del comedor, había dado justo en el clavo con aquella pregunta. Esa que tanto carcomía su cerebro en busca de una respuesta concreta y segura y que no lograba forjar por ningún medio. ¿Era realmente lo que deseaba? ¿Viajar a Norteamérica y estudiar en una "prestigiosa" universidad gringa? Por supuesto que NO. Si su lucha por el viaje a la institución se estaba volviendo una verdadera molestia, no quería ni pensar cuando sus padres la mandaran al extranjero. Eso sería la gota que derramaría el vaso. Días tras días, los mismos cuestionamientos azotaban su cabeza, invadían su mente y con ello cada una de esas no tan fructíferas reflexiones que forjaba con continuidad. Era triste saber que aunque muy dentro de sí conocía sus verdaderos ideales con respecto a esa gran interrogante, no podía arriesgarse simplemente en responder con lo que pensaba. Así no eran las cosas, no para ella. Su mundo era regido paso a paso por reglas, seguimientos, normas y dictámenes puestos por sus padres. No era algo que pudiera simplemente cambiar ahora con diecisiete años de edad, no cuando tenía once de los cuales había seguido cada una de ellas sin error alguno. Lo había intentado, pero siempre fue en vano. El esfuerzo demostrado hacía que la ganancia cuya existencia era nula, la colocara en una situación donde desear continuar con lo mismo, no tuviese cabida a la realidad.

Recordaba cada una de esas clases en casa, forzadas y aburridas, los profesores privados, viejos y barbones, y el cautiverio indefinido que acorralaba no sólo su cuerpo en la amplitud de su hogar, sino cada uno de sus sueños y esperanzas que iban muriendo a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Estaba viviendo en una película de drama y horror. Aislada del mundo real y de todo aquello que rodeaba las palabras anhelos, sueños... ¡libertad!

Cuando se es preso de su propio destino ¿qué posibilidades hay de quitar los grilletes que te apresan antes de que sea demasiado tarde? Según el criterio de Hinata, el porcentaje ya era demasiado bajo. Las cadenas no sólo rodeaban el delgado hueso de sus muñecas, sino que traspasaban su carne con dos enormes tornillos de metal y la mantenían más que sujeta.

¿Alternativa?, ninguna.

Su madre llamando a una contestación carraspeó. Hinata- quien no había dejado de observar el tenedor envuelto en el pálido espagueti que se encontraba en su plato - levantó el rostro y sonrió cabizbaja, justamente con ello afirmó con éxito lo que Hiromi quería de una forma u otra hiciera.

Su madre por otra parte brillaba al otro extremo de la mesa, complacida la miraba con dulzura, estaba entrelazando sus largos y finos dedos manteniéndolos con firmeza apoyados en la mesa del comedor, y sus sedosos, brillantes y largos cabellos azulados caían sobre uno de sus hombros con extrema soltura. El encantador centelleo en sus ojos era más que evidente y el flequillo limpio y perfecto cortado hacia un lado le daba un aire juvenil y hermoso. No le atribuían para nada sus cuarenta y cinco años de edad.

\- me alegra que por lo menos una vez concordemos en que las decisiones que tu padre y yo hemos escogido son las correctas. Ya era hora de que recapacitaras.

Un relámpago repentino perforó el estómago de Hinata. Una extraña sensación se posó en su lugar.

Quiso vomitar.

Ahora si me disculpas he de retirarme temprano, hay algunas cosas que necesitan mi inmediata atención, estaré en mi despacho si necesitas algo ¿de acuerdo? Con permiso

Hinata asintió.

\- bien pueda, madre.

Hinata la observó limpiar sus labios con la servilleta de seda, deslizar la silla hacia atrás y ponerse de pie. No dejó de mirarla en todo el camino hasta que se detuvo a su lado. Hiromi se inclinó sobre su hija, besó su cien y pasó sus delgados dedos de manera cariñosa por su largo, sedoso y liso/ondulado cabello azabache.

\- Sarutobi pasará por ti mañana a las siete treinta. Le he ordenado a Kurenai que tenga todo preparado. Así que lo único que te pido es que tomes una gratificante ducha luego de la cena y vayas a descansar ¿vale? Somos conscientes que mañana se presentará un día agotador, y por ello quiero que descanses lo más que puedas. Es un viaje largo a la capital.

\- ¿Mi padre ha de regresar hoy?

\- Ya lo conoces cariño, nunca se comunica con nosotros cuando está de viaje, pero prometió estar aquí mañana por la mañana, quiere despedirte.

Hinata alzó la mirada y la observó.

\- creí que mañana saldría de nuevo al Reino Unido - dijo confusa.

\- y así es, últimamente no para con las reuniones, pero no tienes por qué preocuparte, sé que no te dejaría marchar sin antes despedirse. Tiene una agenda apretada todo este mes, así que te pediré que colabores un poco con la puntualidad, no quiero que me lo decepciones ¿de acuerdo?

\- lo entiendo. Así lo haré. No te preocupes.

_**Regla número 6: respuestas concretas, directas y sin revuelo.**_

\- gracias cielo, confío en ti. Ahora come rápido que se enfría, ¡anda! - con dos besitos a cada lado de su mejilla a un estilo francés, Hiromi dio por terminada la conversación y se marchó de la amplia sala con paso seguro y elegante.

Hinata por el contrario no acató esa orden, pasó casi quince minutos viendo al frente con la mejilla apoyada en su mano derecha y removiendo una y otra vez con aburrida repetición el tenedor en su plato.

No fue hasta que una anciana alta, de cabellos oscuros y un poco regordeta se apareció en su campo de visión que ella pudo reaccionar. Kurenai o Nana, como acostumbraba a llamarla Hinata desde que era una cría por el cariño que sentía hacia ella, la estaba viendo con preocupación al otro lado de la mesa mientras se limpiaba con un pañuelo color azul cielo -que colgaba de su cintura-, sus mojadas y arrugadas manos.

\- ¿Nana? ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Hinata curiosa al ver en ésta un gesto preocupado. La anciana sin responder se encaminó a paso apurado hasta llegar a ella.

\- ¿te encuentras bien pequeña? - Hinata espabiló y al percatarse del verdadero nerviosismo en su rostro se sintió extraña, quiso comentarle como muchas veces lo que sentía y le inquietaba, pero pese a su preocupación le sonrió con cariño, calló su angustia.

\- sí, tranquila, no pasa nada.

\- ¡pero como que no es nada!, mira nada más cómo estás de pálida. - se acercó y tomó su cara y le aplastó con ajetreo los cachetes - no tienes fiebre, ¡pero pareces un muerto querida! ¡Mira nada más! ¡Mira nada más!, Tienes que tomar algo, ¿Quieres que te lo traiga?, ¿estás mareada?, necesitas...

\- ¡Nana! - le tomó las manos para controlar su inquietud y le miró graciosa - tranquilízate estoy bien. No tengo nada.

\- ¿segura?, porque puedo prepárate un caldito de pollo sin ningún problema y...

\- no - la interrumpió, pero al ver la angustia seguir situada en su gesto dijo: - está bien, ¿quieres hacer algo por mí? -la anciana asintió sin dudarlo.

\- entonces, siéntate aquí, tranquilízate y habla conmigo, ¿puedes?

\- ¡por supuesto! - seguido de eso, tomó asiento en la silla que estaba a un lado y se acercó lo más que pudo a ella. Cuando lo hizo bajó la mirada sólo unos centímetros y miró el plato con perplejidad - ¡pero mira nada más mi terroncito!, si no has comido nadita, con razón te ves tan pálida y flacuchenta. Ya decía yo que...- esa vez Hinata no tuvo que hablar para interrumpirla, Kurenai subió el rostro para continuar su regaño y se dio cuenta de su fruncido gesto, el simple hecho bastó para que se mordiera la lengua

\- de acuerdo, lo siento, no diré nada. ¡Pero no me mires así! Que mira que pa' preocuparse por ti está esta vieja.

Hinata le sonrió con dulzura.

\- lo sé Nana, pero tienes que creerme cuando te digo que no tengo nada. Estaba algo...distraída. Es sólo eso.

\- ¡distraída es poco mujer! Casi te doy señales de humo para que pudieras verme- se mofó Kurenai haciéndola reír.

\- Oye por cierto Nana, ahora que lo recuerdo -argumentó Hinata luego de un rato. Dejó el tenedor en el plato y lo alejó varios centímetros de ella para poder recostarse en la mesa y verla mejor - he oído esta madrugada desde mi habitación que el teléfono repicaba y repicaba y nadie lo cogía. ¿Sabes si dejaron algún mensaje o algo?

\- pero mi cielito, ¿cómo lo van a coger si eran ¡las tres de la mañana!? - se tocó la cien con cansancio mientras recordaba la escena - De veras que hay personas que no respetan el sueño ajeno, ¡mira nada más! que hacer levantar a una persona trabajadora y ocupada de sesenta y ocho años para luego colgar el bendito celular, ¡es no tener vergüenza!

\- ¿tu tomaste la llamada? -preguntó y la anciana sólo asintió

\- Sí, pero él o la muy bestias colgó cuando dije: "hola" - suspiró con molestia - luego de eso no volví a conciliar el sueño ¿puedes creerlo?

\- entonces colgaron - dijo Hinata distraída mientras miraba el mantel de cuadros azulados.

Nana asintió con clara molestia en su rostro.

\- ¡ni me lo recuerdes! mira que sólo estoy deseando que quien fuese que haya sido vuelva a llamar. Unas cuantas cosillas se llevará esta vez de mi parte. ¿Hacer lo que hizo? ¡Qué va!, no tiene perdón.

Hinata sólo se limitó a observarla con ternura y diversión, aunque muy dentro de ella una clara encrucijada por saber el protagonista de aquella llamada la tenía pensativa. Hacía días que esperaba una con ansias, pero tal parecía y todo indicaba que no pudo de haber sido esa. ¿Verdad?

\- terroncito, ¿ya no lo comerás cierto? - la voz de Nana de pronto pausada y tranquila hizo que dejara de pensar y tomara la decisión de mirarla.

Vio el plato casi lleno que la anciana señalaba con un dedo situado a unos cuantos centímetros por delante de ella, y luego volvió la vista y la concentró de nuevo en su amable y querida Nana.

Sonrió y negó con la cabeza un par de veces.

\- debo decirte que mi apetito se ha desvanecido por completo.

\- entiendo, yo tampoco comería esa cantidad. -sonrió- ahorita necesito ir a ver a la señora Claudia a la cocina, ¿quieres que te consiga algunas frutas y algo más liviano para ingerir?, tampoco puedes pasar la tarde sin comer más que tres cucharadas de pasta.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza en negativa. Le sonrió.

\- si tengo apetito serás la primera en enterarte ¿bien? Por ahora no es así y no me apetece nada.

\- ¿segura? Porque puedo hacerte...

\- de verdad - afirmó la joven interrumpiéndola. Otra vez.

Lo menos que quería era envolverla en otra tarea pesada. Ya con lo que hacía le bastaba. Además, comenzaba a cansarse de toda la manía del control que se vivía dentro de esas paredes-. Si mis tripas piden a gritos comida yo misma iré a la cocina y me preparé algo, tú por eso no tienes por qué preocuparte ¿de acuerdo?, demasiado trabajo tienes ya con todo lo que mamá te ha mandado a hacer.

Una gran carcajada se oyó en el ambiente. Fue de Kurenai, quien divertida no pudo evitar mofarse por lo que su querido terroncito-como acostumbraba a llamarla desde que era una pequeña- profesaba.

\- ¡Ya quisiera yo ver a tu madre mirarte en la cocina! Ja, como mínimo sufriría un infarto fulminante. Nunca te atrevas a hacerle esa clase de broma amor, de verdad que moriría, o peor aún, buscaría en cualquier rincón de la tierra mi viejo cuerpo para vengarse -ambas rieron gustosas antes de que Nana se pusiera de pie.

\- bien terroncito, yo me voy, hay tareas que me esperan y una deliciosa merienda que preparar.

\- ¿si? ¿Ya tienes algo en mente?

-se supone que Claudia me ayudará con una tarta de fresa

\- ¿tarta de fresa?, suena rico.

\- y espero que realmente lo esté porque tú mi querida niña, no me rechazarás la merienda también, así tenga que obligarte a tragarla, juro que lo haré. ¡Mira nada más esos huesitos en tu clavícula!, necesitas calorías mi pequeña. Y te aseguro que a partir de ahora te las daré.

Hinata rio ante su ocurrencia.

\- y yo te aseguro que si tratas de engordarme siquiera un poco, mi madre, a quien por supuesto no le agrada la idea de subir de peso, no tendrá que preocuparse por verme en la cocina ya que tú con tus simples ocurrencias la habrás matado del todo.

Nana la imitó. Cuando se calmó un poco se acercó, le dio un beso sonoro en la cabeza y le sonrió.

-mientras yo pienso en mi plan macabro para engordarte poco a poco ¿Qué harás tú?

\- de seguro nada interesante como preparar una deliciosa tarta o algo así. -sonrió - subiré a la habitación y me recostaré un rato. Se supone que debo descansar para mañana.

Kurenai torció el gesto en claro desagrado.

\- cierto, mañana, un día que no quiero que llegue - soltó con un suspiro de lamentaciones y trató de sonreír, algo que le salió fatal- Entonces... sé honesta, ¿puedo confiar en que estarás bien?

Hinata no titubeó y asintió.

-por supuesto Nana, ve tranquila.

Sus ancianos ojos rojizos se entrejuntaron unos segundos con sospecha antes de asentir.

\- te creeré sólo por esta vez, pero no creas que me convenciste del todo. Soy vieja pero no tonta y lo sabes.

\- si nana, lo sé, siempre me lo repites - Hinata sonrió.

\- pues me alegra que esté más claro que el agua.

Se acercó y la envolvió en sus brazos con cariño. Al finalizar su puchungo abrazo volvió a darle un beso maternal en la cabeza y se marchó de la sala, directo a la cocina.

Hinata dio un largo trago a su jugo de melón con la cabeza en el aire en cuanto la figura de la cariñosa anciana se perdió.

Dejó el vaso a mitad y se levantó del asiento, tras limpiarse los labios dejó a un lado de su no acabado aperitivo el pañuelo y se limitó a retirarse de la sala.

\- señorita Hyuga, la señora Hiromi me ha dado instrucciones específicas que vigilara su engerimiento completo del alimento. Le pido por favor culmine. - la ronca y carrasposa voz de Petit, una de las ayudantes de mayor confianza de su madre, hizo que de manera espontánea su corazón bombardeara sangre rápido hacia sus oídos. Se llevó una mano al pecho y la sostuvo para contener el susto mientras se giraba a encararla.

¡Parecía un maldito fantasma! ¿De dónde había salido?

Petit, era una señora de muy baja estatura, rechoncha y de mirada esquiva y fría. Tenía un enorme y feo lunar acomodado debajo de la nariz y sus largas y cansadas arrugas a merced de la gravedad estaban situadas bajo sus ojos y en sus llenos cachetes. El pelo lleno de incontables canas, enmarañado y sujeto en una cola baja le atribuían una apariencia desagradable, y eso, unido a un comportamiento misterioso y obseso de hipocresía era lo suficientemente capaz de considerarse peligroso.

\- le agradezco - respondió Hinata de manera cordial tras recuperarse un poco - pero ahora mismo carezco de apetito. Yo realmente no podría…

\- A su madre no le agradaría escuchar tan impertinente escusa...

Hinata se irguió y alzó una ceja ofendida.

\- lo siento, pero creo poder ser capaz de sobrellevar a mi madre señora. Ahora si me disculpa pienso retirarme a mi dormitorio. Muchas gracias - con un leve asentamiento de la cabeza, Hinata se retiró de la sala sin mediar ninguna palabra más.

Subió cada escalón con rapidez y se adentró en la privacidad de su habitación con tan solo un clic al cerrojo de la puerta.

\- hemos llegado señorita- la profunda pero agradable voz de Asuma, el chofer privado de la familia, la hizo volver a la realidad y golpearse contra ese duro y extenso muro. Los nervios como consecuencia volvieron a apoderarse de sus manos inquietas.

Espabilar.

Se elevó en el asiento, suspiro un par de veces y luego apartó los ojos del oscuro vidrio frente a ella y los fijó en aquellos grandes, arrugados y hermosos ojos marrones que le veían con cariño desde la parte lateral de la limusina. Asuma, tan elegante con ese traje de gabardina negro y guantes de cuero de igual color, mantenía la puerta abierta para ella incitándola a salir, pero, no fue hasta que una sonrisa lozana surcó sus labios que Hinata tuvo el valor para dar el paso y unirse a su lado.

\- gracias - manifestó con gratitud mediando una sonrisa cordial cuando una de las manos del anciano tomó la suya y le ayudó a reponerse.

\- _Bienvenue Beauté_ al instituto TSUKI KUMINAKI, es un grato honor para mí acompañarte en esta dichosa hazaña _belle fille_ \- el acento francés que utilizó Asuma para dirigirse a su persona le hicieron sonreír con gratitud y cariño.

Para ella el dialecto envolvía la belleza de las palabras con el tono jocoso y seductor de su tono. Era precioso, encantador y más que gratificante de escuchar. Una bendición que Asuma como su chofer privado, realzara esa belleza con la cordialidad que lo envolvía.

espero sea de su agrado señorita. Es mi deber informarle que sus padres se han mostrado muy dichosos por haber conseguido el cupo para usted. Asumo que debe concordar con ese sabio y magnífico deseo. Así que disfrútelo. Se lo ha ganado.

Hubo un silencio repentino. La mirada de Hinata se perdió. Ojalá sus últimas palabras fuesen sido tan gratificantes de escuchar para ella como su adorable acento. Sin embargo, cada una agrupaba un significado pétreo y colosal que envolvía solamente una palabra, elección. Cada decisión tomada carecía de esa pequeña e inexistente palabra en su vida. ¿Estaría su chofer consiente de eso?, Hinata lo dudaba, aunque sus setenta y ocho años le atribuían un tiempo de casi cuarenta años trabajando para la familia, las acciones que desempeñaban sus padres eran para el resto de las personas ajenas a ese trío, inexistentes. Era su vida personal, y tanto Hiromi como Hiashi sabían tratar con ello a la perfección. Eran magos inexplicablemente buenos en su mundo, disfrazaban la realidad de los hechos para mantener todo como se debía, en secreto. Si lo mostraban desde una perspectiva diferente las cosas lucirían descabelladas e irreales, puede que hasta graciosas y locas, pero ese era el gran problema, nadie se involucraba lo suficiente como para dar uso de ella. Todos observaban con adoración el disfraz que envolvía con una curvatura absoluta su vida, y nadie hacía réplica al respecto. Para ellos todo era, perfecto.

Una mentira que ella misma había jurado creer cuando pequeña, pero que con el paso del tiempo se había hecho tan obvia y preocupante que no tuvo opción más que desecharla y tomar la realidad. Una realidad que resultaba más que decepcionante.

No tuvo el valor de hablar, así que sólo se limitó a asentir mientras le miraba con educación. Asuma repitió el gesto y le sonrió. Él era amable y afectuoso, siempre lo había sido con ella, sus acciones habían hecho que de una forma u otra Hinata se mostrara más receptiva a un trato "normal" con él. Y era divertido para ella tener cierto control de sus acciones y palabras cuando estaba a una distancia segura de casa. Por lo menos la única cosa gratificante que la llenaba de placidez era abrirse a la idea de estar en un internado el resto del año, no era como si el cambio a simple vista fuera obvio para muchos, pero para ella era más que suficiente. Que sus padres no estuvieran cerca para dirigir cada palabra y actitud podía considerarse especial, increíble, ¡único!

Ya no regirían cada paso a dar, simple y preciso, tendría una vida normal, después de tanto tiempo anhelándolo al fin había una rendija que permitía mirar más allá de lo que creía. ¿Había algo más gratificante para ella que eso?, por supuesto que no. Por ello luchaba, salir de la paranoia obsesiva/lunática de sus padres con respecto a la seguridad de su vida era un sueño que quería se volviera realidad, en la amplia extensión de la palabra deseaba con ansias que se cumpliera, este se sentía como el primer paso a dar. Y pensar en ello le recompuso el ánimo.

\- estarás en casa para navidad ¿no es así? - preguntó un interesado Asuma, quien redujo el trato "formal" y lo mantuvo a un nivel descuidado.

Hinata lo acompañó hasta detrás de la limusina y miró que el portaequipaje estaba cerrado.

\- no estoy muy segura de esa información Sarutobi. Mamá se limitó a explicarme sólo lo básico.

\- ¿lo básico? ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ya sabes... las particularidades del estudio, materias, profesores, reglas, listado de alumnado, puntos a considerar importante por algo extracurricular, etc. - Hinata dio dos toques al maletero y Asuma no tardó en acatar su orden y abrirlo.

\- ¿y tus vacaciones navideñas no entran en ese concepto?

\- conoces a mamá - se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa en sus labios. - para ella algo que surca fuera de la derecha línea marcada siguiendo el camino de su entrecejo, no tiene cabida para la importancia. Tal parece que hablarme de mi paradero en navidad no llenó ese espacio.

Asuma rio con gracia, un tono bajo y ronco, al igual que su voz.

\- desvarías pequeña. Tu madre es incapaz de actuar así- la ironía sobresalió y Hinata no tardó en imitarla.

\- ¡Oh! Por supuesto que lo hago- sonrió divertida.

Desvió la mirada y observó dentro del compartimiento, dos gordas y repletas maletas negras hicieron acto de presencia. Llenaban por completo el amplio espacio del portaequipaje.

_¿Así que ha llegado el momento?-_ se preguntó con cierta gracia. Luego inhaló y soltó un suspiro fatigoso en cuanto brotó el aire de sus pulmones.

\- ¿nerviosa? - Asuma se acercó un poco más a ella y posó sus manos envueltas por el apretado cuero de los guantes encima de sus hombros, estrujó un poco sobre ellos y la consoló.

Hinata giró su cuerpo y le miró desorientada. La sonrisa se había borrado de sus labios y sus pálidas mejillas respondían a lo que se le preguntaba. ¿Estaba nerviosa?, nooo, ¡Aterrada!, apunto de un colapso físico.

\- oye - rosó con suavidad su mejilla y dio una palmada suave sobre ella, llena de reconforte. - no deberías de estarlo.

\- Asuma yo...

\- pequeña, - interceptó sus palabras - debes entender que las cosas van y vienen, tan sólo hay que disfrutarlas y apreciar de ellas lo mejor. Esto no tiene por qué causarte pánico, sólo tienes que entretenerte.

\- y ¿cómo se supone que lo hago Asuma?, ¿cómo puedo siquiera fingir en disfrutar de un momento como este?

\- no lo hagas, no finjas, sólo déjalo estar - la miró con cierta melancolía - No le des tantas vueltas a este asunto cariño, como ya te dije, las cosas pasan. En un período de tiempo estarás cómoda con la decisión de pertenecer aquí. Piensa en esto como un pequeño retiro, un retiro vanguardista esencial para tu mejora. - sonrió - te esperan grandes cosas mi querida niña, y las oportunidades que se te están presentando son un indicio de la realidad futura en la que vivirás. Es tu momento, sólo disfrútalo. Tienes diecisiete años, el camino que te falta por recorrer seguro estará manchado, habrá hendiduras, curvas, barrancos, polvo... la indiferencia, el desconsuelo, las ganas de salir, de librarte te perseguirán siempre, no hay excepción, es tu deber no desmayar y seguir, porque llegará el momento donde todos esos pesares quedarán a un lado para darle la bienvenida al regocijo y a la felicidad que acarreó un duro trabajo. El nervio es más que normal. Y te entiendo. No has estado nunca fuera de casa, pero es tu futuro, es el bien de tu vida cobrando realidad, y tu realidad se encuentra en ese lugar - señaló detrás de él. - la educación es tu realidad por ahora pequeña, y debes aprovecharla. Alegrarte por este momento es lo único que debes hacer. - hizo una pauta para recomponer el aire y la miró con suavidad y añoranza. Su nostalgia se vio reflejada en esa frágil sonrisa que dedicó -Mi pequeña ya casi adulta... venga, dedícale a este viejo un gran abrazo de oso ¿sí?

Hinata no dudó, se acercó, puso de puntas sus pies y se alzó lo suficiente para rodearle el cuello y aferrarlo con fuerza contra sí.

\- te pones muy emotivo Saru. Y haces que yo también lo haga. - rio bajo, pegada a su hombrera.

\- es normal en viejos de casi ochenta años querida - sonrió.

Se separó de ella y le miró con ojos vidriosos. El cariño era tal cual un padre gentil y amoroso transmite a una hija. Presente, fuerte y existente.

\- Pido disculpa por mi incapacidad para demostrar el desconsuelo que me causa verte marchar.

Los labios de Hinata temblaron con pesar.

\- no hagas eso Asuma. No lo hagas.- sus ojos se aguaron pero no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.- Me harás llorar. -Le dio un toque juguetón en el hombro. - sabes que te extrañaré ¿no es así?, a ti a nana y a bigotes. Despídeme de ella tan pronto la veas, me incomoda no poder haber ido personalmente a hacerlo, discúlpame al igual y ofrécele un abrazo tan lleno de afecto que le haga llorar.

El anciano dio un respingo repentino.

\- ¡Oh!, gracias a dios, casi lo olvido- su angustiada y repentina actitud desconcertó a Hinata, quien, algo conmocionada se retiró algunos pasos.

Con una de sus manos, Asuma comenzó a hurgar dentro del bolsillo interno del traje. Tardó un poco pero logró hallar lo que buscaba. Sacó un sobre abultado y una pequeña carta.

\- Me pidió que te diera esto. Apenas se enteró que te transportaría puso manos a la obra para hacerlo. - lo estiró para que lo tomara.

\- ¿qué es? - preguntó intrigada mirando ambas cosas.

\- no tengo idea, me golpeó la cabeza cuando traté de averiguar su contenido - tocó el lugar afectado y dio una suave sacudida como si aún sintiera el golpe.

Hinata sonrió y negó divertida.

\- tan típico de Nana. - sostuvo a la altura de su pecho las cosas y las apretó fuerte contra él. - es algo muy lindo de su parte, ahora me siento más culpable. Por favor no dejes de disculparte y de darle las gracias. Me comunicaré con ella apenas pueda, lo prometo.

\- te aseguro que se alegrará de oírlo cariño. - sonrió y señaló ambos equipajes. - Ahora, no debemos perder más tiempo, llevemos eso adentro.

\- espera, espera - Hinata hizo Adén con la mano y lo detuvo justo cuando él se acercó para retirarlos - no es necesario que te tomes tanta molestia, puedo cargar con ellos.

\- ¡Hey cariño! no te me pongas tan modesta, me sentiré mal si por lo menos no te ayudo a conducirlas hasta la entrada. Soy viejo, pero no por ello me caracteriza ser débil y holgazán.

\- lo sé. No es por eso que lo digo.

El viejo negó con la cabeza y sacudió la mano en sincronía.

\- nada de nada. Además es mi trabajo, no deberías de interferir en él.

Hinata la miró con un gesto dulce y burlón.

\- tu trabajo consistía en traerme hasta aquí sana y salva Asuma, y lo has hecho, nada más corre por tu responsabilidad. Vamos, dámelas.

Su viejo chofer se acercó aún más al maletero.

\- no, te equivocas, no ha terminado, esto sigue siendo mi responsabilidad pequeña...

\- Saru... - murmuró ella con advertencia.

\- piensa, la tarifa de mi sueldo bajará una considerable suma si tus padres, o sea mis jefes, se enteran... no permitirás eso ¿verdad?, no a tu viejo y querido chofer.

Hinata no evitó reír.

\- si este es el mejor argumento que tienes para convencerme, te aseguro que no causarás efecto de cambio en mi decisión. - la sonrisa en el rostro del viejo se intensificó.

\- tienes razón, soy algo tonto, pero algo debía de inventar rápido esta vieja y cansada mente, no me exijas mucho.

Hinata le guiño un ojo y besó su mejilla.

\- tienes razón, y no lo haré, por eso no dejaré que te encargues de esto. No esta vez.

Asuma bufó con fingido gesto malhumorado.

\- ¿en serio estamos teniendo esta conversación? - Hinata asintió con rotundidad. El anciano entrecerró los ojos y le miró como si sospechara de algo - Te comportas como una niña malcriada ¿sabes?, es algo infantil lo que intentas, no deberías negarme a hacer algo que debo de hacer. - una suave curvatura se mostró sobre sus labios.

\- no lo considero infantil. - se acercó a la maletera y lo desplazó, tomando el aza del primero tiró de él hasta posarlo a su lado en el suelo de cemento. Costó un poco pero lo hizo. Recuperó el aliento.

-escucha, no hay mucho que discutir ¿de acuerdo? es mi equipaje, es mi problema. - sonrió con dulzura. Repitió el proceso con el segundo y cuando estuvo todo fuera, alzó los brazos, tomó el borde y cerró el baúl con un seco golpe hacia abajo - deja de ser tan terco.

\- no soy terco, tú lo eres...

\- ¿yo? ¡Vamos Asuma! No soy una niña pequeña que necesita atención de toda aquella persona que la rodea. Mi parentesco me considera tal, no lo hagas tú también, por favor.

Asuma se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada.

-Además, es algo exagerado ¿no crees?, ¡Es el equipaje!, creo que por lo menos puedo con eso sola, ¿me dejas?

Los ojos estáticos de éste la miraron de inmediato con claro arrepentimiento.

\- sí, por supuesto que puedes. - dio un largo suspiro y continuó - De acuerdo, te daré la razón. No haré imposición alguna más nunca en algo que no quiere que haga mi apreciada señorita. - de forma teatral y exagerada hizo una cruz sobre su pecho izquierdo rodeada por un círculo, besó su pulgar y lo alzó junto con el dedo índice, luego bajó su torso en señal de rendición y lealtad.

Hinata se carcajeó. Mostrándole con gracia lo hermosa de su sonrisa.

\- gracias Sir Caballero - le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla mientras sonreía- Bien, ahora por favor si necesito tu ayuda con algo - El chofer le miró de inmediato - ayúdame a terminar con esto de una vez por toda ¿sí?

Su viejo y buen amigo como respuesta le sonrió con cariño.

\- ¡Hagámoslo!

Caminaron algunos pasos en dirección a la escuela mediando una conversación tranquila, pero hubo un momento en que la mirada de Hinata no pudo concentrarse más en la enorme figura masculina vestida con traje pulcro que se encontraba a su lado, ni en sus palabras, se había perdido en la nada de sus pensamientos. Desvió un poco su atención y pasó a envolverse por completo en el ambiente que la rodeaba.

Lo primero que divisó fue la enorme construcción de estilo ambiguo que se alzaba con majestuosidad a una distancia lejana, la longitud y el perímetro del área se expandían alrededor de más de quinientas hectáreas y el hermoso edificio envuelto en un estilo clásico cubría cada parte de la misma. El camino que conducía hasta sus puertas era estrecho, largo y rodeado de pasto, corto, limpio y verde. Sí, auténtico. Estaba iluminado con faros que alumbraban más allá de lo propuesto, había árboles, algunos pinos y unas cuantas farolas.

Todo era de ensueño, pero aun así Hinata, no se sintió a gusto con la imagen que su futura institución y temporal hogar transmitía.

Exhaló con aburrimiento y se volteó para encarar a Asuma

\- es algo...

\- ¿Qué? ¿Grande?, ¿bonito? - propuso éste pretendiendo adivinar sus próximas palabras.

No fue así.

\- egocéntrico. Exagerado - respondió dudosa y fruncida la joven de ojos perlados.

Asuma eso no se lo esperó. Frunciendo el ceño agregó:

\- es una de las mejores escuelas del país querida. ¿Qué esperabas?, tus padres jamás permitirían que tu educación se basara en unas simples horas provenientes de una institución pública cualquiera.

\- y es por eso que su lógica sobrepasa lo natural y puede tender a considerarse estúpida.

\- ¿estúpida? - se sorprendió ante sus palabras - te equivocas _belle_, es normal y más que comprensible su preocupación. No es bueno tomar la iniciativa de juzgarlos ¿no crees? Estoy seguro que si el lugar de ambas partes se invirtiera, y tuvieras que tomar decisiones conforme a la mejor opción para tus hijos, te verías en la obligación de repetir sus acciones.

Un gesto burlón no pudo opacarse en la boca de Hinata.

\- no creo que me vería en esa obligación Asuma, la exageración por todo aquello puede ser un problema grave ¿sabes? Mamá y Papá no saben cuándo detenerse, y nunca lo han hecho. Así que los cambios y las decisiones monótonas que tú mencionas, no equivalen a la igualdad cuando hay cambio relevante en las personas cuyas manías son muy diferentes - se movió a un lado y le miró - Entiende, esto no se trata de una buena institución, o de la educación perfecta que ellos quieren para mí, esto, desde la perspectiva que mis padres consideran correcta no es algo más que la necesidad de mostrar un estatus superior al de cualquier persona fuera de nuestro pequeño núcleo. Siempre quieren superarse ¿Por qué crees que escogieron esta institución privada?, ¿acaso piensas que la prensa no atacaría a mamá si ésta fuese tomado la decisión de enviarme a otra escuela?, por ejemplo, una simple y particular institución pública. Por favor, no le convendría, ella es la que vela por la reputación que se ha ganado durante años. ¿Y sigues pensando que lo hacen por mi bien?, - sonrió con ironía y bufó un tanto decepcionada. Asuma no respondió - eso Saru, sí que es ser ingenuo.

Un silencio los bañó a ambos, Hinata dio un suspiro agotador y acomodó su largo pelo a un lado. Luego pasó una mano por su rostro y estrujó sus ojos. Cuando las conversaciones con su chofer o con su Nana Kurenai pasaban a terreno paternal, tenía la costumbre de expandir su molestia hasta el punto de expresarla con claridad y poderío. Lo que conllevaba luego de ello, a un sentimiento culpabilizado por sus palabras no tan limitadas. Se sentía cómoda con esa pareja de ancianos que desde pequeña la cuidaron y velaron por su seguridad tanto como sus padres, y por esa razón se sentía confiada en entablar una conversación de un tema tan delicado para ella. Pero el problema era que siempre terminaba igual. Ellos, protegiendo o apoyando de alguna manera el comportamiento de sus padres y la causa que profesaban y ella, contradiciendo o anteponiendo su opinión al respecto. No era nada constructivo vaciar ante ellos, las crueles palabras o pensamientos que desde hace mucho tiempo guardaba dentro de sí.

Nada constructivo.

Asuma se acercó a ella y le quitó la mano de la cara. Sus hermosos y grandes ojos perlados brillantes hicieron contacto con sus cansados ojos marrones.

\- me duele que pienses de esa forma querida. Tus palabras son sagaces pero hirientes. ¿Juzgas a las personas por tener la gracia y el aprecio de brindar una mejor vida al ser que aman?

\- eso no es lo que...

\- tienes razón - la interrumpió el anciano, mirándola con pena - tu familia goza de una economía privilegiada desde hace generaciones, pero no por esa simple razón hay que ser dura con ellos o atacarlos. Quieren de ti lo mejor, y saber que pueden darte todo aquello que necesites para que el trabajo que pases sea mínimo, no los hace malas personas, al contrario. Tienes que aprender a percatarte de las cosas apreciándolas desde un enfoque diferente cariño.

\- yo no juzgo Asuma, cada día vivo el tormento de sus escuálidas exigencias. ¿Quién dice que la apariencia es digna de apreciar cuando el fondo de la imagen es repugnante?, es algo decepcionante ¿no lo crees? Cada vez que miro lo que me rodea, - dijo y se enfocó en el edificio - siento la mentira, el interés y la extraña sensación de discordancia aferrándose a ello. No estoy cómoda con sus decisiones, son desorbitantes a un nivel extremo. Mamá y Papá concuerdan en algo, creo que es lo único en que lo hacen, y te aseguro que no es el pensar en mi bienestar, por lo menos no antes que en el de ellos.

El entrecejo de Asuma se arrugó un poco.

\- Ay por favor princesa, no te conviertas en una odiosa capacitada para ejercer y escupir por esa pequeña boquita toda clase de locuras. Tus padres quieren lo mejor de ti, siempre lo han querido y siempre lo querrán. Eso no se debe poner nunca en duda - aferró una vez más sus manos a sus hombros e hizo que lo mirase - Sólo... confía en mí y tenlo en cuenta ¿de acuerdo?

Aunque Sarutobi tenía sus razones y se aferraba con énfasis al ideal implementado como un régimen estricto por sus padres como una buena fortuna, Hinata pensaba en lo difícil que era pasar cada minuto de sus días fingiendo complacencia, felicidad, cuando la mayor parte del tiempo el desasosiego y la incomodidad envolvía por completo su vida personal.

Absolutamente nadie sabía lo que sentía cuando su voz no era escuchada, cuando su privacidad era violada, cuando sus padres hacían intromisiones en su vida y realizaban cambios conforme a su voluntad y a su buena fortuna, y cuando todo era estrictamente controlado y preparado con anticipación. Eso no era vida. Era vivir en una maldita obra de teatro donde ella era la marioneta principal. Sus padres colocaban el teatrito, el ambiente, los personajes, escribían el guion y le daban una buena historia a los espectadores con la cual deleitarse. Hinata sólo seguía las pautas acordadas.

Y pobre de ella si llegaba a equivocarse.

\- ¿crees que estaré bien? -dijo de pronto cambiando de tema.

\- cariño... - dio dos pasos y se colocó frente a ella - ¡estarás más qué bien! Te adaptarás y harás amistades sin dificultad, te lo aseguro. La institución es grandiosa. Y lo mejor de todo es que estarás segura en ella - hubo un silencio incómodo antes de que el anciano continuara -: te aseguro que lo disfrutarás.

Hinata le miró aparentando confianza, suspiró y asintió.

Tomó el cabezal de ambos equipajes y los deslizó a su lado.

\- en ese caso, creo que es hora decir adiós.

Los brazos de Asuma se alzaron sobre su cabeza.

\- ¡No belle!, adiós no, un hasta luego es más agradable de escuchar para mí.- rodeó su cuello y la abrazó con cariño - ya sabes mi querida niña, ánimos ¿de acuerdo?, no dejes que nada te tumbe o te mortifique. Mantente fuerte como siempre lo has sabido hacer, y forja tu camino pedazo por pedazo, fornido, seguro. No desfallezcas...Y lo más importante, disfruta de ello.

\- es un trato Saru - besó su mejilla antes de separarse. - es un trato.

Se despidieron de forma directa luego de eso, sin darle demasiadas vueltas. Lo último que vio Hinata de él aquella tarde fue conducir fuera de su vista, directo al horizonte donde se desvanecía con aire de penumbra el atardecer. Sintió la necesidad de salir corriendo y detenerlo, rogarle que la llevara lejos y perderse por un muy largo tiempo, sin familia, sin dinero, sin estudio, sin arrogancia ni falsedades, sin mentiras, sin pleitos... sin absolutamente nada rodeándola. Sólo ella, un lugar tranquilo y apartado donde poder descansar de todo, poder despejar su mente y por primera vez ser ella misma. Ser aquella persona tan ajena a las emociones que moría por salir, que golpeaba la puerta con desesperación pero era ignorada por completo. Ganas no le faltaban de mandar todo a la mierda, pero la conciencia y la dificultad que sentía cada vez que debía tomar una seria decisión la traicionaron de forma tal cual lo acostumbraba. No pudo más que agachar el rostro y dirigirse a su destino.

El destino que a partir de ese momento obraría en su vida...

* * *

** ^_^ Bueno... eso es todo por ahora :* **

**Gracias por la oportunidad! **

**Me despido de este lado del monitor. DLBS3**


	2. Un encuentro inesperado

**Capítulo I**

En cuanto las gigantescas puertas de madera antigua se abrieron frente a mis ojos, los nervios que obligué a reprimir minutos atrás salieron a flote con la facilidad de un simple toque. La mirada me tembló, y mis labios inexpresivos formaron una fina línea tan apretada y llena de tensión que creo pensar cortar de raíz su natural pigmentación rosa. Me detuve bruscamente, apreté el cabezal de ambos equipajes y tragué en seco. Sólo recuerdo el sonido rechinante de las puertas hacer eco tras mi espaldar al tocar su límite de extensión. Una gota de un frío sudor se deslizó por mi cien, siguió el recorrido por mi mejilla, bajó por mi clavícula y se perdió entre la hendidura de mis pechos. Todo parecía irreal, sacado de una perfecta película de adolescentes. Yo era la chica nueva, acorralada por las miradas escudriñadoras y molestas que hacían de mi persona el centro de atención en la sala. Sus miradas dudosas, sorpresivas, molestas, desdeñosas, divertidas... me hicieron sentir mucho más que incomodidad. La necesidad que accionaron mis piernas por irrumpir la orden de mi cerebro y salir lo más rápido de allí, latía con fuerza en mi mente, tanto, que por algunos minutos maquiné con detalle específico cuando y la forma exacta en que lo haría. Sería burlesco e ignorante, y justo después de que la chica de cabello lacio amarillento, de mirada esquiva, falda corta y escote pronunciado aparatara sólo por una fracción de segundo sus ojos claros de mí. No ocurrió en ningún momento así que todo el plan falló. Además, la ignorancia que tenía por ser nueva en el lugar, me hacía más vulnerable a parecer idiota que otra cosa.

Alguien tosió, y el silencio que siguió luego de aquel insignificante ruido fue más que sorprendente. La incomodidad pasó a un segundo plano y la molestia comenzó a sobresalir. Las personas habían dejado de charlar, de reír y hasta de mandar un maldito mensaje de texto, todo, por mirarme. ¿Acaso una chica vestida con un pantalón ancho, una camisa ancha y con el pelo suelto era una imagen lo suficientemente interesante?, por favor, pobre de ellos y de sus ideales, porque daban asco.

Seguí mirando al frente y por algunos segundos no apartaron sus ojos punzantes de mi figura, eso no logró otra cosa más que ofuscarme lo suficiente como para hacerme fruncir el ceño. Ser la única capaz de atraer tanta atención, no sólo me irritaba, sino hacía que de una forma u otra comenzara a cuestionarme. Ser el centro de atención nunca fue de mi preferencia, lo odiaba por completo. Pero el tener a mis padres como tales, no había hecho sino fortalecer esa gran molestia que me causaba. Una vida de interrupciones y de intromisiones por parte de la gente ajena a mi núcleo familiar, me hicieron sentir incómoda la mayor parte del tiempo, vulnerable, casi temerosa... Y el caso se repetía con exactitud aquella tarde de septiembre. La incomodidad y la vulnerabilidad no se movieron de su sitio, más bien incrementaron su poder.

Me negué a parecer nerviosa, y creo pensar lograrlo hasta que el silencio se rompió y los murmullos llenaron el espacio.

Escuché cosas como:_ ¿quién es esa?, ¿qué hace aquí?... Espera, ¿viste sus ojos?... ella no es... ¡maldición! creo que sí... pero ¿qué hace aquí?, creí que sus padres se habían mudado... ¿mudado?... Sí, problemas legales ya sabes... Sólo mírala, no posee ni la elegancia ni la extrema belleza de su madre. No sé qué tanto le ven... Parece idiota con esa mirada temblorosa. ¿Dónde está esa supuesta superioridad que envuelve el apellido Hyuga?... ¡Qué ridícula!_

Mi expresión se tornó oscura y bajé el rostro sólo un poco. Quise cerrar los ojos pero no lo hice. Me centré en respirar, lenta y prejuiciosamente. Mis palmas sudadas resbalaban entre los cabezales de metal amenazando con soltarse, aunque no los dejé hacer, me aferré aún más a ellos, tiré hacia delante y luego de eso se me hizo fácil seguir el paso.

Me moví, mis piernas funcionaron y mi cuerpo se unió en su lucha. No levanté el rostro, pero las piernas que dejaba atrás siguiendo una hilera me hicieron acertar en que me daban espacio para cruzar la sala. Nadie dijo más nada, y agradecí eso.

Una música fuerte pero plácida se hizo escuchar por todo lo alto. No supe de qué trataba hasta que cada quien tomó prisa en salir de allí. Entonces lo entendí. Era un timbre de advertencia.

Mi entorno se despejó lo suficiente y por ende el espacio a mi alrededor cobró vida. Al frente, un largo e interminable pasillo adornado con grafito gris brillante, seguía la elegancia que envolvía el instituto de por sí. A su lado izquierdo columnas de un estilo griego se alzaban con ímpetu por encima de mi cabeza siguiendo el recorrido, eran de un color claro, entre champaña y marrón ceniza, con detalles dorados que realzaban su tonalidad y la hacían llamativas y preciosas. El jardín adornaba la estancia externa del edificio, bañado de una suave llovizna realzaba el color verde manzana del corto y adornado pasto. Las flores colocadas lado a lado en orden con su respectivo espacio, le atribuían color y hermosura. Era precioso observarlo. Cruzar por allí fue experimentar un cambio drástico y genuino del mundo exterior a esos muros, me sentí _Alicia en el país de las maravillas_, los bichos, las flores y el agradable olor a tierra húmeda le atribuían dicha realidad en todo su esplendor.

Sonreí. Hasta el momento era lo único de mi estadía que me había agradado lo suficiente como para permitirme observarlo con deleite durante un buen rato. Parada allí, pensaba en lo bueno que sería pasar un tiempo indeterminado apreciando el paisaje.

Algo era seguro, si podía gozar aunque sea de unos pocos minutos fuera durante el resto del año, las cosas podían mejorar.

Irradiaba la libertad que deseaba. Era... Alentador.

Caminé hasta llegar al indicio de unas amplias escaleras de cemento, a su lado, un arco gigantesco de madera alzado hasta casi el tope del techo daba la entrada al patio trasero. Era muy bonito. Las flores eran mucho más abundantes y coloridas, contaba con rociadores y preservaba un monumento antiguo a lo lejos, no distinguí en ese momento que era lo que representaba, pero la figura de un cuerpo cortado diagonalmente por la mitad me decía que se trataba de algo mucho más complejo que una simple estatua en conmemoración a alguien. Irradiaba historia, resultaba ser algo más que fascinante.

Di la vuelta, el pasillo a mis espaldas estaba por completo despejado, el silencio era estricto, sólo una suave y casi nula música clásica se escuchaba por los altavoces de la sala, distinguí el plácido y dulce tonar de Beethoven en _Moonligth Sonata_, era melancólico, triste, casi trágico... complementaba con éxito la imagen del pasillo iluminado por la escasa luz naranja del sol perdiendo lujo.

Hice una mueca, volví mí vista a las escaleras y sobrepasé varios segundos la mirada desde las pesadas maletas reposando a mí costado, hasta los interminables escalones que deseaba repeler. Me sentí cansada nada más imaginarme lo duro que sería subirlas. La idea de conocer a alguien en ese momento resultó necesaria. La voz de mamá me gritaba desde el interior diciendo: _¡te lo dije Hinata Hyuga! ¡Te lo dije!_

De acuerdo, lo admito, tenía razón, tomar la precaución de conocer la institución antes de instalarme habría sido más que gratificante. Por lo menos la cara de estúpida buscando orientación la habría obviado del todo. Me fuese ahorrada la molestia de la exagerada atención y las cosas no fuesen sido tan extrañas, impacientes y preocupantes desde el comienzo.

_Lección aprendida._

Suspiré un par de veces, las ideas se comenzaban a apartar de mi cabeza, la desorientación era grave. Tuve la necesidad de sentarme en los escalones y sobrepasar varias veces cual era el siguiente paso a dar. Mis dedos se incrustaron en las greñas de mi cabello y comencé a masajearlas de un lado a otro. Sentía el dolor aproximarse. Tenía que calmarme, las opciones se agotaban. No sabía a donde ir, así que tomar el riesgo de subir las escaleras y errar en la localización de mi habitación sería un enorme dolor en el culo. Literalmente. Las maletas pesaban demasiado, y romper las ruedas o la manija intentando arrastrarlas paso a paso por cada escalón no era al igual que la otra una opción aceptable, mamá hubiese enloquecido si se enteraba que dañé el equipaje.

Cerré los ojos y me concentré. Tenía otra opción, preocupante, vergonzosa y algo loca. Ir a una de las aulas y pedir orientación. Un nudo inmediato se cernió sobre mi garganta. Las miradas esquivas, repelentes y burlonas junto con los comentarios estúpidos y ofensivos, llegaron a mi mente y me hicieron descartar la idea con rapidez. No iba a tomar la iniciativa de algo que golpearía mi orgullo y me haría parecer tonta. Nunca. La idea de las escaleras pareció de pronto más razonable.

Quise gritar de la desesperación. Y cuando sentí el ofuscamiento tomar control de mi estómago y precipitarse hasta mi cabeza, el sonido opaco que iba en crescendo de unas pisadas aceleradas, resonaron hasta golpearme los tímpanos y hacer que levantara el rostro.

Una chica, de una edad aproximada o igual a la mía, con playera de cuadros rojos, unos Jeans desgastados y con zapatillas bajas y gafas de lectura, se aproximaba con extrema rapidez en mi dirección. Su rostro pálido se mostraba casi traslúcido y los ojos por poco se salían de su cuenca. Parecía preocupada.

No tardó en llegar y cuando estuvo frente a mí se detuvo abruptamente. Me aparté un poco para cederle el paso hacia las escaleras pero no movió otro músculo. La miré confundida mientras tomaba bocanadas de aire, una tras otra. Se puso una mano en el pecho y respiró con dificultad por al menos tres minutos. Su cabello rojizo, ojos claros y tez pálida con rasgos simples y bonitos le atribuían una imagen de chica estudiosa y ordenada. En un pensamiento banal me pregunté si con ello acertaba al describirla.

La miré por unos segundos y ella seguía respirando con dificultad, no pude evitar que la duda se asentara con tranquilidad en mi cabeza ¿de dónde venía tan apurada?

De repente vislumbré.

El foco tardó en encenderse en mi cerebro pero cuando lo hizo me levanté del escalón.

\- hola... - dije acercándome cautelosa - disculpa la molestia que podría causarte, pero creo necesitar algo de ayuda... ¿podrías decirme exactamente a donde debo ir? - las palabras salieron de mi boca con más facilidad de lo que creía podía lograr transmitir tan llena de tensión.

La chica se atusó el pelo en una cola desordenada a lo alto de su cabeza y asintió.

\- no se preocupe, en un minuto estará en su habitación - me ofreció su mano para presentarse, opacando con ello la extraña sensación que sentí al oírla dirigirse hacia mí de una manera tan modesta. Su actitud pasó a ser tan refinada y distinguida como una adulta en proceso de formación curricular. A partir de ese momento ya no pude distinguirla como una chica sencilla contemporánea a mi edad.

\- soy Karin, encantada de conocerla... - por la educación que correspondía sujeté su mano y le di un apretón agradable.

_Regla número 4 "La cortesía es la base fundamental de toda buena relación. Sonreír equivale al éxito"_

\- es un gusto para mí conocerte Karin, soy...

-Hinata Hyuga, hija de Hiashi Hyuga y Hiromi Hyuga, por supuesto. - mi cara de póquer se materializó en cada punto. - Bienvenida al instituto - su pétrea y (resultó más que obvia) fingida sonrisa taladró mi cerebro y dejó una desagradable sensación de desasosiego. En ese momento sentí de nuevo como todo lo acostumbrado en mi vida volvía a formar parte importante de ésta. Quise reírme, Karin se mostraba amable, pero hasta el más mínimo detalle que implementaba gozaba de una hipocresía absoluta, el descaro con el cual se le notaba era preocupante.

Todo era un ensayo...

Una mentira.

Me enderecé, erguí los hombros y pasé lentamente una mano por mi cabello para parecer tranquila. Aunque la verdad era, que lo que pensaba minutos antes era agradable y necesario, ahora resultaba más que incómodo.

\- gracias Karin, es confortable escucharlo... - mentí - Sin embargo sigo sin dar rumbo correcto a mi brújula - saque de mi bolsillo trasero un papel blanco con unas indicaciones y leí lo que necesitaba antes de volver a ella - se supone que debo ir a la habitación...

\- 502 - me interrumpió. De nuevo. Me obligué a no rodar los ojos, así que los fijé fuerte donde estaban e hice ademán de sonreír. Era molesta su clara falsedad, pero cuando una parte miente, es mucho más sencillo para la parte que la precede hacer lo mismo. Mi preparación para hacerlo me había costado años ponerlo en práctica, pero era mucho más fácil hacer uso de esa simple e inhóspita formación para detectarla. Esa sonrisa vislumbrante en pocos segundos comenzó a mostrarse irritante. Sentí la necesidad de salir lo más rápido posible de allí. Su imagen de chica buena, no inspiraba para nada una genuina confianza.

\- es una hermosa habitación. Me concierne informarle que usted tiene mucha suerte al ser transferida a ella, le aseguro que gozará de una hospitalidad intacta en esta institución.

_Y no lo dudo._

Volvió a dirigir su sonrisa en mí dirección y no pude evitar desear golpearla. El discurso practicado no le hizo dar avance en lo que se refería a lo agradable.

\- vaya... - tragué en seco sin saber exactamente qué responder - que, gratificante, gracias… - dije tras un tortuoso suspiro - bueno, si soy honesta me encantaría poder instalarme lo más pronto posible... - alargué cada palabra lo más que pude para enfatizar las ganas que tenía por dar terminada la conversación y marcharme.

Esperé con ansias que captara el mensaje.

\- ¡Oh!, por supuesto, no debe preocuparse por eso. Estoy aquí para cumplir con usted, es mi deber conducirla hasta allá. - se retiró el flequillo sudado hacia un lado y me miró - Debo decir que Gracias a Dios la encontré, la orden se hubiese roto si no corría rápido con el cumplimiento de ésta, me fuese metido en un lío tremendo. Le agradezco por tomar su preciado tiempo y esperar. - fruncí mi entrecejo apenas nombró aquello y la incertidumbre tomó protagonismo en mi cerebro, apareció con letras grandes cinceladas gritando un:

_¿¡De qué estás hablando!? ¿Deber?, ¿Orden?_

No sé por qué pero la imagen de mamá precedió ese pensamiento, supe de inmediato que eso debía de estar pasando por cuenta suya. ¡Claro! ¿Por quién más si no?

Gran parte de mí quería estar equivocada, pero la otra no era tan ingenua.

\- escuche, si seguimos por ese pasillo llegaremos en menos de cinco minutos - señaló con su mano un estrecho corredor que se abría camino por un lateral de las escaleras -Venga, le enseñaré. - la comisura de sus labios volvieron a alzarse con extrema exageración. Mostrando unos dientes pequeños y rectos y la mandíbula estirada y tiesa como un payaso de feria.

Daba miedo.

La miré dudosa. No me moví.

\- espera... - dicho eso la detuve, no dudó ni por un segundo en voltearse y encararme.

\- ¿qué sucede?, ¿tiene alguna otra duda? Porque no es inconveniente para mí aclararla. Puede estar tranquila. Vamos pregunte...

\- no, no es eso - negué bruscamente sin apartar los pensamientos de mamá interfiriendo en mi vida. Una vez más. - es sólo que... ¿puedes aclararme algo?

\- por supuesto señorita, ¿Qué sucede?

Obvié el hecho de lo extraño que se escuchó la palabra _señorita_ provenir de su boca y pregunté:

\- ¿qué quisiste decir exactamente con que es tu deber conducirme hasta allá? - necesitaba saberlo, o bueno, más bien escuchar de ella esa afirmación que ya muy dentro de mí conocía.

\- bien, lo digo porque lo es señorita Hyuga... - dijo con un suspiro ligado a las palabras. - ¡Oh lo siento!… ¿prefiere que me dirija a usted de otra forma?

Hice una pausa y sonreí con agrado tratando de convencerme para no alejarme de ella rápido.

\- de hecho sí, suele gustarme mucho mi nombre Karin, así que agradecería mucho que lo usaras.

Su entrecejo se juntó y me dedicó una mirada perturbante. Casi me encojo del miedo.

\- lo siento señorita, es preferible no añadir la mala costumbre del tuteo a nuestras conversaciones. Considérelo un régimen impuesto que no se debe incumplir.

_¿Un régimen?,_ ya sonaba igual a mamá.

\- disculpa, no estaba informada al respecto, ¿es así de estricta esta institución?, ¿debemos de generalizar el respeto de esta manera con todos?

Se encogió de hombros y sacudió la cabeza.

\- no, la verdad es que no. Pero mi padre me dio instrucciones específicas del trato que debo de mantener con usted.

\- ¿tu padre? - pregunté sin sospechar nada.

\- sí, Danzou, subdirector de la institución.

Y esa respuesta fue como recibir un golpe directo en el estómago.

¡Toma Hinata! ¡Nocaut para ti! y en el primer asalto.

\- ¿tu padre es el subdirector?

La sorpresa debió de denotarse en mi cara porque abrí la boca como un pez globo apunto de engullir algo.

\- así es señorita.

La garganta me ardió y mis ojos se expandieron a un punto preocupante.

_¡POR EL AMOR DE JESÚS! ¡HIROMI! ¿¡QUÉ HAZ HECHO!?_

\- eso quiere decir que... tú… tú estás… ¿estás encargada de ser mi niñera? - no pude evitar decir aquello con sorpresiva conclusión tras tartamudearlo, casi me caigo de culo al unir el puzzle.

¡Maldición!, estaba en lo cierto, mi instinto no se había equivocado. Sólo mamá podía hacer algo como eso, poner a la hija de un alto funcionario de la institución como mi perrito faldero, era una clara obra de sus infinitas manías. No se cansaba de interferir en mi vida.

\- ¿niñera? Oh disculpe, pero me ofende que me considere tal. Yo preferiría añadir el término asistente personal o tal vez... mmm... no lo sé ¿guía? - se encogió de hombros - da igual. Como quiera dirigirse a mi persona estará bien. Mi deber es hacer que usted se encuentre lo mejor posible dentro de estas paredes...

\- por favor, no lo hagas. ¿Qué estás diciendo? No necesito servicios especiales... esto es un error, yo no…

\- Escuche - tomó una pose madura, se enderezó y sus dedos se unieron antes de comenzar a hablar - las cosas tienden a no ser de nuestro agrado la mayor parte del tiempo pero eso no le quita la buena fortuna que tal vez la preceda. Puede confiar en que las cosas mejorarán. Así que le pido por favor no insista al respecto.

\- ¿no insistir?, ¡pero si esto no tiene sentido! - suspiré con fuerza para calmarme. Me volteé y di algunos pasos hacia atrás - perdón si te ofendo Karin, pero esto me parece una total estupidez. - la encaré mirándola esperanzada - Desearía poder hablar con tu padre ahora. No debe hacer esto, no tiene por qué exigirte hacerlo.

\- es su obligación... - Me permití fruncir el ceño ante su descaro. Claro que la era, si le pagaban una suma exagerada por mi comodidad debía de velar por ella. Era lógico, pero sin embargo conociendo esa verdad, respondí:

\- no, no la es. Su obligación es tratarme tal cual lo hace con el resto de los alumnos. Vine aquí a formar mi educación, creo que lo más propio a considerar correcto es que manifiesten en mí un trato íntegro e igualitario. Y exijo que así sea.

Karin levantó una ceja con desgana.

\- ¿En serio tomará ese camino? -arrugué el ceño por el raro tono que se deslizó por su garganta con extrema rigidez hasta llegar a mis oídos - teníamos algo de fe en que su actitud cambiaría una vez entrara en esta prestigiosa institución, pero es claro que nos hemos equivocado. Tranquila, su madre nos ha informado al respecto, sabíamos de antemano que su modo de interactuar sería despectivo, rebelde y desagradable, así que no logrará sorprendernos, tenemos un archivo completo con su nombre bajo nuestro poder, nos especifica todo. - _¿¡Qué!?_ -Mi padre lo estudió durante horas e insistió de igual forma en que yo lo hiciera. Le prometo que su tiempo se perderá si desea exigir algo tan tonto como esto. Y bien, si viene al cabo y lo hace, las consecuencias que acarreará su descontrol y falta de respeto autoritario, será aún más decepcionante para usted que para nosotros. Eso, considérelo un hecho... señorita. - su tono fue pausado en cada una de las palabras que usó. No pude evitar retraerme. ¿Era yo en un punto fuera de órbita? ¿O esa chica de cara angelical, me estaba amenazando?

La respuesta al parecer era más que obvia. Me molestó.

Mi mandíbula no calló por la sorpresa como seguro ella pensaba lo haría, más bien se tensó al punto del dolor. Rechinaron mis dientes y mis fosas nasales se dilataron, haciendo clara mi descontrolada respiración.

_¿¡Un archivo!? ¿En serio madre?_

No creía lo ingenua que había sido al conceptuar que apartarme de casa, haría que gozara de un cambio drástico en mi vida. Apartarme de ella no disminuiría su control sobre mí, era estúpido siquiera pensarlo.

Si podía, lo haría... y era claro, la chequera le permitía el poder.

Lo que ella no entendía era que la forma de ambientar mi vida, la forma en la que ella veía el bienestar en el cual me podía desenvolver era en cierta forma exagerado. Es que... ¡por Dios!, ¿por qué no lo veía? ¡No necesitaba de eso! ¡No era la estúpida hija del presidente!, sólo era... yo. Una chica de diecisiete años que intentaba dar sus propios pasos, que quería desde lo más profundo de sí ser tratada igual, desenvolverse como un individuo, tomar decisiones por sí sola y llegar a actuar de acuerdo a lo que pensaba, no de acuerdo a un ideal impuesto para seguirlo e igualarlo en opiniones.

Era frustrante y cansino no poder resolverlo.

¿En qué carajos se estaba volviendo mi vida?

Respiré.

Me permití hacerlo con calma.

\- si tienes razón en eso - expresé más tranquila de lo que imaginé una vez me repuse de mi triste realidad - entonces no veo otro motivo por el cual seguir aquí - la miré sin expresión alguna, ella mantuvo la boca cerrada e igualó mi gesto - sólo terminemos con esto Karin, muéstrame hacia donde debo ir.

\- de acuerdo, como quiera, sigue siendo su decisión. Sígame.

Tomé el cabezal de ambos equipajes y los hice rodar por detrás de mí un largo rato mientras seguía a DOÑA BRUJA. Caminé en completo silencio manteniendo un poco la distancia entre nosotras. No hablé durante todo el recorrido, y agradecí al cielo que mi acompañante - _algo bipolar y extraña_ \- tampoco lo hiciera. Se mantuvo tan silenciosa como un lindo loro sin amígdalas.

El oscuro pasillo por el cual nos adentrábamos causó en mí cierto pavor, la oscuridad que lo envolvía contaba con una alto porcentaje de abarcamiento, sólo una escasa, débil y escondida luz amarillenta, alumbraba lo suficiente como para permitirme notar partes traseras de la figura de Karin caminando despreocupada frente a mí. Era extenso y algo estrecho. Parecía apartado, casi escondido del resto de la institución. Si mi madre había continuado con su plan de astuta y molesta intromisión, yo podría gozar de una grata y solitaria comodidad. Admito que la idea me agradó un poco. La soledad continuamente era mi mejor amiga en casa, me permitía aclarar mi mente y gozar de algo que era escaso en mi vida. Privacidad. De vez en cuando era placentero disfrutar de ella. Aún más cuando la mayor parte del tiempo, se te era reservada.

La pelirroja dobló en una esquina y estuve a punto de perder su rastro. Tuve que acelerar un poco el paso para volver a alcanzarla. Cuando logré visualizarla habíamos entrado en otra especie de nuevo corredor. El ahora más iluminado pasillo que se extendía frente a nosotras con un límite sustancial de metros era un poco más amplio y acogedor, la molestia y la extraña sensación de susto presente en mí guardó sus armas y mantuvo la careta oculta, pude respirar tranquila, llenar mis pulmones de oxígeno logró hacer que me concentrara en los detalles que me rodeaban. Las paredes tintadas de un azul claro situadas a ambos lados de mis costados, se extendían por completo a lo largo del pasillo, puertas de color marfil y de perillas oscuras seguían una secuencia cansina que dejaba poco espacio entre cada una de ellas. Era bonito, pero demasiado aglomerado, parecía que las hubiesen colocado allí por falta de espacio.

Cada una tenía un número color dorado oscuro impreso en una lámina negra mate, ésta a su vez sobresalía por el espesor y contaba con bordes delgados de un material grisáceo que envolvía por completo la pequeña placa. Estaba situada en el centro superior de la puerta y aportaba la elegancia y el buen diseño que poseía de por sí la institución.

Al ir recorriendo cada una me concentré en los números que poseían los umbrales de mi derecha. 492, 494, 496, 498... 500.

Se detuvo allí.

\- es aquí - la voz de mi guía personal llamó mi atención. Volteé el rostro y me concentré en ella, sus ojos tras las gafas lucían inexpresivos. Se había detenido frente a una puerta adornada al igual que las otras pero que preciaba de algo diferente, tenía doble perilla. Pude notar que era la última puerta y, a diferencia de las demás, estaba situada en un lugar apartado, sola, privada de cualquier roce con alguna otra. Miré en la parte superior y noté que no tenía identificación con el número correspondiente. El 502 no marcaba la superficie, y era el número que correspondía a mi habitación, lo cual me pareció extraño. Mis ojos se concentraron en Karin y la miré sin comprender por un momento, notó mi duda sobresalir, pero no me hizo caso alguno, se volvió frente a la puerta, tomó ambas perillas y las rodó simultáneamente a la izquierda y derecha.

Las pesadas puertas se expandieron hasta dar con su límite y soltaron un pequeño crujido cuando llegaron a él.

Me dio escalofríos.

\- por aquí - me notificó con voz neutral mientras comenzaba a dar pequeños y estrictos pasos, adentrándose en la nueva y elegante sala.

No tuve el tiempo de reaccionar rápido así que me llevé una pequeña reprimenda de su parte.

Fruncí el ceño e igualé su acción cuando volvió a nombrarme con descarado aburrimiento.

Caminé a su lado sin decir u hacer otra cosa más que observar lo esplendoroso que se veía el espacio que nos rodeaba. El tono enérgico de luz color vivaz amarillento, le atribuía al lugar el toque clásico y centrado de exclusividad histórica que gozaba la estructura completa del edificio. Un enorme dibujo de una gran orquídea estaba impregnada al suelo liso de madera caoba, lucía hermosa en el centro del salón. Candelabros, cuadros, imágenes y una elegante lámpara de vidrios transparentes adornaban el resto del lugar. Era muy hermoso. Pero sobre todo exuberante. Me sentí trasladada a un mundo de castillos y bailes nupciales. Sólo faltaba la suave música dictar sus primeros acordes y mi mundo fantasioso cobraría vida.

Karin se detuvo frente a una gran puerta de doble perilla muy parecida a la anterior pero con la excepción que ésta era de madera barnizada y de un tono oscuro. Y ¡Vaya! Esa sí tenía mi número. La igualé, detuve ambos equipajes a cada lado de mis costados y solté la cabecera de metal. Mis manos sudadas se vieron forzadas a soltar un grito de júbilo, lucían rojas gracia a la fuerte presión que ejercí sobre ellas. Las froté con suavidad una contra la otra mientras Karin liberaba la acción de colocar la llave en la cerradura.

No tardó nada, volteó y dirigió su seria mirada en mi dirección.

Dejó la puerta entrejuntada, impidiendo una visión clara de lo que se encontraba tras ella.

Me humedecí los labios resecos. Y cuando traté de comenzar con una conversación tras el tortuoso silencio que dejó minutos incómodos, ella se adelantó, dando la impresión de que me hubiese interrumpido.

\- Como bien sabrá señorita Hyuga, nuestra institución goza de un extraordinario abarcamiento al complejo mundo algorítmico y cubre en todas su facciones la belleza artística y literaria.

_¡UY! que emocionante._

No pude obviar el sarcasmo tomar protagonismo de ese pensamiento al escucharla intervenir con el discurso - _ya dictado por mi madre_ \- de la diversidad expansiva que proveía la institución.

Clases de pintura, dibujo, literatura, música, teatro... sí, sí, conocía el listado. Mamá aparte de una tediosa charla, había impreso unas diez hojas con especificaciones claras y las había colocado en mi edredón cubierto por una bonita hoja verde diciendo: _Léeme, habrá preguntas._

¿Karin era consciente de eso?, podía jurar que sí, pero entendía que un listado parecido al mío de específicas reseñas de lo que tenía que decir, la obligaba a mantener el papel de estricta informante preocupada.

No podía dejar escapar nada.

Lo entendía.

\- Su educación está resguardada en cada área, por eso no debe preocuparse - prosiguió - sin embargo... es importante aclarar antes que nada que las reglas en su totalidad deben de tomarse muy en serio y resguardarlas en todo su esplendor. Los horarios son rígidos en la institución señorita, se le agradecerá que las horas de clases sean respetadas en su compleción, nada de malcriadeza, obscenidades, peleas e insultos al docente encargado de la asignatura u algún compañero. Al obtener tres retrasos de manera general en sus clases sin una verdadera justificación de por medio, la sanción implementada será obligatoria, ¿entiende? - _¿se lo aprendió de memoria?, _pensaba sorpresiva mientras la veía sin interés alguno dictar el discurso, su voz monótona y rápida me hizo espabilar, asentí sin dudar.

\- toda primera clase comienza a las siete de la mañana y culminan a las tres de la tarde, no hay excepción para ningunos de los estudiantes. Es su deber cumplir con ello y permanecer dentro de la institución. No está permitido rondar por allí en horas nocturnas. De ser atrapada infraganti incumpliendo esta norma, será sancionada de forma inmediata. Al repetir la acción tres veces, la expulsión habrá cabida a la realidad. ¿Es consciente de eso? - volví a asentir sin nada de interés. Todo parecía una amenaza brotando de su boca, no la información justa y precautoria que debería de haber sido. - la hora del almuerzo corresponde a las doce, una pequeña merienda a las tres, y la cena a las cinco. Ésta última tiende a entregarse a cada estudiante dentro de su respectivo dormitorio... Ah, una cosa más, no habrá prórroga para el almuerzo, la cafetería tiene el deber de cerrar sus puertas a las horas acordadas, estará disponible hasta la una, luego de eso cerrará y abrirá a las tres. ¿Quedó todo claro?

\- más que el agua - respondí rápido y con una sonrisa que fue opacada por la insolencia de un gesto malhumorado. - Emm… sólo una cosa más. - agregué percatándome de algo.

\- ¿si?

\- me has informado que las clases comienzan a las siete... ¿cuándo será posible el desayuno?

\- entre las nueve y diez de la mañana la institución permitirá a una de las encargadas pasar por cada aula para entregar el sustento alimenticio. - su manera automática y sin lucros de respiración me aturdieron.

En definitiva se lo había aprendido todo de memoria. ¡Qué loco!

Suspiré.

\- bien... comprendo. Es bueno.

\- ¿nada más abarca su curiosidad?

Sacudí la cabeza en negativa.

\- de momento no, eso es todo.

Le sonreí dulcemente. Tratando de armonizar esa tensión que crecía cada vez más entre las dos.

No hubo cambio relevante de su parte y me sentí estúpida.

\- de acuerdo, siendo así... aquí están las llaves del dormitorio. Recuerde todo lo que le dije - tomé las plateadas llaves que me entregó. - Ahora puede pasar e instalarse, mañana a primera hora comienza sus clases con Matemática. Encontrará la lista de estudios dentro del primer cajón de su mesita de noche. Si no necesita de nada más me retiraré.

\- no, tranquila. Gracias.

\- con su permiso. - agachó el rostro - Disfrute de la estadía.

Dicho eso su figura pasó de mí, traspasó la sala y se perdió en el mismo camino por el cual habíamos llegado.

Me negué en parecer decepcionada al verme nuevamente en solitaria causa. Karin sólo estaba haciendo su deber. En cierta forma la comprendí. No era de su agrado, y mucho menos del mío todo ese asunto. Nuestros padres gozaron de libertad para imponer en nosotras un régimen estricto sin lugar de negociación. Era injusto, pero algo de lo cual no podíamos escapar. Karin lo había dicho. Ni el señor Danzou ni Hiromi darían su brazo a torcer. Mamá era demasiado orgullosa para hacerlo, su padre... bueno, imagino que interesado en algo extra de correspondencia. No lo culpaba, mamá era experta en convencimiento humano. Y aún más cuando ese hecho implicaba un beneficio personal.

¿Detenerla?, ¡Qué va! era imposible.

_¿En qué más hurgaste madre?_

Traté de no indagar en pensamientos cuyas respuestas no causarían otro efecto en mí más que decepción. Mamá me había dejado sola en la institución, y eso para ser cierto debía de tener un respaldo sólido de confianza puritana, no en mí, sino en sus propias acciones.

Algo me decía que Karin y su bipolaridad no sería el único de mis problemas.

Mordí mi labio y me negué en seguir pensando. Estaba cansada, sólo quería... tumbarme en la cama y dormir.

Empujé la puerta y ésta se abrió de forma sencilla, sin el molesto chirrido que me había acostumbrado a escuchar. Pasé y cerré, puse las llaves encima de una mesa de vidrio que se encontraba justo a un lado y me volteé a encarar el resto de la habitación. El lugar en el cual me abrí espacio era además de lindo y ordenado, espacioso, muy espacioso. El estilo clásico que caracterizaba cada parte de la estructura ambigua no encontraba cabida para posarse en el cuarto, todo era moderno, limpio... lujoso. No pude evitar echar un resoplido frustrado al colocar ambos equipajes al pie de la cama. Un televisor pantalla plana, equipo de sonido, cama matrimonial de suave y tierna colcha, lámparas de lava, ambientación, paredes de tonos cálidos, estantes, libros, computador, cuadros, vinilos, discos...

¡Qué mierda!, ¡sólo faltaba una maldita pecera!

No evité reír con fuerza al seguir de largo y entrar al baño.

_¿¡Es una broma!?_

Tres peces de contornos dorados me indicaron que no lo era. Al parecer contaba con todo lo que mamá consideraba era necesario para estar cómoda. ¡Hasta con una benditos peces!

¿Qué era esto?, ¿La niña más consentida de Japón?

Suspiré para calmarme.

Una pequeña carta colocada a un lado del cristal mediano en forma de caja envuelto por una cinta roja de lazo, llamó mi atención. Me acerqué y la tomé. Era de mamá.

Leí:

Si_ la habitación no te parece muy cómoda o para nada agradable házmelo saber cariño, haré lo posible para arreglarlo. Estos peces son un regalo de tu padre, pensó que tal vez la compañía te haría falta. Una encargada pasará los días domingos para entregarte el alimento. Esperamos te vaya súper. Dios te bendiga siempre._

_Te amamos._

_Con amor_

H &amp; H

Recuerdo cerrar los ojos y respirar con intranquilidad al terminar de leerla. Dejé el papel rasgado en donde estaba y volví al dormitorio. Me lancé sobre el colchón, el cual al hundirse por mi peso me reconfortó con su suavidad. De manera inmediata se escocieron mis ojos, se hizo un nudo en mi garganta y escalofríos llenaron mi cuerpo.

Mis padres me habían prometido antes de viajar no interferir por ningún medio en lo que a partir de ese momento sería el comienzo de mi educación y el primer paso para mi independencia. Me creí tonta al escucharlos afirmar lo que yo más quería, costó un poco siquiera pensar que hablaban en serio, pero me convencieron. Creí en ellos.

Es claro, no pude ser más ingenua.

La extralimitación por sus acciones se perdía en un punto fuera de lo aparente. Tal parecía que no lograban captar el principal problema de todo eso. El hecho no eran los regalos, las decoraciones o el exagerado glamour que me envolvía, no. Era esa manía en interferir y hacer cambios conforme a su conveniencia, a su criterio. Mamá y papá gozaban haciéndome sentir "cómoda", pero la verdad era que nunca, ni siquiera una sola vez, la comodidad fue la palabra específicamente definida que englobó los sentimientos reales que representaba cada acto.

Estaba viviendo el mundo perfecto que ellos creían correcto, más no el mundo perfecto para mí.

¡Menuda mierda!

Un toque en la puerta me hizo volver a la realidad.

Vacilé al principio, pero la fuerte insistencia que prosiguió luego me hizo encaminarme a ésta.

\- ¡un momento! - advertí. Apuré el paso y abrí. No encontré a nadie, sólo observé una canasta de paja en el suelo con varios artículos.

De nuevo una carta sobresalió de entre todas las cosas. Me causó gracia, parecía que ese día era el día de las cartas para Hinata. Primero fue Nana, luego mamá y ahora llegaba una representando a alguien desconocido, ¡con canasta incluida!

Agaché el torso y la tomé. Miré alrededor e imaginé que alguien llegaba a explicarme aquello, pero no pasó, la sala seguía tan sola como minutos antes de instalarme en el dormitorio.

Me recosté en el marco y rompí la envoltura. Saqué la carta y leí:

_Antes que nada permítame darle la más cordial bienvenida a la institución TSUKI KUMINAKI, es mi deber informarle lo grato que es contar con su presencia en la misma. Esperamos goce de su estadía y la academia cumpla con cada expectativa. Los artículos presentes en la canasta son cortesía de la directiva, tenga la libertad de disfrutar plenamente de ellos._

_Sin más que agregar me despido, le deseo un descanso formidable._

_Atte.: Subdirector Danzou._

Doblé la carta sin nada de sorpresivo interés y tomé la canasta.

Volví a entrar.

La coloqué en la misma mesa de vidrio a un lado de las llaves y fui directo al baño sin detenerme a divisar que contenía. Lo único que me apetecía era dormir, el adormecimiento se mostraba en los lentos pasos que daba y en la lucha que mis párpados desempeñaban por mantenerse atentos. Tomar una ducha relajante me seducía al punto del descontrol.

Me desvestí y coloqué la ropa en el cesto.

La ducha era ancha pero no tan larga, y estaba rodeada de cristal. Sí, cristal, transparente y pulido cristal.

Me pregunté qué tipo de privacidad consideraban ellos correcta con una ducha que permitía visibilidad en toda su gloria.

Abrí el grifo y regulé el agua. La temperatura llegó cálida al roce con mi piel. Pude respirar, lenta y prolongadamente. El agua cayó desde el centro de mi cabeza y recorrió cada curva de mi cuerpo bañándome de relajación. Sentí el estrés desprenderse poco a poco. Una grata sensación se posó en su lugar.

Tomé el jabón y el champú que acostumbraba a usar en casa y lo apliqué. No me sorprendió ver la mayoría de mis artículos ya desempeñando su rol en la habitación, todo estaba, desde mi cepillo de dientes hasta las toallas blancas dobladas en el estante de madera con mis iniciales marcadas en dorado. Mamá era detallista, absolutamente nada se le pasó por alto. Todo estaba como debía de estar. Las cosas marchaban bien, su tedioso plan estaba funcionando.

Terminé de enjabonarme todo el cuerpo, luego, cuando comencé a estrujar el champú en mi cabeza y de éste comenzaba a brotar espuma, la luz centelleó repentinamente en una clara señal de apagón y me asusté. Acabé rápido de quitar todo resto de químicos y lo enrollé en una bata blanca que colgaba en el perchero a un lado de la ducha. Al dar dos pasos fuera, el bombillo volvió a centellear y antes de permitirme salir por completo de la habitación, se apagó. Quedé en una penumbrosa oscuridad que opacaba más allá de los puntos esquematizantes de manchas que habían quedado en mis ojos por mirar tanto el bombillo del baño. Los atropellados latidos en mi pecho no tardaron en llegar y aparecieron conforme a la preocupante situación. Humedecí mis labios y los mordí por temor. _¿Qué sucedía?_, me pregunté temerosa. Nadie me había especificado con anticipación que algo así sucedería, _¿era común que en la institución pasara eso?_ No estuve segura de una respuesta concreta.

Tanteé el lavamanos y las paredes varias veces antes de dar con la perilla de la puerta. La rodé a un lado y salí al largo pasillo que conducía a la sala principal donde se encontraba la cama. No veía nada, era sorprendente lo oscuro que resultaba todo. Lo único que me ayudó durante esos segundos fue el vago recuerdo que mantenía en mi cabeza de las cosas que se encontraban adornándolo. Lo último que quería era darme de bruces con ellos y arruinarlos.

Llegué a un punto donde la lámpara de lava que recordaba estaba en una de las mesitas de noche, alumbró parte del lugar dándole pigmentación rosa y verde agua, pero alumbraba poco más allá del lecho. No logró vislumbrar el resto de mi camino. Así que seguí tanteando a mí alrededor, tratando de no chocar con algo. A un lado, al frente, al otro lado... a un lado, al frente, al otro lado.

Repetí esa simple acción una vez tras otra mientras me acercaba.

Lo hice así hasta que:

Algo liso, suave y cálido.

Se cortó la circulación de mi sangre. Sentí pinchazos recorrer mis palmas y los vellos de mi nuca se alzaron por escalofrío. Me alejé atemorizada. Tropecé con mis pies y caí sentada de culo en el liso piso de cerámica. La trenza de la bata se zafó del nudo y terminé casi desnuda, cubierta poco en la zona de los pechos y poco más en la pelvis. Mi trasero quedo libre, suerte que lo tenía contra el suelo.

No tuve tiempo de volver a atarla. La luz volvió y me desconcerté. Costó un poco volver a concentrar la mirada en un solo lugar, pero cuando lo hice mis ojos se agrandaron a un punto desorbitante y me atraganté.

Mis latidos incrementaron y comencé a sudar frío.

Un par de piernas desnudas, morenas, largas y ejercitadas se abrieron paso a través de mi visión temblorosa.

Palidecí.

_¡Oh Dios mío! Era Un chico._


	3. Un encuentro inesperado Parte II

No sabía qué hacer. La situación me superaba en gran medida. Estaba ida. Literalmente

Puedo jurar que me vi trasladada al mundo de _Coraline_, un par de ojos negros de botones y una puerta misteriosa me llamaban. Comencé a dudar de mi realidad.

De manera instintiva traté de levantarme y huir, fallé estrepitosamente varias veces al intentarlo. Tropezaba con mis pies y no encontraba equilibrio, las piernas se me habían convertido en gelatina.

Estaba escéptica, asustada. No hallaba pensamiento para la acción.

Mis sentidos chocaban unos con otros, nada era coherente. Escuchaba los TUM...TUM, resonar con fuerza en mis oídos.

Me sentía desprotegida, inquieta.

Deseé de momento estar en casa. Estar con Nana, con Asuma... ¡con mamá!

Hasta estar con ella aguantando su portentosa habladuría resultaba una buena idea en ese momento.

Quise escapar.

Traté de respirar y calmarme. Tomé grandes bocanadas de oxígeno y pensé en hacer de ellas un procedimiento lento y pausado hasta acostumbrarme a la normalidad, pero no pude. No por mucho tiempo.

Él estaba desnudo a excepción de un ajustado bóxer negro que cubría su redondeado trasero y una ajustada camisa de igual color que poco después desprendió con lentitud mientras yo osaba observar sus movimientos sin permitirme reaccionar.

Fue en cuestión de segundos cuando con distante osadía dejó al descubierto su ancha y formada espalda y su estrecha y tonificada cintura, todo, frente a mis ojos apabullados.

Mi respiración enloqueció.

_¿¡Pero qué…!?_

Solté un suspiro ahogado. Lo que vino a continuación no estimuló para nada eso de detenerse, al contrario.

Sus masculinas manos pasaron a rodear el elástico del bóxer. Tardé en captar las consecuencias de la acción que él estaba desempeñando

Sacó en seco.

Los latidos incrementaban. Y con ello mi incapacidad para analizar la situación y buscarle alguna solución coherente, fuera de peligro. De momento imaginé que acabaría con un ataque cardíaco. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y el nudo cernido en mi garganta me impedía poder evitar ese inminente desnudo.

¿Cómo saldría de esto?

_Piensa Hinata, piensa… _

Aun sin despegar la mirada de su figura por miedo, comencé a tantear con las manos bien abiertas a mi alrededor, necesitando encontrar algo para defenderme, así fuese un poco de cordura o fuerza motriz. Como mis piernas no respondían me impulsé con los antebrazos hacia atrás hasta que choqué con el taburete de madera que se encontraba a los pies de la cama, me di un buen golpe en la cabeza, pero ni el pequeño dolor que causó logró sacarme del mundo de película en el que estaba viviendo hacía pocos minutos.

Mis ojos ardían por someterlos a la tortura de no espabilar, y mi respiración rozaba el límite aceptable de repeticiones por minuto. Tenía que hacer algo. Y rápido.

Vi sus movimientos, y cuando noté que comenzaba a deslizar el bóxer con lentitud a través de su piel, me permití palidecer. Hacerle competencia a una hoja blanca de papel, no fue ningún problema.

_¡¿Qué haces?! ¡NO! ¡Detente!_

Mi mente se arriesgaba a gritar lo que mis cobardes y enmudecidas cuerdas vocales se negaban a soltar.

Una de las pequeñas carteras que traía conmigo junto con el equipaje, fue lo primero con lo que se encontraron mis manos nerviosas una vez las alcé y rebusqué encima del taburete con el cual me había golpeado, la tomé con fuerza y no me permití pensar en el peso que estaba cargando, fue poco lo que tuve que esperar antes de accionar mi mano para que saliera disparada como un misil en su dirección.

A partir de ese momento, todo pasó dolorosamente lento. Recuerdo hubo un período de silencio, otro de alivio y finalmente un último de histeria. Me llevé ambas manos a la boca y acallé un grito entre ellas cuando vi hacia donde se dirigía mi ataque de fuga.

Mi corazón dio un alarmante salto en su espacio.

\- ¡Oh Dios! - grité con miedo cuando el bolso siguió su recorrido y le dio de lleno en la parte trasera de la cabeza, haciendo que su alta y atlética figura cayera como una bala de sopetón contra la madera del suelo.

Me quedé tiesa viéndolo desplomarse. Todo parecía una fantasía queriendo tomar protagonismo en mi realidad.

Después de verlo con ojos amplios y temblorosos entré en razón y corrí hacia él, mis nerviosas y alteradas partes del cuerpo se accionaron ante el miedo de haberle hecho daño.

Ajusté la bata y me agaché para ayudarlo.

Esto no podía estar pasándome. No justo ahora.

\- ¡oye!… - lo toqué con manos temblorosas tratando de reanimarlo, no se movía - oye… reacciona… vamos reacciona… por favor no puedes hacerme esto, ¡reacciona! - mi voz le seguía el juego a mis articulaciones, temblaba mientras le daba sacudidas a sus tersos y resbaladizos omoplatos. Estaba sudado, como si previo al homicidio hubiese estado haciendo ejercicio; no dio señales de querer volver a la vida.

¿Pero con qué demonios lo había golpeado?

Di un salto hacia atrás y busqué con la mirada el arma homicida, la alcancé a ver a los segundos. Gateé hasta ella y la tomé. Abrí el cierre mágico y descargué en el suelo todo su contenido.

Lo primero que salió a la vista fueron varios trapos pequeños, y lo último fue una caja mediana de madera que apenas tocó el piso derramó a su vez una cantidad desmedida de accesorios.

Era la caja donde Nana había guardado alguna de mis joyas.

¡No puede ser!, ¿lo había golpeado con una caja de madera?

Caí de sopetón sobre mi trasero y mi vista se perdió por segundos en algún lugar llamado divagación.

Lo veía claramente. Ese era el fin de mi asquerosa vida.

Mordí mis labios convulsos y escuché los desesperados latidos de un corazón nervioso.

Me sequé el sudor de la frente con la manga de la bata, separé la tela de algodón de mis pechos y soplé sobre ellos, luego moví mis alteradas manos unas cuantas veces al aire para tratar de calmarme. Tenía que hacer algo.

_Piensa Hinata, piensa bien…_

Me enfoqué de nuevo en él. Su piel clara se notaba brillosa, y desde donde me encontraba no me aseguraba que estuviese respirando.

Entonces cavilé.

Lo primero, tenía que voltearlo.

Apenas me acerqué lo suficiente a su inerte cuerpo como para tomarlo de los hombros, vi un cable largo saliendo de sus cuencas auditivas.

Audífonos. El idiota estaba escuchando música. Por eso no escuchó cuando caí.

Un dolor de esófago me invadió. Fruncí el ceño.

No perdí tiempo y los quité, al igual que el IPod que se encontraba tirado justo al lado.

Los aparté molesta lejos de mi escena del crimen. Si tan solo no fuese estado distraído y hubiese visto su equivocación, nada de este tormentoso momento fuese ocurrido.

Había empeorado todo.

Las retinas me temblaban y mis manos no paraban de sudar y tiritar.

Respiré con sigilo. Por más nerviosa que estuviera tenía que tratar de controlar mi ansiedad.

Vi por segundos como mi mente me jugaba una broma y me mostraba imágenes de mamá. La sorpresa, la decepción, la molestia arraigada en una imperturbable mirada… todas esas emociones ligadas en un rostro amenazante. Mi vida se había ido al lastre.

Si no acababa en prisión, me enviarían sin lugar a dudas a un monasterio a las afueras de la ciudad de Francia. O acabaría en un psiquiátrico. Como la abuela de Nana.

De seguro lo último que relataría a escondidas de las monjas, sería el cómo una desesperada situación de usurpación me llevó a asesinar con una pequeña y aterradora caja de madera a un sujeto que no tenía decoro alguno en desnudarse en cualquier sitio. Ya no habría supuestas libertades para mí, nada de independencia, nada de vida, nada de descubrimiento personal... Y todo ¿por qué?, por este ¡idiota usurpador!

Casi podía ver los futuros titulares: "_Instituto Tsuki Kuminaki en luto, joven desquiciada asesina a estudiante con honores, Familia Hyuga devastada, la deshonra de los Hyuga, Hiromi en exclusiva, Un vistazo a la deshonrosa hija de Hiromi Hyuga, ¡Hinata Hyuga ASESINA!…"_

Sacudí la cabeza con desesperación. Tenía que dejar de pensar tanto.

Di un quejido al aire y quise golpearlo con fuerza. ¡Esto era su culpa!

¿Cómo no se dio cuenta que se había equivocado de habitación?, Idiota… idiota…

Tomé gran parte de mi fuerza de voluntad para tomar sus tersos hombros e intentar voltearlo. Lo intenté de varias formas. Buscando el lugar más liviano y fácil de sujetar, pero por varios minutos no resultó, pesaba mucho. Y mis escurridizas manos bañadas de sudor unidas a su resbaladizo cuerpo, tampoco ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

Entonces se me ocurrió algo que creía podía funcionar.

No perdí tiempo. Me levanté corriendo, tomé la delgada sabana que cubría la superficie de la cama y tiré de ella. Volví a su lado. Coloqué uno de los extremos de la tela cerca de su costilla izquierda y la empujé con mi mano hasta lograr pasarla hasta el otro extremo.

Sonreí con plenitud al ver la esquina blanca puntiaguda al otro lado de su cuerpo.

Fue un alivio lograr pasarla.

Cuando quise retirar la mano me sorprendió ver como el uso de mi fuerza era en vano, se había atorado.

Mi sonrisa decayó. En ese momento quise gritar de la impotencia. Apreté la mandíbula, e irritada comencé a jalar como una posesa en dirección contraria. Lo intenté varias veces, respiraba de manera bullosa y lo hacía, me abstuve de empujarlo con los pies, podía sentir como el sudor corría por mis mejillas gracias al esfuerzo; al cuarto intento jalé con todas mis fuerzas y salí volando hacia atrás como si un tubo me hubiese succionado, mi cuerpo dio una voltereta y acabé golpeándome la cabeza con el suelo.

Me reincorporé con los codos.

Traté de sosegarme. Volví a levantarme para terminar el trabajo y no le di importancia al dolor. Tomé el otro extremo de la sábana e hice un nudo apretado con el que había pasado a través de él. Quedó totalmente envuelto por ella. Tomé ese extremo y jalé. Jalé tan fuerte como una grúa al momento de remolcar un carro accidentado.

En este caso yo, la debilucha, flacucha y paliducha era el motor en marcha, y él, el peso muerto.

No sé cómo lo logré.

Una sonrisa enorme me iluminó el rostro al ver como este cedía y acaba yendo hacia mí. Fue cuestión de segundos. Pude voltearlo.

Di un salto de felicidad y reí, pero la alegría gracias a mi esfuerzo me duró poco al ver que todavía seguía inconsciente. La comisura de mis labios ladeados rápidamente se vio interrumpida por una mueca nerviosa.

Volví a inclinarme junto a él. Me afinqué sobre mis rodillas y tomé su rostro entre mis dedos aún inquietos. No sabía absolutamente nada de cómo aplicar reanimación, pero comprobar su pulso y si todavía respiraba fue mi prioridad. Si lograba tenerlo correría a pedir ayuda.

\- oye - intenté volver a probar suerte llamándolo. Toqué sus mejillas con las palmas de mis manos y di varios golpes suaves.

No respondió.

Me agaché un poco más. Acerqué mi rostro ladeado a su boca y pude notar como una débil pero existente ráfaga de aire salía de ella tras chocar con sus dientes.

Una llama de esperanza saltó en mi pecho. ¡No lo había asesinado!

Me reincorporé, fui con prisa hacia el baño y comencé a buscar desesperada por todo el lugar algo que me sirviera. Rebusqué en los gabinetes y estantes, al final logré dar con un pote vacío, que poco después llené de agua fría, alcancé a tomar una toalla y para milagro de Dios conseguí dar con un pequeño potecito de alcohol, fue la mejor sensación que pude experimentar.

Salí disparada hacia su debilitada (ya no muerta) figura en el suelo, y me volví a sentar a su lado sobre mis rodillas, hice un gran esfuerzo en levantar su dorada cabeza – ahora con un enorme chichón en la parte trasera – para recostarla en una almohada que había tomado de la cama, me costó unos cuantos jadeos y calambres en los brazos pero logré hacerlo. Una vez estando lo suficientemente cómodo, con manos ansiosas y rápidas tomé el alcohol y lo vacié casi por completo en la toalla blanca, lo esparcí lo mejor que pude, tomé el agua y la mantuve cerca de mí.

Me acerqué, volví a zarandearlo.

\- ¡oye!, despierta, necesitas despertarte… oye - mis intentos se extorsionaron al no ver respuesta de su parte. Acerqué de nuevo mi mejilla a su boca, y apenas lo hice me asusté. Mi garganta quedó corta de aire. La pequeña y débil ráfaga de oxígeno que había sentido hacía poco, ya no me rozaba la piel.

En ese momento creí morir.

De los nervios comencé a moverlo con más fuerza, olvidando por completo que justo encima de mis piernas descansaba la toalla bañada en alcohol, por un momento me cegué. Mi mente quedó en blanco, totalmente. Fue tanta la desesperación que de un momento a otro ya lo estaba golpeando en el pecho mientras gritaba: ¡despierta!, desesperada.

Mis ojos ardían queriendo retener las lágrimas.

No podía morir, no podía dejar que muriera.

Por varios minutos golpeé su pecho, lo golpeaba y me acercaba a inspeccionar su boca, el aire no hacía acto de presencia, eso me inquietaba demasiado… Seguí intentando reanimarlo con golpes y palabras certeras, lo hice hasta que no pude contenerme más y en un momento de lucidez estiré la mano hacia un lado y le vacié el pote de agua fría sobre la cara.

Y entonces pasó. Reaccionó tan rápido que apenas estiró su torso golpeó mi frente y me hizo caer sentada de culo en el liso piso de madera. Me doblé adolorida. Él se incorporó ahogado y comenzó a toser. Se puso de lado, afincó su cuerpo sobre su brazo desnudo mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento que había perdido. Bocanadas de aire iban y venían de su boca. Estaba ahogado. Ahogado, pero vivo.

Mi pecho se sintió libre. La opresión que sentía junto a la desesperación y los nervios se fueron escurriendo de mi cuerpo hasta dejarme patitiesa, sin expresión.

Alcé la cara y con una de mis manos toqué mi frente dañada, supe que me saldría un morado del tamaño de roma, pero con sinceridad en el momento no me importó, tampoco lo hizo imaginar que de seguro habrían preguntas, dudas y recriminaciones por todo lo ocurrido apenas la directiva se enterara y le contara a mamá de lo sucedido, estaba lo suficientemente ida como para no importarme nada.

Mi vista se despejó, y luego solo me dejé caer por completo en el piso, exhausta. Di gracias a Dios, una y mil veces. Todavía estaba despavorida. Los latidos de mi corazón los sentía situados en mi garganta con comodidad.

No era agradable. Nunca había tenido que pasar por algo similar.

Tal vez mamá tenía razón, solía decirme cuando era tan solo una niña que estar fuera de casa era peligroso para mí, que no debía aventurarme pese a mi curiosidad, que no valía la pena arriesgarse a tratar con los demás ajenos a mi núcleo familiar por un tonto incentivo de aventura. Ese era un pecado mortal, y aquí estaban, materializándose todas sus inseguridades en un hecho exacto de incomodidad, histeria, miedo y peligro.

Me lo demostraba.

Con veracidad lo hacía.

Mi vista se perdió por completo en el techo tintado de blanco, lo veía con admiración y atención como si fuese la cosa más interesante que pudiera existir.

No había sentimientos en mí. Solo una gran paz, alivio. Él estaba bien, yo no lo había perjudicado y ahora… ahora… ahora ¿Qué?

Ese incierto pensamiento se vio interrumpido por un adormecimiento que fue creciendo con vertiginosas oleadas desde mis piernas, seguido de mi torso hasta instalarse con facilidad en mis ojos; lo último que vi antes de desmayarme fue unas grandes esferas celestes mirándome con suma extrañeza.

El cuerpo dejó de pesarme. Él estaba vivo.

* * *

**Bueno, este es el final del capítulo: D, si terminaron de leerlo y ahora leen esto sientan mi más sincero agradecimiento . Lamento mucho estar actualizándolo ahora pero estaba envuelta hace apenas tres semanas en la fatigosa tarea de exponer mi proyecto de bachiller, - ¡Wujú! ¡Estoy graduada! *O* xD -, luego me enfermé y si me hizo complicado escribir. En fin, esas son mis excusas por ahora… volviendo a la historia ¿Qué tal les pareció?, me he sentido decepcionada y realmente triste porque no veo que comenten nada , por fa, denme su opinión al respecto, me gusta escribir pero tengo que estar segura que lo que estoy haciendo agrada al público y no es una pérdida de tiempo, díganme en general que piensan, modo de redacción ¿es buena, les gusta?, personajes ¿hasta ahora les agrada, los decepciona…? :/ Cuéntenme mediante un review:***

**Por ahora esto es todo.**

**Me despido de este lado del monitor. ¿Hasta la próxima?**

**DLBS**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola!, he aquí con un nuevo capítulo ^_^, espero les agrade. Déjenme plasmada sus opiniones mediante un review, realmente de ello depende mis ánimos para continuar publicando en esta página. Se los agradecería. Gracias por leer.**

**Me despido de este lado del monitor. O/ **

**DLBS**

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

Puede que el silencioso entorno en el cual me encontraba, no era más que una puerta de ensueño que poco a poco fue abriéndose hasta dar paso a una pequeña y escasa luz llamada realidad. Una realidad que no recordaba absolutamente nada de los acontecimientos ocurridos hacía apenas unas cuantas horas. ¿Qué me había sucedido?

Lo primero que divisaron mis ojos adormilados y en pleno apogeo de lucha por mantenerse atentos, fue el techo esclarecido blanco y la lámpara de castillo imperial que colgaba con majestuosidad de él. Estaba apagada, y todo el entorno alrededor seguía esa penumbrosa oscuridad, dándole un toque misterioso y terrorífico a la habitación.

Giré la cabeza a un lado, y apenas mi mejilla chocó con una de las almohadas en el lecho, una terrible punzada de dolor recorrió mi frente y se esparció por todo mi cráneo. Me encogí como un feto dentro de la placenta materna para protegerme de la dolencia. Las luces rosa y verde agua -de lo que recordaba eran las lámparas de lava que adornaban el dormitorio desde la mesita de noche-, daban contra mi cuerpo de frente a ellas y se colaban a través de las rendijas de mis dedos que dejaban al descubierto mi adolorida cara.

Hacían contrastes con mis ojos y me cegaban al punto de la molestia.

Di un puntapié a la cama y rodé sobre la colcha hasta que mi cuerpo – manteniendo la posición de feto acurrucado – le dio la espalda a las escandalosas luces que hacían de los objetos del cuarto, personajes aún más terroríficos.

Mordí mis labios resecos y sobé mi frente con suavidad preguntándome como había acabado con un tremendo dolor de cabeza y acostada en la cama. Lo último que la retención de mi memoria a largo plazo estaba dejando a la vista, era el recuerdo de la ducha, el agua caliente golpeando mi piel y quitando los restos de químico que tenía sobre ella. Nada más; todo lo que proseguía del recuerdo, estaba borroso, y era muy poco entendible.

Cuando hice ademán de levantarme, unos tres toques adustos sonaron cerca. Solté un chirrido de miedo y me senté de un golpe sobre la cama, moví mis piernas nerviosas y me pegué del marco superior de madera. El corazón comenzó a bombearme la sangre con más fuerza a través de las arterias. Y cuando el miedo quiso trazar camino hasta apoderarse de mí, volvieron a sonar los tres golpes. En ese momento fue más sencillo escuchar de dónde provenía, y en cierta forma me sentí un tanto tonta. Solté el aire acumulado en mis pulmones de un sopetón y no pude evitar soltar una risa nerviosa. Era la puerta.

Desplacé mis piernas hasta tocar el piso y me encaminé hacia ella.

\- ¿señorita Hinata?, ¿está despierta? - justo cuando tomé el pomo de la puerta logré escuchar esa voz tranquila, algo adormecida y apenas audible.

Me aventuré abrir de inmediato.

Un hermoso cabello color marrón oscuro, recogido a su vez por dos coletas a lo alto de su cabeza, y un rostro que dejaba ver lo apacible de su expresión me recibieron del otro lado.

Sus ojos marrón chocolate me miraron expectantes.

\- hola - saludé cordial -¿Sucede algo? - Pregunté con amabilidad mientras dejaba que el resto de la puerta tocara su límite de extensión.

La nueva chica ladeó la cabeza y sonrió penosa.

\- Soy Tenten Ama, me quedo en la habitación de al frente. No hace mucho recibí una nota mientras tomaba una ducha, me advertía que tal vez necesitaba ayuda. ¿Se encuentra bien?

Mis engañosos ojos tratando de parecer atentos se mostraron confusos.

\- un placer Tenten - dije a la vez que alzaba mi brazo para saludarla - me alaga que dejaras de hacer tus cosas para venir hasta acá, pero no tenías que tomarte tantas molestias, me encuentro bien - sonreí agradecida - ¿Se supone que es algo preocupante que hayas recibido esa nota?

Se encogió de hombros y sonrió apenas visible.

\- creo que alguien preocupado se tomó la molestia de avisarme de su llegada y quería prevenir cualquier molestia que le pudiera haber causado el dormitorio.

Mi mente inconsciente viajó a Karin y al director Danzou en un chasquido.

¿Habrían sido ellos?

\- ¿nadie firmó el papel?

Tenten sacudió la cabeza ante mi pregunta. Luego metió una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su pijama y sacó lo que al parecer era una hoja rasgada de un cuaderno cuadriculado.

_Demasiado descuidada para ser obra del parentesco "perfección"._

Fue lo que pensé inmediatamente al verla.

\- solo dice: _Creo que la señorita Hinata Hyuga necesitará de tu ayuda en cuanto despierte de su turbio sueño._ _No te abstengas de pasar por su habitación apenas puedas. _

_PD: Revisa su frente._

¿Revisa su frente?, me repetí nerviosa.

Y fue entonces cuando mi mente caviló en los recuerdos retenidos. Esa última línea fue el detonante que hizo poner mi memoria en modo progresivo. De manera instintiva me llevé una mano al lugar afectado por su repentina reacción.

_¡El chico usurpador!_

El apagón, seguido del hombre en mi habitación, el desnudo… mi incapacidad de pensar y de actuar correctamente, la cartera volando a su cabeza, el desmayo, la histeria, la preocupación… el nerviosismo….

Lo recordaba, lo recordaba todo. No había detalle que pasara por alto. ¿Pero qué significaba esto?

Di una vuelta y miré de nuevo la habitación oscurecida. Mis ojos hicieron contacto con cada punto en el dormitorio. Nada estaba fuera de lugar, hasta las mantas que había utilizado para voltearlo estaban dobladas sobre la colcha y eran los pliegues que me mantuvieron cubierta durante mi desmayo. Toqué mi cabello. Seco. ¿Habían pasado horas?

\- ¿Podrías decirme la hora Tenten? - pregunté todavía con la cabeza en el aire mientras me volteaba a encararla de nuevo.

\- por supuesto.

Alzó su muñeca y miró un enorme reloj que la adornaba.

\- son las 7:05pm, Las luces están por apagarse. ¿Entonces de verdad se encuentra bien?

Inquirió con gesto preocupado, lo cual me hizo regalarle una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Era agradable y no demostraba falsedad por ningún lado, me caía bien.

\- sí, no tienes por qué preocuparte, ve tranquila y descansa.

\- ¿segura? ¿Y su frente?

Una sonrisa mayor adornó mi rostro. Alcé mi mano y di un toque seguro sobre la parte que no estaba afectada. El flequillo me ayudó a ocultar el magullón.

\- perfecta.

Su gesto se apaciguó en un segundo. Me devolvió la sonrisa.

\- entonces me alegro, ha sido un placer, que tena una buena noche señorita.

Alzó la mano, la sacudió con energía y se dio media vuelta.

La llamé a los segundos.

\- ¡oye Tenten!

No dudó en detener su paso y voltear.

Contacté con sus ojos y sonreí con amabilidad.

\- que sea solo Hinata ¿sí? - sus labios se ladearon con sigilo hasta darme panorámica de su sonrisa - y gracias.

\- no hay por qué, Hinata.

Hizo un gesto de paz con los dedos y a los segundos se adentró en su habitación.

Ladeé el rostro y entré en mi dormitorio. Al lanzarme sobre la cama y cavilar respecto a los sucesos que habían ocurrido en mi primer día, me sentí nerviosa. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que depararía el año escolar para mí antes de viajar a Norteamérica a ejercer mis estudios universitarios.

¿Sería bueno estar ahí en ese momento?

Había pasado tantos años en casa que se me hacía difícil poder imaginar un año entero dentro de esas paredes y tratando con esas personas.

¿Siquiera valía la pena?

En una rápida reflexión a esa interrogante, me recordé la monotonía, el aburrimiento, la falta de originalidad y tendencias al cambio, y la poca participación que se me concedía para moldear sucesos que ocurrían en mi vida cotidiana cuando estaba en casa. Las cosas hasta el momento no estaba resultandos ser perfectas, pero por lo menos era un asomo de incertidumbre que se me había presentado y que pude afrontar, adaptarme a ella y vencer -no de una peculiar y extraordinaria manera-, pero toda gran batalla tiene un comienzo, y sentía que este era el mío. Así que de inmediato pude despejar el mar de dudas que se avecinaba con poderosa intrusión en mis pensamientos.

Era mejor. Eso era todo lo que debía pensar. Mucho mejor que estar en casa.

La experiencia de vida que daría la pauta a un nuevo comienzo. Tenía que acostumbrarme a ella y disfrutarla, tanto como le había prometido a Asuma antes de llegar. Debía disfrutar.

Y tras esos últimos pensamientos, mis párpados se cerraron con sigilo sin siquiera permitirme pensar en el persistente sueño que me acechaba desde que había entrado en el dormitorio, fue tan rápido que no me percaté que la bata de baño –que traía puesta durante el incidente- estaba doblada justo al lado y que su lugar en mi cuerpo había sido remplazado por mi cómoda pijamas de rayas.

* * *

**Un poco corto, pero necesario ;), el próximo capítulo lo subiré pronto. Gracias por leer. DLBS**

_**SPOILER: Hinata dará de nuevo con Naruto de una manera poco particular, se reencontrará con alguien especial y será víctima de una nueva enemiga. ;)** _


	5. Capítulo V

**¡Hola!...**

**Estoy aquí con la actualización como prometí. Espero les agrade. De antemano lamento si hay errores, faltas ortográficas u algún problema con la redacción. Acabo de terminar de escribirlo y no tengo tiempo para editarlo :(. Como siempre agradezco que lean.**

**Capítulo V**

En una cuestión de orgullo y respeto, ambos estaban heridos. Todavía contaba con la ofensa y me sentía avergonzada a la par de molesta. Mi cerebro no se acostumbraba a la idea que una persona -que no era Nana-, me había visto en ropa interior, se había atrevido a rebuscar en mi equipaje mis prendas de dormir, y me había cambiado la bata de baño por el pijama. Ese chico era un abusivo. Y no tenía idea de qué hacer con respecto a la situación, trataba de que no me sobrepasara por completo, pero era difícil. No podía comentarlo con nadie, si lo hacía, saldría a la luz todo lo ocurrido y eso era algo de lo que no era conveniente hablar. Por más que quisiera, mis labios debían permanecer sellados. Y el sólo hecho de imaginarlo me irritaba.

Mis dedos no paraban de golpear, con repetitiva molestia, la madera lijada y perfectamente pintada del pupitre mientras mis ojos se mantenían ocupados viendo el solitario jardín a través de la cristalina ventana, estaban ansiosos y un tanto frenéticos, pero el motivo de su persistencia se debía a la cantidad de cosas que mi cerebro tenía por analizar. Como una respuesta pasajera, me advertí que debía hallar la manera de dar con el chico sin atraer la atención de nadie en específico. No sabía quién era, mucho menos si aún seguía dentro de las instalaciones, no había nombre o algún indicio de registro, solo contaba con un recuerdo y la imagen asociada a él de su apariencia. Rubio y ejercitado. Rubio y ejercitado. No sería problema, ¿verdad?

El enorme bullicio a mi alrededor me despertó de mis atormentados pensamientos. Detuve mis golpes. Estaba tan distraída y tan metida en mi azaroso mundo, que no escuché cuando el resto de los alumnos, que a partir de ese momento serían mis compañeros de clases, entraron en el aula con una apariencia intachable. Mis ojos curiosos se desviaron al paradero de cada uno de ellos sin detenerme demasiado en un grupo exacto. Tenían el mismo uniforme, pulcro, planchado y correctamente colocado. Falda y chaqueta oscura para nosotras las chicas, y pantalón y chaqueta oscura para los chicos. Todo en nosotros representaba la imagen en general de la institución y lo que la directiva deseaba pudieran observar las personas del exterior. No por algo era una de las instituciones más respetadas del país. Hacían nombre y prestigio a su imagen.

Muchos de los que veía estaban contentos y lucían alegres y divertidos. Tomaban la libertad de pasearse por todo el aula y conversaban con algún que otro compañero de una manera desorbitadamente alta y bulliciosa, se abrazaban, reían y comentaban el como habían estado sus vacaciones, familiares y viajes a diferentes estados y naciones. Las conversaciones que tenían además de parecer un diálogo abierto donde todos y cada uno podía adentrarse y participar, denotaban con facilidad la cotidianidad de esas pláticas entre ellos.

¿Eso era tener amigos?

Me pregunté confusa.

Algunos destinados a compartir sus charlas de una forma poco parcial y democrática, formaron reducidos grupos selectos donde apenas permanecía un puñado de alumnos que daban notoriedad a la fachada de lo atractivo y genial; y pocos permanecieron como yo, sentados, ajenos a cualquier acción y en postergado silencio.

Una agradable sensación de alivio se expandió en mi pecho cuando abrí camino a la curiosidad, y me di cuenta que ninguno de los que ahí se encontraban se había dedicado tiempo extra en prestarme una exagerada atención; pude sonreír en mi interior y celebrar por ello. Me miraban, pasaban y seguían su camino, o simplemente me ignoraban por completo. No representaba nada de otro mundo para ellos. Y me emocionó ese comienzo.

La puerta se abrió una vez más y vi como una cara conocida entraba seguida de dos chicas. No evité sonreír con placidez. Era Tenten, la agradable y preocupada chica que se tomó la molestia de ir a revisar si me encontraba bien. Su sonrisa era amplia y lucía atenta y despierta. Me gustó la idea de que alguien que preciaba de una actitud diferente y agradable, fuese mi compañera de estudio. Pude tomar un poco más de confianza en lo que representaría ese año para mí. La observé hablar con las dos sonrientes chicas a sus costados antes de perderla de vista entre el descontrolado gentío.

En eso la puerta principal se volvió abrir, pero a diferencia de Tenten, quien entraba no era un estudiante más.

El salón rápidamente se volvió un silencioso entorno. Cada quien tomó camino a sus respectivos asientos y permanecieron atentos a la figura femenina y de belicosa mirada que se presentaba ante nosotros.

Una mujer de veinti tantos años, de apariencia sencilla, ojos atentos y de una expresión levemente fruncida, se encaminó con pasos certeros y elegantes hasta posicionarse a un costado del escritorio - que estaba en el medio del aula frente a nosotros -, y soltó de sopetón el pesado maletín junto a una abundante documentación encima de la madera barnizada.

Algunos saltaron nerviosos en sus asientos tras escuchar el sonido adusto de los materiales al chocar con la superficie plana. Yo me retraje y tragué en seco. Quise evitar que el nerviosismo volviera a escena y formara parte importante de mi personalidad, pero su presencia en general irradiaba control y miedo. No pude evitar que un rayo vertiginoso se trasladara por toda mi columna e hiciera que los vellitos de mis brazos se alzaran con escalofríos.

No fui la única en el salón que reaccionó de ese modo.

Aclaró su garganta antes de comenzar a hablar.

\- mi nombre es Anko Mitarashi, y a partir de ahora seré su profesora de matemáticas por el resto de su desquiciado año - cada una de las palabras que salió de su boca poseía una fluidez y rectitud ligada a una seriedad perturbante que sobrepasaba lo ordinario, eran lentas y pausadas, sabía como pronunciarlas con voz certera y audible, igual a una chica acostumbrada a los buenos modales - seré clara y concisa en este punto, y espero que sus aturdidos cerebros puedan captar rápido el mensaje; no me agradan los bulliciosos, problemáticos, burlescos, irrespetuosos y groseros estudiantes que actúan debido a un impulso neuronal asociado a la parte no cuerda de su cerebro. Si alguno de los que está aquí presente, posee ciertas cualidades que ofenden mi criterio personal y profesional, no se sorprenda cuando haga uso de mis facultades para intervenir en las actitudes poco racionales que desempeñen. Considérese advertidos. Haré que el respeto hacia mi práctica sea merecedor de cambio - realmente daba miedo. Toda esa actitud de "_Aquí mando yo",_ acordaba perfectamente con su apariencia en general. No fue problema alguno creer que hablaba en serio. - ahora bien, aclarado ese punto, es hora de comenzar con lo que vinimos hacer. Primera clase del día, daremos un repaso a lo que representa la trigonometría. Apunten.

Luego de esa perturbadora apertura y de una pequeña intromisión para un desayuno formidable, el resto de la primera clase y de las horas subsecuentes a ella pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. A diferencia de la profesora Anko, los profesores que siguieron las clases en el transcurso de la mañana, consiguieron dar el punto inicial de cambio de actitud hacia nosotros. Se mostraron más receptivos, agradables y hasta un tanto graciosos. Kakashi Hatake y el profesor Gai, nos enseñaron el incentivo y nos dieron un motivo para adorar sus clases. El profesor Kakashi además de parecer sereno y ajeno a toda actitud negativa del estudiantado, consiguió dar en el clavo con esa personalidad tranquila, misteriosa y ligeramente interesante al impartir su clase de Literatura. La manera de relatar la Historia Literaria apaciguó nuestras mentes y nos hizo receptivos y anhelantes a querer escucharlo un poco más. Tenía un don natural para mantenernos interesados. Tomé importantes apuntes en su charla.

El profesor Gai por su parte fue el deslumbre de nuestro día. Esa energía propia y original que destellaba de su cuerpo logró atraer a más de un alumno, yo incluida. Era como ver a una chico de nuestra edad impartir la clase de Biología. Fue agradable el poder identificarnos con él. Era gracioso y no hacía esfuerzo en ello, podíamos sentirnos cómodos, y eso fue razón suficiente para adorar su clase y su exuberante personalidad.

Las horas pasaron tan rápido que los alumnos que nos encontrábamos inmersos en la plática de Gai, nos sorprendimos mucho cuando la campana sonó. Ya era mediodía.

El profesor se despidió y fue el primero en salir del aula, seguido de él el resto de mis compañeros se aventuró a seguirlo. Por mi parte salí de última luego de guardar mis pertenencias en la mochila .

Cuando crucé la puerta, sentí como mi antebrazo era jalado.

\- ¿Hinata? - me volteé confusa y encontré la radiante sonrisa de Tenten y sus ojos sorprendidos a dos pasos de distancia. Terminé de darme vuelta y la detallé, estaba acompañada de las dos chicas de esa mañana.

Le sonreí con suavidad.

\- Tenten, que bueno verte - la saludé.

\- lo mismo digo, ¿estás bien?, no sabía que estabas en mi sección, no te había visto, ¡eso es genial! - una de sus acompañantes le dio un notorio codazo y le llamó la atención antes de permitirme contestar. Tenten rio antes de negar con la cabeza. - Lo siento, Hinata, ellas son Ino Yamanaka y Sakura Haruno, Sakura, Ino, ella es Hinata Hyuga, compartimos el piso. Y por lo que ahora noto, el salón - agregó con una sonrisa mientras se sobaba el lugar afectado por el golpe.

Acomodé el bolso que casi resbalaba de mi hombro y cambié la enorme y pesada enciclopedia -que había repartido el profesor Gai con fines documentalistas hacia su materia-, y la agarré con un brazo mientras me presentaba con el otro.

\- un placer conocerlas - dije apretando sus manos, y ellas sonrieron tras responder un: Igualmente - ¿van todas a almorzar? - pregunté curiosa. Se supone que debíamos presentarnos en la cafetería a tiempo si queríamos abastecer nuestros estómagos antes del cierre. Y yo tenía muchas ganas de comer, pero ni una pizca de idea hacia donde tenía que ir. Vi la posibilidad de orientación frente a mí, y no la desaproveché.

Tenten sonrió y la que se hacía llamar Sakura se adelantó en responder.

\- por eso nos acercamos a ti. Tenten nos comentó que apenas es tu primer año, ¿quieres acompañarnos?

Asentí de inmediato. Agradecida.

\- Gracias, sería grato. No se donde se encuentra - me sinceré.

Ino me sonrió con amplitud y con una confianza puritana y alejando cualquier posible prejuicio creado hacia mí, me tomó del brazo y lo entrelazó con el suyo.

\- ¡Bien!, entonces no se hable más... ¡a comer! - y con ello las cuatro nos encaminamos al lugar.

No me permití pensar en lo extraña que me sentía durante el recorrido colgada del brazo de Ino, pero no digo extraña de una manera que se entienda como negativa y odiosa, era una extrañeza más bien ligada a una plenitud y alivio en mi pecho. Aunque era nueva esa sensación, deseé llegar a acostumbrarme a ella.

Estábamos en el comedor, con una bandeja de metal en las manos mientras hacíamos una cola, que aunque era concurrida y pasaba rápido, era larga.

Yo estaba detrás de Sakura, y Tenten e Ino iban por detrás de mí. El simple hecho de estar en el medio de ellas no evitaba que entablaran una conversación animada y entretenida entre las tres. Contaban anécdotas graciosas de viajes familiares o excursiones que se habían convertido en un desastre, daban chirridos emocionados cuando hablaban de alguna celebridad de su gusto, se burlaban, hacían bromas, chistes... todo mientras trataban de incluirme. Lo cual agradecí, aunque no participaba activamente en su charla; sólo reía, sonreía y decía cualquier ocurrencia que llegaba a mí, corta y precisa. Todavía no me hallaba a la idea de que estuvieran tratando de meterme en su conversación, ni siquiera me hallaba a la idea de que estuvieran conversando conmigo. Eso era nuevo para mí. Y tenía que aprender a sobrellevarlo. Poco a poco.

Le tocó el turno a Sakura y esta no perdió tiempo en pedir. Una hamburguesa vegetariana, papas fritas, refresco de cola y una galleta dulce. Cuando me tocó a mí, tardé más de lo que debía. Estaba indecisa. Por una parte, mi cerebro me recordaba que debía cuidarme de los azúcares, carbohidratos de más, y grasas dañinas mientras dictaba en mis pensamientos la imagen de mi madre en panorámica con gesto de desaprobación. Y por otra parte, la rebeldía y las ganas de probar algo de lo que supone estaba prohibido, pero resultaba delicioso a la vista, me tenía cohibida.

\- disculpe, ¿puedo pedir cualquier cosa que se encuentre en ese menú? - pregunté con pena a la encargada de servir la comida.

Notó mi inseguridad y me sonrió con cariño. Sus arrugadas manos y ojos tiernos y maternales me recordaron a Nana, me hizo extrañarla.

\- si cariño, la comida está a tu completa disposición.

Volví a mirar las atractivas ofertas y mordí mis labios.

\- todo siempre está delicioso Hinata, María es buena cocinera, no te preocupes por los pormenores - miré a un lado y Tenten junto a Ino y Sakura me miraban con amabilidad. Aunque lo que había dicho no correspondía a mi caso, bastó para mí.

Fue por ello que por primera vez, mandé al diablo los ideales de mi madre.

Sonreí y me volví de nuevo hacia María.

\- entonces me apetece pasta con albóndigas, plátano dulce y una malteada de chocolate, por favor.

\- enseguida.

María asintió y comenzó a llenar mi bandeja con el pedido. Cuando culminó conmigo, le agradecí.

Una pequeña parte del caparazón construido por mamá, se desprendió en ese momento.

Cuando Tenten e Ino terminaron su pedido, las cuatro comenzamos a avanzar en busca de algún lugar disponible en la enorme sala. Casi todo estaba abarrotado, pero el sitio era lo suficientemente amplio y acogedor como para no notarlo sobrecargado.

Estaba tan distraída tratando de entablar una larga conversación con las chicas, que no me percaté de la figura curvilínea y de piernas largas que se aproximaba en nuestra dirección. Cuando lo supe, fue demasiado tarde.

\- Uy, pero mírenla, unida a un séquito de zorras - eso lo escuché cerca de mi oído en un susurro agresivo y cargado de amargura, justo antes de sentir mis piernas desfallecer, perder el equilibrio y caer de sopetón contra el suelo liso y pulido de grafito. La bandeja en mis manos salió disparada, y perdí el almuerzo, a la par que la vergüenza llegaba a mí.

Muchos se rieron y otros soltaron murmullos sorpresivos y cargados de tensión, pero fue la ronca y profunda exclamación que llegó en un repentino momento, lo que me descolocó. Sabía que la había cagado, de nuevo.

\- Naruto ¿estás bien? - escuché una voz masculina llegar al lugar cuando trataba de levantarme. Me impulsé con mis manos y logré estabilizarme. Las piernas me temblaban. Todavía mi cuerpo estaba atónito por lo que había sucedido. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que fue lo que pasó. ¿Me habían empujado?, o ¿sólo había tropezado?, la respuesta llegó a mí cuando al voltearme vi a Tenten y a Ino involucradas en una contienda con una chica rubia, alta y de cuerpo moldeado. Fruncí el ceño al notarla familiar. Y puse mi aturdido cerebro a trabajar en ello de inmediato, no fue difícil encontrarla. Di con ella al aventurarme a la noche anterior, cuando llegué a la institución. Era la misma chica de escote pronunciado y mirada fría que no apartó sus ojos punzantes de mí mientras yacía paralizada por el nervio. Era ella, no había duda.

¿Por qué me había empujado?

\- ¡Hinata! - la reconocible voz de Sakura llegó a mi aturdida cabeza en un pestañeo, logré volcar la cara y la vi correr en mi dirección. Su gesto pasó de lo agresivo a lo comprensivo. Tomó mis hombros y me volteó en su dirección - ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿no te pasó nada?

Sacudí la cabeza mientras limpiaba la invisible capa de polvo que cubría mi atuendo. Por lo menos no me había manchado la ropa con la comida. Eso era un mérito.

\- estoy bien, tranquila, no fue nada.

A continuación escuché un bufido profundo cerca de nuestros cuerpos .

\- claro, y eso fue porque toda tu porquería recayó en mí. - su voz profunda y sin ningún ápice de tranquilidad me dio escalofríos.

Esa no era la voz de Sakura.

Un vuelco completo en mi estómago revolvió mis tripas y quise vomitar.

No quería mirar a quien tenía al frente, pero fue imposible detener mi curiosidad.

¿Había causado un problema mayor con otro chico?

Levanté el rostro con lentitud y me encontré con unos grandes ojos azules impasibles, un gesto fruncido y la mirada atrolladora del chico rubio ejercitado.

¡No era uno nuevo!, ¡Era el mismo!

Los largos mechones de cabello amarillento caían sobre sus ojos y oscurecían su mirada, le daban más notoriedad a su creciente molestia.

Tragué en seco y mis ojos se agrandaron. Esto tenía que ser una maldita broma.

El usurpador abusivo estaba frente a mí, mirándome airado, bañado por completo de pasta y albóndigas, con batido de chocolate esparcido por toda su ropa y con algún que otro salpicado en el rostro.

A mí la vida no me quería, pero a él definitivamente lo odiaba.

Mis labios temblaron. Y un cosquilleo extraño me picó la garganta. Una satisfacción hurgó dentro de mi pecho y se asentó con comodidad. No sé por qué quise reírme en ese momento. Y la sonrisa surcó mis labios antes de siquiera notarlo.

¿Acaso era esto el llamado Karma?

**Bien, eso es todo por ahora :). Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo, si ha sido así, como siempre agradecería que plasmaran sus comentarios u opiniones mediante un review y me lo hagan llegar.**

**Que sigan disfrutando su tarde. Me despido de este lado del monitor. Cuídense.**

**DLBS**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

Mis labios temblaban sin contemplación alguna mientras mantenía la mirada fija en ese atractivo rostro fruncido y molesto que lanzaba punzadas áridas a mi burlesca figura. No tenía intención de parecer irrespetuosa a la extraña situación que se presentaba y quería estropear, como el día anterior, mi hasta ese momento grato día; pero mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando de la manera menos prudencial para la extraña ocasión que se cernía sobre mí, parecía decirme: "al diablo con lo que se supone es correcto, quiero reírme, y me reiré".

Su rebeldía era totalmente ignorante del nervio que corroía mi cerebro preguntando: ¿Y ahora cómo saldré de esta?; no le interesaba nada. Y eso, además de preocupante, era extraño.

Una parte que no conocía de mi personalidad quería dar a conocer su encanto porque sentía la necesidad de la venganza, para mí, merecía lo que le sucedió.

La amargura que presentaba mi organismo por todo lo que hasta ese momento había tenido que soportar, deslumbraba a todos y hasta a mí misma al tratar de florecer mediante una chocancia genuina. Mis pensamientos revoloteaban y vislumbraban en mi memoria el período (nada lindo) transcurrido hacía más de veinticuatro horas. Sentía gran coraje hacia el individuo frente a mí, no sólo porque se había atrevido a faltarme el respeto al invadir mi privacidad, sino por todo el avasallante transcurso de tiempo que me hizo pasar gracias a su equivocación. Nunca me había sentido tan desesperada en mi vida.

Nunca, hasta que llegó a mí en forma de problemas.

El entorno alrededor de nosotros se había opacado, y un silencio más que sospechoso, fúnebre, nos envolvía a todos. Aunque no veía a nadie más a mi alrededor, sólo al dueño de mis fechorías y malos ratos, sabía que el resto de los chismosos nos estaban mirando atentos, y esperaban con ansias que una imprudente reacción se accionara por parte de alguno de los dos.

Yo estaba risueña por la situación, y el sujeto usurpador/abusivo me miraba iracundo, no era difícil dar con la ecuación y descifrar que esto no acabaría bien.

Y para fines de entretenimiento, era el mejor espectáculo a la vista.

Sentí una mano en mi antebrazo y sólo por esa fracción de segundos desvié la mirada para concentrarme en el gesto fruncido y preocupado de Tenten. Miré con atención sus grandes ojos marrones y denoté como éstos se sacudían acordes con los movimientos de su cabeza. Era claro el mensaje que denotaba: _No es buena idea, Hinata._

Traté como pude de sonreír para tranquilizarla, no tenía por qué preocuparle esta pequeña confrontación entre el rubio y yo; ese chico tenía unas cuantas cosas que saldar. Si él estaba molesto por eso, yo estaba rabiosa por el acontecimiento poco previsto de respeto que él provocó hacia mí al entrar a mi dormitorio sin permiso, y osar cambiar mi ropa.

Ser nueva, algo torpe y nerviosa, no me convertía en una persona estúpida y temida al intercambio de palabras nada aceptables en mi vocabulario. Seguía siendo una persona, y sobre todo, seguía siendo una chica. La fuerza y la energía para defenderme sobrepasaban mi personalidad y destellaba fuera de mi cuerpo.

No se saldría con la suya.

\- está bien... tranquila - susurré para ella, y luego me volteé a encarar de forma directa al sujeto, algo que por supuesto no me salió del todo bien, ¿por qué?, porque Míster abusivo se encontraba a sólo pasos de mi rostro contactando directamente con mis sorprendidos ojos.

Sentí su aliento fresco dar de bruces contra mi rostro y me desorienté. Di dos pasos atrás en cuestión de segundos y me alejé molesta por la usurpación de espacio personal. Al parecer el chico no conocía límites y eso me importunó lo suficiente como para fruncir el ceño. Eso a él no pareció importarle.

\- ¿te parece gracioso?- alcancé a escuchar en un susurró bajo y ronco, casi como una profunda reprimenda, justo antes de separarme.

Nuestras miradas colisionaron. Éramos dos mulas contraatacando una contra la otra. Ninguno de los dos quería rendirse.

\- ¡oye tú pelinegra!, ¿no piensas disculparte? - una voz femenina y que no distinguí en ningún momento, gritó por encima del abrasador silencio de la sala y llamó la atención de todos, quienes luego de escuchar su acusación y pedido, voltearon hacia mí.

Escuché murmullos burlescos y algunos comentarios incoherentes a través de nosotros. Parecían querer incitar la contienda.

Los ojos del rubio brillaron divertidos y su ceño dio paso a la relajación. Sus ejercitados brazos se juntaron y expusieron un pecho fuerte y marcado por debajo del uniforme - cuerpo ejercitado que había tenido el placer de observar en los minutos de locura que sufrí en mi dormitorio por haberlo golpeado-. Lo odié por lo cómodo que parecía.

\- cierto, una disculpa sincera bastará. Me agrada la idea.

Sus ojos se dignaron a mirarme y la burla recayó como balde de agua fría sobre mi cabeza. Casi abro la boca con una gran O de indignación.

¿Qué diablos era esto?, ¿Un show televisivo llamado: _mira a la inocente chica haciendo el tonto_? debían estar bromeando.

Era a mí a quien habían agredido y a quien le habían faltado el respeto; si había disculpas que ofrecer por parte de alguien, era definitivamente del abusivo y de la rubia oxigenada, no de mí.

¿En qué extraño mundo había caído?

Apreté los dientes.

\- yo no pienso que...

\- ¡Discúlpate! - volvieron a gritar y me interrumpieron. Un murmullo generalizado se hizo escuchar como apoyo al comentario. Eso me molestó aún más.

Miré al idiota jefe de mi desgracia. Todavía le hacía gracia el asunto, pero al notar como en la comisura de sus labios se creaba una casi imperceptible sonrisa, una fuerza irreconocible salió de mi cuerpo convertida en una oleada salvaje en pos de la defensa.

Una llamarada se encendió en mi pecho.

\- no, no lo haré - dije tranquila pero seria, como una niñita malcriada dispuesta a defenderse hasta la muerte.

La indignación que sentía en mi interior al parecer tocó al público en general, porque apenas escucharon mi negativa los murmullos de indignación y protestas se oyeron con plenitud en todo el terreno.

Humedecí mis labios e hice escuchar mis razones antes de que se me lanzaran encima para defenderlo.

\- créanme, si la situación lo ameritara y todo esta descabellada situación hubiese sido mi culpa, no tendría dudas en hacerlo, pero aquí solo está un abusivo idiota bañado por mi almuerzo gracias a la impertinencia y al ocio de cierta rubia. Creo que quien debería disculparse, y no sólo con él, es la chica que me empujó - la aludida de inmediato dio un alarido histérico con palabras que me digné a no escuchar, sólo propiné a advertir el cómo Sakura la mandaba al diablo antes de verla salir por las puertas de la cafetería. No me preocupé por ella en ese momento y volví a dirigir mi total atención al rubio frente a mí. Sus ojos recelosos me devolvieron la mirada desde su prepotente altura.

Sí, lo había llamado abusivo idiota frente a todos, y aunque de seguro el público que nos rodeaba no tenía la menor idea de por qué lo hice, él al apretar la mandíbula y dedicarme esa mirada, me dio a entender que sabía el porqué de mis desmedidas palabras. Y que él estuviera consiente de la situación, me bastó, porque al fin y el cabo, el problema era entre ambos.

Sonreí un poco y relajé mi expresión. Gran parte de mí tomó un respiro y se tranquilizó. Disfruté mi repentina valentía y decidida a poner la tortilla de nuevo a mi favor. Seguí mirando al rubio sin inmutarme.

\- ¿sabes?, lo único que lamento de este suceso es la pérdida de mi almuerzo, de verdad tenía muchas ganas de disfrutarlo, y lo arruinaste - miré con impertinencia sus claros ojos ceñudos - Y sí, me parece gracioso, ¿algún problema con eso? - Sakura, Ino y Tenten carraspearon con risa atorada en su garganta y cubrieron sus bocas para no sobreponerla. No fue la única en la sala en detener sus carcajadas.

\- Vamos Naruto, ¿te quedarás con esa? - gritó una voz masculina entre las personas incitando a una grosera respuesta. No fue así.

El ceño del rubio se marcó aún más y la faceta humorística se borró por completo de su rostro. Parecía querer aniquilarme con su azulina mirada, y yo, aparentando estar calmada me reía en su cara con una frágil pero existente sonrisa llena de burla.

Observé como su cuerpo entero se tensaba. Y cuando dio un paso más en mi dirección una mano salió por detrás de él y lo detuvo.

\- Naruto, detente, no vale la pena comenzar un revuelo.

Esa voz profunda, seria, tranquila y varonil me dio escalofríos. Un nudo repentino envolvió mi estómago y subió hasta atorarse en mi garganta. La sonrisa decayó de mi boca en un pestañeo y di paso a la palidez y al desconcierto.

Era irreal y un tanto sorpresivo e ilógico, pero conocía esa voz.

El rubio abusivo se volteó a encarar al sujeto que lo había detenido y fue allí cuando obtuve espacio suficiente como para darle un rostro y una figura concreta a mi recuerdo.

Me paralicé en segundos al reconocerlo.

\- ¿acaso no has visto lo que ha hecho? - se defendió el fortachón señalando la pasta esparcida en su ropa, su voz era profunda y algo entumecida.

\- sí, lo sé, pero llegas a meterte en un problema de nuevo y la directora no será indulgente contigo... papá no salvará tu culo otra vez, así que contrólate.

Tragué con pesadez antes de aclarar mis pensamientos y dar paso a las atoradas palabras en mi garganta.

\- n... ¿Neji? - tartamudeé más para mí misma que para él, pero eso al parecer no evitó que me escuchara, levantara la vista y me observara.

Mirar esos ojos perlados y similares a los míos fue experimentar el regreso momentáneo a los maravillosos años de nuestra infancia. Fue volver a una parte importante y melancólica de mi vida. Verlo me hizo sonreír con plenitud. No sería sencillo quitarla de mi semblante.

En cuestión de segundos ese gesto contrariado y fruncido se convirtió en un brillo jocoso y especial ligado a una sonrisa exuberante. Soltó a Naruto y dio un paso hacia mí. Su cara parecía no creer lo que veía. Podía jurar que la mía estaba igual.

Quise saltarle encima por la emoción que crecía dentro de mi pecho y alegraba mi alma. Y fue prácticamente lo que hice cuando se acercó un poco más. No esperé a que se aproximara lo suficiente, y olvidando donde nos encontrábamos y a quienes se encontraban a nuestro alrededor, corrí hacia él.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Neji! - grité eufórica al tiempo que brincaba a sus brazos y mis manos lo sujetaban con fuerza del cuello en un abrazo apretado. Fue bueno en ese momento que no pesara tanto, le facilitó cogerme en el aire y alzarme con facilidad.

El silencio a nuestro alrededor lo llenó su risa alegre y encantada, esa que tanto extrañaba oír. Se había ido de casa al extranjero cuando cumplí los once años junto a mi tía Hana y su hermana pequeña Hanabi; habían inventado la excusa que el motivo de su partida era por la oportunidad de una buena vida (mejor que la que tenían) en el exterior, pero Neji y yo, aun estando tan jóvenes, sabíamos que el verdadero afán de marcharse por parte de Hana se debía a los problemas que habían entre ella y mamá. Nos separaron por la incapacidad de convivir juntas, y eso nos había destrozado a ambos.

\- ¡Preciosa!, ¿pero qué significa esto? ¿Hace cuánto estás aquí? - soltó las palabras tan rápido que fue difícil entenderlo todo a la primera.

Dejó de sostenerme y me mantuvo cerca de sí. Todavía nuestras respiraciones eran un tanto frenéticas. Sonreí mientras tomaba entre mis manos su delicado rostro. Aunque sus rasgos se habían hecho más fuertes, marcados y masculinos, seguía viéndose guapo y encantador. Extrañaba ese rostro.

\- apenas desde ayer - me volvió a abrazar - Tenía tanto tiempo sin saber de ti. No me llamaste. Creí que te habías olvidado de nuestro acuerdo - me separé de él y tomé sus manos - ¿por qué no me avisaste que estabas en la capital?

Miró mis ojos y sus cuencas se oscurecieron con pena.

\- lo siento, mamá no quería divulgar nuestra estadía. Evitamos el contacto con la familia para no dar a conocer nuestro paradero - hice una mueca con la boca y mordí mis labios. Esta pelea era estúpida, y ambas, tanto Hiromi como Hana, demasiado orgullosas como para admitir su error y discutir una posible solución. Nunca supimos el comienzo de su discordia, pero si nos dieron a conocer el desarrollo y el desenlace de su extraña novela. No era agradable para nadie el cómo habían resultado las cosas - Mamá sigue empeñada en la jodida contienda con Hiromi. Aún sigue sin querer saber de ella.

\- te creo, mamá está igual - negué con la cabeza y lo miré directamente con expresión dolida - Pero eso no es motivo para no llamarme y avisarme que estaban en el país. Creí que ante todo la comunicación entre nosotros se mantendría. ¿Por qué ni siquiera lo intestaste?

Neji tomó un mechón de mi cabello y lo apartó. Vi arrepentimiento en su mirada.

\- no lo hice seguido Hinata, pero si intenté llamarte un par de veces, la última vez que lo intenté estaba pensativo y no podía dormir, eran las tres de la mañana, eso fue hace apenas dos o tres días. Me contestó una voz adormilada y algo crispada, creí que era Hiromi, por eso colgué.

Su confesión hace que a mi mente acuda la molestia de Kurenai y su queja por el acontecimiento. Escucharlo me hizo reír.

Me alegró saber que al fin y al cabo si era él el dueño de la llamada.

\- Nana fue quien contestó, no mamá, nunca se pararía a esa hora, y mucho menos para tomar un llamado –- Neji sonrió con plenitud al saber que era verdad - Kurenai estaba eufórica porque espantaste su sueño, dijo malas cosas sobre el sujeto que llamó, creo que hasta bendijo tu nombre o algo así - su risa se intensificó - ¿cómo está Hanabi?, ¿hace mucho que estás en esta institución?...

Por varios minutos seguimos hablando de temas que se considerarían triviales para algunos, pero para nosotros representaba una anécdota larga y entretenida. Nos habíamos olvidado de todo y de todos. Me comentó que hacía dos años que se había instalado en la capital y había ingresado en la institución y le reproché su falta de comunicación entre otras cosas. Me dijo que Hanabi tenía el cupo asegurado para el próximo año y que mi tía Hana, había comenzado una línea de ropa que había ganado buena reputación y fama. Me alegré por ella. Aunque mi madre, siendo su hermana gemela, no tenía una comunicación genuina y se comportaba con mi Tia como una completa extraña, la relación que mantuve con Hana durante tantos años fue real y agradable. Era más tratable que mamá. Y aunque sus actitudes se asemejaban, Hana demostraba más carisma, confianza y gratitud hacia las demás personas; algo que a mamá parecía faltarle desde hace mucho tiempo.

Unos improvisados tosidos seguidos de un fuerte carraspeo hicieron que ambos calláramos.

\- y... ¿cómo se conocen ustedes dos? - la curiosa voz de Ino nos sacó a ambos de nuestra ensoñación.

Sonreí.

La mayoría de los chismosos en la sala se habían desprendido de su curiosidad y se habían aburrido de nuestra repentina charla de reencuentro. Intuyendo que no habría pelea por parte de Naruto o de mí, se marcharon de la sala. Pocos entrometidos quedaban observando la escena. Lo cual fue grato. Odiaba que mis asuntos y sobretodo mi vida privada, se viera intermediada por un montón de extraños que nada agradable tenían por aportar.

Vi como la mano de Neji se alzó y buscó la mía hasta entrelazar nuestros dedos. El gesto contrariado y nada discreto por parte del grupo me pareció divertido, y la cosa empeoró cuando Neji, en faceta humorística, subió nuestras manos entrelazadas y besó mis nudillos en plan cariñoso.

Tenten se puso roja como un tomate maduro y apretó los labios, Ino dio un pequeño salto en su sitio y soltó una risita nerviosa, Sakura nos miró con sospecha y Naruto, no cambió ese gesto molesto en su rostro, pero su mandíbula estaba aún más tiesa y mantenía la mirada muy fija sobre nosotros, intuí que todavía seguía molesto por la intromisión de Neji, pero con sinceridad, no me importó.

En cambio, sonreí al saber qué posibles pensamientos se estaban formando en esas cabezas curiosas.

Traté de no reír.

Miré a Neji y éste me devolvió la mirada de inmediato. Me sonrió y pude notar con plenitud el brillo burlesco en sus grandes ojos. ¿Que planeaba? Me pregunté en un pensamiento repentino.

Pero no fue difícil imaginarlo.

Sentí como sus dedos apretaban mi mano antes de volverse sobre los chicos frente a nosotros.

\- conozco a Hinata desde que éramos pequeños, siempre fuimos cercanos e íntimos y mantuvimos una relación estrecha por varios años... - hizo una pausa y sonrió aún más antes de volver la mirada sobre los ocho ojos que nos miraban interrogantes - Hinata es mi querida no...

Le solté un fuerte golpe sobre el estómago y éste interrumpió su juego de palabras para quejarse.

\- ¿qué haces? - fue lo que dijo entre el dolor y la risa.

Lo miré con falsa molestia.

\- prima... - corregí mirándolo con una sonrisa en mis labios.

Al decir aquello cada uno de los ojos que nos observaban me miraron a mí en un segundo - Neji y yo somos primos hermanos. Tenía años sin verlo, por eso mi efusión, lo siento.

La cara de sorpresa de Tenten unido a un suspiro de alivio llamó mi atención. Ino rio y Sakura sonrió con amplitud antes de acercarse.

Miré a Naruto, sus ojos todavía lucían ensombrecidos por su altura y por la cantidad de cabello que se cernía sobre ellos, pero parecía calmado. No hizo ningún gesto.

\- ¡Oh! con razón el parecido - comentó Sakura risueña.

\- y ustedes, ¿ya se conocen? - pregunté curiosa antes de soltarle la mano a Neji y caminar hacia ellas, lo cual unió más al grupo.

Sakura, Ino y Tenten se miraron entre sí antes de negar en sincronía con sus cabezas. Su negativa me hizo dar avance a las presentaciones. Todos lucían curiosos y alegres y comenzaron a entablar una conversación animada.

Así se mantuvo hasta que volteé y vi que Naruto me estaba mirando.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿no me presentarás? - dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que todos escucharan y callaran.

Su comentario me confundió y por lo tanto volví a fruncir el ceño.

\- lo siento, no te conozco - comenté seca y sin ánimos.

Todavía tenía la intención de hablar con él y aclarar las cosas. Pero necesitaba hacerlo a solas, no lo haría cuando acababa de reencontrarme con Neji y con las chicas viendo y escuchando todo, no era apropiado, la discreción y el secreto seguía siendo parte importante del plan, y tenía que respaldarlo a costa de todo. Ya planearía algo para pescarlo sin que nadie se enterara. Conociendo ahora que era parte del estudiantado se me haría más sencillo dar con él ¿verdad?, además Neji lo conocía, otro punto a favor. Fuese como fuese, todavía no estaba absuelto de toda culpa. Esto tendría prórroga, y en el futuro, evitaría la publicidad.

Una sonrisa se formó con lentitud sobre su boca hasta dar a conocer un pequeño hoyuelo bajo su labio inferior. Me abstuve de apartarme y salir del lugar.

\- yo diría que sí, y más de lo que se supone es conveniente para ambos ¿no lo crees?, Hinata- la manera pausada en como pronunció cada palabra, hizo que un nudo se cerniera sobre mi garganta y mis ojos se dilataran. Mis mejillas ardieron en desconcierto.

¿Qué diablos quería decir?

No fue problema averiguarlo.

La casi imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios ligada a la sospechosa mirada que me lanzó daba notoriedad a la comodidad que transmitía su imagen en general. Algo en mí intuía que la parte de haberle lanzado encima mi almuerzo ahora era una situación redundante y fuera de órbita. Ya no se trataba de eso. O por lo menos, no era el tema principal a tomar en cuenta.

\- ¿qué quiere decir con eso? - Neji se posicionó a mi lado y sentí como me miró en busca de una respuesta, pero no fui capaz de devolverle la mirada. No tenía ninguna contestación que dar, y para mi mala fortuna mi cerebro no trabajaba rápido al formular mentiras creíbles. Si decía cualquier tontería, todos se darían cuenta del engaño. ¿Qué me quedaba más que callar?

Naruto se mostraba complacido. Realmente parecía que deseaba armar un revuelo al contar la historia de nuestro primer encuentro, que por supuesto, más allá de dejarnos mal al escrutinio público, terminaría por meternos en un gran problema. ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo sin importarle las consecuencias?, no lo sabía, y por ello me carcomía el temor, no lo conocía.

Me tensé por completo al imaginar la escena. Y la imagen de una enorme construcción con una cruz en el tope del techo vislumbró en mi cerebro. Quise vomitar. Si él hablaba, estaría muerta. Literalmente lo estaría. Mamá haría picadillo de Hinata y lo tragaría con ayuda de una gran copa de vino. La próxima parada de esta chica Hyuga sería el monasterio privado de Mérida.

Me mandarían lejos. Terminaría exiliada.

Sería mi fin.

Los latidos en mi pecho comenzaron a tornarse más rápidos conforme los pensamientos acudían a mi mente.

El brillo en sus ojos dio a conocer el encanto de una mirada divertida. Se acercó con lentitud hacia nosotros mientras se despojaba del saco oscuro bañado de pasta y batido de chocolate. Limpió su rostro.

Y cuando estuvo solo a centímetros de mí, reiteré con hechos la aprensión en mi pecho.

Esto ahora se trataba sobre el golpe y la habitación.

De inmediato mis ojos se abrieron perturbados.

¿Me quería delatar?

Esa pregunta quedó paralizada en mi cabeza al igual que mi cuerpo, justo cuando tuve su boca casi al roce de mi conducto auditivo.

\- y por cierto, bonitas bragas - y con esas desconcertantes palabras pasó de mí y salió de la sala, antes de que mi cerebro volviese a tomar control de mis terminaciones nerviosas.

* * *

**_¡Hola! ^_^ como siempre un placer saludarlos de este lado del monitor._**

**_Primero que nada le agradezco a _**_danielajelaus_**_ por dejar un comentario :D, eres la segunda persona que comenta la historia y realmente realmente te lo agradezco :) O/_**

**_Espero de corazón que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo :D como siempre les invito a plasmar sus opiniones mediante un Review, con sinceridad saber que están contentos con la historia y ofrecen sugerencias me hace desear continuarla ^_^._**

**_Espero disfruten su día. Feliz tarde._**

**_¡Saludos! :D_**

**DLB**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola! ^_^ **

Como siempre un placer saludarlos de este lado del monitor. Espero estén disfrutando de su día :)

Antes de comenzar con lo que debería ser el capítulo, quiero disculparme por la tardanza, la señora inspiración no tocó a mi puerta durante un buen rato y estaba con las ideas revueltas, no sabía qué hacer, el bloqueo fue grave, pero gracias a dios me inspiré. Admito que también tenía dudas de seguir publicando puesto a la poca participación que tiene ustedes los lectores con la historia :(, creo que no ver opiniones hizo que me deprimiera tantín, pero bueno, no todo puede ser perfecto, a veces lo único que hay que hacer es disfrutar, y si soy sincera disfruto mucho sólo con saber que me están leyendo (aunque no estaría nada mal que me hicieran llegar sus comentarios, realmente deseo conocer sus opiniones más sinceras y con ello mejorar en cualquier cosa que necesite) lo agradecería aún más :D

Dicho esto, a continuación les dejaré dos capítulos como recompensa a mi retraso. Y ya que estoy con todo eso de darles ánimos para que comenten, sepan que soy consciente que no los puedo obligar a realizar algo que simplemente no quieren hacer o no les apetece (tampoco es mi intención que piensen que es así, no es una obligación) **es por ello que he tomado la decisión de NO seguir con la historia si luego de estos dos capítulos ustedes deciden no seguir apoyándola. Siéntanse en todo su derecho, al fin y al cabo ustedes son quienes leen y deciden si les gusta o no :)**

Me considero una persona muy positiva, pero también soy muy realista. Y no seguiré insistiendo en algo que tal vez no le guste a casi nadie :).

Bueno, aclarado el punto, de antemano quiero demostrarles que me siento muy agradecida de sus comentarios, favoritos, y seguidores, aunque no son muchos fueron los suficientes como para alegrarme y animarme a subir ocho capítulos :D *_*. Ya sea que nos leamos de nuevo o no, de verdad muchas gracias, realmente les agradezco un mundo.

Sin más que agregar espero disfruten de la lectura.

**POSDATA: -.- si, lo sé, me extendí mucho (no me odien por ello), pero era necesario expresar mi opinión.**

**POSDATA2: Ah casi lo olvido, lo siento, también le agradezco a **_**Geca Trenu**_**, :D por dejar el tercer comentario ^_^, tomaré en cuenta tu pequeña crítica ;) de verdad muchas gracias. **

Ahora sí…. ¡Aquí vamos!

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

Si me hubiesen preguntado hace unos cuantos meses que sentía respecto a la idea de comenzar a cursar mi último año de preparatoria luego de pasar casi toda mi vida recibiendo educación en casa, podría haber respondido con facilidad con una sola palabra, nervios. ¿Por qué?, porque la cuestión radicaba en la exploración de un nuevo mundo que yo no había tenido el placer de averiguar, y la idea de cierta forma sonaba excitante y muy atractiva comparada con la vida aburrida y llena de monotonía que me habían acostumbrado a tener. Pero, en ese momento, la representación de lo que se suponía iba a ser genial y el primer paso para surgir de entre los cimientos exagerados de mi madre, se estaba convirtiendo en un pasadizo de incertidumbre cubierta por una capa de irritación gracias a la impertinencia y al ocio de cierto rubio idiota ejercitado, abusivo, usurpador, estúpido, engreído, idiota… no espera, ¿eso ya lo había dicho?…

\- y… si no te conociera mejor preciosa, diría que me estás ignorando por completo- la voz de Neji de pronto pausada y un tanto graciosa cobró sentido y llenó el vacío que me devolvió a la realidad oscura a la cual me adentraba.

Estábamos caminando por el largo pasillo tenebroso que conducía a mi dormitorio. Luego de pasar las dos últimas clases distraída pensando en todas las cosas que habían ocurrido a la hora del almuerzo, me despedí de las chicas con la promesa de verlas al día siguiente para ir a "comer" de nuevo juntas, según ellas, ya éramos el cuarteto perfecto, y no un séquitos de zorras, como me había susurrado al oído esa desagradable rubia oxigenada que según me entere tenía por nombre, Shion.

Me encontré a Neji recostado de la pared frente al salón una vez nuestras clases terminaron, y como era de esperar se ofreció a acompañarme al dormitorio, lo cual agradecí mucho, porque además de estar con la cabeza en la luna, necesitaba a alguien que repasara el terreno conmigo sin llegar a perderse.

Lo sé, tenía que trabajar duro en mi memoria.

\- lo siento, estoy algo cansada - me excusé dando algunos cabeceos coordinados.

\- claro, cansada - hizo una pequeña pausa y sonrió - creo que puedo obligarme a creer en eso, o simplemente podría especular que ese cansancio que dices tener, más bien debería ser llamado módulo de distracción avanzado, porque tú Hinata, lo que realmente estás es distraída y molesta - dio un suspiro controlado antes de continuar - Créeme, aún después de tanto tiempo sin verte sigo conociéndote bien. Dime, ¿es por lo que ocurrió en la cafetería esta tarde, no es cierto?

Giré la perilla cuando llegamos a la primera gran puerta, luego de cruzarla pude ser capaz de responderle con la mayor sinceridad posible.

\- sí - afirmé vagueando con las palabras - es por eso y por todo el asunto del reencuentro contigo y los problemas en casa, mamá, papá, mi tía, tú, Hanabi…

\- ¿Naruto? - siguió con mi listado interrumpiéndome.

De inmediato alcé el rostro y busqué sus ojos, tuve que mirarlo perpleja. Él siguió caminando con la vista fija en todo aquello que se encontraba frente a nosotros. No me miró.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - fue lo único que pude expresar.

Y cuando escuchó mi falsa voz de reproche y exigiendo una explicación, por fin se dignó a recargar sus grandes ojos perlados sobre mi rostro. Su expresión no decía mucho sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero a la vez dejaba mucho a mi imaginación, y no sabía si eso era mejor a ser atacada con una cara de póker. Totalmente inexpresiva.

\- hablo de las innumerables revueltas que debe estar dándole tu cabeza al asunto de la cafetería que involucra a Naruto en el hecho - soltó de un solo golpe al tiempo que llegábamos a la segunda gran puerta. Y por ende, al final del camino. La abrió con agilidad y seguimos avanzando en total silencio hasta que nos detuvimos frente al marco de mi habitación, luego de eso se volteó a encararme - sé que lo que ocurrió con la comida no fue culpa tuya Hinata, y Naruto también sabe que no fue así, sólo trataba de divertirse con toda esa idiotez de la disculpa porque tenían público alrededor y él a veces actúa como idiota cuando se ve involucrado con muchas personas, pero lo que me mantiene realmente intrigado y sospechoso, es el porqué de ese repentino comentario por parte de él y de esa actitud fría y molesta de parte tuya. No se conocían, y sólo había de por medio un malentendido y una mala jugarreta de Shion por tirarte el almuerzo. ¿Por qué entonces ese extraño comportamiento entre ambos?

Esa interpretación de los hechos fue como recibir una cachetada que tiñó mi tez pálida a un tono casi traslúcido. No dudé en cerrar la boca como si me fuesen colocado un bozal o hubiesen cocido un cierre sobre ella. Sabía que Neji no era estúpido, no se le olvidaría por nada del mundo el atrevido comentario de Naruto que nos involucraba a los dos, era bueno descifrando y me conocía, las dos armas peligrosas que necesitaba para dar con la respuesta correcta. Pero ¿qué intuyera que algo raro estaba ocurriendo era lo suficientemente peligroso como para que me hiciera comentarle toda la verdad? No lo creí así.

El estómago se me estrujo con pesar y sentí escalofríos envolver las palmas de mis manos.

\- demasiado insólito ¿verdad? - volvió a dirigir sus palabras a mi inexpresiva dirección. Traté como pude de no retorcerme los dedos de mis manos. Sabría con mayor facilidad que algo ocultaba.

Me retraje. Tenía que lograr mantenerme callada. Y aunque quisiera, no había nada que yo pudiese hacer para solucionar esa interrogante que carcomía el cerebro de Neji con veracidad. No era inconsciente como el rubio idiota, yo sí sabía reconocer y apreciar las consecuencias que llevaba el someter un problema como aquel a las autoridades de la institución y con eso al saber público…

Así que por supuesto, decidí callar, aun cuando las ganas de pedir ayuda, consejos y gritar la verdad a los cuatro vientos corroía mi pecho y presionaba mi garganta con la intención de escapar.

Humedecí mis labios resecos y lo miré por debajo de mis pestañas. Dejando al descubierto mi decepcionada expresión.

\- Neji yo ...

Su incesante negación me prohibió seguir con lo que era el comienzo de un discurso distorsionado.

\- no preciosa, no te obligaré a compartir conmigo información que consideras personal o no apropiada, pero si debo dejar en claro algo muy importante - tomó posición a un lado y miró mi rostro con tranquilidad - Naruto es mi mejor amigo, lo ha sido desde que lo conocí en aquel hotel en Francia hace cinco años, y hemos sido unidos desde entonces, pero tú Hinata, y quiero que estés muy consciente de esto, eres mi prima, la chica que amo como a una hermana y a quien protegería con mi vida, así que si tú y Naruto no congenian y él hace algo que te hiere o simplemente te molesta, no será problema para mí patearle el culo ¿de acuerdo? - una pequeña sonrisa invadió mi boca. Le miré agradecida - quiero que te sientas lo más segura y tranquila aquí, quiero que disfrutes y no te preocupes por nada, pero ante todo, quiero que confíes en mí. Ya sea Naruto, Shion, o cualquier otra persona que te cause inconvenientes, dímelo. No estás sola, y te prometo que a partir de ahora nunca más lo estarás - tomó mis hombros y dio unos cuantas sacudidas suaves antes de abrazarme y dedicarme un sonrisa plácida - ¿quedó todo claro?

Asentí conmovida sin disminuir la culpabilidad que habitaba en mi interior por estar escondiéndole algo tan importante.

\- gracias, y no te preocupes demasiado por algo tan trivial. Te aseguro que entre Naruto y yo no existe nada más que un pésimo entendimiento, y no existirá nada más que te lleve a esos extremos, lo prometo. Lo del almuerzo sólo fue una… tontería. No pasará de nuevo.

Sus labios volvieron a alzarse apenas hasta la mitad de sus pómulos. Me tomó por el mentón y besó mi mejilla en señal de despedida.

\- siempre has sido una pésima mentirosa preciosa, y eso no ha cambiado. Sin embargo lo reitero, no tienes por qué darme explicaciones que no debas, confío en ti, y confío mucho en él. Sólo una sugerencia ¿sí?, sé amable, si hay diferencias entre ustedes sé la parte cuerda y gentil que lleve a la solución, Naruto es un gran amigo pero es algo testarudo, y sé bien que si lo retan, sabrá responder, al igual que tú. Es por eso que no quiero que entre ambos siempre exista una contienda - se retiró unos pasos y me guiñó un ojo antes de voltearse para salir del lugar - bien, ahora te dejo descansar, te veré mañana a la hora del almuerzo ¿de acuerdo?, te quiero - y al concluir con esas palabras desapareció por el mismo lugar por el cual habíamos llegado tras yo responderle un:_ te quiero más._

Vi la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Tenten y sonreí pensativa antes de entrar al dormitorio. Realmente tenía muchas cosas que pensar y planear para ponerle fin a los molestos sentimientos de disgusto que sentía hacia el rubio. Era un idiota y me caía de la patada, pero Neji tenía razón, no solucionaría nada si insistía en combatir con él.

Próxima misión… hablar con el usurpador-abusivo-idiota y darle solución a un conflicto que él mismo comenzó.

¿Cuándo lo haría?... apenas el día de mañana se presentara.

Pero no fue así. Los días pasaron y no supe más nada de él. No apareció a la hora del almuerzo al día siguiente y no lo vi con Neji o deambulando por los pasillos el resto de la semana. Se había esfumado como el humo bajo presencia del viento, sin dejar huellas o dar explicaciones.

Cuando llegó el viernes, ya me había dado por vencida, en toda la semana no fui capaz de preguntar por él, evité hacerlo para no llamar la atención de terceros, y funcionó bien, la mayoría había olvidado el incidente, pero existían otros que todavía charlaban al respecto.

En los diversos relatos que contaban yo personificaba a la misma chica nueva pero de personalidades múltiples. Según los rumores se expandieron a lo largo de la institución, se me llegó a conocer de distintas maneras, la primera era como la agresiva y rebelde Hinata Hyuga que no tenía pelos en la lengua y se había enfrentado a Naruto Uzumaki sin ningún temor o duda; para ese bando que repetía esa errónea historia, yo era una clase de heroína, un personaje admirable y digno de seguir.

Algo que por supuesto… era una tontería total.

En la segunda versión fui convertida en la creída chica nueva que se pretendía la gran cosa, me llamaban odiosa, hipócrita, abusiva, grosera… degradaron mi imagen al punto más cruel y bajo, casi como una villana malévola de un perfecto e infantil cuento; pero para mi sorpresa, escuchar esa versión no me afectó como se suponía debía de hacerlo, más bien la consideré demasiado humorística puesto que Naruto, había sido colocado para interpretar el papel del buen ciudadano que no presenta culpa ni ningún cargo grave.

Él fue la bella durmiente en esa historia, y yo fui maléfica. La bruja cruel y maldita.

¿No era genial?

Las chicas creían que no, sin embargo a mí se me hacía muy cómico, pero tal vez, no tanto como el último.

El tercer rumor que se propagó sobre nuestro incidente por todo el colegio, fue tal vez el más idiota y fuera de lugar que pudieron inventarse, vociferaban como loros locos que Naruto y yo habíamos tenido una relación pasajera en el pasado en donde yo había sido víctima de su encanto, y herida por su repentino rechazo había venido a la institución con la estricta intención de vengarme de él y de todo el daño que me causó, y no sé, para ellos, ese día del incidente con la charola de comida, fui yo quien la aventó sobre él con toda la intención del mundo. Tergiversaron los hechos y nos dieron a conocer como un espectáculo inventado, merecedor para contemplarlo y conversar al respecto.

Éramos el chisme pasajero que esperaba se terminara rápido.

El reloj en mi muñeca marcó las siete con quince minutos cuando entramos al salón de gimnasia y deporte para unirnos al resto de los alumnos de la institución, que sentados sobre las gradas, esperaban que la directora, luego de anunciar que tenía grandes noticias e importantes informaciones que darnos, apareciera frente a nosotros para comenzar a discutir los datos relevantes por el parlante que se alzaba en el centro de la cancha.

Justo cuando nos dirigíamos a nuestro salón particular de clases de arte esa mañana, ella nos interrumpió por los altavoces de la institución y convocó esta reunión improvisada en una de las salas más grandes de la preparatoria. Fue buena idea que así lo hiciera, puesto que había demasiados estudiantes a los cuales tenía que recurrir.

Las chicas y yo tomamos asiento en la primera fila con el fin de alejarnos de la base principal de bullicio que se encontraba arriba, y también para estar en un lugar cercano donde no hubiese ninguna interferencia con respecto a la información que la directora Tsunade, nos pensaba dar. Según me comentaron las chicas, no era común que la directiva decidiera dar un anuncio unánime. Usualmente si tenían información importante que comunicar, lo hacían directo con nuestros representantes. Por ello cada una de nosotras nos mostramos intrigadas. ¿Qué podía ser tan importante para solicitar la presencia de todo el alumnado?

No tenía la más remota idea.

\- ¿Y por fin que decidieron ayer?, ¿eligieron las clases de música? - alcancé a escuchar la curiosa voz de Sakura dirigiéndose hacia Tenten y hacia mí por encima de los estridentes sonidos que se escuchaban gracias a la agitación que nos rodeaba.

Acomodé la mochila entre mis piernas desnudas al tiempo que alzaba la vista y asentía con una sonrisa conforme sobre mis labios.

\- fue la opción más familiar que encontré, y con sinceridad estoy emocionada por comenzar. ¿De casualidad sabrán que profesor nos tocará?

Ino y Sakura negaron antes de que la rubia se ladeara para poder contactar mejor conmigo.

\- no estoy del todo segura, pero creí escuchar rumores hace días de que cada clase de arte será evaluada por dos profesores, una mujer y un hombre.

\- ¿dos profesores? - se quejó Tenten a mi lado - ¿y ahora que mosca le picó a la directora para tomar esa decisión? - la castaña se hizo escuchar desde atrás. Sakura, Ino y yo volteamos a verla. Estaba cómoda recostada del espaldar de la silla y parecía disfrutar mucho una galleta de chocolate y una fría bebida azucarada. Las tragaba sin inquietud.

Verla de pronto me abrió el apetito.

Sakura se encogió de hombros para luego imitar a Tenten y recostarse. Perfeccionó uno de los botones de su chaqueta antes de hablar.

\- deben pensar que al trabajar con dos personas habrá mayor control en el aula y más comodidad para los alumnos a la hora de alguna solicitud. Mi madre me habló al respecto el día antes de ingresar. Tsunade aceptó la recomendación de un representante - explicó con tranquilidad.

\- y permítete adivinar quién fue el personaje principal que se encargó de eso...

Hubo un mínimo silencio tras las prolongadas palabras de Ino antes de que todas soltaran un chirrido indignado seguido de un bufido lleno de gracia.

\- ¡Shion! - dijeron las tres al unísono.

Las miré sin comprender.

\- ¿de qué hablan? - pregunté recargando mi vista en Ino. La rubia me guiñó un ojo y se acercó hacia mí en forma susurrante.

\- los padres de Shion desde que ella ingresó aquí, siempre han querido interferir directamente con las decisiones que debe tomar la directiva. Suelen mandarle correos y correos a la directora y a todo el departamento de evaluación con el fin de cambiar las cosas.

\- ¿y por qué le permiten hacerlo? - volví a inquirir.

\- porque su hija es una maldita perra manipuladora que le gusta que interfieran por ella para tener una más "grata" y llevadera participación en la escuela - respondió Sakura con desgana sin importarle en ningún momento el volumen de sus palabras. Aunque tampoco era como si Shion la fuese a oír entre toda esa algarabía.

Al escucharla, no evité preguntarme en el interior si mi madre sería capaz de hacer algo así con tal de hacerme sentir "cómoda". No dudé en darle un rotundo SI a esa interrogante. Pero... ¿hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar para hacerlo?

Las tripas en mi estómago se estrujaron nerviosas.

De pronto me removí incómoda en el asiento. No me agradó la respuesta que formularon mis pensamientos.

\- en fin... ella es una idiota por ser como es, y tanto la institución como sus padres unos degenerados por prestarse para semejante acto de infantilismo y consentimiento - Tenten sonrió con amplitud y luego se volteó a encararnos con un gesto cómico en su rostro - ¿en serio?, ¿quién se siente más "grata" y "cómoda", con dos profesores?, no sé, ni que fueran unos malditos monos servidores, ¿qué cree ella?, ¿que estarán pendientes y a sus servicios durante toda la clase? - se burló la castaña. Sakura e Ino rieron de inmediato. Yo me limité a sonreír con cierta mofa.

\- ¡Ay señores!... el delirio que crea una mente trastornada… - comentó Sakura apenas en un murmullo bajo.

Por varios minutos nos vimos involucradas en una charla común, ellas rieron de Shion y de sus amigas por la cantidad de idioteces en las que se habían involucrado, comentaron algo acerca de un concierto venidero a la ciudad y rieron a carcajadas cuando me hicieron relatarle una anécdota pasajera que nos involucraba a Neji y a mí. Fueron unos minutos agradables hasta que decidí tomar la iniciativa y retomar nuestro primer tema de conversación.

\- y al fin y al cabo ¿ustedes lograron inscribirse en pintura? - pregunté dudosa viendo a Sakura y a Ino.

Nos habían llamado la tarde anterior de forma individual para que nos anotáramos de acuerdo a nuestras preferencias, por lo que no habíamos tenido tiempo de charlar al respecto.

Sakura fue la primera en hablar.

\- no, me inscribí en teatro porque en los cinco años que llevo cursando en esta institución nunca habían variado la temática, fue un alivio que aumentaran las opciones. Ino si tomó las clases de pintura, pero sólo se inscribió por Sai. Es una maldita acosadora - agregó la divertida pelirosa justo antes de que las tres estalláramos en carcajadas.

\- ¡oye! - se quejó la rubia con fingida molestia mientras golpeaba el hombro de la chica posicionada a su lado - para tu información frente de marquesina, disfruto mucho del arte de la pintura ¿sabías?, pero tampoco niego que disfruto aún más pasar tiempo extra con mi novio, no me culpes por querer tenerlo a mi lado los viernes durante todo el día para poder disfrutar de las cosas que amo - respondió fingiendo indignación, cruzándose de brazos y piernas.

\- awwww... - el puchero de Sakura nos volvió a hacer reír a todas - ya lo dije cerdita… ¡Acosadora! - se burló mientras se ganaba otra reprimenda y un golpe fuerte en el muslo por parte de Ino.

Tras pasar otro par de minutos burlándonos entre nosotras y diciendo cualquier comentario imprudente, por fin vimos aparecer la figura de la directora por las puertas del gimnasio acompañada de otros dos profesores posicionados a sus costados. Caminaron con lentitud hasta posarse frente al parlante y por ende, se detuvieron en el medio de la enorme cancha.

Los murmullos callaron de inmediato y el lugar quedó en total silencio. Ella no tuvo que decir nada para que todo eso ocurriera, su sola presencia nos hizo enmudecer a todos.

Me enderecé en el asiento al igual que el resto del estudiantado.

La imponente y atractiva rubia que se presentaba ante nosotros tenía una faceta relajada pero estricta, carente de expresión. Dotaba de la seriedad que proveía cada persona que trabajaba directamente para la directiva de la institución. Inspiraban respeto con solo observarnos. Era digno de ver.

Mientras ella repasaba algunas palabras con sus acompañantes y arreglaba unos papeles de manera rápida, me vi inspeccionando por el rabillo del ojo a los estudiantes que se sobreponían por encima de la primera fila, mi intención era dar con Neji, en lo que iba de mañana no lo había visto y tenía ganas de ver una cara familiar. Desde que nos reencontramos el lunes, no había día u hora libre que no pasáramos juntos, estábamos compensando en esos pocos días todos los años que duramos sin vernos y sin saber el uno del otro.

Y debía admitirlo, ya lo extrañaba.

Rebusqué durante unos largos segundos hasta que lo vi casi al final de las gradas, rodeado de un montón de gente risueña y con cara de fastidio, que pese a no estar alterados, tenían una expresión en sus rostros que denotaba burla y aburrimiento.

Su atención estaba puesta en una chica rubia que se encontraba a su lado, no la reconocí, era muy atractiva, tenía flequillo y el cabello corto, y por lo que noté le susurraba algo al oído que lo hacía reír cada dos por tres, por supuesto, sin haber de por medio una bulla exagerada.

Ella también se mostraba complacida, y aunque ninguno de los dos reparó en mí durante el tiempo que los mantuve observando intrigada, me dio el tiempo necesario para inspeccionar al resto de los alumnos que se encontraban a su alrededor. Parecía que todos se trataban.

Acaso ¿ese era su grupo de amistades?, me pregunté al tiempo que observaba el cómo se daban codazos y hacían bromas calladas entre ellos, que no los comprometían con las autoridades de la institución, pero que les hacía muy llamativos.

Observé con atención la fila. Había muchas personas, pero de entre todos los uniformados detallé a cuatro hombres que se encontraban siguiendo en orden el lado derecho de Neji. Había un pelirrojo de mirada profunda, un castaño de ojos pequeños y casi gatunos, un relajado pelinegro de sonrisa torcida, el novio de Ino que traía su total atención puesta en un libro, y a otro castaño relleno que engullía con rapidez una bolsa de papas.

A solo asientos miré como Shion y sus amigas hablaban entre sí, pero no las observé durante mucho tiempo. No me interesaba saber de ellas y mucho menos mirar como sus venenosas lenguas dialogaban quien sabe qué cosas.

Así que las ignoré.

Volví la mirada hacia el grupito de Neji y al detallarlos, me di cuenta del por qué se reunieron tan alejados. No les importaba en lo más mínimo la información que estaban por dar. Se encontraban allí por compromiso y no les avergonzaba demostrarlo.

Era casi sorpresivo.

Mis ojos recayeron en mi primo en un determinado tiempo, y justo cuando presté atención y me percaté de su cabeza ladeada hacia arriba, un profundo palpitar en mi pecho aceleró los latidos de mi corazón. Fui capaz de fruncir el ceño al reconocer inmediatamente a la persona que estaba ahora llamando su atención.

El rubio.

Sí, así era, después de estar desaparecido por un par de días se encontraba allí. Con la mejor de sus sonrisas y con un gesto tranquilo en su mirada. No había cambio aparente en su aspecto, traía limpio el uniforme (pero algo descolocado) y su cabello estaba igual de largo.

Se encontraba en la banca superior por encima de Neji, se había inclinado un poco para dar con él y durante lo que parecieron unos segundos interminables intercambiaron en susurros controlados unas cuantas palabras. Neji parecía absorto, y de pronto la carroñosa curiosidad picó en mi cabeza ¿Qué podría estar diciéndole ese abusivo ser?, no había venido al colegio en un par de días, ¿le estaría comentando cual era el motivo de su desaparición? o para mi total desgracia ¿le estaba explicando de alguna forma lo que nos había involucrado antes?... esa nerviosa pregunta fue disipada cuando vi como Neji, totalmente anonadado, estallaba en ruidosas carcajadas que hicieron del silencio en la sala, una anécdota pasajera.

La sorpresa se detalló en mi rostro.

Todos los alumnos sin excepción se vieron involucrados y voltearon curiosos hacia arriba, pero lo que más importó fue que la repentina acción, hizo que la directora parara con lo que hacía para dedicarle una imperturbable mirada a la agrupación que se encontraba en la parte superior de las gradas.

\- ¿algún problema caballeros? - preguntó con voz impasible por el micrófono refiriéndose estrictamente a Neji y a su grupo. Su tono ronco y serio me dieron escalofríos - por si no lo han notado estamos en una audiencia y estamos a punto de comenzar con la charla, así que agradecería guardaran silencio y nos mostraran por primera vez en sus vidas el respeto que merecemos. ¿Quedó claro?

Observé como Naruto se echaba hacia atrás de la manera más despreocupada posible y no dejaba de sonreír. Neji por su parte se enderezó, y colocando una mano sobre su boca disimuló la gigantesca sonrisa que todavía le surcaba el rostro. Apenas fue capaz de asentir hacia la directora en señal de entendimiento.

\- bien - llamó Tsunade y todos volvieron a reparar su atención en ella. A excepción de mí - como bien sabrán los he convocado en este lugar porque tengo grandes noticias que darles. La información nos ha llegado hace tan sólo unas horas y es por ello que se ha pautado tan repentino acto. Sin embargo, es bueno contar con su completa participación...

Durante varios minutos me perdí en el discurso. Mis ojos estaban atorados en el rubio ejercitado que parecía no interesarle lo que escuchaba. Con la mayor desfachatez del mundo, se había colocado unos audífonos blancos –intuí que los mismos que le había arrancado de los oídos durante el incidente- y descansaba su cabeza sobre su mano ladeada. Veía al frente, absorto... sin expresión. ¿Por qué siempre parecía tan desinteresado a todo?

No puede hallar una respuesta a esa perturbada interrogación.

Seguí mirándolo por segundos hasta que me sorprendí a mí misma con la vista totalmente perdida y borrosa gracias a no estar prestando atención a lo que observaba, esto, debido a lo profundo que mi cerebro estaba cavilando e imaginando cantidad de cosas innumerables que involucraban al rubio. ¿Lo primordial?, pensaba en la manera exacta en como abordaría la conversación del incidente con él, al igual que el lugar exacto en donde lo haría… tenía que ser apartado de todos. De esa manera sabía que las probabilidades de que la confrontación real se diese entre los dos eran muy altas, y se llevaría a cabo sin ningún problema, llegando precisamente a una solución temprana y sin dificultad. Ese era el objetivo.

Fuese como fuese, tenía que hacerlo ese mismo día, no podía dejar que se me escapara sin aclarar todo y dejar las cosas saldadas entre ambos.

De inmediato rogué al Dios misericordioso de los cielos que se compadeciera de mí y pedí que pusiera tanto en mi cabeza como en mi boca palabras congruentes que me ayudaran a solucionar el problema. Lo último que quería era que su mala actitud me hiciera perder los estribos y terminara mandando todo al diablo. Estaba acostumbrada a tratar con engreídos narcisistas, pero no con atractivos idiotas abusivos que parecían absortos a la vergüenza; sabía que por ese simple motivo debía ser más inteligente y tratar de llevar la situación a punto factible para los dos.

Estaba decidida a solucionarlo.

Seguí cavilando durante un tiempo indefinido perdiéndome en mis propios pensamientos, y no fue hasta que un resplandor vislumbró mi vista que fui capaz de parpadear y visualizar lo que mis ojos todavía tenían en perspectiva. Y esta vez, no era el inexpresivo rostro del rubio ignorante a mi escrutinio lo que me encontraba observando, sino que estaba contactando directamente con sus ojos grandes, brillosos y totalmente interesados que me veían con cierto toque gracioso en sus destellos claros.

Por alguna extraña razón mi pecho se contrajo al verme descubierta y tuve que apretar los labios con temor, me sentí una idiota.

La expresión del rubio era sosegada, más sin embargo no evitaba que sintiera esa burla característica de su persona invadirme al momento que sus zafiros claros se encontraron con mis curiosas y perladas esferas. Tenía el motivo para que su ego se dilatara, y lo aprovechaba. Sus labios apenas ladeados me lo confirmaron sin dejar rastros de dudas.

_Niñito Ingrato..._

Quise fruncir el ceño y con algún gesto malhumorado dejarle en claro lo que pensaba, pero más allá de dejar mis facciones tiesas como el concreto, no salió nada de ellas para contraatacar. De pronto mis manos picaron. ¿¡Qué diablos pasaba conmigo!?

Como si mi cuerpo se hubiese puesto en mi contra sentí como un intenso calor recorría mis mejillas con la intención de delatarme, la vergüenza me invadió.

_Estúpida... estúpida..._

Me regañé en el interior por dejar que se percatara de mi intensa indagación y por admitir que me afectaba el verme asediada por esa profunda mirada. No podía creer que estaba permitiendo que me pusiera nerviosa.

_¡Vamos Hinata!, es el mismo chico idiota que se metió a tu dormitorio, se desnudó y se atrevió a cambiarte!..._

_¡Despierta!_

El codazo de Tenten en mis costillas me devolvió a la realidad, de inmediato aparté la vista de él y miré al frente, fingí concentrarme de nuevo en la directora tratando de disimular mi bochorno pero, por alguna extraña razón, sentí como de igual forma sus ojos apuñalaban mi nunca sin contemplación. Casi podía verlo sonreír satisfecho consigo mismo.

_Idiota._

Moví de un lado a otro el cuello para relajarlo y me obligué a prestarle atención a Tsunade, quien sin percatarse de nada seguía con su plática.

-... y es por eso mis queridos alumnos, que este año, la preparatoria Tsuki Kuminaki, será por primera vez partícipe de las actividades y los juegos intercolegiales que se organizan con el fin de unir a las cinco instituciones más respetadas del país - un escándalo controlado y generalizado se alzó por toda la sala elogiando con ello las palabras de la directora. El semblante de todos de pronto se iluminó de felicidad.

Yo me retraje y seguí allí sentada, patitiesa, avergonzada y sin la más mínima idea de que era lo que pasaba. Las chicas gritaron y se sumaron al algarabío colectivo de todos los estudiantes.

Al parecer eran buenas noticias. Tsunade y los profesores acompañantes se mostraron complacidos con la actitud del estudiantado. Los tres tenían una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

Mordí mis labios, y dentro de mí me pregunté si yo era la única que no entendía por qué de pronto la efusión.

Sin duda alguna estaba fuera de lugar.

Tsunade alzó las manos y las sacudió para que guardaran silencio. No tardaron en obedecerla.

La sesión de gritos y silbidos se interrumpió.

\- hay más, así que por favor presten atención - carraspeó un poco y luego se irguió para comenzar a leer un papel que yacía en sus manos - como algunos de ustedes conocerá, este año la institución cumple su aniversario número veinte, lo cual nos complace enormemente y nos motiva a dar celebración a ello. Para realizar el acto conmemorativo el conjunto de la directiva, incluyendo mi persona, hemos llegado al acuerdo de ejecutar la celebración el día 10 de Diciembre - hubo más gritos de dicha pero fueron cesando a medida que Tsunade seguía con sus palabras - sin embargo, tenemos el compromiso con los intercolegiales en el mes de Noviembre, y por ahora representa lo primordial para la preparatoria, así que por favor, les pido la mayor colaboración y todo el entendimiento que nos puedan dar. Al acercarnos a la fecha de la celebración, daremos a conocer los detalles y serán aclaradas sus dudas, así que lo único por lo cual tenemos que preocuparnos ahora, es de cumplir con los intercolegiales. Es un hecho que haremos lo posible por demostrar ante todos de que está hecho el instituto ¡Tsuki Kuminaki! - gritó al final con ánimo al tiempo que reía con emoción. Más aplausos, gritos de apoyo y silbidos siguieron luego de eso.

Las palabras finales del discurso llegaron cuando las cosas cesaron un poco.

\- los alumnos más destacados del último año en deporte y educación artística, serán los que nos representarán en tan grata participación nacional, se harán juegos, exposiciones de pintura, obras de teatro, espectáculos musicales y bailes... los profesores encargados de cada asignatura artística les expandirán la información apenas vean sus clases... también se escogerán los tres mejores promedios, desde el séptimo grado hasta el noveno, para que los estudiantes seleccionados puedan participar en un decatlón académico dedicado a los alumnos que comienzan a cursar y están por culminar la secundaria, por ello sólo podrán participar desde el séptimo hasta el noveno grado. Las inscripciones de los bachilleres de cuarto y quinto año que desean participar en la obra de teatro y el espectáculo musical con instrumentos, comenzarán desde mañana a primera hora y estará activa durante todo el día. Es importante aclarar que apenas ésta caduque, no habrá prórroga, estudiante que no se inscriba en ese período de tiempo, lastimosamente será un estudiante que no participará este año. Para las actividades deportivas aclaro de nuevo, sólo participará quinto año, y serán escogidos de acuerdo a su desempeño, esto se hace así porque sólo se necesita un grupo para competir, y hay que escoger a quienes demuestren la actitud y la determinación necesaria para ganar - hubo una pequeña pausa en donde volvió a mirar la hoja, parecía inspeccionar que no se le olvidara nada - de igual forma es para los grupos que participarán en las exposiciones de pintura y el baile - agregó - repito, sólo los alumnos de quinto año participarán en esto, quienes por supuesto serán seleccionados gracias a su desempeño - dio una enorme sonrisa y cerró el papel para luego terminar con la exposición - bueno, por ahora eso es toda la información que queríamos hacerles llegar, espero disfruten su día. Cualquier duda comuníquense con los docentes encargados de sus materias, cada uno de ellos está informado al respeto. Espero disfruten el día - y dicho eso, se retiró.

La algarabía no tardó en volver y abarcar cada zona de la enorme sala. Sin embargo, no le presté atención.

Yo estaba absorta, todavía sentada en el asiento y con la mirada perdida en donde hacía minutos la directora hablaba.

¿Intercolegiales?, ¿bailes?, ¿exposiciones de pintura? Una creciente emoción subió por mi estómago y aceleró los latidos de mi corazón al situarse en mi pecho. Si bien al principio estaba perdida y no sabía de qué hablaba la rubia, cuando nombró las diferentes actividades a desarrollar durante ese período de movimiento en el mes de Noviembre, no evité emocionarme. Amaba la música, la actuación y la danza, para mí, era como si hubiesen presentado la oportunidad perfecta que me permitía expresarme como la verdadera Hinata Hyuga, libre de recomendaciones y mandatos, libre de restricciones y reglas. Esta era mi oportunidad. Y por nada del mundo la desaprovecharía.

Prometí a mí misma en silencio esforzarme al máximo para quedar entre los seleccionados. Uno de esos puestos, sería mío.

Luego de salir de la sala, Ino y Sakura se despidieron de nosotras para tomar camino directo al aula de pintura, prometiendo que quedaríamos para la hora del almuerzo. Tras afirmar sus palabras, Tenten y yo fuimos en direcciones opuestas, una clase de música nos esperaba. Cuando estábamos a punto de llegar, la castaña a mi lado se disculpó, tocó su vejiga con preocupación y salió disparada al área del baño. Mi mente no tardó en pensar que esperaba que con algo de ayuda pudiera dar con el lugar -que se encontraba en la otra ala del edificio-antes de que fuese demasiado tarde para su organismo.

Apenas su apresurada figura se perdió seguí avanzando, no era problema el perderme al buscar el aula de clases debido a que la afectada por la bebida de cola, me había dejado a tan solo pasos de la puerta del salón. Lo cual de cierta forma agradecí. Todavía no me acostumbraba a lo enorme que era la institución y lo fácil que era a la hora de perderse. Casi como un laberinto pre-diseñado para evitar a futuras Hinatas Hyuga.

Fijé mi vista al frente y apenas vi la madera barnizada de la puerta con el indicativo en la placa negra marcándola como el salón que buscaba, logré percatarme de igual forma del bullicio que había fuera de ésta y de las personas que se encontraban rodeando el pasillo.

La duda se asentó en mi rostro. ¿Qué hacía todo el mundo afuera?

Me acerqué con calma y me abrí paso entre la multitud. Nadie reparó en mí. Pero no me importó. Seguí andando hasta que choqué con un pequeño grupo. Tras un carraspeo interrumpí lo que al parecer era una conversación animada. Dos chicos y una chica callaron de inmediato y voltearon con sigilo al notarme frente a ellos.

De pronto me sentí pequeña e indefensa.

\- disculpen, ¿saben por qué todavía no ingresan al aula? - pregunté aparentando confianza con una sonrisa sencilla en mis labios.

La chica peliazul con un particular adorno en su cabeza en forma de rosa, fue la primera en responder. Tenía una expresión seria en el rostro. Y cuando oí su voz, la misma le hizo contraste a esta.

\- los profesores todavía no llegan - me informó con sequedad. Cortante

\- Konan - la regañó un pálido sujeto de cabello rojizo que se encontraba a su lado, para luego mirarme y devolverme una mirada de disculpa. Le sonreí tratando de tranquilizarlo. La actitud de la chica simplemente no me importó.

Me quedé en silencio un momento y tras asentir comprensiva, volqué la vista de ellos hacia la puerta cerrada y no detecté ningún movimiento dentro.

Titubeando volví a mirar al trío frente a mí. La odiosa mujer me había dado la espalda, así que fue cuestión de concentrar mi pregunta en los últimos dos chicos.

Los miré con cierta esperanza.

\- creen que haya problema si yo...

\- entra. De todas formas tenemos que hacerlo en cuanto llegue el docente ¿no es así? - Un atractivo chico de mirada parda, alto, de contextura atlética, cabello largo y naranja, con muchos piercings negros en sus orejas y con una suave sonrisa en sus labios, me interrumpió. Para luego acercarse a mí y dedicarme una mirada comprensiva y con un toque amable. Realmente era atractivo, y por lo que dio a entender, una persona agradable- soy Yahiko, y de verdad no creo que tengas problemas si esperas dentro.

De inmediato sus palabras me hicieron devolverle el gesto.

\- Gracias, Yahiko - Me guiñó un ojo coqueto - yo soy...

\- Hinata Hyuga - sonrió simpático y yo alcé las cejas con sorpresa tras cerrar la boca. No me gustaba cuando una persona desconocida sabía mi nombre y creía conocerme. Fue la misma sensación que tuve cuando conocí a Karin. Incómoda y extraña - lo sé, me enteré del incidente en la cafetería - aclaró al notar mi interrogante expresión - De verdad es increíble como algo así puede disparar tu popularidad en cuestión de días. De verdad es un placer.

Un nudo repentino se situó en mi garganta y me removí incómoda en lugar. Él seguía con esa gentil y encantadora sonrisa en sus labios, tal parecía que no se había percatado de la embarazosa situación en la que me había envuelto. Definitivamente ser reconocida por aquello, no era algo que definiría como increíble.

De inmediato quise salir de allí.

Bajé el rostro apenada y di un leve cabeceo hacia abajo en señal de agradecimiento y despedida, me alejé de ellos antes de tomar la decisión de ser la primera y la única en el lugar, en entrar al salón.

Los murmullos se silenciaron de inmediato una vez cerré la puerta tras de mí.

Cerré los ojos mientras me recostaba unos segundos sobre ella y di un suspiro para tratar de tranquilizarme. Para cuando los abrí, la enorme sala con la que se encontraron mis ojos me reconfortó al instante. No pude evitar sonreír llena de regocijo y felicidad. Todo era realmente hermoso.

Sin detenerme ni un minuto más, me aventuré a avanzar por el espacioso y solitario lugar con la idea de detallar cada aspecto posible del aula. Me sentía transportada a un mundo diferente; quería guardar en mi cabeza esa grata y no tan rutinaria sensación de paz, era mágico. Casi como estar en casa. Y cuando di con un hermoso piano posicionado en un rincón al lado de un amplio espejo que cubría toda una pared, la magia del lugar se intensificó y dio paso a la placidez de mi cuerpo exacerbado.

Antes de darme cuenta, ya estaba frente al majestuoso instrumento, tocando su elegante pulidez y el brillantino en su cuerpo que le dotaba de ese aire nuevo y maravilloso. Lo observé, detallé y recorrí su contorno con suavidad.

Era exquisito. Hizo que a mi mente acudiera la escena de esas lluviosas tardes en casa hace ya unos cuantos años atrás, cuando papá y mamá estaban en la residencia y me pedían amables que les tocara una pieza mientras ambos observaban con orgullo y amor en sus miradas, el como yo lo hacía. Solíamos recostarnos en la sala frente a la fogata, a disfrutar de una entretenida lectura, buena música o sencillamente de la unión entre los tres como una hermosa familia. Eran días sensacionales, llenos de regocijo para todos.

¿Cuándo esos buenos momentos se habían ido al lastre junto a la sensación gratificante?, ¿cuándo había dejado de ser yo misma y no me había dado cuenta?...

Demasiadas preguntas y ninguna contestación.

En ese tiempo, éramos felices, y no lo sabíamos…

\- ¿Nostalgia? ¿De Yanni?, vaya Hyuga, no sabía que podrías llegas a ser tan melancólica.

Los dedos de mis manos irrumpieron la melodía de inmediato en un achacado y brusco sonido. Mis ojos se abrieron presurosos y llenos de pánico. Fue allí –al contactar con mis dedos sobre el teclado- donde me percaté que no sólo había cerrado los ojos y me había dejado llevar por mis recuerdos, sino que había dispuesto del asiento frente a mí y había tomado la iniciativa de comenzar a tocar una pieza conocida de uno de mis artistas favoritos. ¿Qué me había pasado?

Un vuelco asaltó mi corazón en un acelerado movimiento que lo situó en mi garganta. Sentí como mis mejillas se tornaban de un suave color carmín.

Mordí mis labios antes de atreverme a tomar de nuevo control de mi cuerpo, me levanté del asiento en un rápido movimiento que hizo denotar mis crispados nervios, tropecé con las patas de la silla y casi caigo en el suelo, pero logré recuperarme a tiempo; me alejé unos cuantos pasos del endemoniado asiento para luego con lentitud, encarar a quién me había atrapado.

Definitivamente, no esperaba lo que vi. Dos esferas claras y un rostro sereno y plácido me recibieron del otro lado justo cuando alcé la cara.

¿Por qué el destino estaba ensimismado en hacerme esto?

Naruto… - susurré apenas para mí identificando al sujeto que ahora me miraba directamente recostado de la única puerta del espacioso entorno.

Nuestras miradas contactaron la una con la otra.

Se hallaba recostado de la madera barnizada y no encontraba distracción alguna para sus ojos, puesto que sus esferas claras estaban recargadas por completo en mí.

Tragué con dificultad. No tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que debía hacer a continuación. De nuevo me había agarrado con la guardia baja. Y eso, era inquietante.

¿Hace cuánto había estado allí?, ¿Cuánto tiempo yo había estado absorta a la realidad?, ¿acababa de llegar?...

Oh dios, esperaba que sí.

Lo miré, tratando de buscar una respuesta a cada una de esas preocupadas preguntas que ametrallaban mi cerebro. Pero, como si la mala suerte volviese a hacer su jugarreta conmigo, no logré obtener contestación de ningún tipo.

\- ¿Q-qué, haces a-aquí? - el tartamudeo se abrió paso a mi realidad y me sentí un tanto estúpida. Casi me doy una cachetada mental. ¿Qué diablos me pasaba? Tenía años que no tartamudeaba ante nadie, no podía volver a hacerla parte de mi personalidad en ese preciso momento, y menos con él, no era correcto.

_¡Vamos Hinata!, no seas tonta_ – me advertí.

Sus ojos de pronto divertidos me hicieron despertar.

Carraspeé para enderezarme y aclarar mi garganta. No dejaría que dominara mis nervios con tanta facilidad. No de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - volví a refutar mi pregunta con un poco más de fuerza y sin titubear. La molestia que sentía se vio reflejada en cada una de mis palabras. No hubo respuesta inmediata- ¿acaso representa una tonta jugarreta de tu parte para tratar de acosarme?- dije tratando de acertar en alguna cosa. Al parecer no resultó.

\- ¿Acosarte? - murmuró con voz ronca casi riendo mientras me veía con una fingida mueca de sorpresa. No me agradó el falso humor en su voz -Es muy pronto para asegurar eso Hyuga, sin embargo, para que hagas tal suposición debe existir algo en ti que intuya que me interesas... ¿eso es lo que crees?

De inmediato me tensé. Ahí estaba de nuevo tratando de voltear la tortilla a su favor.

\- ¡por supuesto que no! - aseguré fuerte y segura de mí misma. El pareció no creerlo mucho - no pretendas que todo lo que ocurre tiene que girar precisamente en torno a ti Uzumaki, así no son las cosas.

La comisura de sus labios se alzó hacia un lado, luego se impulsó con los brazos fuera de la puerta en la cual hasta hace poco estaba recostado. Comenzó a moverse con sigilo por la sala (todavía vacía), como un gato precavido y al acecho, mientras de vez en cuando alzaba la vista y reparaba esos llamativos zafiros en mí.

\- es en serio Naruto, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo aquí? - tras otro tortuoso silencio, pude notar que no tenía intención de responder a esa pregunta.

Se detuvo antes de mirarme de nuevo y comenzar a hablar. Con sinceridad no estuve preparada para escuchar lo que él a continuación iba a decir.

Me tensé de pies a cabezas.

\- curiosa, osada, usurpadora, agresiva, algo torpe y… ¿ahora sentimental? - metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su oscuro pantalón y avanzó varios pasos en mi dirección con expresión apaciguada. Sus ojos brillaban curiosos- ¿quieres saber la verdad?, me llamó la atención lo que tocabas, Hyuga - afirmó con una suave sonrisa.

Me vi en la necesidad de retroceder a medida que él se acercaba, pero fueron pocos los pasos que logré dar antes de chocar la parte trasera de mis rodillas con el asiento cubierto de cuero; caí de sopetón y volví a quedar sentada sobre este, pero ahora, en dirección a la puerta y sin despegar la mirada de su expresivo rostro. Cuando estuvo a solo centímetros aprovechó mi parálisis momentánea para agacharse sobre sus talones y quedar a la altura de mis ojos. Si él no hubiese sido un completo asno, admitiría sin problema alguno lo hermoso que éstos eran.

\- dime preciosa, ¿Cuándo te volviste tan delicada?

_¿Preciosa? Pero que…_

Pude sentir como mis mejillas picaron acorde con la vergüenza.

_Se está burlando Hinata, no seas ilusa._

Sacudí la cabeza con algo de rudeza y lo miré.

\- ¿de qué hablas?

\- de la música - respondió de inmediato, casi como si esperara la pregunta.

Alcé las cejas con duda y fruncí apenas el ceño. ¿Creía que era delicada y sentimental por la música que tocaba?

Me vi en la necesidad de apretar los labios y verlo entre fruncida y extrañada. No evité pensar que de nuevo trataba de ridiculizarme.

\- no te atrevas a burlarte yo no…

\- ¿y quién se burla? – preguntó con cierto deje de sorpresa mientras alzaba una de sus cejas de manera interrogativa.

Aunque parecía hablar en serio y su rostro apacible me lo demostraba, no me permití creerle absolutamente nada.

Hice ademán de levantarme para escapar de sus atrayentes esferas claras pero las piernas no me respondieron. Volví a caer en el asiento al tiempo que bufaba molesta por la importuna situación a la que me enfrentaba, una vez más mi cuerpo me traicionaba.

¿Por qué tenía que estar en este lugar precisamente hoy? ¿Es que acaso no tenía una clase a la cual acudir?, algo en mi interior me dijo que tal vez sólo era uno de esos chicos rebeldes que se escapaban de clases y daban por perdido el año. La escena de hace algunos minutos en la sala de gimnasia y deporte, me advirtió que lo más seguro es que así fuera, al igual que lo hizo su intromisión sin permiso a mi dormitorio.

Pensar en eso de inmediato me puso en órbita para volver al tema principal que nos llevó a todo eso desde el comienzo. Vi la oportunidad frente a mí y no quise desaprovecharla.

Había muchas cosas que aclarar.

\- ¿Por qué entraste a mi habitación esa tarde, Naruto? - abordé el tema de la manera más tranquila que mi alterado cuerpo me lo permitió, olvidando todo lo anterior.

En todo momento mantuve la mirada en dirección a la puerta de entrada, lo hice hasta que no oí contestación inmediata y me vi en la necesidad de voltear a mirarlo. Él estaba en la misma posición, observándome con detenimiento.

Una apenas imperceptible sonrisa se dio a conocer al tiempo que él exhalaba y se levantaba, haciendo que mis ojos lo siguieran hasta arriba. Seguí sentada, esperando una sincera contestación.

\- ¿por qué lo hiciste? - volví a intentar indagar en la verdad.

Hubo un repentino silencio antes de que sus ojos contactaran con mi rostro y contestara.

\- no estaba enterado de tu llegada - su sencilla respuesta me confundió aún más.

\- ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

Me miró casi como si le divirtiera y le extrañara a la vez mi presente inocencia.

\- me refiero a lo que es Hyuga, a una idiota falta de comunicación y a la escasez de un buen informante.

Si antes estaba confusa, luego de escuchar su segunda réplica, quedé completamente desquiciada. Lo miré como si le hubiesen salido tres cuernos y un duende danés le estuviese bailando encima de la cabeza. ¿Qué tenía que ver su falta de información con que hubiese usurpado mi dormitorio?, además, su otra falta tampoco estaba justificada con esa tonta y más que obvia esquiva respuesta.

Algo ocultaba. Y decidí tomar las riendas del asunto para averiguar a qué se refería exactamente y dar con ello con una verdadera contestación.

Me crucé de brazos y lo miré inquebrantable, con dureza, determinación y acusativa.

\- ¿y qué te atrevieras a cambiar mi ropa también tiene como excusa esa total y absurda mentira? - lo acusé indeleble con los dientes apretados.

La espinita se había clavado, y era ahora o nunca el momento exacto para hablar de lo sucedido. Me picaban las manos. De sólo recordar la humillación que sentí al darme cuenta esa mañana de como traía puesto el pijamas en vez de la bata de baño, me encolerizó en gran medida. Esa era una gran falta, para mí, aun mayor que el haber usurpado mi dormitorio. ¿Con qué evasiva me saldría esta vez?

Por varios segundos me percaté de sus movimientos y expresiones en todo momento, ninguna dieron notorio cambio hasta que decidió volver a acercarse hacia donde me encontraba todavía sentada, pero esta vez, mantuvo una distancia prudencial y la vista clavada totalmente en mí, como si le importara prestarme demasiada atención. Presumí que tal vez lo único que quería era descolocarme los nervios y ponerme los pelos de punta. No me gustaba cuando me miraban tan detenidamente. Y al parecer, él se había dado cuenta de eso, lo usaba como Kriptonita en mi contra.

Mi debilidad.

\- estoy esperando tu…

\- necesidad Hyuga… - su interrupción seguida de esa respuesta, me dejó muda. Lo miré atónita sin ocultar mi creciente sorpresa

¿Y qué significaba eso exactamente?

Desenrosqué mis manos y separé mis piernas cruzadas antes de levantarme de golpe sin dejar de mirarlo boquiabierta.

No era lo que creía… ¿verdad?

\- ¿¡necesidad!? - apreté los labios y cerré la garganta. Aun así no pude evitar que saliera de mi boca como un pequeño grito entrecortado.

\- sí, Hyuga, necesidad… - Su gesto fruncido y un tanto extrañado dio a conocerse a medida que yo seguía respirando descontroladamente. No podía procesar y entender con claridad lo que él había dicho. Es que acaso ¿no tenía vergüenza?

Algo en mí intuyó desde el principio, que ese extraño idiota abusivo que entró en mi dormitorio no era más que eso, un idiota, pero ahora que declaraba el motivo de su desfachatez con tal descaro, no me quedaba más opción que pensar en lo que realmente era, ¡un completo idiota pervertido! ¿Qué era yo?, ¿alguna otra tonta víctima más? ¿Solía entrar a dormitorios ajenos, desnudarse y tocar inapropiadamente a las chicas de la escuela?, ¿era ese su perverso hobbie?

Mis nervios crecían a medida que mi cerebro pensaba.

Me acerqué a él lo más que pude y lo miré acusativa y un tanto airada, su entrecejo se mantuvo fruncido, parecía no entender que era lo que me pasaba, pero no caí en su mentira. Sabía que conocía el motivo de mi molestia, tenía que saberlo. Y es que… ¿¡Cómo se atrevía a soltarlo así como así!? Estaba indignada, confundida y muy, muy molesta.

Quería insultarlo, mandarlo al demonio y dejarle muy claro las cosas, pero cuando traté de comenzar a hablar, la manija de la puerta sonó y ambos nos paralizamos, cuando me di vuelta unos ojos violáceos seguido de varias miradas curiosas nos observaban con detenimiento desde la entrada.

\- ¡Oh!, ¿interrumpimos? - y luego de esa fingidas palabras de sorpresa y cargadas de un disfrazado humor por parte de Shion, tuve que alejarme de él con lentitud. De nuevo la confrontación tendría que esperar.

Los profesores habían llegado, y la clase, estaba por comenzar.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bien, aquí está la continuación. Un poquitín más cortica (bueno, si, si, mucho más corta), pero escrita con el mismo cariño, tal vez no con la misma dedicación porque no me siento muy bien, pero si con cariño, siempre con cariño ^_^.**

**Le agradezco a **_Melany Paula_** por el comentario, gracias de verdad por el apoyo ^_^, respecto a lo que dices de tener la perspectiva de Naruto en la historia me llamó bastante la atención, trataré de ver como se me da y la pondré en práctica, siendo sincera me pone un poco nerviosa porque nunca he escrito desde la perspectiva de un hombre, así que supondrá un reto para mí :) pero creo que lo intentaré. Una vez más gracias. Y saludos desde ¡Venezuela! O/**

**Espero lo disfruten. **

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

Luego de entrar al enorme salón, los profesores que se habían presentado como Shizune y Yamato-san, nos indicaron que tomáramos unos suaves cojines llenos de felpa y nos posicionáramos en el suelo. Hubo algunas quejas como las de Shion y su combo de amigas, que aseguraban lo poco ético y cochino que era sentarse allí, pero rápidamente silenciaron sus clamores cuando por órdenes de ambos docentes, se les informó que si no les gustaba el como ellos querían impartir la clase, tomaran sus cosas y se marcharan.

En el fondo sentí cierto regocijo por su regaño. Desde que llegué a la escuela, esa rubia no había hecho otra cosa más que molestarme, ¿la razón?, no la sabía, pero sí tenía muy claro, que yo no era para nada de su agrado.

El profesor Yamato de ojos redondos oscuros y de gesto apaciguado, no tardó en tomar potestad de la palabra y comenzó a darnos información relevante y mucho más específica sobre lo que la directora Tsunade había dicho en el comunicado hacía minutos atrás. Apenas él se dirigió a nosotros, yo me olvidé por completo de la presencia de Naruto y de todo lo que ese nombre me hacía sentir y pensar, le presté total atención al castaño.

Entre las cosas importantes que nombró, nos aclaró el cómo sería la manera exacta en como evaluarían las clases, tanto él como la profesora Shizune, para poder elegir a los mejores participantes que tendrían el privilegio de ir a los intercolegiales. También nos informó que ellos, como docentes de música, estarían encargados de igual forma de elegir a los chicos y a las chicas que presentarían los tres diferentes bailes (un solo, uno en pareja y otro grupal) en la presentación, y con ello darían las rutinas. Esto debido a la falta de tiempo y a la poca disposición de otros profesores.

Me pareció genial, puesto que la danza se me daba bien y era en uno de los eventos que deseaba participar.

Shizune comenzó a pasar una hoja para que anotáramos nuestros nombres en las actividades en que queríamos apuntarnos. Teníamos el _Baile o la presentación musical _como opciones, aunque para la fortuna de muchos, yo incluida, se nos había presentado la oportunidad de anotarnos en las dos, ¿por qué?, porque para poder hacer el baile se requería realizar una audición, y si por mala suerte no llegábamos a pasarla, podíamos participar sin ningún problema en el espectáculo musical. Esa idea me agradó, y por lo tanto anoté: Hinata Hyuga, en las dos columnas, para luego pasar la hoja.

Seguí el recorrido de ésta mientras escucha a mis docentes platicar, y cuando vi que el papel blanco llegaba a las manos del Uzumaki –quien era el único que todavía se encontraba de pie- mi gesto se contrajo con duda. ¿Qué hacía él todavía allí?

Creí que su tardía por marcharse del aula se debía a lo molesto que era, pero todo eso pasó a teñirse de confusión y asombro cuando me percaté el cómo tomaba la hoja sin ningún interés aparente para luego dirigirse hacia los profesores, quienes detuvieron su charla y tomaron el papel que el rubio les entregaba. Se detuvo a su lado durante algunos segundos e intercambió algunas palabras con ellos, los cuales solo asintieron comprensivos y devolvieron respuestas cortas y precisas. No se escuchaba lo que platicaban, y no pude evitar sorprenderme y fruncir el ceño, cuando la profesora dio un paso adelante y comenzó a hablar.

\- bien, al parecer el estudiante Naruto Uzumaki por decisión de la directiva, ha sido transferido a esta clase debido a su falta para la inscripción que se realizó el día de ayer - se volteó hacia el rubio con una sonrisa amable en su boca y le dio una pequeña palmadita en el hombro en señal de apoyo. Mis facciones no dejaron de deslumbrar sorpresa en ningún momento, no me creía nada de lo que estaba pasando ¿ahora resultaba ser que tendría que compartir el salón de clases con él?, el barbudo de arriba tenía que odiarme en serio - ahora aclarado el punto, dinos Naruto, ¿quieres presentarte formalmente?

La ya característica curvatura en su boca se hizo notable tras humedecer sus labios y morderlos. Miró a Shizune con un toque entre divertido y amable en su expresión.

\- no creo que sea necesario profesora, ya usted ha dicho suficiente - respondió manteniendo el semblante.

La morena a su lado sólo se encogió de hombros y soltó una pequeña risa unida a una mueca resignada. Voleó a palmearlo con suavidad. Casi como una madre comprensiva.

\- ya me lo imaginaba - comentó tranquila - ¿siquiera quisieras compartir con nosotros el motivo de la elección a esta clase? - la nueva interrogante dio paso a un asentamiento lento por parte del Uzumaki, quien inmediatamente volvió a repetir los mimos gestos que hacía segundos al tiempo que volteaba el rostro y contactaba sus esferas claras conmigo. De inmediato me sentí asediada y un tanto nerviosa. ¿Por qué hacía eso?

Traté de no inmutarme ante el descaro que expresaba esa mirada, pero con sinceridad me sorprendió aún más su repentina osadía. No supe que hacer, solo me quedé allí, quieta, devolviéndole la ojeada sin expresión notable en esta. ¿Por qué de pronto me inquietaba?

Una nueva, frágil y apenas notable sonrisa se dibujó en sus carnosos labios. Luego ladeó un poco el rostro y acentuó su mirada en mí. Importándole un pepino que el resto de nuestro compañeros y hasta los mismos profesores comenzaran a percatarse de su extraña actitud; me molestó a un más imaginar qué posibles conjeturas pudieran estar haciendo en sus cabezas. Si tenían el poder de crear idioteces como las del incidente en la cafetería, harían cualquier cosa por hacer de esto otro BUM más resultante.

La idea de pasar desapercibida en la institución, cada vez se me hacía más lejana y transparente.

Las cosas se estaban complicando, y ese rubio idiota lo estaba haciendo posible. Tenía que aclarar ese asunto y alejarme de él y evitarlo en todo momento, pero antes, quería respuestas, y tal vez, una grata oportunidad de ¿venganza?

_Podría ser…_

No abrí la boca como si estuviera visitando a un dentista al escuchar sus palabras, porque me quedé paralizada de pies a cabezas. ¿Es que acaso ese chico quería causar realmente un revuelo? ¿O simplemente de verdad no le importaba nada?

Algo en mí intuyó que cualquiera de las dos era una excelente opción, pero en cualquier caso, no era de fiar. ¿Cómo Neji podría considerarlo su mejor amigo?

En el interior de mi mente, me permití insultarlo.

\- digamos que siento una gran… curiosidad, sensei, nunca antes había tocado con nada igual - dijo lento y pausado sin apartar la mirada de mí. Fue casi como si me lo susurrase. Una verdad oculta, disfrazada. Sabía que su comentario estaba cargado de doble sentido, lo que no supe fue el por qué. ¿Se estaba refiriendo a algo más que a la materia?, era palpable en el ambiente que esa pregunta tenía una respuesta afirmativa. ¿Qué intentaba hacer?

Hubo algunos murmullos y unas cuantas risas roncas y coquetas, y fue allí donde supuse que no fui la única que lo sospechaba. El rumor de que ambos pudiéramos haber tenido algo, se propagó a un más por su nueva falta de tacto y su para nada discreción. Era un idiota consumado. De eso no había duda.

Apreté los labios y me mordí la parte interna de estos, y mis dedos de por sí pálidos, casi se volvieron traslúcidos al apretarlos con molestia en un puño apretado que descansaban sobre mis unidos muslos. ¿Cuándo pararía de burlarse?, ¿acaso siempre sería un idiota?

La profesora sonrió, miró en mi dirección y yo me encogí, desviando de pronto la atención del Uzumaki. Observé como sus ojos se achicaban con sospecha mientras me sonreía, me sentí expuesta y muy incómoda, de inmediato quise tener a Tenten a mi lado como apoyo. ¿En dónde demonios se había metido?, estaba tardando demasiado. Ya casi pasaba la media hora y ella no llegaba. ¿Le habría pasado algo?

De pronto me preocupé.

Shizune rio, juntó sus manos y le indicó a Naruto que se sentara con el grupo. Luego se dignó a seguir conversando cosas de la materia en general y aspectos resaltantes de las audiciones para el baile. Estuve distraída desde entonces, y aunque escuchaba y entendía las palabras que decía, todavía mi mente estaba en otro lado. Volando en divagaciones absurdas y pensamientos nerviosos. No fue hasta que tocaron la puerta que volví a la habitación, y con ello pude reparar en las dos figuras femeninas que se encontraban allí excusándose con los docentes.

Las reconocí a ambas en un pestañeo. Frente a nosotros estaba una ruborizada Tenten que movía las manos nerviosas, y una peliroja inexpresiva que sostenía sobre su pecho unos cuantos papeles. ¿Qué hacía Karin allí?

\- bueno por ahora comprendemos, sean bienvenidas, tomen un cojín y pónganse cómodas, pero asegúrense que esto no vuelva a suceder ¿de acuerdo? - las dos asintieron antes de entrar. Tenten se puso a mi lado de inmediato. Karin se colocó un poco más alejada, pero me dio una mirada antes de sentarse y asintió en mi dirección en señal de saludo. Apenas levanté la mano y sonreí con amabilidad. Eso era un avance - la próxima vez perderán la clase y tendrán que quedarse afuera. Que esto sirva de advertencia para todos.

Pasaron las horas y terminamos con música, luego pasamos a deporte, y en el momento en que entrábamos a los vestuarios para cambiarnos, me percaté del creciente y muy evidente nerviosismo de Tenten, unido a una actitud titubeante y casi acelerada, la cual había tenido desde que entró en la clase de Shizune y Yamato- sensei.

Estaba actuando demasiado extraño. Hablaba rápido, sonreía, reía por todo y sus mejillas no habían disminuido del color carmesí por nada del mundo. Estaban peor que las mías cuando me avergonzaba. Así que cuando me dijo: _Tengo que contarte algo importante_, no me sorprendió del todo imaginar que se trataba de la verdadera razón por la cual había tardado tanto en su "ida" al baño.

Le sonreí comprensiva y asentí.

\- ¿pasó algo interesante?

Su sonrojo se intensificó. Asintió y se acercó un poco más a mí. Nuestras rodillas chocaron. Estábamos sentadas en las largas bancas de metal que se encontraban frente a los diversos casilleros, todavía dentro del vestuario, listas para cambiarnos. Tuvimos suerte de que los mismos estuviesen cerca el uno del otro.

Comencé a sacar el uniforme de mi casilla. Tanto Sakura e Ino todavía no llegaban, así que nos encontrábamos sólo nosotras dos junto a un montón de chicas desconocidas. Incluidas la molesta de Shion y sus amigas. Pero fue un alivio que éstas estuviesen en la otra ala, alejadas de ambas.

\- espero no te molestes Hina, pero es necesario que te lo diga, quiero tu opinión, y por favor, no hagas acopio de mentiras para no lastimarme, quiero que seas sincera ¿de acuerdo?

\- me estás asustando Tenten. ¿Qué pasó? - dije un tanto preocupada. Esto no era común en ella. Y aunque tan solo la conocía desde hacía una semana, ya la consideraba una persona especial, se había ganado mi respeto y mi cariño en poco tiempo, al igual que Sakura e Ino, admito que no pude tocar con mayor suerte.

\- no es nada peligroso, tranquila - me advirtió al percatarse de mi nerviosismo.

\- ¿entonces…?

Bajó el rostro y miró sus manos.

\- ¿me prometes que no te molestarás? - dijo con voz baja observándome por debajo de sus pestañas.

No pude evitar sonreírle.

\- Tenten, no creo que haya nada que me digas que me haga molestar. ¿Puedes dejar de tontear y decirme de una buena vez que fue lo que te…

\- besé a Neji.

Un silencio repentino invadió mi boca al oírla interrumpir.

Mi expresión se contrajo con duda.

\- ¿Q-qué? - estaba claramente sorprendida - ¿de qué hablas?

\- lo besé - volvió a decir - bueno, más bien nos besamos porque él también, ya sabes, me correspondió y… - desvió la mirada y sus mejillas ardieron, vi como apretó los labios en señal de vergüenza.

De inmediato quise reírme. ¿Por eso es que estaba tan nerviosa?

Digo, era algo sorprendente puesto que no imaginé que pasaría algo así entre ellos, pero no era como para estar a la defensiva. ¿Qué creía ella? ¿Qué le saltaría encima por haber hecho algo que simplemente ambos quisieron hacer?

\- Tenten creo que no deberías…

\- lo sé, sé que tienes derecho a molestarte si…

\- ¿pero qué estás diciendo, Tenten? - mi interrupción hizo que me viera con cierto deje de sorpresa. Yo le estaba sonriendo.

\- ¿n-no, te molesta?

Volqué los ojos y le di un suave apretón en las manos.

\- no tiene porqué Tenten, eso es cosa de ambos, ¿por qué según tú debería de molestarme algo como eso? - respondí tranquila.

\- porque él… él es tu primo y yo sólo soy…

\- tú sólo eres una chica increíble Tenten, que le gusta un chico increíble y quien está en todo su derecho de actuar o decir todo lo que quiera de acuerdo a lo que sienta. Yo no tengo cabida allí. Así de simple.

Su sonrisa le iluminó el rostro.

\- ¿entonces de verdad no hay ningún problema? - negué divertida - ¡Dios mío estaba tan nerviosa!

\- lo sé, desde que entraste al aula estabas inquieta. ¿Era por eso?

Mordió sus labios y asintió.

\- me lo encontré luego de salir del baño y conversamos un rato. Y bueno, una cosa llevó a la otra - hizo una pausa y se rio de lo que imaginé fue un chiste personal - el tiempo se me pasó volando. No sabía que había tardado tanto.

\- pero lo hiciste, y me preocupaste.

\- lo siento

Le sonreí mientras me levantaba para comenzar a cambiarme. Ella hizo lo mismo.

\- no importa. Me alegra saber que por lo menos estabas con él, y que… te estabas divirtiendo - solté con una sonrisa coqueta. Ella se sonrojó pero luego comenzó a reír de nuevo.

\- tú eres increíble Hinata. Y te lo agradezco mucho- su creciente emoción se vio intensificada cuando se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Me desconcerté al principio pero luego le devolví el gesto. Era de cierta forma reconfortante.

\- no tienes porqué. Lo que importa es lo que sientas, y lo que sienta él - dije separándome de ella - ¿desde cuándo te sientes de esa forma?

Sus ojos brillaron y sus dientes atraparon su labio inferior.

\- desde que llegó a la institución.

Abrí los ojos con cierta sorpresa.

\- pero eso fue hace ya dos años - mi notoria confesión hizo que se encogiera de hombros y asintiera - todo este tiempo y tú… - negué tratando de entender algo que no encajaba - no comprendo, me dijiste que no le conocías cuando los presenté el lunes.

\- y así era. Siempre lo observé desde la distancia, más nunca hice nada para acercarme - me miró y su emoción me contagió - agradezco que llegaras Hinata, de verdad, si no fueras aparecido, creo que nunca hubiese tenido el valor de acercarme, o simplemente no hubiese tenido alguna oportunidad con él.

Sus palabras me conmovieron. Le di un apretón suave en el hombro.

\- no seas tonta. Eres una chica hermosa Tenten, de seguro Neji hubiese caído por sí solo.

Mi comentario la hizo sonreír, me miró agradecida y ambas pusimos manos a la obra para terminar de cambiarnos. Unos minutos después llegaron las chicas, y mientras esperábamos a que ellas se cambiaran, Tenten y yo nos embarcamos en una conversación que abarcó desde lo atrevido que eran los shorts del uniforme hasta retomar la conversación de sus sentimientos por Neji.

No pude evitar que la imagen de mi primo viniera a mi mente, y luego tampoco que la imagen de la morena lo acompañara. Una sonrisa surcó mis labios al imaginarlos juntos, y no pude evitar estar contenta por ellos. Tenía algo de sospecha desde que los presenté el lunes –la actitud de ambos a lo largo de la semana me lo demostró-, pero no conjeturé nunca que esa sospecha se transformaría en un hecho real. Y de verdad me alegraba por los dos; cuales fuese su elección a partir de ese momento, tendrían mi total aprobación.

Apenas llegué al dormitorio me lancé sobre el colchón. Las horas de educación física se habían terminado y yo estaba molida. Nunca había estado tan cansada en mi vida. Y es que más allá de caminar por el patio de la casa y jugar con bigotes (un viejo gato panzón propiedad de Claudia), mi vida antes de ese momento no había tenido gran afinidad y participación por los deportes o por cualquier actividad física. Era un tormento. Pero de alguna forma extraña, me agradaba. Algo de la Hinata Hyuga curiosa competitiva y activa, le agradó de sobremanera el ejercicio y el juego. Era algo nuevo para mí, y no del todo desagradable.

Sonreí cuando por mi mente pasó una imagen de mamá viéndome sudorosa y agitada por estar corriendo, saltando y jugando con un balón que me ponía en riesgo de ser golpeada en el rostro. Su cara de terror en mi imaginación me hizo gracia. Y mientras mirada el techo de la habitación, me reí al suponer lo decepcionada que pudiese estar de mí si llegaba a enterearse de la nueva actitud que había acogido aquí en el colegio.

Me estaba descubriendo, descubriendo a la verdadera Hinata Hyuga, esa chica osada que vivìa en mi interior, divertida, que no temía a responder, a molestarse, a hablar cuando quería, a reír abiertamente… ¡A ser ella!...

Y por lo que a mí respecta, me encantaba. No podía ponerlo en duda.

Unos toques en la puerta me distrajeron, fruncí el ceño, extrañada. Apenas pude levantar el rostro cuando volvieron a tocar, bufando con cansancio me vi en la necesidad de levantarme y abrir.

No me sorprendí cuando vi a Karin del otro lado.

\- Hola Karin, ¿se te ofrece algo? - pregunté cautelosa, a leguas se notaba mi debilidad. Debía tomar una ducha y dormir, sí, eso tenía que hacer.

\- señorita Hyuga, hace unas horas le ha llegado una correspondencia y me han ordenado hacérsela llegar personalmente - dijo mostrando un sobre que supuse tendría las cosas que me mandaron, dentro. Estaba tan cansada que evité tratar de corregirla - firme aquí y podré entregárselas - de inmediato puse mi nombre que constaba que lo había recibido y le di las gracias antes de que se marchara.

Cerré la puerta y me adentré de nuevo en la habitación mirando el gran sobre amarillo con detenimiento. Estaba algo cargado, y cuando sentí su textura imaginé que no era solo una carta, sino varias.

Lo dejé en mitad de la cama antes de dirigirme al baño. Cuando salí y me acomodé ya cambiada sobre las colchas calentitas, me digné a abrirlo.

Tres cartas salieron del paquete y cayeron sobre mi regazo al momento que lo sacudí.

La primera que tomé fue de mamá, rompí la envoltura y leí:

_Mi hermosa niña, espero te encuentres bien, hace tan sólo una semana que te marchaste y ya se siente el vacío aquí en casa, te extrañamos mucho Hinata. Tu padre envía saludos, y me pidió que te advirtiera de un pequeño regalo que llegará pronto a tus manos. Esperamos te guste puesto que lo hemos hecho con mucho cariño. Estaré comunicándome contigo durante la semana._

_Te ama. Mamá._

Al terminar de leerla una pequeña presión se hizo presente en mi pecho, la nostalgia me invadió y no pude evitar que mi labio temblara con sigilo.

Yo también extrañaba mi hogar, y por más dificultades que me hicieron pasar al estar allí, los extrañaba a ellos. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Eran mis padres, y aunque no estuviese de acuerdo en cómo era la forma en que trataban de intervenir en mi vida, los amaba, y sus presencias, así fuesen lejanas, las extrañaba.

Me divertí mucho al abrir la segunda carta. Era de mi querida Nana. Me mandaba muchos besos, abrazos y grandes añoranzas. Me contó algunas cosas que habían sucedido últimamente en la casa y me platicó con grandes letras lo mucho que me quería y me extrañaba, también me dijo que el viejo Asuma me mandaba saludos y muchos abrazos, al igual que bigotes y Claudia. Recibir esa carta fue recibir su amor y su grandiosa energía plasmada en esa letra cursiva pero entendible. Nadie era como ella, y por eso la amaba tanto. Me encantó que se comunicara, con el simple hecho de leerla me llené de regocijo y felicidad.

Pero… la grata sensación que se había instalado en mi pecho, pasó a teñirse de nerviosismo y duda al abrir la última carta. Era anónima y no tenía sello de autenticación. Y al leerla, supe el porqué de ello.

El mensaje fue corto y breve. Pero dejaba mucho que pensar.

Decía:

_¿Quieres saber la verdad y aclarar todo?, te veo en la biblioteca hoy a las 11:OOpm. No lo comentes con nadie. _

Me quedé en silencio con la carta en las manos y la sobre leí unas cuantas veces más tratando de entender el porqué de todo eso. Un nudo yacía situado en mi garganta, el nerviosismo bombardeaba las paredes de mi corazón. No sabía que pensar, como actuar o que decir. Estaba anonadada, confundida y algo crispada.

Y ahora… ¿Qué haría?

No hubo necesidad de firma, no hubo necesidad de dirección o nombre… solo una persona era capaz de escribir aquello. Y eso, era lo que me preocupaba.

_Naruto…_

* * *

**_Bueno, ¿eso es todo?, ya lo veremos ^_^ una vez más le agradezco por tomarse el tiempo de leer. Se me es grato imaginar que les ha gustado lo que he publicado. _**

**_Me despido de este lado del monitor. _**

**_¡Saludos!_**

**_DLB_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola! Como siempre un placer saludarlos de este lado del monitor :) **

**Quiero agradecer los comentarios que me han hecho llegar. Gracias a ellos estoy aquí, una vez más, publicando otro capítulo de esta loca historia que ha creado mi cabeza :D espero lo disfruten y nos leemos más abajo.  
**

**¡Aquí vamos!**

**Capítulo IX**

_¡No lo hagas!… te atraparán… es peligroso… ¡regresa!… _

No dejaba de repetir esas palabras de advertencia en mi cabeza a medida que me escabullía con sigilo y precaución a lo largo del pasillo que daba a la biblioteca.

Sabía que era una completa idiota por haber permitido que la curiosidad y las ganas de resolver todo ese asunto con Naruto lo más rápido posible, me hicieran ser lo suficientemente osada como para atreverme a desacatar las normas de la institución. Pero allí estaba, apostando a mi suerte, a esa suerte que había estado empañada y que se dignaba a dejarme mal cada vez que quería. Era un riesgo enorme, y tanto mi cuerpo como mi mente no tenían duda alguna de ello.

¡Terminarían expulsándome! ¿Y todo por qué?, por dejarme arrastrar por los problemas que ese rubio había provocado apenas llegué a la escuela.

_No está permitido rondar por allí en horas nocturnas. De ser atrapada infraganti incumpliendo esta norma, será sancionada de forma inmediata_.

Las palabras de Karin me perseguían y apresaban mi cerebro en una cruel corte que dejaba al descubierto la realidad de mi situación. No era una broma, me estaba arriesgando demasiado, si llegaban a descubrirme, me metería en un rollo realmente grande. ¿Cómo podía seguir andando si conocía los riesgos?, no tenía ni la más remota idea, pero lo que sí sabía, es que quería mis respuestas, y si eso conducía a cruzar un camino lleno de conflictos, pues me aseguraría de atravesarlo por completo.

Sólo esperaba que la valentía que me había ayudado a levantar de la cama, me acompañara hasta el final de la meta.

Pasé con cuidado el pasadizo de las escaleras y me detuve antes de asegurarme que la vía estaba despejada. Pegué mi espalda contra la pared y respiré con dificultad. Faltaba poco para llegar. Pero eso no me aseguraba nada. El peligro seguía allí, latente…

Me coloqué la capucha del oscuro suéter que había elegido entre no muchas opciones de ropa _"__camuflada"_, y me impulsé sólo un poco para tratar de ver el pasillo que venía.

No había nadie. Y el silencio unido al amarillento y opaco brillo de la luz que alumbraba el pasaje y parte del patio, le daba un aire misterioso al lugar. Sentí que en cualquier momento alguien saltaría sobre mí y me descubriría. No pude evitar idealizar la escena en mi cabeza mientras más pensamientos venían a bombardearme. No era agradable sentir esa clase de presión, si no me calmaba lo suficiente, terminaría dándome un estúpido ataque paranoico.

Definitivamente, esto de ser alguna clase de Ninja o espía profesional, no iba para nada conmigo.

Miré mi muñeca y vi que faltaban dos minutos para las once, así que me apresuré en dejar el miedo y avanzar con paso aligerado por el despejado entorno.

Troté sin dejar de percatarme de cualquier espacio, sombra u objeto; para mí, cualquiera de ellos representaba un peligro inminente.

Seguí andando rápido pero con sumo cuidado y sigilo hasta llegar a la siguiente esquina. Realicé los mismos movimientos de precaución que hice segundos atrás. Me pegué a la pared y apenas observé con un ojo el nuevo pasillo que se despuntaba ante mí.

La biblioteca estaba a tan solo pasos, podía verla, y para mi sorpresa no había nadie a la vista. Un pequeño suspiro brotó de mis labios tensos y pude relajarme un poco.

Sonreí agradecida antes de aventurarme a avanzar los pocos metros que me quedaban. Pero justo cuando iba a tomar la perilla de la puerta, me detuve de improvisto.

\- ¿crees que nos descubran?

\- no te preocupes, nadie pasa a éstas horas por aquí.

_¡Mierda!_

De manera casi instantánea el calor corporal abandonó mi cuerpo y en cambio un témpano de hielo lo sustituyó. Mi boca se entreabrió por la sorpresa y mis ojos llenos de pánico inundaron gran parte de mi expresión.

Supe entonces, que ese sería mi esperado fin.

Comencé a sudar frío y rogué para que quienes estuviesen en el otro pasillo, se alejaran de allí lo más rápido posible, pero sabía que era poco el tiempo que tenía que pasar hasta que dieran conmigo.

No me moví.

Los nervios me habían detenido. Los pasos seguían acercándose al igual que las palabras y no me quedó de otra más que rendirme. De todas formas mi cuerpo no quería responder. La estúpida faceta y parálisis momentánea que me atacaba cada vez que me sentía amenazada o nerviosa, no me defraudó en ese momento.

La mala suerte volvía a mí.

Los latidos de mi corazón bombardeaban desconcertados y frenéticos, interrumpiendo los posibles pensamientos que me llevarían a la solución, y justo cuando vi como las dos figuras aparecían riendo y dando tropezones por doquier al final del pasillo, pude reaccionar, sólo que en vez de huir solté un pequeño grito entrecortado lleno de angustia.

Fue una suerte que el sonido quedara apabullado con la presión que ejercieron al tapar mi boca.

Apenas fui consciente del cómo me arrastraron fuera de la escena.

Tardé en reaccionar pero en cuanto lo hice, me asusté, abrí los ojos como platos y pataleé tratando de forcejar con la desconocida entidad que me estaba reteniendo y me empujaba lejos del lugar.

Grité desesperada olvidando el posible descubrimiento que podría causar mi descontrol, pero mi desesperación solo se vio reflejada en murmullos que acallaron la histeria en mi voz, gracias a la imposición de lo que descubrí era una mano apretando mis labios.

Lo próximo que supe es que estaba encogida y a oscuras, y unos relucientes ojos azules me miraban con tranquilidad.

\- shhh… - me susurró entre las sombras mientras mi cuerpo se tambaleaba - aquí no nos encontrarán si te mantienes en silencio, Hyuga, ahora cálmate - mi nerviosismo pasó a teñirse de asombro cuando supe que Naruto era la persona a quien tenía al frente y que de una manera poca ortodoxa, me había salvado de ser descubierta.

Tragué con dificultad y acallé los gritos de inmediato, me relajé, más no bajé del todo la guardia.

\- ¿de imborta? - traté de susurrarle en un mensaje inentendible que me soltara, y para que se hiciera más evidente lo que quería, toqué su mano y le di varios roces leves. Me costaba respirar y necesitaba con urgencia que lo hiciera.

El resplandor de una blanca sonrisa se hizo notar en la oscuridad.

\- ¿prometes no gritar o entrar en pánico? - preguntó en silencio, en un pequeño susurro que casi no alcancé a escuchar.

Asentí con rapidez y le dije con mis movimientos que prometía no hacerlo. El pareció creerlo, puesto que me soltó a los segundos.

Apenas me vi libre de su súbita detención, atraganté mis pulmones con el poco oxígeno que se me permitía inhalar.

Todavía mi pecho subía y bajaba con desesperación y sentía como los latidos de mi corazón mantenían una lucha por mantenerse sosegados. Una vez más, la situación simplemente me sobrepasaba.

¿Por qué no podía dejar de meterme en situaciones complicadas?, ¿acaso el resto del año siempre sería de ese modo?

_¡Por Dios!_ Esperaba que no, ¿Qué sería de mi vida entonces?

No pude pensar en una respuesta rápida puesto que de improvisto, levanté la cara y en un brusco movimiento me enterré contra el duro pecho que yacía posicionado a tan sólo centímetros de mí. Solté una dolorosa exclamación y traté de alejarme de forma inmediata, pero apenas lo intenté, me di cuenta que el reducido espacio en el que nos encontrábamos, era tan estrecho y ajustado que difícilmente dejaba suficiente espacio como para respirar.

Casi no cabían nuestros cuerpos, de ahí radicaba la incomodidad y el malestar por estar tan cerca el uno del otro.

¿Dónde nos había metido ese loco?

\- ¿sabes? - tragué en seco y traté de controlar la respiración - no tenías… por qué hacer algo como eso. Tenía la situación… controlada - le recriminé en silencio a medida que trataba de recuperar la normalidad en mi organismo.

Escuché como un bufido lleno de gracia me envolvía con amargura.

\- sí, Hyuga, creo que _"__controlada"_ es la palabra exacta para describir la parálisis nerviosa que te mantuvo pegada al suelo como un conejito asustado - sus palabras cargadas de sarcasmo sólo se limitaron a molestarme. Antes de que pudiera formular algún argumento en mi defensa, él siguió hablando -: Eres increíble. Acabo de salvar tu lindo trasero de una posible expulsión ¿y sólo te importa lo que hice?

\- ¡Ey! ¡Fuiste tú quien me citó aquí! - le solté anonadada entre dientes tratando de medir mi volumen de voz.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan poco indulgente? ¡Por su culpa es que estaba en este aprieto!

\- Es cierto, te cité, más no te obligué a que lo hicieras - susurró como respuesta.

Mordí mis labios convulsos y fruncí el ceño.

Tenía razón, pero para impedir dañar aún más mi orgullo, evité tener que dársela.

\- me prometiste respuestas y la posibilidad de aclarar todo entre los dos, Naruto. Y es por eso que he venido - me sinceré.

\- lo sé - respondió sin siquiera verme.

\- ¿realmente… - me atraganté y traté de buscar aire - me darás… una verdadera explicación?

Me costaba hablar, y el esfuerzo en su voz me advertía que a él también le pasaba lo mismo.

\- es lo que he dicho ¿no? - aunque su respuesta fue esquiva y no del todo confiable, me bastó. Por lo menos lo estaba confirmando y eso me mantuvo tranquila por un momento. Presentía que si todo salía como debía, eran tan sólo cuestión de horas para que todo el incidente en el que me había envuelto ese rubio, llegara a su fin.

Ver en mi imaginación la situación resuelta y en terreno neutro, pudo hacer que una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa surcara mis labios.

Ya no habría más culpa, ya no habría más molestos encuentros con él y sobre todo, no habría más problemas.

Era grato imaginarlo, ahora el verdadero inconveniente era esperar que pasara.

\- ¿ya se han ido? - pregunté bajo, mientras trataba de acostumbrarme al calor que amenazaba con hacerme transpirar.

Un pequeño _no_ como respuesta fue todo lo que reveló. Y entonces escuché de nuevo las risas juguetonas y las palabras obscenas que se decían uno al otro. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando allí afuera?

\- ¿puedes verlos? - una presión en mi frente seguida de un aliento mentolado contactando contra mis mejillas fue la contestación que recibí.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás para alejarme de la repentina violación de espacio personal, y me di un fuerte madrazo contra la pared. Contraje el abdomen para acallar la dolencia que me causó y cerré la boca para evitar soltar una gran grosería en su contra. Ya estábamos lo suficientemente cerca, ¡no tenía por qué atormentarme al tratar de acercarse más! ¿Qué intentaba?

\- Hyuga, te juro que si no haces silencio, yo mismo te echaré fuera y tendrás que lidiar con las consecuencias tú sola, ¿de acuerdo?

Sus ojos brillosos me dieron a suponer lo serio que podría encontrarse su rostro. Pero no mi inmuté.

\- ¿es una amenaza? - repliqué mientras sobaba mi cabeza. La pobre ya había sido dañada lo suficiente en los últimos días. Y todo a causa de él.

\- es una advertencia que se volverá una realidad si no dejas de hablar - fue lo suficiente duro y tosco como para hacerme molestar. Bufé con irritación. A él pareció no importarle. Siguió tratando de percatarse de lo que pasaba fuera del pequeño hueco en el que nos había metido.

\- _idiota…_ \- pensé airada, pero luego él se volteó y de nuevo contactó conmigo - ¿Ahora qué? - pregunté entre dientes haciendo notar mi impaciencia. Ya me sentía como una pequeña mocosa siendo acosada y regañada por su padre.

\- ¿acabas de llamarme idiota? - inquirió un pelín asombrado tras hacer un carraspeo que intuí mostraba extrañeza ligado a gracia.

El estómago de inmediato se me contrajo como si hubiese retenido una arcada, y me quedé paralizada haciendo evidente mi asombro. De inmediato quise reírme. Nunca me había pasado nada igual, e imaginarme la cara de Naruto en ese contexto oscuro sólo aumentó la gracia.

Mi genio estaba empeorando cada vez más y con ello, echaba por la borda mi tan trabajado vocabulario y mis buenos modales.

Si el profesor Ramón me fuese oído, hubiese terminado con la enciclopedia enterrada en la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué?, yo no dije nada - mentí de la manera más descarada mientras por dentro seguía riendo como una chiquilla traviesa.

_Definitivamente ... esas cosas sólo me pasaban a mí._

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra alguna. Luego de oír como esos dos seguían comiéndose a besos y hablando entre sí, no nos quedó otra opción más que esperar. Sólo que ese tiempo se estaba alargando mucho y yo me sentía cada vez más débil.

El aire se hacía más pesado y no era abundante, además, agregarle a eso un suéter, un grueso pantalón de pijamas, unas medias y unos ochenta o noventa kilos de musculatura presionándose contra mí, no hacían del momento algo más ameno.

\- Naruto… - logré articular su nombre entre mis rápidas respiraciones.

Sentía como mis mejillas y mi rostro en general bullía en calor.

\- ¿si?

\- ¿les falta mucho?

Un carraspeo ronco lleno de gracia escapó de su boca y tuvo que retraer su alto cuerpo para evitar exponerlo.

\- no lo sé, Hyuga, ¿quieres que salga a preguntárselo?

Su claro humor no me ayudó a controlar mi evidente mal humor. Apreté la mandíbula con la poca fuerza que tenía y lo miré mal.

\- eres quién tiene la oportunidad de verlos, no podrías decirme simplemente que está pa… - un fuerte golpe seguido de algunos gimoteos me detuvieron. Mi corazón se paralizó por segundos.

Ambos, tanto Naruto como mi persona, volteamos simultáneamente con lentitud hacia el estridente ruido, y al ver lo que lo había causado, nos sorprendimos; frente a nosotros se estaba desenvolviendo una situación de lo más embarazosa.

Las dos personas que habían estado conversando y hablando por varios minutos alrededor del pasillo, ahora se encontraban envueltas en abrazos y besos excesivamente pasionales y exigentes. Habían chocado contra los casilleros de metal azulados que estaban incrustados en la pared, y eso significaba que estaban frente al oscuro agujero en el que nos ocultábamos, dándonos panorámica de todo lo que sucedía.

No nos vieron, pero nosotros sí a ellos, y era sorprendente observar como no paraban de demostrar su afecto el uno contra el otro.

Casi asfixiante.

_Y yo necesitando oxígeno…_

La chica estaba contra la pared y el chico la presionaba cada vez con más fuerza y veracidad, la tapaba casi por completo gracias a su prepotente altura, y eso evitaba que pudiese reparar en quien era la fémina que soltaba alaridos roncos y gemidos bajos contra la boca de su ¿novio?, ¿amante?... no encontré un término adecuado para describirlos. Lo que sí encontré fue la necesidad de pensar en lo extraño y nuevo que resultaba todo ese asunto para mí.

Besos, abrazos, caricias, toques prohibidos, sexualidad… lujuria.

Sí, no era una ignorante con respecto al tema del sexo, pero tampoco era una chica experta o experimentada; se me había explicado lo primordial y lo necesario. Nada más. Y ver la teoría que se me había inculcado en casa, reflejada en una práctica real que desbordaba incomodidad, era algo simplemente… extraño.

Los personajes calenturientos que estaban frente a nosotros, siguieron impartiendo su _"__cariño_" entre sí por un tiempo indefinido, por lo que observaba no tuvieron problemas en demostrar la excitación contenida en sus jóvenes cuerpos con plenitud y sin un ápice de preocupación, y yo por mi parte me permití no preocuparme por ellos puesto que sólo estaban besándose (de una manera excesivamente pasional); pero cuando vi como un par de piernas blancas envolvían la cintura del chico y éste se acomodaba lo suficiente entre ellas como para estar _cómodo_, me alarmé, y tuve que darle al botón rojo de _"__rechazo"_ que alumbraba en mi cerebro.

Una cosa era observar una pequeña escena de debilidad y pasión entre una pareja que los llevaba a perder los estribos por besarse, pero era algo totalmente diferente ver una escena sexual que envolvía el término _"__sexo" _por completo.

¡Yo no quería ser partícipe de un acontecimiento como ese!

¿Qué demonios pasaba por sus cabezas?

Apreté algo en mi mano al cerrarla en un puño apretado y tardé en darme cuenta que se trataba de la chaqueta de Naruto. Mis ojos estaban abiertos como un par de bombillas encendidas y mi corazón –hace nada paralizado- ahora latía con revoluciones dramáticamente aceleradas.

¡No podían hacer _eso_!, ¡no ahí!, ¡no ahora!, ¿es que no tenían vergüenza?, ¡Podrían descubrirlos!

Un nudo se cernió sobre mi garganta y de pronto la respiración me faltó. El chico posicionó sus manos alrededor de su cintura y le pidió a la chica que yacía frente a él que se sujetara, cuando ella acató la orden y rodeó su cuello con sus delgados brazos, él no perdió tiempo y fue a por su cuello, comenzando a desabotonar su camisa. Y justo allí, dejó el suficiente espacio como para hacer notar un rostro pálido y de facciones delicadas.

El desconcierto se denotó en mi gesto al tiempo que un hipido salía de mi boca.

De inmediato la reconocí. Me atraganté por la sorpresa.

\- _¿¡Shion!? - _susurré incrédula antes de notar como Naruto volvía a tomar acción de su mano y tapaba mis labios en un apresurado movimiento que detuvo mi sorpresiva conclusión.

Me di una cachetada mental.

Siendo consciente del riesgo en el que nos había expuesto, no evité preocuparme.

La ahora descubierta rubia abrió los ojos de repente y con lentitud, disminuyó el clamor de sus gemidos e hizo que el chico se detuviera.

\- ¿escuchaste eso? - murmuró con las mejillas sonrojadas al tiempo que volcaba la cabeza y detallaba el rostro del hombre que la sujetaba. Éste negó con lentitud y volvió a hacer acopio para besarla.

\- no, cielo… - volvieron a unir sus labios en un pequeño y exigente contacto hasta que luego de unos segundos, Shion lo detuvo de nuevo.

\- espera… - dijo preocupada al separarse.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- aquí no - se sinceró - no me siento cómoda sabiendo que alguien puede venir y encontrarnos.

_¡Y hasta que piensa!_

Él chico desconocido se separó tras darle un pequeño pico y le sonrió. Luego alzó una de sus manos y acarició su mejilla de manera tierna. Ella le devolvió el gesto.

\- está bien - dijo mientras la ayudaba a reponerse - ¿te interesaría si te propusiera ir a la biblioteca entonces?

\- ¿la biblioteca? - preguntó ésta al tiempo que se abrochaba el último botón de su camisa y se arreglaba la arremangada falda. Quise caerme de espalda al escucharlos. El castaño asintió - Chiyo-sama debe de estar allí, no podemos.

\- Chiyo-sama sale a esta hora a fumar al patio, tarda unos treinta minutos en volver - la información que recibió la rubia le llamó la atención, miró al castaño con curiosidad - es excitante el riesgo ¿no te parece? - el tono jocoso y sensual del chico no tardó en convencerla. La Shion odiosa e injusta que había tenido el horror de conocer, asintió encantada. Alzó su rostro y besó a su acompañante para luego dirigirse tomados de la mano al lugar donde se suponía yo arreglaría las cosas con Naruto.

Molesta, aparté de un golpe la mano de Naruto de mi boca apenas éstos se perdieron de nuestra vista.

No podía creer que había pasado todo ese avasallante calor y esa irritable molestia en mi cuerpo, sólo para que me quitaran la oportunidad de librarme del _rubio _que ahora soltaba un suspiro cansino y lleno de oculta tensión.

\- creo que eso frustra un poco nuestros planes, Hyuga - dijo tranquilo mientras giraba su rostro ante mí. Nuestras miradas contactaron en la oscuridad.

\- quiero salir de aquí - mi pedido inmediato se vio interrumpido por su sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿no estás cómoda?

\- ¡esto no es momento para ninguna broma Naruto! - solté tratando de contenerme - ¿podrías moverte para que yo pueda hacer lo mismo?, por favor - le solicité con calma.

Trataba de recordar las palabras de Neji en mi mente para evitar mandarlo al diablo, pero era tan dificultoso cuando se trataba de él, que literalmente me temblaban las manos.

_Sólo una sugerencia ¿sí?, sé amable, si hay diferencias entre ustedes sé la parte cuerda y gentil que lleve a la solución… _

_Sé amable… cuerda… gentil… solución…_

_¡Agh!_

¿Cómo podía hacerle caso a Neji cuando él era tan… difícil?, parecía no tomar nada en serio.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando bajo mi total ignorancia, alzó sus brazos y los colocó por encima de mis hombros, justo por encima de mi cabeza. Me acorraló entre él y la pared.

Pude sentir el perfume que transpiraba su piel. De nuevo nos encontrábamos excesivamente cerca.

No pude evitar sobresaltarme un poco.

El calor corporal de su cuerpo unido al mío me estaba asfixiando gracias a ese pequeño espacio. Él era muy grande y ocupaba casi todo el lugar, y yo, para mi mala suerte, era muy pequeña y debilucha, ¿Cómo ganarle de una manera justa?

De pronto me sentí más asediada, como si eso fuese posible.

\- ¿Qué haces? - se me dificultó hablar y me golpeé el cerebro cuando la voz me tembló.

Su respiración bañó mis mejillas y agitó mis pestañas en cuanto habló. Me desconcerté mucho al escucharlo.

\- yo, a diferencia de ti, estoy muy cómodo, Hyuga.

\- ¿intentas burlarte? - me vi en la necesidad de alzar las manos y colocarlas en sus pecho para mantener la distancia. Éste se tensó ante mi contacto - ¡sal!, tenemos que aprovechar la oportunidad, no hay nadie afuera.

Ladeé la cabeza para dar crédito a mis palabras pero la manga de su chaqueta me interrumpía gran parte de la visión al pasillo.

\- no hay… nadie. Es nuestra oportunidad - volví a decirle con los dientes apretados. Fue en vano. Él no se movió - Naruto, ¡es en serio!, por favor…

Mientras trataba de convencerlo para que se moviera, traté de impulsarme hacia arriba para acomodarme y tener menos presión en la mitad de la espalda, pero no conté con que el simple y más que ingenuo movimiento, llevaría a que restregara mi cuerpo contra su duro y trabajado torso en un suave y más que incómodo y no intencional roce.

Me tensé de inmediato y solté un suspiro apresurado por la sorpresa. Mi cuerpo entero se paralizó.

Y entonces algo me asombró aún más al sentir como sus músculos se contraían y se relajaban al tiempo que sus hombros se sacudían en irregulares convulsiones.

Esto tenía que ser una broma…

¿¡Se estaba riendo!?

Mi rostro enrojeció por completo y la indignación me invadió.

\- quiero creer que tus intenciones al venir aquí fueron sinceras y libre de pecaminosidad, Hyuga. ¿Fue así? ¿O la escena de hace poco te ha resultado atractiva y estimulante?

\- ¡no seas idiota! - mi comentario sólo causó que su risa ronca y callada siguiera su ronda especial de aparición. Sentí como mis mejillas ardían en señal de vergüenza.

\- ¡quiero salir!, por favor, quítate - mientras le hablaba lo más calmada posible lo empujaba con mis manos para incitarlo a separarse de mí. Esto era incómodo - Naruto es en serio, ¡quítate!, quiero que hablemos y…

\- ¿no es eso lo que estamos haciendo justo ahora? - su interrupción me dejó con la boca abierta.

\- ¡por supuesto que no!, esto no es de lo que tenemos que… - y entonces algo cruzó por mi mente y me callé. Una idea que destruyó la posible y poca tranquilidad que podía guardar en mi tenso cuerpo. Mi boca no se abrió de manera desorbitante porque la rigidez en mi mandíbula se lo impidió.

\- ¿¡Me engañaste!? - lo acusé casi vomitando las palabras. Y aunque quise hacerlo sonar como una pregunta para darle oportunidad a la duda, la convertí en una afirmación severa que delataba mi indignación y la impaciencia que yacía dentro de mí.

\- ¿engañarte? - apreté los dedos de mis pies.

\- ¡por Dios no puedo creerlo! - seguí hablando sin importarme el tono serio que usó ante su interrogante. Mi cerebro había acertado con la verdad. Y por el simple hecho de pensar que fuera cierta, estaba hecha una furia.

\- ¡Me has engañado para que viniera hasta aquí! ¿No es cierto?, ¿¡Cómo pude creerte!?... Como pude exponerme así… ¡por ti! - comenzaba a hiperventilar. Las manos me hormigueaban y mis ojos temblaban presos de pánico.

Maldije en mi interior por haber sido tan estúpida al prestarle atención a su carta y acudir al supuesto llamado de _"__aclaratoria"._ ¿Por qué diablos pensé que él deseaba tanto como yo explicar todo? ¿¡Acaso era una idiota!?

¡Yo no podría arreglar esto por mi cuenta! Necesitaba ayuda, ayuda de afuera. Pero, ¿Cómo podía comprometer este caso a las autoridades de la institución sin correr el riesgo de que malentendieran todo y la situación se convirtiera en un caos aún peor?

Me paralicé al verme atrapada. Atrapada y sin ninguna solución. ¿Cómo se supone que resolvería esto? ¿Cómo se supone que lo superaría?

Era casi opresivo… era…

\- ¡Hinata! - su voz susurrando mi nombre con pronta preocupación fue lo último que escuché antes de perder el conocimiento en sus manos.

**Bueno... por ahora esto es todo. Prometo subir el próximo capítulo lo más pronto posible :D y ahora cuéntenme ustedes, ¿qué tal les ha parecido?, con sinceridad a mí no me terminó de convencer (sí, sé que suena mal que lo diga porque fui yo quien lo escribió), pero no sé, soy sincera y también doy mi opinión, tiene un _nosecua _que no me gusta, pero quise subirlo rápido para mostrar mi agradecimiento hacia quienes comentaron :).. de cualquier forma espero que ustedes sí lo hayan disfrutado y haya sido de su total agrado. Esa es mi única intención.**

**En fin...como siempre, les invito a plasmar sus opiniones, dudas y críticas (constructivas) en un comentario. Que tengan un excelente día.**

**Me despido de este lado del monitor.**

**DLB**

***** IMPORTANTE *****

Respuestas de mí para tú :D (tipo Minions):

**_NaRuTo2169_**_**:** Gracias por tu comentario, con sinceridad agradezco cada una de tus palabras, me han llenado de satisfacción, felicidad y mucho regocijo :D. No paraba de sonreír con cada frase. Para mí es un gran mérito que personas como tú se tomen el tiempo de leer la historia y me premien al escribir comentarios como éstos. De verdad, de verdad muchas, muchas, muchas gracias :D. Espero este capítulo no te haya decepcionado y espero tu más sincera opinión al respecto. ¡Saludos! DTB_

**_Danielajelaus_**_: ¡Me encantó tu comentario! (¿cabeza de cacahuate? Jajaja *-*) Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejarlo. Y tranquila, no tienes por qué disculparte, entiendo lo que es eso, créeme xD. Te agradezco un infinito el apoyo que muestras por la historia y espero de corazón que de igual forma el capítulo haya sido de tu total agrado. Ojalá comentes y me hagas llegar tu más sincera opinión, lo agradecería mucho :*. ¡Saludos! DTB_

**_Geca trenu_**_**:** Gracias por comentar :D, me alegra que hayas podido disfrutar de lo que he publicado y espero que este capítulo no haya sido la excepción. Me tomé muy en serio tu comentario anterior y he estado tratando de corregir mi falla. Así que te lo agradezco mucho. ¡Saludos! DTB :D_

**_xTherogue:_**_ ¡Hola! :D, ¡tu comentario fue genial!, no te preocupes por la crítica, no me molestó para nada en serio, al contrario, has descrito en tu Review lo que yo quería leer. Me agrada que seas sincera y te hayas tomado el tiempo necesario para escribirlo. No puedo quejarme de nada. Referente a los puntos que tocaste tienes razón, me tomo mucha molestia en describir cada aspecto posible y eso puede llegar a ser realmente cansón o tedioso, lo sé y lo admito porque también soy una lectora activa y no me agrada cuando lo hacen, siento que se pierde parte de la sencillez de la lectura, pero en mi defensa xD... debo argumentar que lo hago de una manera inconsciente o tal vez en modo precautorio. Antes solía escribir de una manera tan... patética, que lo tomé como mi modo de protección. En mi cabeza creo que si describo esto u aquello de una manera más específica, eso ayuda al lector a imaginar mejor la escena o el hecho que se está presentando en la historia ¿me explico?, pero es algo que está en mí. Sé que debo cambiarlo, y por ello te agradezco la observación :)... ¡Ups! Creo que me extendí mucho x.x lo siento. Espero te haya agradado el nuevo capítulo y con sinceridad espero en un futuro vuelvas a comentar :D así no sea una costumbre en ti hacerlo muy seguido... cuídate. ¡Saludos! DTB_

_*** Un agradecimiento especial a aquellos quienes leen y están presentes con sus lecturas. Así no comenten nada se han ganado mi respeto y mis mayores agradecimientos :D espero continúen allí más adelante . Es grato imaginar que les gusta lo que publico. ¡Gracias!* **_

_Bueno queridos lectores, eso ha sido todo por ahora. Nos estamos leyendo dios mediante. Cuídense :)_


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola!**

**Como siempre un placer saludarlos de este lado del monitor :D**

**Espero hayan tenido una semana no tan atareada y muy divertida. **

**Antes de comenzar lamento si hay algún inconveniente, falta ortográfica o problemas de redacción en este capítulo. A veces escribo muy rápido y no me percato de todo :D**

**Ahora sí. ¡Comencemos! **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo X**

No recordé el trayecto de vuelta a mi dormitorio, tampoco recordé las cosas que sucedieron luego de que mis párpados se cerraron; lo único que inmortalicé en mis pensamientos cuando abrí los ojos con lentitud y me vi en la habitación, fue el preocupado y ronco susurro lleno de tensión que soltó Naruto justo cuando notó que me desvanecía ante él.

Era extraño pero, escuchar cómo pronunciaba mi nombre aún seguía latiendo con fuerza en mi cerebro. Nunca supe la razón del por qué me empeñé en revivirlo.

Alcancé a acostumbrarme a la luz de mi habitación y abrí los ojos con incomodidad y lentitud al tiempo que trataba de enderezar mi pesado cuerpo. Toqué la suave colcha bajo mis dedos y las apreté para reconfortarme. Me sentía débil, y una pesadez casi agradable me empujaba a descansar de nuevo. Sin embargo, logré sentarme con dificultad.

Entonces un mareo repentino me invadió e hizo que se me nublaran las ideas por algunos segundos. Cuando traté de llevarme las manos a la cabeza, no pude controlar mi nerviosismo al sentir como algo húmedo se desprendía de mi frente y caía sobre los pliegues gruesos de mi pantalón de pijama.

\- ¡Ahh! - Di un pequeño salto en el colchón al tiempo que un suspiro lleno de pánico salía de mi garganta.

Cuando pude centrar la vista en el objeto, me sentí una completa idiota al darme cuenta que se trataba sólo de un paño humedecido con agua fría.

Mis labios formaron una débil sonrisa y me reí nerviosa al percatarme del como todavía mi cuerpo seguía crispado. Estaba actuando muy a la defensiva, y por el simple hecho de estar pareciéndome a mamá, no me agradó.

\- no debiste quitarlo, preciosa, todavía te ves muy mal.

La suave voz que escuché provenir por delante de mí me hizo alzar el rostro con pronta urgencia.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

La curvatura de una sonrisa cómplice llegó a mí como una fresca mañana. No pude evitar sentirme bien casi de inmediato. Necesitaba algo de tranquilidad en mi vida, y él sin ser consciente de ello, me la estaba ofreciendo con su sola presencia.

\- vinimos a ver como estabas - saltó otra voz de repente, lo cual me hizo voltear el rostro y dar con la figura de Tenten saliendo por el pasillo que conducía al baño.

Sonreí cuando se unió al lado de Neji.

\- Naruto nos llamó a ambos - me informó - no quería que estuvieras sola cuando te despertaras.

Al escuchar su nombre, mis pensamientos de inmediato me devolvieron al incidente.

\- supongo que les ha explicado lo que pasó ¿verdad? - el temor unido a la decepción, se vio claramente reflejada en mi interrogante.

De pronto me removí incómoda, advirtiendo que la respuesta que esperaba, no me gustaría nada.

Alcé el rostro y di con sus perfiles. Neji tenía los brazos cruzados y Tenten me veía con placidez mientras cargaba entre sus manos un pote transparente, que según me percaté, tenía agua.

Hubo algunos segundos de silencio, y cuando la curiosidad comenzaba a corroer mi pecho, observé como sus ojos contactaron entre sí en señal de apoyo antes de voltear a mirarme de nuevo.

Esta vez, no estuve segura de adivinar su expresión.

\- Naruto nos advirtió de esto.

El colchón se hundió cuando Tenten se recostó sobre él, en ningún momento apartó la vista de mí, y pude sentir el reconforte y la amabilidad en su mirada, cuando tomó mis manos por encima del pañuelo húmedo.

\- ¿qué quieres decir? - dije al no comprenderla del todo.

Neji dio dos pasos y se acercó hacia nosotras.

\- a la posible y más que justificada preocupación que tendrías al despertar y vernos aquí - respondió mi primo, dando una respuesta desde el final de la cama. Todavía seguía de pie - supo que te preocuparías, y nos lo hizo saber antes de dejarnos a solas contigo.

Tragué saliva con dificultad y les miré todavía confusa.

\- ¿les advirtió de esto?, pero ¿cómo...? - mis ojos reposaron en Tenten y poco después los recargué sobre Neji.

\- lo sabemos - soltó de pronto la morena dándole un apretón suave a mi mano.

Mis todavía adormilados ojos se abrieron al oírla intervenir.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que se supone que saben? - el labio inferior me tembló.

\- todo, preciosa - dijo la voz calmada de Neji - Absolutamente, todo.

Escuchar la afirmación de mi primo no fue reconfortante, al contrario, la idea de no tener que involucrar a nadie más en el hecho se me hizo imposible luego de oírlo.

Supe entonces, que ya era demasiado tarde como para querer negarlo o fingir demencia. Estaba descubierta. Y la única solución que encontraba entre toda esa histeria, era ser franca y pedir ayuda.

El estremecimiento en mis manos se hizo evidente y Tenten me confortó al tratar de hacerse notar. Dándome un apretón suave y agradable, me hizo saber que contaba con su apoyo.

En mi interior lo agradecí.

\- ¿por qué él no está aquí? - las primeras palabras que solté luego de un tortuoso silencio lleno de incomodidad, condujeron a Tenten y a Neji a una faceta de sorpresa.

Me miraron interrogantes.

\- ¿te refieres a Naruto? - tras asentir con normalidad, ellos volvieron a mirarse entre sí por algunos segundos - bueno… se excusó con nosotros al suponer cual sería tu actitud apenas fueras capaz de recobrar el conocimiento.

\- ¿Mi actitud?

Tenten asintió y me ofreció un poco de agua. Negué sin prestarle demasiada atención a ese asunto y traté de seguir indagando en el tema que realmente me interesaba.

Dejó el perol a un lado.

\- no quiso tener que incomodarte aún más. Al parecer, después de lo que pasó entre ustedes, alejarse para él fue la mejor solución.

\- ¿y huyó? - contraataqué, haciendo que la venita de la molestia comenzara a latir de nuevo - ¿se supone que esa fue su mayor contribución para arreglar el problema?, ¿huir?, ¿no hablarlo?

Miré a Neji y después a Tenten. Los dos seguían con expresiones similares, pero para mí, eran tan indescifrables como la de hacía minutos atrás.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada luego de eso y hubo un largo silencio en la habitación. Cuando pude comprender que la actitud que ambos demostraban ante mí, era señal suficiente como para sospechar que algo extraño ocultaban, me aclaré la garganta y pregunté:

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que les comentó Naruto? - fui directo al grano.

Neji tensó los brazos.

\- ya te he dicho que todo - su evasiva me hizo querer insistir.

\- Neji - lo miré - _"__todo"_ es un término relativamente impreciso. Quiero saber qué fue lo que les dijo. Palabra por palabra.

\- Hinata... - murmuró con advertencia.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿tienes algún problema en contármelo? - la niña rebelde y timadora en mi interior había hecho acto de presencia. No pude hacer nada para detenerla.

Volcó los ojos y se relajó visiblemente.

\- no seas tonta, no se trata de eso, simplemente no creo que sea correcto que estés preguntando esa cantidad de cosas cuando acabas de sufrir un colapso. Es arriesgado.

Su excusa me hizo reír.

\- me desmayé por estar metida en un sauna improvisado, no por alguna clase de enfermedad o condición, Neji.

\- pero igual sigues débil - replicó.

Hice una pausa y medité sus palabras. Tenía razón, estaba hecha polvo y mi cuerpo se sentía pesado y extraño, pero la parte insistente acompañada por la curiosidad, me dieron suficiente energía como para seguir persistiendo en busca de respuestas.

Conocer la verdad. Ese era el objetivo. Y podía apostar a que nadie me quitaría la idea de la cabeza hasta que pudiera dar con ella.

\- no creo que haya algo en tu versión que pueda alterarme Neji, de verdad quiero arreglar esto, y es por eso que necesito saber que fue exactamente lo que Naruto te contó. ¿Podrías dejar de darme evasivas y ser sincero?

Su rostro se endureció. Supe entonces que mi petición no le agradó en lo absoluto, pero eso no evitó que luego de que relajara los brazos y soltara un largo suspiro, expusiera toda la verdad ante mí.

Me recargué sobre la cabecera de la cama, y le escuché con atención.

Comenzó con decirme que Naruto había sido sincero con él hacía apenas dos días, cuando mi primo tratando de encontrar respuestas le pidió que le dijera la verdad. Me relató con voz pausada el problema que causó la entrada del rubio a mi dormitorio. El golpe en su cabeza, el golpe en la mía. La perspectiva que le había dado yo al cambio inapropiado de mi vestuario. Su actitud tonta en la cafetería y por último, la petición que me hizo para asistir a la biblioteca.

No había nada fuera de lugar en su versión, pero mientras me relataba los acontecimientos ocurridos, no pude evitar notar con extrañeza y algo de sorpresa, la tan calmada expresión de su rostro y la voz tranquila y apacible que utilizó.

Neji era un hombre celoso, serio y muy sobreprotector, en especial conmigo. ¿Entonces por qué no parecía alterado al saber que un hombre desconocido (por lo menos para mí), había entrado en mi dormitorio, se había quitado la ropa y me había cambiado de vestuario cuando yo yacía inconsciente en la cama?

Una extraña sensación se posicionó en mi pecho.

La esquiva y apartada actitud de Tenten, tampoco se me pasó por alto.

Algo simplemente… no encajaba.

\- ¿y eso te parece correcto? - pregunté un poco osca cuando el terminó con todo.

Se encogió de hombros y me miró.

\- soy consciente que la situación lo ameritó, preciosa. No tengo problemas con saber que una simple falta de comunicación, llevó a que ambos enfrentaran un gran malentendido.

_¿Malentendido?, ¿falta de comunicación?_ \- entonces recordé que fueron las mismas palabras que Naruto utilizó cuando lo confronté en el aula de música.

Una sensación rara se coló por mi nariz hasta unificarse dentro de mi boca. No fui capaz de reconocer al Neji que estaba frente a mí.

Lo habían engatusado.

\- acaso… ¿te estás escuchando? - le solté totalmente anonadada.

Tenten me soltó las manos al ser consciente de mi creciente crispación.

\- ¿escucharme?

\- Un loco desconocido entra en mi habitación, hace que casi me dé un estúpido infarto por usurpar mi lugar, se atreve a cambiar mi ropa, se comporta como un verdadero idiota ¿¡y lo único que te atreves a decir como excusa es que se trató de un simple malentendido conducido por un tonto error de comunicación!? - al terminar con mi discurso ya le estaba gritando.

Toda la rabia, el nerviosismo y el temor que dormía en mi interior salieron como bala de cañón en su dirección.

No fue mi intención drenar toda la molestia con él. Pero no pude evitarlo. Estaba cegada.

Ambos castaños parecieron sorprenderse.

Mi primo dio un paso más en mi dirección y se acercó hasta que estuvo a mi lado. Tuve que levantar aún más la cara para poder mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Éstos estaban fruncidos. Y los míos como buenos imitadores, estaban igual.

\- ¿podrías calmarte? - me dijo - acabas de despertar, Hinata, no es bueno para tu cuerpo que te alteres de esta forma. Relájate.

Dejé pasar por alto su preocupación y miré con atención las sábanas que cubrían mis piernas. Todo lo que había tenido que soportar en esa primera semana pasó por mi cabeza como una película editada.

\- He estado dándole vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza a todo este asunto durante toda la semana tratando de encontrar una solución - seguí hablando como si él no hubiese dicho nada - pero ¡no sé cómo lidiar con ello! Tengo miedo de que mamá se entere, ¡tengo miedo de que la directiva lo haga!, ¡me siento nerviosa y cansada!,... ¡Agh!... yo no vine hasta aquí por esto, Neji, yo no quería que nada de esto sucediera… - lo miré con expresión temerosa - ¿Cómo pretendes que esté tranquila sabiendo que un chico extraño entró en mi dormitorio y se atrevió a verme en ropa interior?, dime, ¿¡Acaso es sensato pensar en tranquilidad con algo como eso rondando tu mente todo el tiempo!?

Me tapé el rostro con las manos y solté mi irritación en una larga exhalación.

\- Hinata... - sus palabras sonaron suaves, casi como si lo lamentara.

\- Sólo quiero la verdad… - dije aún con la cara tapada - sólo quiero que esto acabe.

Un silencio nos envolvió de nuevo y no supe que más decir.

Mi cuerpo estaba cansado y mi mente no se quedaba atrás. La irritación me consumía, pero más allá de eso, lo hacía el no saber la verdad. Estaba acabando conmigo. Poco a poco.

_¿Qué haría si no lograba solucionar eso? _-Me pregunté temerosa.

Y fue entonces cuando sentí como la cama se movía para luego escuchar cómo era Tenten quien intervenía esta vez.

Me paralicé por completo al escucharla.

\- lo siento tanto, Hinata.

Las lágrimas retenidas por mis pupilas, no cayeron sobre mis mejillas porque su interrupción hizo que me moridera el labio tembloroso para evitar derramarlas sobre mis levantadas rodillas.

Pasé saliva antes de mirarla.

\- ¿d-de qué hablas?

Cuando busqué sus ojos, su mirada era de profundo arrepentimiento. La vergüenza estaba implícita en su tez morena.

\- fui yo quien te cambió la ropa el domingo en la tarde - reveló de pronto, rápido y sin miramientos.

Mis cuerdas vocales se negaron a soltar palabra inmediata.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Pero de qué… de qué estás hablando Tenten?

Me miró y soltó un suspiro, cuando habló luego de eso, supe que estaba tratando de infringirse valor.

\- yo acababa de salir de la ducha cuando Naruto tocó a mi puerta - comenzó con el relato - no sabía que estaba haciendo allí, habíamos hablado alguna vez, pero nunca algo relevante o lo suficientemente largo como para considerarlo algo más que un simple conocido. Por ello me extrañé. Traía el cabello despeinado y se sujetaba la cabeza con una mano, su rostro estaba algo pálido y tenía un gesto adolorido en la cara, y su actitud, aunque era seria y distante, pude descifrar que también rebosaba de nerviosismo. Estaba inquieto, y cuando me explicó con simples palabras lo que había ocurrido. No pude evitar tener que ayudarlo.

Dejó un pequeño espacio de silencio para ver si yo decía algo, pero no lo usé. En cambio seguí mirándola con faceta de mapache asustado.

Ella siguió al comprender mi quietud.

\- me condujo hacia ti apenas fui capaz de ponerme la ropa. Y una vez entré a la habitación, te vi. Estabas recostada en la cama, con el cabello húmedo y completamente inconsciente. Mentiría si dijera que no me asusté, pero lo hice, nunca había tenido que lidiar con nada igual, y cuando el nerviosismo me consumió por completo, las ideas se me nublaron. Quería ayudar, pero en ese momento no sabía ni que era lo primero que tenía que hacer. Naruto lo notó, y fue por ello que tomó la iniciativa e intentó guiarme - hizo una pausa y miró a Neji, se hablaron con la mirada por unos segundos pero no deduje el mensaje.

Cuando volvió la vista hacia mí, ella tenía una suave sonrisa sobre sus labios.

\- no quiso tocarte en ningún momento Hina. Por ello pidió mi ayuda. Fui yo, quien bajo sus órdenes cambió tu ropa. Y mientras lo hacía, él salió de la habitación. Ni siquiera miró - hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar -: En realidad ahora que lo pienso, no hizo absolutamente nada más que recostarte en la cama, observar y dirigir mis movimientos. Y aunque sé que no estuvo bien que yo lo hiciera de igual forma, era mejor porque… ya sabes… somos mujeres - se tomó las manos y sonrió con suavidad - lo que dicen de que no podemos ver algo que ya no hayamos visto antes, es cierto. Fue menos incómodo y más apropiado que si él lo hubiese hecho.

\- pero tu… - intenté hablar y me costó, me dolía la garganta con solo probar - tocaste a mi puerta horas después, preguntaste si me encontraba bien y me dijiste que habías recibido una nota - le dije al hacer memoria.

Tenten me miró y asintió con lentitud, casi como si todavía estuviese viviendo la escena.

\- por una situación que no comprendí del todo y que él evitó por cualquier costo explicarme, me hizo prometer que no te diría nada de mi participación allí. Inventó lo de la nota. Quería asegurarse que estuviera al tanto de tu progreso, no quería dejarte sola. Fue por ello que rasgó una hoja de un simple cuaderno y anotó algunas garabateadas palabras para guiarme una vez más. No supe que hacer. Así que seguí sus órdenes.

\- pero... ¿por qué? - por alguna extraña razón no cabía en mi cabeza su explicación. Aceptaba el hecho de saber que fue ella quien me cambió (gracias a Dios), pero entonces ¿por qué el misterio?, ¿por qué la intriga?...

¿Qué ocultaba ese rubio?

\- preciosa, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, necesitas descansar y no deberías alterarte. Ya ha sido suficiente plática por hoy.

\- no estoy alterada, Neji - le corté. Me miró a extrañado y frunció el ceño. Se acercó y recargó sus claros ojos sobre mí.

Le devolví el gesto sin inmutarme.

\- estás molesta - dijo con suavidad pero manteniendo el semblante serio.

\- Pero no alterada - respondí a la defensiva - y tengo un enorme motivo para estarlo, así que no me vengas con tus sermones ¿de acuerdo? Porque no quiero escucharlos esta vez - miré a Tenten y ésta estaba sonrojada como un tomate maduro. Veía hacia sus entrejuntadas manos y pude notar como la pena la consumía.

\- por favor Tenten, ¿quieres seguir contándome?

La castaña levantó el rostro de improvisto y abrió la boca, pero mi insistente primo no la dejó formular palabras.

Cuando volví a mirarlo lucía realmente alterado.

\- ¿ahora se puede saber qué coño te pasa conmigo? - su tono fue fuerte sin llegar a gritar y adusto como para hacerte tiritar de miedo, pero por alguna extraña razón su comentario sólo me hizo enfadar aún más.

Tomé el paño húmedo que estaba recostado sobre mis muslos y lo lancé justo sobre su cabeza. No lo esquivó a tiempo y el trapo le dio de lleno en el pecho gracias a mi falta de fuerza.

Me miró con cierta sorpresa y yo me levanté con la intención de armar revuelo.

La habitación me dio vueltas casi de inmediato pero logré estabilizarme.

\- ¡Me has ocultado la verdad! ¿Te parece poco esa razón? - le recriminé - ¡He estado paranoica por días y días y tú no has hecho absolutamente nada para hacerme llegar información valiosa que lograra calmarme! ¡Y sigues haciéndolo!

\- ¡Yo no sabía nada!

\- ¡patrañas!, ¡te enteraste hace algunos días!

\- ¿¡Y qué querías que te dijera!? - contraatacó.

\- ¡Las respuestas que Naruto no ha querido darme! - le grité.

Cerró la boca luego de eso y me miró abrumado.

\- no soy una idiota, Neji. Sé que Naruto me ha dado evasivas, al igual que tú lo haces ahora. No entiendo el por qué, pero eso es lo que quiero llegar a saber. ¿Por qué entró a la habitación?, ¿qué quiere decir lo de la falta de información y el supuesto malentendido?, ¿por qué la evasiva?, ¿por qué el secreto?, ¿Cuál es la información que ocultan? - hice una pausa y lo miré. Ahora menos alterada pero igual de molesta - sé que lo sabes, Neji. Tuvo que habértelo dicho todo.

Me devolvió la mirada y vi como apretó los labios. Casi como si le costara decirme la verdad.

\- ¿no es cierto? - inquirí.

Me miró con cierto deje de decepción y respiró para calmarse. Entonces comprendí antes de que dijera alguna palabra, lo que ya había deducido de su gesto.

\- lo siento, preciosa - soltó al final. Su pecho seguía aportando una respiración alterada - pero no es algo que me corresponde a mí decir - se disculpó con la mirada, agachó apenas la cabeza como señal de despedida, y sin mediar ninguna palabra más se marchó de la habitación. Dejándome parada a un lado de la cama viendo el lugar vacío que segundos antes él estaba ocupando.

Cerré los ojos por segundos y me decepcioné. Su respuesta sólo me dio más que pensar.

Caí de culo sobre la cama y mi vista se perdió en la ventana de la habitación. Fue poco el tiempo que pasó antes de que me lanzara hacia atrás y cayera de espaldas sobre la suave colcha.

Nada de esto tenía sentido alguno para mí.

Solté todo el aire acumulado en mis pulmones de un sopetón.

\- ¿crees que he hecho mal en gritarle? - pregunté a Tenten luego de unos segundos mientras miraba el techo.

No la vi moverse, pero si la sentí cuando se recostó a mi lado de la misma forma en la que estaba recostada yo. Ambas mirando al techo. Como si éste nos fuese a consolar con su pálido semblante.

\- no creo que hicieras mal. Estás enojada y nerviosa, Hinata, es comprensible. Llevas una semana completa guardando todo eso dentro de ti y es aceptable que explotaras. Tranquila. A casi todos nos pasa.

Dejé que un pequeño silencio nos envolviera antes de continuar con la plática.

\- nunca me ha gustado pelear con él. Hace que me sienta mal y que me den ganas de golpearme la cabeza - confesé.

\- no estoy tratando de justificarte, pero no has sido la única que ha gritado.

\- lo sé - admití - pero no fue mi intención herirle, y sé que así ha sido.

\- está muy decepcionado - me dijo - Pero creo que más consigo mismo que contigo. No te preocupes. Necesita tiempo.

Moví la cabeza como si asintiera. Todavía distraída.

-… entiendo en parte el problema, Tenten, pero no puedo entender la razón del encubrimiento. ¿Por qué tanta evasiva para contarme la verdad?

El silencio que siguió luego de eso, no me confortó.

\- creo suponer que es porque Naruto... es su mejor amigo - las suaves palabras de Tenten me hicieron voltear el rostro en dirección a ella - cuando haces una promesa con alguien tan importante para ti - continuó hablando con la vista perdida en el techo - es imposible exponerla ante otra persona.

\- pero esa persona soy yo - dije - Y ocultarme información sólo me hace querer saber más. ¿Y si es algo peligroso?

Tenten rio con suavidad e hizo lo mismo que yo. Contactó con mis ojos.

\- Neji te ama, Hina. Y no creo que te esté guardando un secreto que te ponga en peligro. No es posible. Apuesto a que sólo es petición de Naruto.

Mordí mis labios.

\- ¿Petición de Naruto?

La castaña asintió.

\- así como me lo hizo a mí. Pidió mi ayuda, pero me hizo prometer que no te contaría nada.

\- pero ¿por qué lo haría?

Tenten sólo se encogió de hombros.

\- tal vez quiere asegurarse de hacerte llegar la verdad de los acontecimientos él mismo.

Su comentario me hizo reír.

\- sí, apuesto a que es eso - el sarcasmo sobresalió y Tenten volvió a mirarme - ¿sabes?, ya van dos ocasiones en donde me ha dejado con la cabeza delirando porque pienso que me contará, y al final no hace nada. No creo que esa sea la razón. Es un idiota de primera. Sólo le gusta molestarme.

\- ¿ah sí? Yo creo que es genial - confesó la castaña a mi lado.

La miré asombrada.

\- ¿en serio?

Ella asintió con una sonrisa en la boca.

\- ¿y por qué crees eso?, según recuerdo no hay motivo suficiente para que pienses así de él.

\- ¡Oh! créeme, los hay.

Torcí el gesto, no creyendo en lo que oía.

\- explícate - le pedí.

Ella sonrió.

\- cuando entré al dormitorio para ayudarlo, estabas recostada sobre la cama de una forma que preciaba de comodidad. Tu cabeza descansaba sobre varias almohadas bien colocadas, tenías un pequeño trapo húmedo en la cabeza, y se había asegurado de colocarte agua en la mesita de noche para que no te faltara nada si de pronto recobrabas el conocimiento - hizo una pausa y rio - si hubieras visto lo ansioso que parecía por querer ayudarte, tú también pensarías lo mismo. Fue de cierta manera tierno mirarlo actuar así por ti.

\- ¿me estás tomando el pelo verdad? ¿intentas burlarte? - mi comentario la hizo reír de nuevo.

\- por supuesto que no. Eso fue lo que presencié mientras estabas inconsciente y te ayudaba a cambiarte la ropa humedecida. Y por cierto. Esta vez no fue diferente. No lo sé, tal vez tiene un gen amigable con las personas que yacen desfavorecidas y se torna tierno con tal de ayudar.

Fruncí el ceño y la miré algo confusa.

\- son tonterías, Tenten - dije algo distante - y ¿a qué te refieres con qué esta vez no fue diferente?

Sus ojos castaños me miraron y un mechón de su flequillo se movió hasta casi taparlos.

\- cuando Neji y yo entramos al dormitorio hace aproximadamente cuatro horas, él estaba a tu lado, colocándote el pañuelo en la frente. Le había enviado un mensaje de texto a Neji pidiéndole que viniera, yo me encontraba con él y quise acompañarlo. Cuando dimos con ustedes, pude notar como de nuevo la preocupación lo consumía. A Neji tampoco se le pasó por alto.

Me revolví incómoda entre las sábanas y no supe que decir al respecto.

\- En ambas situaciones me desmayé por su culpa - comenté luego de un rato - supongo que de cierta manera tenía que estarlo ¿no?- traté de justificar lo injustificable, y creo que no me salió.

Quise restarle importancia, pero por dentro una suave sensación desconocida me tocó los huesos. No me gustó lo que el comentario de Tenten, me hizo sentir.

_Hinata..._ \- el susurro preocupado de su voz volvió a golpearme los pensamientos. Tuve que sacudir la cabeza mientras la presión en mi garganta latía con frecuencia.

_¿Él?, ¿preocupado por mí?,_ tenía que ser una cruel broma.

\- Naruto nunca se ha mostrado amable conmigo cuando estoy consciente. Sólo se burla y se comporta petulante, Tenten. Y para mí, ese sí es el verdadero él. Lo que no comprendo es por qué lo hace.

Tenten soltó una pequeña exhalación llena de cansancio antes de levantarse y quedar sentada sobre la cama.

Volvió a mirarme.

\- tal vez le gustas - soltó de la nada.

Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y me atraganté con mi propia saliva.

\- ¿pero qué dices?

\- Algunos hombres se comportan de ese modo cuando alguien realmente les interesa. ¿No te has puesto a pensarlo?

Volqué los ojos y le di un pequeño y suave empujón en el hombro al tiempo que la imitaba.

\- no seas tonta, Tenten. No es gracioso.

\- ¿Por qué? - dijo sin disminuir la sonrisa en su cara - es verdad. Los hombres son idiotas por lo general Hina. Y más cuando se trata del romance. Además, eres preciosa, lo extraño sería que no estuviese interesado.

\- ¿extraño?, extraño es estar aquí hablando de eso y haciendo conjeturas basadas en tus pensamientos - dije seria mientras intentaba ponerme de pie - Sólo es un chico tonto que le gusta molestarme. Nada más.

Saldé el tema con mi comentario.

Busqué mis zapatillas por el piso en plan _"__distracción" _y no las logré ver por ningún lugar cerca de la cama.

_Traidoras_

\- yo sólo te digo lo que he visto - trató de defenderse.

Dejé de buscar mi calzado y me volteé a encararla. Volví a tomar asiento en la orilla de la cama.

\- dime algo, ¿no te parece raro todo esto? - pregunté con simpleza, cambiando el tema.

\- ¿a qué te refieres?

\- al secreto. A la intriga. Al encubrimiento de esos dos…

Sus ojos castaños se desviaron un poco para luego soltar un suspiro resignado.

\- ¿quieres que sea sincera? - volvió la vista hacia mí.

\- por favor - le rogué con la mirada.

Me sonrió.

\- es cierto - confesó - creo que es algo sospechoso, ¿pero sabes lo que haría yo?

\- ¿Qué cosa? - pregunté con urgencia.

Su sonrisa me confundió.

\- buscaría la verdad bajo mis propios términos.

\- ¿mis propios términos? ¿Qué quieres decir?- esta vez me tocó a mí hacer el papel de la chica confundida.

Tomó mis manos como lo había hecho antes y me dio un suave apretón.

\- confrontación directa, Hinata, y asegúrate de que esta vez, no haya ningún tipo de distracción.

\- ¿distracción?

\- Ujum - sus ojos me observaron con interés - cuando has dicho que lo confrontaste ¿fue en algún lugar aislado?, ¿ambos estaban solos y pudieron hablar con tranquilidad?

Sus palabras pusieron en modo regresivo mis pensamientos y me concentré mucho en buscar el recuerdo de las dos ocasiones en que había tenido la oportunidad de _"__conversar"_ con él.

Di con la escena del aula de música y luego con la de la biblioteca.

En ambas habíamos sido interrumpidos por personas. Y él en el aula de música, me había dado una excusa tonta.

\- no, en las dos oportunidades que he tenido, nunca hemos podido saldar el tema - aseguré.

\- Ahí lo tienes, ¿y la razón?

\- nos interrumpieron. Y él también se aseguró de darme pretextos. No creo realmente que él quiera hablar sobre eso Tenten.

\- yo sí lo creo.

Hice una mueca.

\- ¿cómo estás tan segura? - pregunté.

\- confía en mí. Él quiere hablarlo.

Su corta respuesta me hizo volcar los ojos.

\- y ahí va otra respuesta divagante. En serio Tenten, si eso fuera cierto, se hubiera asegurado de explicarme la situación cuando me citó a la biblioteca. Y ¿Qué pasó?, no lo hizo.

\- no, tú te desmayaste - afirmó.

\- me desmayé porque prácticamente me estaba asfixiando allí - me defendí - Y además, antes de que eso sucediera le pedí que me contara, ¡y no lo hizo!, en cambio volvió a comportarse como un tonto y desvió el tema.

Tenten se quedó callada un momento observándome, y luego de algunos largos segundos, sonrió. Por alguna extraña razón no me gustó esa sonrisa.

Era… sospechosa.

\- sólo piensa en lo que te he dicho ¿de acuerdo?, la mejor solución es la confrontación directa y sin interrupciones de por medio. Sé tú quien tome las riendas esta vez. No esperes a que llegue una petición de su parte o la confrontación se dé por casualidad. Así nunca llegarán a nada.

\- ¿y entonces lo que quieres que haga es que salga de aquí, vaya directamente hacia a su habitación y lo confronte? - le dije con una pequeña sonrisa llena de burla y en un comentario cargado de sarcasmo, pero cuando Tenten se encogió de hombros y me sonrió, supe que era exactamente esa idea la que ella intentaba plantar en mí.

La sonrisa se borró de mis labios en un chasquido.

\- está demente si piensas que yo haré tal…

\- ¿sabes? - me interrumpió - el correr a veces algunos riesgos, trae como consecuencia una afortunada situación…

\- o una totalmente desafortunada - repliqué sin disminuir la sorpresa en mi expresión.

Ella rio e hizo ademán de levantarse. No pude hacer nada para detenerla.

\- es lo divertido de jugar con la suerte, Hina - me dijo - nunca sabes qué lado de la moneda caerá.

Se acercó hasta mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla como señal de despedida.

\- creo que Neji tenía razón, por hoy ha sido suficiente. Necesitas descansar mucho y ya es muy tarde. Estaré al frente por si se te ofrece algo ¿de acuerdo?, grita si necesitas mi ayuda.

Asentí apenas mirando su cara sin concentrarme en nada en específico. Todavía sus palabras revoloteaban en mi cabeza y evitaban que pudiera pensar con claridad.

Cuando ella estaba por cerrar la puerta, mi comentario la detuvo.

\- el riesgo no es una alternativa para mí, Tenten, mi moneda tiende a mostrar sólo una cara, y nunca ha sido la cara correcta.

Su expresión fue reconfortante.

\- Cambia tu suerte, tienes la potestad de hacerlo, Hina. Es tu vida y por ende, tu decisión. Al final… siempre será una elección personal.

Y luego de aquellas palabras, desapareció.

El silencio de inmediato tomó protagonismo en el cuarto y me envolvió por completo.

Recuerdo quedarme acostada mirando el techo que apenas estaba siendo alumbrado por las lámparas de lava, sin pensar en nada más que en sus palabras.

"_es tu vida y por ende, tu decisión... toma riesgos... cambia tu suerte..." _

_Toma riesgos... _

_Toma riesgos... _

_¡TOMA RIESGOS! _

Antes de siquiera notarlo ya me estaba arreglando. No pensaba sólo… lo hacía por inercia.

Enjuagué mi cara, recogí mi cabello en una simple coleta alta y por fin di con mi calzado.

Podía sentir como los latidos de mi corazón incrementaban su velocidad a medida que pasaba el tiempo, era fácil escucharlo.

No tenía control de nada.

_¿Acaso hacía lo correcto?_ – me pregunté en un cierto tiempo. Sin embargo no hubo contestación. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Arrancar el problema de raíz era la única solución, ir a la fuente principal.

Ir con él…

Cuando tomé la perilla y abrí, la ansiedad que sentía rebosaba el límite de lo permitido. Pero eso cambió de pronto, cuando justo al levantar la cara, sus esferas azules me ametrallaron del otro lado.

El sonido de la puerta al contactar contra la pared hizo eco en la habitación.

Un rayo vertiginoso cruzó mi espina dorsal y las piernas me temblaron.

_¿Qué hacía él ahí?_

\- Hinata…

\- Naruto…

Nuestros nombres dichos al unísono sonaron en un susurro apacible.

Después de todo, no fui la única que pensó de ese modo.

* * *

**Bueno… de nuevo aquí con la continuación. No hay mucho que decir, sólo espero de corazón que les haya agradado. **

**Como siempre agradezco a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer (a esas 130 personas que según ****_Fanfcition_****o sus estadísticas, son las que han visitado la historia xD); también quiero agradecer mucho a: **

_The joker_:**Agradezco la opinión. Créeme que lo tomaré en cuenta :D y bueno, respecto a los celos y al amor... habrá muuuuuucho, te lo prometo xD, pero más adelante. Gracias una vez más :). Cuídate. DTB**

_Geca trenu_**_:_****Una vez más gracias por el comentario y por hacerte presente :D. Me alegra saber que te gustó el capítulo y espero éste no haya sido diferente. Los pensamientos de Naruto pronto estarán plasmados en la historia o bueno, es lo que intentaré, lo prometo. Estoy trabajando en ello, y aunque creo que no serán comunes, pondré su perspectiva en algunos capítulos. Espero más adelante, cuando los publique, puedas decirme que tal te ha parecido :D. De nuevo gracias por el comentario. Cuídate. DTB**

_Mare-1998:_**:O****¿Fue en serio? ¿dos horas seguidas?. Me sorprendiste. ¡Gracias! :D, de verdad, primero por tomarte el tiempo de leerla, y segundo por el comentario. Me alegra mucho que te hayan agradado :). Espero éste no haya sido la excepción. De verdad, muchas,muchas gracias. Cuídate. DTB**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Y por ahora... eso ha sido todo :)**

**De verdad muchas, muchas gracias. **

**Para ya finalizar ****_¿Qué tal les ha parecido el capítulo?_****, como siempre, esperaré sus opiniones más sinceras. :) **

**Les deseo un fin de semana muy grato. Cuídense mucho. **

**DLB**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola! **

**Como siempre un placer saludarlos de este lado del monitor. **

**Antes que nada quiero desearles un FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, ya lo había deseado en mi otro fic, pero no son los mismos lectores así que…. xD ustedes me entienden… Espero de corazón la hayan pasado muy bien y que este año que ya comenzó, les traiga mucha felicidad a sus vidas. De corazón reciban mis más agradables deseos. **

**Y bueno… sin más nada que escribir. Nos leemos abajo. Que lo disfruten. **

**Capítulo XI**

**Naruto :**

Sentirme de esa forma sólo me estaba causando un dolor terrible de cabeza. No entendía que demonios estaba sucediendo conmigo, no era normal mi comportamiento ni el cómo mi mente se estaba tomando la libertad de pensar.

¿Por qué de pronto la primita de Neji me tenía tan preocupado?, ¿acaso era una estúpida jugarreta de la vida?, ¿alguna venganza?...

Volví – por quinta vez consecutiva- a volcarme hacia el otro lado de la cama.

Mi habitación estaba a oscuras, y lo único que podía notar desde donde me encontraba, era una vieja silla de madera que rebosaba de camisas y suéteres sin guardar, unos viejos tenis y algún que otro trapo que me pedía desde la distancia que le consiguiera otro sitio en donde estar.

Pese a saber que necesitaba ordenar todo, últimamente me encontraba muy distraído y algo agobiado. Por más que quería no encontraba el tiempo suficiente para encargarme de mis cosas personales. Sólo una de ellas ocupaba gran parte de mis pensamientos. Y arreglar el problema con la chica que había usurpado mi lugar, era la causante de tantas divagaciones.

Desde que la había dejado en su habitación al cuidado de Neji hacía por lo menos unas tres horas, no me permití conciliar el sueño. La escena del desmayo se repetía con continuidad en mi cabeza.

Me sentía culpable, y la preocupación venía arraigada a esa inevitable sensación.

Ella tenía razón, era un idiota.

Sabía que en cualquier momento mis acciones y comentarios la llevarían al límite, pero nunca pensé que un fuerte arranque de cólera seguido de un desmayo, serían las consecuencias de mis tonterías.

En ningún momento ese fue el plan. Sólo me gustaba molestarla porque a una parte de mí le encantaba ver cómo mis palabras la hacían reaccionar.

Era especial.

Sus labios brevemente fruncidos y algo tensos, el brillo de sus retinas, el leve temblor en su barbilla, el vaivén de su respiración tomando ritmo, su frente contraída y ese hermoso y algo inusual sonrojo en sus mejillas, eran tan sólo algunas de las señales que demostraba cuando algo le molestaba, sorprendía o avergonzaba, y en ese caso ese "algo", era yo.

De cierta y extraña manera me estaba haciendo adicto a querer ver esas expresiones, y eso, además de insólito, no era normal. Por ello tenía que arreglar todo ese asunto lo antes posible. El control de la situación comenzaba a salírseme de las manos, y no podía seguir con ello.

Pero ¿Qué debía de hacer? ¿Contarle la verdad?, ¿mentirle?, ¿fingir demencia y salir corriendo?

Nunca nada ni nadie me habían tenido en una situación parecida. Y ella, con apenas una semana dentro de la institución, había hecho mella parte de mi orgullo, había permitido que su actitud desafiante me interesara, y había logrado sin ningún esfuerzo de por medio, que comenzara a cuestionarme, a sentirme culpable, preocupado y no cómodo con mi actitud.

Siempre había presumido ante todos del poder que tenía sobre mis propios sentimientos. Lograba apaciguarlos y dejarlos a un lado con tal de no sacarlos a relucir, pero allí me encontraba, recostado en la cama, con la cabeza delirando tonterías y sin poder manejar el asunto de la Hyuga.

No podía parar de pensar en eso. En ella. En lo que tenía que hacer para arreglar todo. Para no quedar como un completo asno, idiota y petulante chico que sólo le gustaba molestarla. Sabía que esa era la imagen que ella tenía de mí. Y uno de mis objetivos era lograr que esa percepción, cambiara.

Si tan sólo me hubiese enterado de su llegada. Si tan sólo aquella tarde hubiese atendido al llamado de papá y hubiese ido a hablar con él. Si tan sólo a Shikamaru se le hubiese ocurrido la brillante idea de informarme con anticipación que la directiva había tomado esa habitación para hacerla funcionar con una nueva estudiante… si tan sólo, alguna de esas cosas hubiesen pasado. No me fuese encontrado en esa situación.

Pero esa era ahora mi realidad. Los muchos _"si tan sólo" _y aquellos repetitivos _"hubiesen"_, eran sólo el deseo oculto que anhelaba hubieran pasado.

Y no fue así. Para mi pésima suerte, no lo fue.

Me llevé las manos al rostro y solté un suspiro apabullado. Luego me dirigí al baño y mojé mi rostro tratando de despejar mis atormentados pensamientos. Cuando eso no fue suficiente, tuve que tomar una ducha.

El agua cayendo sobre mi cabeza y recorriendo cada parte de mi desnudo cuerpo me hizo entrar en contacto con una solución definitiva.

_Aclarar todo. _Mi decisión final.

No es como si antes no hubiese pensando en esa probabilidad, al contrario, cuando la cité a la biblioteca, mi intención era ser completamente sincero con ella, pero luego de que todo _"aquello"_ con la rubia y el castaño pasara, esa parte de mí que quería decirle la verdad, se escondió.

Tenerla tan próxima a mi cuerpo dentro de ese pequeño y ajustado agujero, jadeante e incómoda, me distrajo lo suficiente como para que todo el asunto de la usurpación y la verdad, tomaran segundo plano.

Sé que fue una idiotez de mi parte permitir que eso sucediera, debido a que eso condujo al desmayo, pero no pude ser capaz de controlarlo.

Había algo en mí que le atraída de una manera peligrosa esa chica. Era una sensación indescriptible, nueva… extraña. Y me llamaba la atención. ¡Diablos!, sí que lo hacía. ¿Cómo se suponía debía controlar eso?

No tenía ni la más remota idea.

Me decidí por tomar una simple camisa negra que se encontraba entre el desastre en la silla, y unos pantalones holgados color naranja pálido. Era un conjunto cómodo. Y eso era justamente lo que necesitaba para poder dar la cara y enfrentarla.

Me infringí valor y determinación para no flaquear a la hora de verla, pero cuando abrió la puerta y sus pupilas claras dieron de lleno con mi rostro, el nudo que sentía en la garganta cayó en caída libre hacia mi estómago y formó un revoloteo incontrolable.

Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, tenía los labios ligeramente brillosos y entreabiertos y el cabello recogido.

Lucía hermosa y parecía sorprendida, pero eso último era algo que entendía puesto que yo me encontraba igual. No esperaba verla despierta, mucho menos vestida y con la intención de salir.

¿Dónde diablos se había metido Neji? ¿No se suponía que la cuidaría toda la noche?

\- Hinata - susurré con sigilo al tiempo que ella repetía mi nombre.

Me llevé la mano que había mantenido levantada hacía poco frente a la puerta, con la intención de llamar, y la acomodé dentro del bolsillo de mi pantalón.

Esto, en definitiva, era bastante incómodo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - me preguntó, sin disminuir la clara señal de sorpresa en su rostro.

\- He venido a hablar - aclaré, siendo del todo honesto.

Hubo un breve silencio. Su ceño se distorsionó.

\- ¿Hablar? - asentí - ¿y eso no es lo mismo que se supone que me has dicho hasta ahora?

_Y aquí vamos…_

\- lo sé, pero esta vez realmente tengo la intención de aclarar todo.

\- ¿y antes no era así? - me dijo, con cierto toque de ironía y viéndome interrogante.

Se comenzaba a mostrar desafiante, y tuve que respirar para no entrar en fricción con ella. Se me estaba complicando bastante no sacar ese lado petulante e irónico que tanto me caracterizaba. Esto era una mierda.

\- No quiero más problemas Hyuga - le dije, completamente serio - sólo intento que entre ambos todo esté lo más claro posible. Prometo más nunca intervenir en tu camino si permites que te explique.

Ambos permanecimos en silencio viéndonos por algunos segundos. Nuestros rostros estaban inexpresivos, y lo único que faltaba para terminar con ese asunto, era escuchar su afirmación. Pero al parecer le estaba costando bastante aceptarla. Podía ver con claridad como sus expresiones me mostraban que estaba luchando con la decisión de si creerme o no.

Era bastante molesto.

Me miró con atención por varios segundos más y, cuando pensé que no haría ningún otro gesto, asintió comprensiva, para luego soltar lo que a mi parecer fue un suspiro que liberaba toda la tensión acumulada en su cuerpo.

Después de todo, fue una buena señal.

\- ¿puedo pasar? - mi pregunta sonó algo indecisa. Todavía no estaba seguro que ella, a pesar de haberle dicho la intención de mi visita, bajaría la guardia conmigo. Seguía viéndose inexpresiva, y mientras todavía nos manteníamos con la mirada perdida en los ojos del otro, con suma atención agregué -: Escucha Hyuga, sé que la he cagado bastante hasta ahora, sé que el asunto de la habitación fue por lo que comenzó todo y que nos ha dado bastantes problemas ya, pero en serio, tienes que confiar en mí, por lo menos esta vez, prometo no hacer nada que te incomode, pero es realmente necesario que me dejes pasar para que las cosas sigan su curso natural. ¿Puedo? - terminé.

Sin embargo no aceptó tan rápido como se suponía lo haría.

\- ¿y realmente piensas que puedo confiar en eso? - dijo al fin - después de todo lo que me has hecho pasar no creo tener la confianza necesaria para creer en ti, Uzumaki.

\- lo sé, Hyuga, y no te la estoy pidiendo - dije igual de inexpresivo - Sólo quiero entrar a la habitación, explicar lo que debo explicar y marcharme.

\- bien podrías explicarlo aquí ¿no es cierto? - Me tensé. Estaba de nuevo entrando en la etapa autodefensiva, y esa no era mi intención. No quería comenzar una nueva discusión.

¿Por qué demonios se estaba volviendo tan difícil?

Toqué mis ojos en clara señal de intranquilidad y no pude evitar reírme. Esa chica era tan persistente, desafiante y provocativa como yo. El orgullo corroía por sus venas. Y eso, por más raro que parezca admitirlo, además de descontrolarme, me atraía. ¿Qué mierda pasaba conmigo?

\- ¿Ahora te parece gracioso? - preguntó, ya algo irritada.

Levanté la mirada y la vi, mi expresión había cambiado por completo, la sonrisa en mi rostro no disminuyó a partir de ese punto. Esta situación ya comenzaba a rozar el límite de lo extraño.

\- Hyuga, quieres tomar la iniciativa de crear un conflicto entre ambos pero eso no sucederá. Estoy aquí con un propósito, y no me marcharé hasta que dejes de ser tan odiosa, y me dejes explicarte.

Su rostro enrojeció y vi con notoriedad que aguantaba las ganas de decir algo al respecto. Luego de un par de segundos con el ceño fruncido, bufó molesta, volcó los ojos y soltó un suave murmullo al aire, para luego relajar los brazos y dejarme espacio entre la puerta y la habitación.

\- tienes cinco minutos. No más - aceptó, todavía seria.

Mi sonrisa se agilizó con suavidad hasta dar con su punto más alto.

\- lo prometo, no tomará mucho.

No perdí tiempo, de inmediato entré al dormitorio y con pasos acelerados me dirigí al espacio libre que se encontraba entre la cama y la ventana. Pude sentir como su figura me seguía de cerca.

\- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó cuando comencé a tantear la pared.

\- darte una respuesta - respondí, sin detenerme.

\- Naruto, es en serio ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?

\- ¿podrías bajar ese interruptor?

\- ¿Qué? - me volteé hacia ella.

\- el que está a tu espalda Hyuga, bájalo.

Su cabeza de inmediato dio un vuelco hacia la derecha y se fijó en lo que le señalaba.

\- ¿qué intentas hacer? - volvió a preguntar, viéndome totalmente consternada.

\- ya te lo dije. Intento darle una explicación a todo.

\- ¿Y tantear las paredes, bajar el interruptor y actuar tan extraño es la supuesta explicación que quieras dar?

\- sólo hazlo ¿quieres?, todo tendrá sentido si esperas - miré su rostro y me concentré en sus ojos - lo prometo - le dije, antes que volcara los ojos una vez más e hiciera lo que le pedí.

De inmediato toda la habitación quedó a oscuras, y su chillido de miedo tras la abrumadora oscuridad, me hizo sonreír.

\- Tranquila, no tardará en volver - le informé.

\- hubiera preferido no dejarte entrar - admitió, con la voz algo temblorosa. A lo cual no pude evitar reírme para mis adentros.

Como prometí la luz volvió de pronto tras unos largos segundos de espera, y su repentina brillantez me hizo achicar los ojos.

Cuando visualicé a la Hyuga a unos cuantos pasos frente a mí, se encontraba con la mano en la frente tratando de proteger sus ojos, y éstos, estaban directamente contactando conmigo.

\- ¿y bien? - preguntó.

Pero esta vez, no fue necesario decir nada. Cuando volteé, mi tarea estaba hecha. Y ella, estaba totalmente sorprendida.

\- ¿pero qué…?

\- te lo dije, esta es la respuesta que necesitaba darte, Hyuga.

Y con un breve escaneo entre mi figura y la nueva entrada que se había abierto hacía poco, ella dio dos pasos hacia atrás. Sin poder creer en lo que veía.

\- eso es… es…

\- Una segunda habitación - aclaré, cuando no pudo formular las palabras - y para ser más precisos, es mi habitación - le informé, a lo cual ella frunció el ceño - Cuando entré aquí el domingo por la tarde y me viste despojándome de todo, era simplemente porque quería entrar allí, nada más. Es mi lugar personal desde que entré a la institución. No estaba enterado de tu presencia, no sabía que la directiva había tomado la decisión de instalar a una nueva estudiante aquí, nada de tu asistencia a las instalaciones y mucho menos a este lugar, se me había sido informado. No fue mi culpa. Este sitio había estado por años deshabitado, nada de lo que pasó fue una broma ni una estúpida perversión de mi parte, Hyuga, sólo fue… un terrible malentendido conducido por una ridícula falta de comunicación.

Su vista contactó conmigo y pude deducir que había comprendido en parte, lo que mis palabras significaban ahora. Parecía que a partir de ese punto la lucidez en su cabeza se hizo más que evidente para ella. Y saberlo, me tranquilizó aún más.

\- y por cierto, lo lamento - sus ojos me miraron sin comprender - quiero disculparme por haberme comportado como un completo idiota hasta ahora. Estaba molesto por muchas razones y, creo que… - solté un suspiro, no pudiendo encontrar las palabras. Sonreí - sólo fue una idiotez de mi parte ¿de acuerdo? Nunca fue mi intención hacer que te sintieras incómoda. Y te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer. Nada de lo que sucedió fue tu culpa. Y por esa razón quiero que este asunto de una vez por todas quede saldado. ¿Puedes ayudarme con eso?

Sus dientes hicieron acto de presencia y de manera sutil, mordieron sus labios. No fue problema perderme por algunos segundos en ese simple y más que natural gesto.

Todavía parecía indecisa.

\- Hay algo que todavía no comprendo - dijo de pronto, viéndome en la necesidad de apartar la mirada de su boca y concentrarla en ella - se supone que fue un tonto malentendido pero, todavía no explica el porqué de tanto misterio.

\- no entiendo el camino que quieres seguir, Hyuga - le informé, para luego notar como me miraba y comenzaba a acercarse.

\- yo creo que sí lo entiendes, Uzumaki. Y es por esa misma razón, que todavía intentas ocultármelo.

Hubo silencio, y por dentro, algo en mí se tensó. Aunque mi expresión seguía siendo tan natural como se me fue posible.

\- ¿Vas a decírmelo?, o ¿tendré que averiguarlo por otros medios?

\- ¿Es una amenaza? - pregunté sarcástico, a lo cual ella sonrió.

\- considéralo una simple muestra de advertencia - respondió, con una calma que era más que sospechosa.

Entrecerré los ojos y la miré precautorio.

\- ¿por qué tanta intriga? - dije de un momento a otro - ¿no se supone que las cosas quedaron bastantes claras ya?

\- yo no lo creo así. El que me mostraras que existe una segunda habitación dentro de este dormitorio y que ésta encajara con los acontecimientos de ese día, no responde a la para nada normal actitud de Neji o de ti mismo.

\- Llega al punto - le pedí, cruzándome de brazos.

\- quiero la verdad.

\- no hay más verdad.

\- por favor, no me creas tan ilusa, Uzumaki. Por lo menos me debes esto. Me debes una verdadera explicación. Neji intentó ocultármela diciendo que no le correspondía a él contarme, y ahora yo me preguntó ¿si al él no le correspondía hacerlo? Entonces ¿a quién? - me miró, y supe desde ese momento que ella tenía razón. Su mirada decidida me hizo entender que no desistiría para nada. Y que yo, por más que intentara cerrar el tema, no tenía opción más que aclarar todo.

\- si prometo contarte, ¿tu prometes guardar silencio? - le dije, acercándome con lentitud.

\- mis intenciones no son divulgar lo que tengas que decirme - contestó, dando varios pasos hacia atrás con la intención de rehuirme - pero si tanto te interesa, lo prometo, prometo no comentarlo si lo que me dices, llega a tener sentido para mí.

Guardé silencio durante algunos segundos y me detuve. Ella chocó contra la puerta y me miró. Luego cruzó los brazos y yo me di media vuelta. Enfocando la mirada en otra cosa que no fuera ella.

\- ¿Conoces la historia de esta institución? - pregunté, con voz audible y bastante tranquila.

Un pequeño gato barrigón y de un blanco bastante llamativo llamó mi atención desde la mesita de noche. Tomé el pequeño retrato en donde se encontraba y me concentré en él.

Su respuesta no tardó en llegar.

\- sí, la conozco. Se supone que fue construía a principios de los ochenta, un arquitecto renombrado quiso hacer el proyecto con el fin de aumentar su popularidad en el país. Muchas lenguas dicen que el gen competitivo yacía marcado en él, y que el proyecto fue llevado a cabo tan sólo para hacerle cara a un viejo contrincante.

Sonreí al escucharla.

\- así que eso dicen ¿no? - comenté en un susurro mientras dejaba al pequeño gato en su lugar.

\- Ujum… - contestó - pero son sólo las malas lenguas. Nadie en ese tiempo podía creer que un proyecto de tal magnitud cobrara vida, y presentarlo justo después que la compañía contrincante, fue motivo suficiente como para permitir que se hablara al respecto - hizo una pequeña pausa y sentí como su mirada recayó en mí - y a fin de cuentas ¿Qué tiene que ver ese asunto con esto?

Me giré a encararla.

\- ¿Conoces el nombre de la compañía contra la que se supone había conflicto?

Ella asintió, con un gesto que dejaba ver lo confusa que estaba.

\- Corporación _Kazoku Uchiha_ .

Mis labios volvieron a sonreírle.

\- ¿Y sabes cómo se llamaba el arquitecto que construyó la institución?

\- Minato - contestó, todavía extrañada - Minato Namikaze.

La observé algunos segundos y volví a darle la espalda. Esta vez, mis ojos no se concentraron en nada en concreto.

\- Durante años, muchos han comentado la historia que me acabas de contar. Familias en conflicto, envidia, competencia, avaricia… la han catalogado de toda manera posible para crear fricción en donde nunca lo hubo. La verdadera historia, nadie la conoce.

\- ¿y tú sí? - su voz aguda y tranquila llegó a mí con suavidad. No pude evitar sonreír.

\- desde que tengo uso de razón- afirmé.

\- ¿y cómo es eso posible? - preguntó, llevada por la curiosidad y el desconcierto.

Volví a volcarme y mis ojos contactaron una vez más con ese delicado y no común sonrojo en sus mejillas. Apenas le sonreí.

\- porque mi padre, fue el encargado de llevar a cabo este proyecto - sus ojos extrañados y confusos dieron paso a la sorpresa.

\- ¿quieres decir que…?

\- sí, soy el primogénito de Minato Namikaze, y no, los fines para construir esta institución no fueron por obra de competición, la historia que conoces está errada. Pero no te sientas culpable, porque la mayoría así lo cree.

\- pero esto… yo… No tenía idea de que tú fueras…

\- nadie la tiene, Hyuga, salvo tu primo, mis conocidos de confianza, y ahora tú.

Su mirada se desvió, y por varios segundos parecía estar dándole vueltas a un asunto bastante importante.

\- por eso… por eso el nombre ¿verdad?

\- ¿nombre?

\- MinKushimaki. Tsuki MinKushimaki, el nombre de la institución. Es por ti, es tu apellido, es tu familia… ¿correcto? - dijo al comprender.

Yo di un suspiro y asentí.

\- No es un secreto que intentamos por todos los medios guardar, Hyuga, sólo que la gente no tiene interés en conocer la historia o lo relacionado con ésta. Y yo no tengo interés en estar divulgando mi vida, o la de mi familia.

\- pero eres el hijo del dueño - su ceño se frunció - ¿no tendrías que ser medio de cotilleo en los pasillos o… popular?

Esa afirmación me hizo reír.

\- no es una película americana, Hyuga, pero basta decir que aún sin conocer mi procedencia cumplo con las dos expectativas ¿no te parece?

Sus ojos contactaron conmigo para poco después volcarlos.

\- claro, y yo creyendo que tú abundante egocentrismo era tan sólo una invención mía - dijo sarcástica retirándose y sentándose en un pequeño sillón. Yo tan sólo sonreí y me volqué hacia la entrada de mi dormitorio que todavía seguía abierta, jalé con fuerza y terminé sellándola de nuevo.

\- no soy egocéntrico, Hyuga, sólo soy realista.

Me detuve a unos pasos de la cama y la miré. Ella hizo lo mismo para luego carraspear y enderezarse.

\- Dime… ¿cómo has logrado guardar el secreto durante tanto tiempo?

\- ya te lo he dicho. No he realizado ningún esfuerzo en querer guardarlo, sólo cuido en no sobreexponerlo. No se me hace agradable saber que la gente conoce todo sobre mí.

Su mirada se desvió y asintió comprensiva.

\- entiendo, créeme, conozco la sensación.

\- puedo suponerlo - agregué - una vida entera expuesta a los medios debió de incomodar bastante ¿no es así?

\- cada minuto, de cada día - afirmó, luego hizo una mueca y sonrió.

\- Gracias por contarme. Mi cabeza se liberó literalmente de mucha presión.

\- ¿Sigues odiándome? - pregunté con una pequeña sonrisa amable.

Ella se levantó e hizo una mueca bastante atrayente.

\- ¿sigues siendo un idiota?

Mis labios volvieron a alzarse.

\- sólo en parte.

Ella rio. Y por un extraño motivo me encantó ver esa expresión.

Luego me di un gran golpe en el cerebro y desvié la mirada.

\- entonces… ¿Todo arreglado? - ella asintió, para después levantar su mano y acercarla hacia mí.

\- Que no hayan más inconvenientes ¿te parece?

Asentí.

\- Me parece bien - dije, librándome también de la misma presión que sentía en el pecho y estrechando su mano -como prometí no interferiré de nuevo en tu vida, ni te haré sentir incómoda - prometí, a lo cual ella estrechó sus ojos y me miró sospechosa.

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó. Y yo sonreí.

\- lo prometo - le respondí, no convencido de mis propias palabras pero asegurando que así sería. Ella pareció creerlo. Y fue lo único que me interesó. Después de todo, lo había admitido, me había vuelto adicto a querer ver sus múltiples reacciones. Y algo dentro de mí, no estaba dispuesto a querer abandonarlo tan fácil.

Terminé de separar nuestras manos y le sonreí, creyendo que allí, estaba concluyendo el mayor de mis problemas.

Pero algo si era seguro, no podía estar más equivocado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**¡Bien! Capítulo Finalizado. :D **

**Con sinceridad estaba medio falta de inspiración y me costó bastante terminarlo, y para ser más específica lo acabo de hacer, y por eso pido disculpas si no está muy bueno o hay alguna falta. Prometo que a partir de ahora las cosas se pondrán mejor *-* O bueno… eso espero xD…**

**La razón de hacer este capítulo así es porque quería ya concluir con la fricción que había entre estos dos hermosos protagonistas, había avanzado más de lo que me propuse en el comienzo y no quería que continuaran así :( …. Bueno… eso es toda la historia del capítulo :D**

**Como siempre espero les haya agradado y lo hayan disfrutado mucho. También lamento la demora. Espero no tardar mucho en publicar el siguiente. Que tengan un muy agradable día y fin de semana.**

**DLB**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Respuestas de mí para tú: **

**Guest: **¡Gracias por tu comentario! :D… no sabes lo agradable que es saber que te guste la historia :* Espero este capítulo no haya sido la excepción ^-^ … Cuídate Mucho. Nos leemos pronto. DTB

**Geca Trenu:** ¡Gracias por el comentario Greca! :D Espero este capítulo te haya agradado. ^-^ y por cierto, gracias por tomar la iniciativa de pasarte por mi otra historia y dejar un comentario, es bastante agradable saber que les gusta. Ojalá te encuentres bien. Muchas bendiciones :). Cuídate. DTB

**Mare-1998:** ¡Gracias por dejar tu comentario Mare! ^-^ de verdad lo agradezco mucho. Espero este capítulo te haya gustado. Cuídate. DTB

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Nota final de la Autora: **

No se me agobien si piensan que no hay muchos momentos romanticones ^-^, quería hacer las cosas con calma y que las cosas avanzaran con tranquilidad, prometo que más pronto que tarde, los habrá, ténganme paciencia. Lo aclaro porque como lectora activa, también me pongo tensa cuando ciertas cosillas no pasan, pero todo con tranquilidad. La historia tendrá sus momentos… y ¡Vaya! Que los tendrá.. xD

En fin… eso es todo por ahora… se me cuidan mucho.

DLB


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XII**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hinata**:

La cafetería como siempre a esa hora de la tarde se encontraba abarrotada. Miles de estudiantes se reunían para disfrutar de sus almuerzos y nosotras cuatro, no éramos la excepción.

Nos encontrábamos sentadas en una de las amplias mesas metálicas que rodeaban la zona, charlando de cosas triviales y avivando una seria conversación sobre un concierto venidero a la ciudad al cual, todas querían ir.

Yo no tenía ni la más remota idea de quién era el artista o grupo conocido que se presentaría, pero ellas no dejaban de insistir en que me encantaría y teníamos que ir.

Estaban bastantes risueñas últimamente y parecían, en especial, contestas ese día. Yo al contrario, más allá de estar contenta, me sentía tranquila. Pero una parte de mí, se encontraba bastante inquieta.

Habían pasado tres semanas luego de la pequeña charla que había mantenido con el Uzumaki a altas horas de la madrugada en mi habitación. Desde ese día, luego de que prometiera no volver a inmiscuirse en mi vida, no había vuelto a cruzar palabras con él.

No me había dicho nada incómodo ni tampoco me había hecho pasar por situaciones extrañas, y por más que agradecía que así fuese, no me atraía el hecho de saber que no había querido hablar conmigo más allá de un saludo con un leve meneo de cabeza, y un encuentro de miradas que se dignaban a durar no más de cinco segundos antes de que él la apartara como si nada.

Se supone que habíamos resuelto todo el problema ¿correcto?, entonces ¿por qué no se había acercado a hablar conmigo de forma casual y ocasional como lo hacía Neji, Sasuke o Shikamaru? ¿Por qué lucía tan inexpresivo y parecía querer esquivarme a cada momento? Y lo peor aún ¿Por qué diablos me interesaba que así fuera?

Maldije en mi interior y quise darme una bofetada.

¿Qué diablos pasaba conmigo? ¿Acaso me estaba volviendo loca?

Sí él no quería acercarse a mí, no tenía por qué interesarme. A fin de cuentas era eso lo que yo deseaba ¿verdad?

_¿¡Verdad!?_

\- ¿Has hablado con Neji últimamente? - la repentina pregunta de Tenten me sacó de mis pensamientos y me hizo volver de pronto a la realidad.

Había acabado con mi charola repleta de comida, y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.

Volteé a mirarla y le sonreí.

\- sí. Nos hemos topado un par de veces. No deja de esperarme al final de cada clase para acompañarme a la habitación. Nos estamos comportando bien - aseguré.

Tenten sonrió con entusiasmo.

\- Eso es un alivio, estaba preocupada porque ambos no resolvieran la situación. Neji a veces puede llegar a ser muy orgulloso.

\- lo sé - admití - me pasa igual. Pero ha sabido aceptar su culpa.

\- porque te ama - comentó con ternura y una sonrisa surcó mis labios. Afirmando lo que sus palabras decían y lo que yo, dentro de mí, ya sabía.

\- sí, y yo a él. De seguro si no hubiese pisado mi habitación al día siguiente para pedirme disculpas, lo hubiese hecho yo. No puedo imaginarme estar molesta con él por tanto tiempo - aparté mi charola y miré como Sakura e Ino, del otro lado de la mesa, comenzaban una pequeña disputa por alguna tontería que no alcancé a escuchar - me siento tranquila, y en parte es por saber que aún sigue conmigo.

Tenten estrechó mi mano y me dio un suave apretón.

\- puedes creer que él se siente de la misma manera, Hina - me sonrió de nuevo y yo le devolví el gesto.

\- sí, creo que tengo mucha suerte - le dije, poniéndole atención a mis entrejuntadas manos.

\- ¿Y qué pasó con el Uzumaki? - preguntó poco después.

Me dio un pequeño empujón con su hombro y yo la miré extrañada.

\- ¿Con Naruto? - pregunté a la vez, y ella asintió.

\- sí, el mismo, ¿han seguido en contacto?

Luego de contarle todo a Tenten- por supuesto, obviando las partes prohibidas que había tenido que mantener en secreto por cierto trato de confidencialidad-, de lo sucedido ese día en la madrugada, luego de que ella se marchara; no había dejado de molestarme con el asunto.

Según ella, un hombre interesado siempre busca la manera de contactar con la chica y él, en ese momento no pudo ser más explícito.

Yo no dejaba de decirle que estaba loca y que imaginaba cosas, pero ella a su vez, no dejaba de insistir.

\- no, no hemos hablado - dije, rodando los ojos. Ella de inmediato se echó a reír.

\- piensas que estoy demente ¿verdad?

\- sí, cada día me convenzo más - bromeé, viendo de reojo su risueña expresión.

\- Cariño, no me culpes, veo lo que es evidente, eso es todo.

\- entonces no estás viendo lo suficiente - repliqué.

Ella soltó un claro suspiro lleno de indiferencia.

\- Soy realista, Hina -agregó - Yo sólo digo que deberías prestar más atención a las señales.

\- no existen tales señales, Tenten - volví a insistir.

\- por supuesto que existen. Sólo que tú decides no darte cuenta de ellas.

\- por favor, Tenten - le miré con súplica - El tema quedó saldado hace ya varias semanas. No continúes con lo mismo ¿quieres?

Hizo un gesto bastante dramático y yo me cubrí el rostro para no tener que verla.

\- de acuerdo, tú ganas, no insistiré más, pero en serio, Hina ¿estás dispuesta a seguir ignorándolo?

De inmediato me tensé y la misma preocupación que sentía hacía poco, volvió a mí. Al igual que las infinitas imágenes del Uzumaki pasando de largo sin detenerse a decir nada.

Me descubrí la cara y la miré.

\- ¿pero qué dices?, no soy yo quien lo ignora, Tenten. ¡Es él quien me está ignorando a mí! - le solté. Algo exasperada.

Tenten pareció sorprenderse un momento, pero fue algo que duró poco antes de que lo remplazara con una sonrisa enorme.

\- ¿pero de que estás hablando, mujer? - dijo viéndome con atención - me refiero al hecho de ignorar que lo que te estoy diciendo tiene lógica.

Mis mejillas ardieron desconcertadas y la miré furiosa.

\- ¿intentas burlarte? - dije, con los ojos como platos y apenada. Ella sonrió aún más. Y supe que estaba aguantando las ganas de echarse a reír.

\- ¡por supuesto que no!- admitió - Pero ahora que confesaste esa parte de la historia, que por supuesto, no sabía. Me intrigaste. ¿Qué quisiste decir con que te ignora?

Volqué los ojos una vez más y enterré mi rostro entre mis manos tratando de enfriarme un poco.

\- déjalo ya, Tenten… no es nada.

\- ¡y un cuerno que no es nada!, lo dijiste. ¿El muy idiota se está tomando la osadía de ignorarte?

Levanté la mirada y la vi con advertencia. A lo cual ella volcó los ojos, sonrió y desvió la mirada.

\- Está bien, está bien - aceptó encogiéndose de hombros - no diré nada. Pero entiéndeme, Hina, yo sólo siento la obligación de informarle a mi despistada amiga que diablos está sucediendo a su alrededor. Y más si se trata de un hermoso chico que se nota a leguas que está interesadísimo en ella. Al fin de cuentas no es mi culpa. Si quieres culpables, cúlpalo a él por no saberlo disimular.

La miré una vez más con las mejillas ardiendo, me guiñó un ojo y yo estrellé mi cara contra mis manos al tiempo que ella volvía a reír.

A veces, muy dentro de mí, surgía el deseo de golpearla.

.

.

.

.

Las horas del almuerzo pasaron volando y justo cuando salíamos del comedor, prometiéndole a Tenten que la vería en el aula de música, me despedí de las chicas para ir un momento a mi habitación. Había olvidado un informe que nos habían pedido, y esa tarde necesitaba entregarlo.

Llegué más rápido de lo que pretendía y di con él en un chasquido de dedos, pero, para mi mala suerte, no fue lo único con lo que me encontré.

Una pequeña y adornada cajita con un moño rojo amarrado, sobresalía con ímpetu por encima de la arreglada cama de mi habitación.

Me acerqué cautelosa y la tomé junto con una pequeña nota que decía:

_Prometimos dártelo en cuanto pudiéramos, y aunque ha demorado un par de semanas, nos alegra el resultado. Esperamos que a ti también. Te amamos cariño. Que lo disfrutes._

_Con amor…_

**_H&amp;H_**

Lancé la carta sobre la colcha y me dediqué en romper la envoltura y abrir la caja. Y para mi desconcierto, no estaba preparada para lo que vi.

Un gran aparato elegante de al menos seis pulgadas, de un color gris metálico y con detalles en negro, me recibió del otro lado de la tapa. Era sencillamente hermoso, pero sobretodo, bastante llamativo y ostentoso.

Lo saqué con cuidado de su envoltura y mis ojos lo recorrieron por entero.

No supe al principio que era a lo que me estaba enfrentando. Pero una vez lo tomé y lo detallé, me pareció que se trataba de alguna clase de ¿_Smartphone_?, así parecía a simple vista.

Al percatarme de eso arrugué el ceño de inmediato.

¿Por qué de pronto mis padres querían que tuviese un celular? - me pregunté sospechosa.

Siempre me lo habían negado y nunca, cuando lo pedí, me dejaron tenerlo… y justo ahora ¿era un regalo inesperado de su parte?

Una extraña sensación de incomodidad se colocó en mi pecho. Esto, de ningún modo, me agradó en lo absoluto.

Una parte de mí intuía que algo simplemente estaba mal allí. Más sin embargo, en ese momento no tenía tiempo para pensar en esa clase de cosas. Así que lo metí con descuido de nuevo en la caja, lo dejé sobre la cama, tomé el informe y salí disparada al salón de clases. Sólo para entrar al aula y verme de nuevo en solitaria causa.

Miré mi muñeca y el reloj marcaba la una con cinco minutos. Sólo faltaban veinticinco minutos para comenzar, y fue por esa razón que decidí quedarme.

Como el salón seguía sin tener pupitres, tomé asiento en el suelo cerca de la puerta y recosté la espalda en la pared.

Ese día iban a elegir el dueto y el grupo para los intercolegiales, y era importante asistir. Yo me había inscrito tanto en el dueto como para participar de solista, pero las pruebas para los solistas comenzaban en dos semana y yo no tenía ninguna rutina preparada, así que muy dentro de mí estaba resignada a quedar en el dueto; sólo quería tener la dicha de participar, y aunque una rutina solista era lo que deseaba hacer, ya contaba con muy poco tiempo para practicar.

O quedaba en el dueto o mi participación allí se vería obligada a estar sólo en el espectáculo grupal. Y eso, con sinceridad, no era precisamente lo que yo quería que pasara.

Rogué a los dioses por una pequeña ayuda y esperé que mis oraciones no fueran ignoradas.

Tomé el informe que tenía entre mis manos y lo leí unas cinco veces para matar el tiempo. Y no fue hasta que abrieron la puerta, que quité mi atención de las hojas y la concentré por completo en el chico que entraba a la habitación.

Tardé un poco en reconocer quien era, pero cuando me divisó y sus labios se alzaron hasta darme panorámica de su hermosa sonrisa, logré recordar su nombre.

Yahiko. El carismático, rebelde y juguetón chico, que había sido mi compañero en algunas tareas y que fui capaz de conocer en las últimas semanas, gracias a la confianza puritana que se había instalado entre nosotros de manera fácil, rápida y casual.

No pude evitar sonreírle cuando lo miré.

\- ¿Siempre eres la primera en estar aquí, Hyuga? - preguntó con gracia en forma de saludo, mientras se acercaba y tomaba asiento a mi lado.

\- al parecer sí - reconocí al tiempo que estiraba mis piernas y colocaba el informe con cuidado sobre ellas - llegar temprano es una cualidad admirable ¿lo sabías?

\- sí, pero que lo sea, no le quita lo extraño - dijo, viéndome de reojo y sin dejar de sonreír.

\- no creo que sea extraño - confesé. A lo cual el me miró y yo curvé mis labios confiada - no lo es cuando resulta una rara y más que inhóspita coincidencia que suceda.

\- ¿lo que intentas decir es que nunca has planeado llegar temprano?

Me encogí de hombros.

\- aunque no lo creas… - le dije.

Ladeó el rostro y negó divertido, permitiéndome en ese momento poder admirar los atrevidos piercings que rodeaban todo el pabellón de su oreja.

Era extraño ver que un chico los usara, pero el toque que le daba lo hacía ver atractivo. Contrastaba a la perfección con esa personalidad atrevida y directa que tanto lo caracterizaba. Y para mí, era de cierta forma encantador.

\- eso, Hyuga sí que es extraño - agregó, y yo de inmediato aparté la mirada hacia al frente con un rápido movimiento.

Tratando de distraerme, miré la hora una vez más en mi reloj y me di cuenta que sólo habían pasado cinco minutos.

_¿Cómo era eso posible? - _pensé, para luego soltar un suspiro lleno de cansancio.

\- al contrario de mí tu siempre sueles llegar tarde - continué con la conversación - Lo que sí debo considerar extraño es que estés llegando a esta hora. ¿Acaso huyes de algo?

Me miró y la comisura de su labio inferior se perdió entre sus dientes mientras sonreía.

\- Huir de algo suena mal, Hyuga. En cambio huir de alguien... bueno... - se rio de lo que pareció un chiste personal para luego encogerse de hombros - el aula me facilita el encubrimiento perfecto. No puedo quejarme - reveló.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De verdad te estás escondiendo? - dije sorprendida. Él asintió divertido - Vaya, no esperaba esa respuesta.

\- ¿y qué esperabas?

\- algo menos dramático.

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- Como que te habías desecho de ese lado insurrecto que te caracteriza, y habías decidido ser un buen chico.

Su ronca carcajada me hizo sonreír.

\- Mierda, ¿soy un chico insurrecto? - dijo, mirándome. Yo sólo asentí - creí que compartir un par de exámenes y cuestionarios juntos te había hecho cambiar de opinión, Hyuga - estiró las piernas y me miró. Yo negué divertida y por algunos segundos le sostuve la mirada antes de apartarla.

\- pues ya ves que no. Tienes una motocicleta y cada vez que te da la gana haces lo que quieres, eso, se considera un límite bastante alto y muy difícil de superar.

\- ¿mi motocicleta me hace un tipo rebelde? - preguntó, encarnando una ceja divertido.

\- no, lo hace el que te reúnas con un grupo y te dediques a plantear tus propias reglas desobedeciendo a su vez, las que ya existen.

Entrecerró los ojos y negó sin apartar la sonrisa de sus labios.

\- Vaya... eres la primera chica que conozco que está en desacuerdo con mi exuberante pasatiempo y personalidad.

\- nunca he dicho que lo esté - confesé.

Y en realidad no mentía, me agradaba bastante su manera de ser. Tener la destreza de no preocuparte por lo que dijeran de ti y hacer de tu vida una aventura agradable, para mí, era motivo de admiración.

Mi vida desde que tenía memoria era controlada por mis padres. Y esa rebeldía que identificaba a Yahiko, a mí me hubiese gustado tenerla.

Sus ojos cafés contactaron con mi ladeado rostro y hubo un momento de silencio. Cuando me di cuenta que se había quedado callado, volteé a verlo y me conseguí con la sorpresa de que seguía mirándome con atención.

Tenía una suave sonrisa apenas perceptible sobre sus labios, unos mechones caían con rebeldía sobre su frente y su expresión en general, me puso los nervios de punta.

Mis mejillas no tardaron en colorearse.

\- ¿Qué? - dije temblorosa tratando de averiguar qué había sucedido para que estuviera así - ¿ocurre algo?

\- no - dijo con suavidad al tiempo que soltaba un plácido y prolongado suspiro y devolvía su atención al frente - sólo pensaba en tus palabras.

\- ¿mis palabras? ¿Qué hay con ellas?- pregunté confusa.

Él se rio y negó.

\- nada, Hyuga... nada ¿Sabes tocar?

Lo miré aún más confundida.

\- ¿tocar? - apenas fui capaz de darme cuenta cuando se puso de pie. Antes de siquiera percatarme estaba en cuclillas delante de mí y me tendía una mano.

\- ¿contestarás a todas mis preguntas con otra igual? - nuestras miradas se mezclaron y pude percatarme del brillo en sus ojos. Mis labios quedaron sellados y no supe que responder - el piano, Hyuga - susurró con suavidad - me refiero al piano.

Entonces espabilé. Sonreí como una idiota y con la cara ardiendo hice ademán de levantarme con rapidez, haciendo que a su vez, él se apartara para no tropezar conmigo.

Su vista me siguió hasta que estuve de pie. Luego, él también hizo lo mismo.

\- ¡por supuesto! - carraspeé - ¿alguna pieza en particular?

Luego de que toda esa incómoda situación pasara, ambos nos sentamos frente al piano con la intención de pasar el resto de los minutos libres que nos quedaban, perdidos en la música.

Debo admitir que estaba bastante nerviosa, pero él parecía muy tranquilo y eso me ayudó lo suficiente para dejar pasar mi inquietud.

Por lo menos por un rato.

\- ¿desde cuándo sabes hacerlo? - pregunté cautelosa, mientras colocaba el informe encima de la cubierta del instrumento.

Yahiko me miró por un momento antes de sonreír.

\- solía tocarlo mucho cuando era un niño. A mis padres les encantaba y se convirtió en una rutina para mí tocar toda clase de música para ellos.

Le sonreí sorprendida.

\- Eso es genial - admití - yo solía hacer lo mismo cuando estudiaba en casa. Mis padres se encargaron de hacer de mis tardes, un hábito con la música. Siempre me escuchaban.

\- ¿recuerdas alguna pieza en especial? - preguntó. Tocando apenas con las yemas de sus dedos las blanquecinas teclas frente a él.

Bajé el rostro y fijé mi atención en sus manos.

Hubo un breve silencio.

\- la verdad es que ahora no recuerdo ninguna - confesé apenada.

Siempre solía tocar cuando mi mente se sentía liberada, tranquila y sin presión. Y por alguna extraña razón no me sentía cómoda en ese momento.

No me sentía cómoda con él.

Mi respuesta fue el detonante de otra carcajada de su parte. Levanté el mentón y le miré. Sus ojos acaramelados me estaban viendo con atención y gracia.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te pongo nerviosa, Hyuga? - preguntó con cierto toque burlesco y acercando nuestros rostros en forma juguetona. Y, aunque sabía que era una simple broma de su parte, su repentina cercanía me hizo dar un paso hacia atrás de manera brusca y apresurada, lo que ocasionó que una de mis piernas chocara contra la pata de la silla y accionara a mi cuerpo a tropezarse.

Como una idiota trastabillé un poco y no pude detenerme ante la fuerza de la gravedad.

Vi el cambio de su expresión y la sorpresa en sus ojos antes de sentir el vacío envolver mi estómago. Y Justo cuando el alzó sus manos para intentar tomarme, un par de fuertes brazos me envolvieron primero y evitaron que mi trasero terminara golpeando el piso.

Sentí una sacudida y luego un pequeño sobresalto, pero en ningún momento llegó el dolor a mi cuerpo.

Tragué aturdida y mis pestañas aceleraron su aleteo para tratar de devolverme a la realidad.

La rapidez con que todo pasó no me permitió analizar lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero cuando volqué la vista temblorosa hacia arriba, unas cuencas hermosas color azul cielo me miraban con atención.

El nudo en mi estómago tardó microsegundos en formarse.

\- pero vaya que eres torpe, preciosa - bromeó viéndome, con una apenas visible sonrisa oscilando en sus labios.

\- ¿Naruto?

El vacío que sentí envolver mi esófago cuando supe que iba en dirección al suelo, se apresuró a envolver mi pecho con rigurosidad.

La sorpresa estaba tallada en mi rostro como piedra, y mis mejillas, antes sonrojadas, ahora ardían con vergüenza.

Naruto había logrado atraparme con tiempo y me pegó a su cuerpo para hacer de él, el que recibiera el golpe. Y por lo tanto, estábamos muy juntos, y si eso no era lo suficientemente malo, Yahiko, con la mirada fruncida, estaba de pie frente a nosotros fulminando con la mirada al rubio que me tenía cautiva entre sus brazos.

De pronto me sentí muy incómoda estando en el medio de ambos.

Podía sentir el pecho formado de Naruto contactando contra mi espalda y el vaivén de sus abdominales flexionándose con cada respiro, y a la vez sentía como Yahiko desviaba la atención de él por fracciones de segundos, para volver su mirada y observar mi reacción.

Por alguna extraña razón me sentí cuestionada por esos ojos acaramelados, y no encontré el motivo por mucho que indagué.

No había sido mi culpa tropezar, ni mucho menos que Naruto me atrapara a tiempo. ¿Entonces por qué había tanta fricción en el aire?

¿Acaso ellos habían tenido algún problema en el pasado?

Sentí curiosidad al pensar en eso, y me prometí a mí misma averiguarlo cuando tuviera oportunidad.

Los segundos pasaban y yo cada vez me sentía más tensa, así que tratando de separarme de Naruto, me revolví un poco para hacer ademán de levantarme, pero de un momento a otro, la presión que sentí envolver mi cuerpo, me detuvo de manera abrupta.

Bajé el rostro y me sorprendí al ver que Naruto me sostenía con fuerza de los brazos. No la suficiente como para dañarme, pero si como para mantenerme en mi lugar.

Lo volteé a ver sorprendida, pero su mirada no estaba puesta en mí, sino opacaba toda la atención de la figura uniformada que yacía frente a nosotros.

Yahiko.

De la misma manera en que el chico rebelde lo estaba mirando, los ojos de Naruto lo retaban a él. Y éste último, no parecía tener la intensión de soltarme, al menos, no en ese momento.

Tenía la mandíbula muy tensa y se mostraba serio y concentrado. Nunca había visto esa expresión en su rostro antes. Y por el simple hecho de poder admirarla, me sorprendió.

Mis ojos curiosos comenzaron a rondar de un rostro a otro tratando de averiguar que sucedía. Y mientras Naruto se mantenía en el suelo a mi lado, Yahiko mostraba prepotencia desde su altura.

De ninguna manera entendí a qué venía todo ese embrollo entre los dos.

\- ¿Hinata?... - la suave voz de Tenten me hizo volcar de improvisto el rostro a la entrada.

Estaba parada a centímetros de la puerta y parecía haber llegado hacía pocos segundos. Cuando sus ojos chocolates llenos de confusión recorrieron la escena y dieron conmigo en el suelo, la sorpresa se denotó aún más en su moreno rostro.

\- ¿¡Pero qué te pasó!? ¿Estás bien? - no tardó en acercarse a mí con un paso acelerado y yo aproveché su repentina venida para zafarme del Uzumaki, quien, a regañadientes, se rindió ante la insistencia y también se puso de pie.

\- Sí, tranquila. Estoy bien - sus manos me ayudaron a acomodarme el uniforme y a sacudirme.

\- ¿pero qué pasó? - preguntó fruncida viendo a los dos chicos que estaban a unos pasos de nuestras figuras - ¿Qué intentaban hacerle a Hinata pervertidos?

\- Tenten - la retuve cuando intentó enfrentarlos - no fue nada, de verdad. Tropecé con la silla y caí. Naruto me recibió y eso fue todo - le aclaré. Sus ojos me miraron con sospecha.

\- ¿Hablas en serio?

\- totalmente - le dije, tratando de animar una sonrisa aunque el ambiente se sentía realmente tenso.

Tenten me miró por unos segundos, luego miró a Yahiko y por último se detuvo por un largo rato en el Uzumaki. Poco después soltó un suspiro lleno de resignación y dio media vuelta, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

\- lo que sea, luego me contarás todo con detalle - me dijo con una sonrisa extraña, a lo cual yo volqué los ojos. Advirtiendo en mi interior que no me saldría de esa por un buen tiempo - Y por cierto, no hay clases.

Dejé de sacudirme el uniforme y la miré sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué? - la cuestioné - ¿y por qué no?

\- Al parecer a los docentes les salió algo de último minuto. Acaban de dar el mensaje. Por eso he venido. Toqué la puerta de tu habitación y no contestaste. Así que supuse estabas aquí y no habías escuchado nada.

Me quedé de pie observándola un momento y después sacudí la cabeza.

\- de acuerdo - dije con pesimismo - ¿Me esperas? - le pregunté a mi amiga al tiempo que giraba sobre mis talones y ella asentía.

Una vez di con Yahiko y Naruto, le sonreí a este último y le di las gracias por haber evitado mi caída, luego me despedí de Yahiko, tomé el informe que había dejado sobre el piano, y me marché con Tenten, directo a la habitación.

No habíamos abierto la primera puerta, cuando Tenten chocó nuestros hombros para llamar mi atención.

\- ¿qué? - le pregunté mientras giraba la cerradura y nos adentrábamos al primer pasillo.

\- y bien… ¿no admitirás nada? - comentó.

Fruncí el ceño y la miré sin entender.

\- ¿admitir?, ¿acerca de qué?

Sus ojos chocolates dieron un vuelco exasperado y bufó divertida.

\- ¡No te burles!, acerca de lo que acaba de suceder, Hinata -me regañó, haciendo un puchero divertido con su boca.

Mi pecho sintió una pequeña presión al recordarlo, y desvié la mirada al frente, concentrándome en las entrejuntadas puertas que cruzábamos.

\- no sé qué quieres qué diga al respecto - le dije mientras llegábamos al final del pasillo.

\- quiero que admitas que esta vez sí lograste percatarte.

\- ¿Percatarme de qué?

\- ¡por el amor más sagrado de Kami!, - se puso frente a mí y me tomó de los brazos - Hinata Hyuga, percatarte del hecho de que Naruto está completamente loco por ti.

Me paré en seco y la miré mal.

\- ¿Pero de qué hablas, Tenten?, ¿acaso estás escuchándote?

\- sí, y muy bien, la que parece no hacerlo eres tú.

Fruncí los labios e intenté rodearla para seguir mi camino, pero se puso en medio y lo evitó.

\- quiero que seas capaz de darte cuenta, Hinata - me dijo, apaciguando la voz - quiero que seas capaz de ver lo que es evidente.

\- no quiero hablar de eso ahora, Tenten, por favor - mi voz aunque sonó seria se mostró algo titubeante, y ella, se percató de eso.

\- ¿Por qué sigues queriendo ignorarlo?

\- ¿¡Y por qué sigues tú queriendo insistir en eso!? - le recriminé con voz adusta y fría, a lo cual ella frunció el ceño y yo cerré los ojos para tranquilizarme - lo siento - me disculpé a los segundos por haber sido tan brusca - es sólo que ese asunto ya me tiene bastante cansada. No sé qué pensar sobre lo que dices ni tampoco como actuar. ¿Qué se supone que quieres que haga?

Sus manos apretaron mis hombros como tratando de darme reconforte.

\- sólo quiero que te des cuenta. Quiero que puedas ser capaz de ver lo que está frente a ti y que puedas disfrutarlo Hina.

\- ¿y para qué? - refuté.

\- ¿cómo que para qué?

\- sabes lo que quiero decir. ¿Qué gano yo con eso?

\- ¡esto no es una apuesta, Hinata! - me volvió a regañar - aquí no hay ganador, pero si dejas pasar el tiempo e insistes en seguir ignorando todo lo que está sucediendo, terminarás arrepintiéndote y, aunque no exista vencedor, eres tú la que saldrá perdiendo.

Sus palabras fueron serias y llenas de confianza, pero traté de no tomármelo muy en serio.

Me encogí de hombros y me crucé de brazos, todo, ante su atenta mirada.

\- suena como si fuera realmente malo lo que dices - le dije, tratando de darle una vuelta humorística a la conversación. Ella volcó los ojos y me miró fastidiada - ¡No me mires así! - la regañé - de verdad no sé qué quieres que diga.

\- ¡la verdad!

\- ¡no hay ninguna verdad!

\- por supuesto que la hay. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? - me dijo, frunciendo el ceño al tiempo que mis ojos la miraban sin comprender.

\- ¿de qué hablas?

\- la forma en que te mira, la forma en que tú lo haces. ¡Ambos están interesados y ninguno es capaz de dar el paso!

\- Tenten, ¿pero qué…? - de inmediato sentí como el nudo se posicionó en mi garganta y evitó que completara la frase.

_¿Yo? ¿Interesada en el Uzumaki? ¿Él? ¿Interesado en mí? _

Mis pensamientos enloquecieron.

¿¡Pero qué demonios pasaba por la cabeza de esa chiflada morena!?

¡Tenía que ser una broma!

\- ¿me dirás que miento? - me dijo. Y no supe que responder. Sólo escuchaba los latidos de mi corazón golpeando mi caja torácica - nunca había sido capaz de observar algo parecido, Hina - comentó - Pero por esa razón no dejo de insistir. ¡Tienes que creerme!

Él nudo en mi garganta apareció de nuevo y me tomé el tiempo de pensar en lo que decía.

Los recuerdos de todo lo que había experimentado con Naruto aparecieron en mi cabeza, y según recordaba, en ninguno me sentía lo suficientemente cómoda como para asociarlo a un gusto.

Sí, era un chico hermoso y no podía evitar notarlo, pero de ahí a que me gustara….

Mis labios hasta ese momento entumecidos se movieron, y fui capaz de demostrarle determinación a la hora de hablar.

\- Tenten - la llamé, y ella reparó su atención en mí - yo no siento nada por él- le confesé, y por cosa extraña tuve un sabor amargo en la boca - Sí, nos topamos por casualidad, tuvimos encuentros no esperados, pero, eso fue todo. Naruto no significa nada para mí - mis propias palabras sabían agrias en mi paladar, pero, una vocecita en mi cabeza, no paraba de decirme una y otra vez que tenía que aclararle las cosas, o si no, todo se saldría de control.

Tenten estaba convencida de que Naruto se sentía atraído hacia mí, y también insinuaba que yo correspondía ese gusto, pero yo no lo hacía, y podía jurar, que él tampoco.

Ese rubio y yo habíamos resuelto el problema por el que una vez nos encontramos, y ya no había nada más que decir. Nuestros caminos estaban separados, y ella, aunque no quisiera, tenía que aceptarlo.

\- conocí a Naruto por un tonto malentendido, Tenten. Fue sólo un accidente no deseado, y ahora, que resolvimos el problema, quiero que permanezcamos de ese modo. No hay nada que decir, no hay nada de que darse cuenta. Sólo somos dos chicos, actuando con normalidad mientras tratamos de hacer de nuestra vida aquí, algo más ameno. ¿Entiendes? - mi voz se fue apaciguando hasta que terminé con la charla.

Tenten dio un largo suspiro, me sostuvo la mirada evaluándome y poco después asintió perezosa. Aunque a mi parecer, seguía sin lucir del todo convencida.

\- está bien, Hina. Te creeré por ahora. Pero no olvides nunca, que yo te lo advertí - y con esas palabras, ambas recorrimos los pocos metros que nos quedaban hasta dar con nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

Le di un abrazo para despedirme de ella y me metí en el cuarto soltando un suspiro. Por alguna extraña razón mi pecho se sentía pesado. Y algo dentro de él, sentía la culpa hervir como fuego pulverizador. Sólo que en vez de ponerme a meditarlo, decidí enterrar la sensación y concentrarme en otra cosa.

No tenía idea, que a partir de ahí, algo haría que las palabras de Tenten, tomaran cierta relevancia.

.

.

.

.

.

\- ¡vamos Hinata!, acompáñanos - la insistencia por parte de mi primo y de Tenten para convencerme de ir de viaje con ellos aquel fin de semana, no dejaba de incomodarme. No quería arruinarles la salida en pareja y ellos parecían no percatarse de mis intenciones. ¿Acaso eran tontos?, ¡yo no truncaría sus planes!

\- ya les dije, tengo que practicar para los exámenes de la semana que viene. Necesito aprovechar el mayor tiempo posible y no lo haré si me distraigo.

\- ¡pero es fin de semana!, - insistió la morena - todos los alumnos salen estos días. Te quedarás sola.

\- estaré en la habitación, visitaré a María y comeré Pay de limón gratis. ¡Será genial!, no tienen por qué preocuparse.

Sus miradas se encontraron y luego volvieron a mirarme, me di cuenta por sus expresiones, que no estaban del todo convencidos con mi excusa.

\- no tratarás de evitarnos ¿verdad? - la sonrisa que le dediqué a Neji cuando me dijo eso, apaciguó en parte la presión que sentía en mi estómago.

Alargué los brazos y le abracé. Luego hice lo mismo con Tenten.

\- créeme, si esas fueran mis intenciones, ya ambos se habrían dado cuenta. Además, no creo que pudiera hacerlo. No con ustedes, al menos.

\- ¡Oh! Que cruel, entonces sí que lo has pensando ¿verdad?

Me encogí de hombros transpirando inocencia y poco después no evité reír. Ellos de igual forma lo hicieron.

\- hablo en serio, chicos. Tienen que disfrutar sin mí. Estaré aquí cuando vuelvan.

\- ¿segura que no quieres ir?, puedo ayudarte rápido a empacar algunas cosas y…

\- No Tenten, es su fin de semana y necesitan disfrutar de él y de ustedes. Además, es en serio, si no me pongo las pilas con Matemáticas, Anko-Sensei, terminará reprobándome. ¿Eso es lo que quieren?

Ambos negaron con frenesí, y yo sonreí.

-bien, porque yo tampoco lo deseo.

Neji soltó un suspiro resignado, se acercó hacia mí, y recargó sus labios en mi frente con cariño.

\- está bien, preciosa, pero para la próxima iremos juntos - me hizo prometer.

\- cuenta con eso - le sonreí, mirando con ternura como tomaba de la mano a Tenten y ésta a su vez, le sonreía con afecto mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban.

Tenten me lanzó un beso de despedida unido a una resplandeciente sonrisa al tiempo que descendían las escaleras y caminaban hacia el coche, y no evité mirarlos hasta que salieron de mi vista.

Solté un suspiro resignado, sonreí, ajusté el suéter a mi cuerpo y luego me marché a la habitación.

En parte, la excusa que había dado, no era del todo falsa. Realmente necesitaba estudiar.

.

.

.

.

Luego de comer un par de bolsas de papitas y gran parte de caramelos y galletas – deliciosa cortesía inesperada de Sakura-chan – decidí dejar los libros a un lado y levantarme de la cama.

Había estado estudiando casi cuatro horas seguidas, y en ese momento, tanto mi mente como mi trasero necesitaban un merecido descanso.

Vi la hora en el reloj posicionado en la pared, y éste con orgullo marcaba las 5:58pm. No muy tarde para muchos, pero bastante para nosotros los que debíamos ingresar a nuestros dormitorios antes de las siete de la noche.

Conocía las reglas de la institución de memoria, pero en parte estaba cansada de estar encerrada todo el día. Así que tratando de obviar el hecho de que estaba por romper una norma, tomé todas las bolsas vacías que yacían en mi cama y las boté, me coloqué el suéter gris de Mickey, agarré mi reproductor de música, los zapatos y salí rumbo a la cafetería. Deseando en mi interior poder charlar con María antes de que se marchara.

Caminé por varios minutos a lo largo del corredor y, tratando de entretenerme, me perdí en la letra de _Lifehouse_ que me hablaba de un romance pasional a través de mis audífonos.

Casi todo el mundo se había marchado ese fin de semana, y la escuela, de por sí llena y repleta de ruido, ahora se mostraba despejada y bastante tranquila. Dando paso a una agradable sensación de paz y calma.

Llevaba estudiando un mes en la institución, y esa, era la segunda vez que podía disfrutar de un momento solitario como aquél. No es que me quejara de las pocas amistades que había logrado construir allí, pero, mi cuerpo se había acostumbrado desde que era pequeña a estar sola, y por esa razón, me sentía cómoda y tranquila caminando a la par de la música por aquellos pasillos, mientras absolutamente nada ni nadie reparaba en mí.

Una sensación que mejoró bastante cuando llegué al aula de música, luego de pasar por la cafetería y ver que María no estaba, y noté que no había nadie alrededor.

Mi mente voló al recuerdo del día anterior y no pude evitar hacer una mueca.

Yahiko me había persuadido de tocar una pieza junto con él, pero en ese momento mi mente de pronto pareció bloquearse ante su propuesta y dejé de pensar. La incomodidad que sentía a su lado, bloqueó por completo todo rastro de partituras almacenadas en mis pensamientos.

No entendía por qué había sucedido, pero tampoco era algo que deseaba responder.

Tratando de dejar esas memorias en el pasado, me quité los audífonos y silencié la hermosa voz de _Amy Lee_ que comenzaba a sonar. Viré hacia ambos lados del solitario pasillo esperando que no apareciera nadie, y sin pensarlo mucho, giré la perilla y me metí de lleno en la habitación.

Sonreí cuando mis ojos contactaron con el elegante piano y no perdí tiempo en acercarme.

Dejé el reproductor a un lado y me relajé.

Deseaba tocar una pieza desde aquél día en que Naruto me interrumpió, y por falta de tiempo, no había podido complacer ese gusto. Pero en ese momento allí estaba. Sola, tentada, y con las ganas al tope.

No perdería la oportunidad, así significara una sanción por parte de la directiva.

Soné mis dedos antes de sobreponerlos en las teclas. Y, sin saber con qué comenzar, me perdí en una melodía que mis dedos por memoria, ya conocían a la perfección.

Como me pasaba cada vez que tocaba, mi mente se desprendió de mi cuerpo y dejé que la música lo guiara. Era como estar en otra dimensión. Mi alma transpiraba cada nota, y mi cuerpo a su vez, me hacía sentirla propia.

Podía vivir una película entera recorriendo mi organismo. Se reproducía en mi cerebro, viajaba por mis extremidades, y se perdía en mi corazón.

Nada me hacía sentir más alegre o más viva que ese instrumento. Y sin saber cuándo parar, seguí deleitándome por un tiempo bastante prolongado hasta que por falta de fuerza, mis manos entumecidas por el esfuerzo, pidieron descanso.

Abrí los ojos y sonreí con plenitud. Contenta de haber sentido todo lo que sentí a lo largo de la melodía, y de haber podido tocar como tantas veces lo había hecho.

Era mi pasión, y la adrenalina acumulada en mi cuerpo, podía dar testimonio de ello.

Me llevé las manos al rostro y soplé el aire acumulado en mis pulmones. Ya era tarde y yo no podía abusar. Nadie se había dado cuenta que había usurpado la habitación, y tenía que marcharme antes de que eso sucediera.

Con esa idea en la cabeza, tomé el reproductor que estaba a mi lado, guardé los audífonos en el bolsillo de mi suéter, y me volteé en dirección a la puerta. Sólo para quedarme con el aire atorado en mis pulmones, tropezar con la estúpida silla de nuevo, y caer sentada de culo en el duro y frío suelo de mármol.

Un nudo en mi estómago me impidió respirar con normalidad.

_¿Pero qué demonios hacía Naruto allí, no se suponía que estaba de viaje?_

Mis ojos sorprendidos y a la vez asustados lo miraron por algunos segundos llenos de incomprensión, pero luego, fui capaz de volver a la realidad. Y, en esa realidad, la Hinata Hyuga, estaba bastante molesta por el susto que le habían dado.

\- ¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí? - le dije llena de reproche mientras hacía el esfuerzo de levantarme. Podía sentir mis mejillas ardiendo por la vergüenza - ¿acaso quieres matarme del susto?

Me reincorporé con lentitud e hice una mueca de dolor al sentir como mi trasero se quejaba por el golpe recibido. Cerré los ojos y evité tener que sobármelo.

Me dolía mucho, pero no podía demostrarle al Uzumaki que me había afectado. Aunque hubiese sido su responsabilidad, obvié el hecho de que me lastimaba y aguanté las ganas de echarme a llorar por el punzante chichón en la nalga que de seguro me saldría por su culpa.

Acomodé mi ropa correctamente antes de tener la gracia de mirarle. Su expresión no había cambiado en nada. Estaba igual de serio e inexpresivo, con el rostro levemente levantado, mirándome por debajo de sus gruesas pestañas y recostado en la pared, justo a un lado de la puerta.

Parecía agotado, pero sobretodo, algo molesto.

Me giré un poco y esquivé la condenada silla para apartarme de allí, luego guardé de nuevo los audífonos y el reproductor en el suéter –que se habían caído por el impacto-, y seguí mirándolo.

Podía ver desde la distancia que su bronceada piel estaba brillosa por el sudor, casi como si hubiese estado haciendo ejercicio previo a ese raro encuentro. Su pecho subía y bajaba con constancia y me di cuenta que al igual que yo hacía pocos minutos, él también estaba escuchando música, o por lo menos eso daban a entender los audífonos que se encontraban incrustados en sus oídos.

Tenía un suéter gris muy parecido al mío, unos pantalones de chándal negros que le hacían lucir unas piernas gruesas y formadas, y unos zapatos cómodos del mismo color. Se veía atractivo, no podía negarlo, y mis mejillas con cada segundo que pasaban, se iban transformando en un rojo carmesí bastante llamativo.

No podía dejar de mirarlo, y él tampoco lo había hecho conmigo, sólo nos mantuvimos allí, con la mirada perdida en el otro sin saber qué hacer. Yo estaba bastante confundida, él al contrario parecía estar aislado en su propio mundo de pensamientos, pero a la vez, quería envolverme para que formara parte de él, o eso sentí, ya que su mirada penetrante me estaba hipnotizando.

_¿Cómo era posible que no quitara su atención de mí? ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Acaso había fumado algo extraño?- _esas interrogantes no fueron respondidas en ningún momento, y llegó un punto donde tuve que rendirme. En el encuentro de miradas, él tuvo la victoria.

Desvié el rostro y me crucé de brazos, luego volví a mirarlo y marqué el ceño para que se diera cuenta, que no estaba cómoda con lo que estaba sucediendo.

Él no hizo ningún cambio, y aunque tenía todavía los oídos cubiertos, decidí hablarle, ya que una parte de mí quería pensar que lograba escucharme.

\- ¿qué estás haciendo, Naruto? - pregunté con sigilo al tiempo que contactaba con su mirada - ¿es alguna clase de juego?... ¿intentas retomar tus burlas en mi contra?, ¿quieres molestarme? ¿Es eso? - por varios segundos esperé con paciencia y tranquilidad que respondiera, pero cuando me di cuenta que no lo haría y que en parte todo lo que estaba sucediendo era una estupidez, bufé irritada y volqué los ojos.

Definitivamente no iba a seguir perdiendo mi tiempo en ese lugar.

\- da igual - refunfuñé - Ni siquiera sé por qué me molesto - dije al tiempo que daba firmes pasos hacia la entrada y caminaba molesta con la intención de marcharme de la habitación. Pero, no fue hasta que tomé el pomo de la puerta y abrí, que mis pasos se detuvieron abruptamente y paré en seco.

Volví el rostro esperando una explicación y me encontré con su mano firme sujetando mi antebrazo.

Alcé la vista y lo miré confundida, su rostro seguía igual de impasible y sereno, sus pupilas brillaban y se había quitado los audífonos. Admiré su rostro cercano al mío y no pude evitar tragar con dificultad. Algunos mechones humedecidos caían sobre su frente y sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos le daban un aspecto bastante llamativo.

_¿Qué sucedía con él? _\- me pregunté en un cierto tiempo. Todo lo que estaba sucediendo se me hacía demasiado extraño, y para mi mala suerte no podía darle una explicación lógica.

Fruncí los labios y presté a tención a su agarre, que un determinado tiempo, presionó aún más y me atrajo hacia él.

Mis manos chocaron con su pecho.

\- Naruto, ¿Pero qué… - pero no me dejó formular la pregunta. Su cuerpo perfumado y varonil se acercó hacia mí con lentitud y me quitó las palabras de la boca.

\- hablas demasiado, Hyuga… - ronroneó

Sus dedos recorrieron con lentitud el borde de mi labio inferior y mi cuerpo se paralizó.

\- ¿N-naruto…? - quise detenerlo, quise advertirle que se apartara pero mi debilidad ganó el control de mi organismo. Estaba perdida. Idiotizada. Embriagada por su aroma y por su prepotencia.

_¿Cómo me había dejado vencer tan fácilmente?, ¿acaso era tonta?_

Sus labios se entreabrieron y yo los observé todavía inmóvil. Sin saber qué hacer.

Y, cuando mis ojos contactaron con sus iris azulejas, supe que me había perdido por completo.

Se acercó con paciencia y yo respiré, advirtiendo que mi cuerpo no tenía control de sí mismo. Me sentía perdida. Casi como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. No podía pensar, sólo estaba allí, tratando de mantenerme de pie, mirándolo. Sintiéndolo.

_¿Qué demonios sucedía conmigo? _\- no llegó respuesta a mi subconsciente.

Sin embargo, antes de siquiera poder contar los segundos que me tomó respirar por última vez, sus suaves y firmes labios presionaron los míos y ambos nos sumergimos a partir de allí, en un vaivén de sentimientos revelados.

Al principio fue sorpresivo y extraño, pero luego de un par de segundos cuando su boca se movió con gracia sobre la mía en busca de respuesta, no evité corresponderle. Me estaba besando. ¡Por Kami! sí que lo hacía. _¿Por qué demonios no lo apartaba?, ¿por qué mis manos no hacían acto de fuerza para alejarnos? ¿Por qué me sentía tan bien?_

_¿Por qué… me gustaba tanto?_

Mis pensamientos estaban revueltos y flotaban sobre mi cabeza casi tan rápido como los latidos de mi corazón. Un cosquilleo creció desde mi vientre hasta instalarse en mi pecho y no fui capaz de controlarme.

Me gustaba la sensación. Me gustaba lo que él me estaba haciendo sentir.

Sabía que más temprano que tarde me regañaría a mí misma por haber accedido a esto, pero en ese momento no me importaba nada. Sólo importaba lo que yo quería. Y por ahora, lo que quería, era a él.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar. Moví mis labios con ritmo sobre los suyos y absorbí su delicioso sabor. Toqué su pecho, estrujando con mis manos su suéter y sintiendo el tacto caliente y magistral de su piel a través de la tela.

Lo atraje, lo seduje con mi boca y él no se quedó atrás.

Escuché como un gruñido escapaba de su garganta antes de sentir sus manos rodeándome la nuca. Presionó e intensificó el beso, me pegó a la pared y su atlético cuerpo me envolvió por completo.

Podía sentirlo, cada parte, cada caricia, cada escalofrío bañando mi cuerpo. Nunca había experimentado nada igual. Y sólo quería quedarme así, para siempre.

Gemí sobre sus labios cuando me atrajo con su lengua. Todo era nuevo para mí, pero fue la etapa de aprendizaje más agradable que había tenido jamás. Se tomaba su tiempo, empujaba, se detenía, me asesoraba, me decía a qué ritmo ir, cuando parar…

Estábamos entregados, a merced del otro. Y él, era un excelente maestro.

Subí mis manos por su pecho y tomé su rostro entre mis dedos. No sabía que hacer exactamente. No había un libreto que seguir. Pero, una parte importante de mí, quería sentirlo, por completo. Así que no detuve mis caricias, ni el tampoco disminuyó las suyas.

¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto?

Sabía que no, pero poco me interesaba.

Seguimos absorbiendo con frenesí nuestros murmullos y jadeos, hasta que la falta de aire nos obligó a parar. Cuando nos detuvimos, no abrí los ojos, pero sentí como mis labios se levantaban por inercia hasta mostrar una pequeña sonrisa. Mi cuerpo estaba satisfecho. Y sin ningún tipo de problemas, daba prueba de ello.

Su frente contactó con la mía y sus dedos siguieron acariciando la sensible piel de mi cuello, reconfortándome, haciéndome saber que seguía allí, que lo que había sucedido, era real.

Estaba bastante extasiada por lo que había ocurrido y lo único que se escuchó en la habitación por algunos prolongados segundos, fue el sonido de nuestra respiración tomando su control normal.

Mi mente no pensaba, parecía estar en algún tipo de transe momentáneo, y sin embargo, podía ser consciente de su cercanía, de la proximidad de nuestros cuerpos y de cada respiro que dábamos.

\- Hinata… - su murmullo ronco y bajo, me acarició las mejillas y me obligó a abrir los ojos con lentitud. Cuando lo hice, sus esferas brillosas y sus labios hinchados y provocativos, me recibieron gustosos.

Sabía que lo había disfrutado tanto como yo, su expresión en general me lo decía. Pero, cuando separó nuestros cuerpos en un inesperado y más que rápido movimiento, el calor de su contacto se desvaneció y dio paso a un frío enloquecedor.

Apreté los labios y le sostuve la mirada. Sus cuencas azules brillaban, pero su semblante seguía inexpresivo. Casi ausente.

No pude evitar preocuparme. _¿Qué diablos sucedía?_

Quise decir algo, quise formular palabras en mi todavía entumecida boca, pero, cuando creí que lo iba a hacer, fueron las suyas, las que me enmudecieron.

\- ¿Y entonces preciosa? ¿Exactamente qué sientes por mí? - mi mirada tembló confusa y mis labios quedaron sellados. Él seguía viéndose enfadado - ¿Ahora si significo algo para ti, o todavía sigo siendo sólo un accidente no deseado con el que preferiste nunca haberte topado?

Y esa revelación me dio un golpe directo en el abdomen que me dejó sin aire. No pude evitar mirarlo con sorpresa.

Esas… ¡Esas fueron mis palabras!

Acaso… Acaso él… ¿había escuchado mi conversación con Tenten?

La verdad me acicaló hasta los huesos.

Mi pálida piel se tornó casi traslúcida y me quedé muda. Una vez más, sin saber que responder.

.

.

.

.

**Bueeeeenooo… eso fue todo por ahora. De verdad lamento la demora. Comencé la universidad hace poco y ya me han comenzado a bombardear con deberes :(. **

**Espero este capítulo les haya gustado muuuucho… nos veremos en otra actualización dios mediante :D. **

**Como siempre, un placer haberlos saludados y espero se cuiden mucho. **

**Ojalá me digan lo que piensan del capítulo y de la historia en sus comentarios. ¡Estaré esperándolos! **

**DLB. **

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Respuestas de mí, para tú: **

**Geca Trenu:** ¡Geca! Gracias por tus palabras y por tus buenos deseos. Espero este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado :D Esperaré tu respuesta y tu más sincera opinión. ¡Gracias! DTB

**Mare-1998**: Me alegra que hayas disfrutado del capítulo anterior Mare, de verdad :D espero éste no haya sido la excepción. Gracias por tu comentario. DTB

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Nota de la autora: **

Antes de despedirme completamente, quería preguntarles algo. ¿Les gustaría de alguna forma que implementara Lemon a la historia?

Desde que quise hacerla supe que tendría partes románticas y pasadas de tono, pero nunca visualicé escenas explícitas. Les pregunto porque no sé qué también se lleven con este tema, así que los dejaré en sus manos :D Esperaré su opinión. Si no les agrada la idea simplemente digan que no xD.

Ahora sí, espero tengan un excelente fin de semana.

**¡Sayonara!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo XIII**

.

.

.

Sus carnosos, rosados y suaves labios acariciando los míos, su respiración acelerada, sus manos tocando mi piel descubierta, rozando mi pecho, mi cara, mi cuello, mis mejillas, subiendo y bajando en sincronía con sus pequeños jadeos… sus hermosos pómulos sonrojados, la sorpresa en su expresión, el deleite en la misma poco después, los murmullos bajos, roncos y apretados contra su garganta…

Su cálida piel….

Su cuerpo…

Su olor…

_¡Mierda!_

Por quinta vez consecutiva dejé las desgastadas pesas a un lado y me senté en la tabla de ejercicios con la respiración acelerada y transpirando como un maldito cerdo dispuesto al asador.

Había estado distraído desde el sábado en la tarde cuando todo aquello con Hinata sucedió, y por más que trataba de concentrarme, no dejaba de imaginarla dentro de esa habitación, contra aquella pared, respirando el aire que exhalaban mis pulmones y recibiendo directamente todo el mar de emociones que nadaba dentro de mí.

Estaba volviéndome loco. No podía olvidar lo que había hecho, ni mucho menos olvidarla a ella. Se había metido tan profundo en mi cabeza, que me distraía de las cosas más triviales.

_¿Cómo había dejado que me afectara tanto? _

El salón de deportes estaba casi vacío aquella tarde del lunes, y los pocos compañeros que quedaban deambulando, pasaban a mí alrededor con la intención de marcharse. Ya estaba por culminar el día, y todos tenían prisa por volver a sus habitaciones.

Yo, al contrario, no tanto.

Me llevé el paño humedecido a la cara y, como si hubiese desprendido un gran peso de mis hombros, sentí como literalmente el vapor que sentía mi cuerpo por tanto esfuerzo, comenzaba a apaciguarse. Lo llevé a mi pecho desnudo y me refresqué cuanto pude. Necesitaba tomar una ducha, y necesitaba aún más, aclarar mis pensamientos.

Con eso en la cabeza no tuve opción más que levantarme, tomar las pesas que había estado utilizando y dejarlas en orden sobre el estante.

El Sensei Jiraya, gran amigo de mi familia y mi entrenador personal, me había dado el permiso para asistir aquella tarde a ejercitarme. No pudo atenderme ese día, pero dejó que cumpliera de igual forma con mi entrenamiento.

Solía hacerlo cada tarde, antes de oscurecer. Se había convertido en mi rutina favorita. Y nunca, desde que descubrí lo desestresante que podía llegar a ser, lo había dejado de hacer.

Crucé la puerta y caminé sin cuidado hasta llegar a un pequeño pasillo que conducía al área de la piscina, estaba sola como era de costumbre a esa hora, y eso me facilitó la entrada.

La directiva era estricta con las reglas, pero con sinceridad, a mí no me interesaban mucho. Siempre tenía cuidado y era sigiloso, y eso, me permitía hacer muchas cosas que la mayoría, no podía. ¿Una de ellas?, disfrutar de al menos una hora de nado. Otra parte del entrenamiento que terminaba por aliviar y adormecer mis músculos cansados.

Tomé la perilla de la puerta del salón de aseo y lavé mi cuerpo. Luego, no tuve problema alguno de ingresar de una sola estocada, en la templada y traslúcida piscina.

Di varias brazadas rápidas y la recorrí por entera, pero aun así, unos hermosos ojos aperlados y unas mejillas sonrojadas me persiguieron a cada momento.

Paré de improvisto y me sujeté del barandal de las escaleras. Respiré para calmarme y limpié mi rostro empapado.

Unos mechones largos cayeron sobre mis ojos y los aparté sin siquiera dejar de mirar el agua cristalina. Estaba distraído. Y por más que lo deseaba, no podía apartarla de mi cabeza.

Poco después de escuchar la charla que tuvo con Tenten, estaba molesto, molesto conmigo mismo porque sentía que quería comenzar a luchar por algo que no tenía sentido ni posibilidad, molesto porque ella con sus palabras había dado a entender que yo no significaba nada en su vida, y molesto, porque no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Creí que apartarme e ignorarla por algún tiempo, me haría desistir en acercarme, pero había resultado todo lo contrario. Mientras más lejos permanecía, más la deseaba. Era una locura. Y mi mente, estaba comenzando a dudar de su juicio.

No estaba actuando racional ese día cuando la besé. Y tal vez lo hice por malcriadez u egoísmo, porque quería sembrarle la duda del sentimiento pero, no estaba arrepentido. La sola idea de tenerla como la tuve aquella tarde carcomía mi cerebro en busca de la realidad, y yo había podido vivirla y sentirla a plenitud. No podía arrepentirme de ello nunca, pero sí que me sentía bastante culpable.

Culpable por dejar que la molestia me dominara en ese momento. Culpable por no poderme controlar. Culpable porque no quería alejarla de nuevo. Y sobre todo, culpable porque luego de tener la dicha de degustar su sabor y sentirla entregada a mí, no tenía intención de dejarla ir.

Estaba actuando como un maldito psicópata egoísta. Pero la Hyuga había pasado de ser una completa desconocida que me intrigaba, a alguien que realmente me interesaba conocer.

Había desmentido por completo sus palabras apenas nuestros labios se juntaron. Y no perdería esa oportunidad.

Una parte de mí sabía, que haría lo posible por tenerla.

Hundí mi cabeza en el agua y comencé de nuevo a brasear en dirección al otro punto. Esta vez, un poco más claro y tranquilo y sin poder dejar de sonreír.

Estaba convencido de lo que quería, y lo único que quería, era tenerla a ella.

.

.

.

.

Cerré los ojos y ahí me encontraba. De nuevo en el aula de música, distraída, tranquila, absorbiendo el frenesí de nuestros labios moviéndose en sincronía, con paciencia, instigándome a seguirle el ritmo, a buscarlo…

Sentí de nuevo su cálida piel envolverme de manera abrazadora, sentí su cuerpo presionando contra el mío, sentí sus caricias, sus murmullos bajos y roncos haciendo eco en mi garganta, su olor… ¡Oh Kami! Ese olor… ¿cómo demonios se había instalado ese olor en mi cerebro?, no lo sabía, pero eso no evitó que se colara por mis recuerdos hasta unificarse de nuevo dentro de mi nariz.

Lo absorbí y lo repase una y otra vez. Deleitándome.

Era como estar poseída por una ferviente necesidad de volver a ese día, a esos labios, a esa mágica sensación que envolvió todo mi cuerpo apenas nos adherimos el uno al otro. Mi cabeza no dejaba de recordarlo y, como si de una película se tratase, mis pensamientos trabajaban en conjunto para mostrarme esa realidad.

No sabía que había hecho el Uzumaki conmigo, pero ese beso, había instalado una nueva perspectiva en mí de acuerdo a lo que sentía. No era tonta. Sospechaba que eso era lo que él planeaba lograr desde el comienzo, hacerme ver que la extraña sensación que latía en mi pecho, era porque me atraía. Y no era necesario decir, que lo había logrado.

No pude evitar sonreír sin gracia. Al fin y al cabo, Tenten no se había equivocado del todo.

_Estúpido Uzumaki._

.

.

Luego de que faltaran el viernes por la tarde a la clase de música, Yamato y Shizune sensei, habían dedicado su fin de semana a la tarea de realizar una lista especial, que recopilaba información del espectáculo que daríamos en la semana de los intercolegiales. Faltaba aproximadamente poco más de un mes para llevarlo a cabo, y lo rápido que estaba pasando el tiempo, nos tenía a todos con los nervios a flor de piel.

La habían publicado hacía apenas una hora y media. Y la cartelera donde se encontraba el papel, en ese momento estaba siendo acosada por más de veinte pares de ojos interesados.

Al parecer, ya habían elegido a un conjunto de participantes de nuestra aula que se presentarían en la actividad grupal, y los solos al igual que el dúo, aún estaban bacantes.

Una parte de mí, deseaba con todas sus ganas, que las letras de mi nombre, no se encontraran entre esa lista. Quería el solo, y quería poder tener la oportunidad de ganármelo con la audición.

\- ¡esto es una total mierda! - exclamó una castaña cuando notó que había sido seleccionada para participar en la coreografía grupal. Se alejó dando alaridos histéricos y su grupo de amigas no tardaron en seguirla. Ver la decepción instalada en su rostro, me hizo ponerme aún más nerviosa.

Estaba tratando de llegar hasta la cartelera, pero la multitud que la rodeaba no me dejaba. Si no hubiese sido por Sakura, que se encontraba en ese momento con nosotras, creo que nunca hubiéramos podido ver el resultado.

Como si de una chica en apuros se tratase, comenzó a codear entre todos nuestros compañeros para abrirse paso; cuando Tenten y yo vimos la más mínima oportunidad, nos metimos entre el gentío y con esfuerzo, la seguimos. Se nos dificultó, pero llegamos al frente.

\- ¿y entonces? - le pregunté a la castaña a mi lado que mantenía la vista fija en el pálido papel, mientras recuperaba el aliento. Sakura estaba con el ceño fruncido. Y parecía tratar de descifrar, que significaban aquellos nombres. Tuve que explicarle en pocas palabras, de que iba todo aquello.

Hubo un breve silencio y cuando quise volver la atención a Tenten, la nombrada comenzó a saltar sobre las puntas de sus pies como una desquiciada frenética. Soltó al aire un chirrido de orgullo y cuando me abrazó con fuerza, una parte de mí no supo cómo responder ante ese inesperado gesto.

\- Tenten ¿pero qué…

\- ¡He quedado! - dijo con fuerza, pegada a mi oído - ¡he quedado! - repitió, con jactancia y felicidad. Sakura sonrió con gracia ante la escena que estábamos dando y muchos de los que nos rodeaban, probaron quitarnos del medio para seguir con su indagación, pero pese a sus intentos, no lo lograron.

Tenten se separó de mí y miró de nuevo el papel con atención, casi como si quisiera estar segura de que hubiese leído bien. Sus ojos cafés brillaron encantados. Al parecer, era una de las pocas chicas que les había gustado ingresar en aquel grupo de baile.

Yo no quería correr con su suerte, pero realmente me alegraba por ella.

\- ¡no puedo creerlo! ¡Esto es genial! - dijo, ahora mirando a Sakura y corriendo en su dirección para abrazarla.

No pude evitar que una sonrisa lozana se instalara en mis labios. Quitando la atención de ese divertido par, me giré en dirección al papel y, apuntando con mi dedo, lo deslicé por cada columna buscando el tan esperado resultado.

Una presión yacía instalada en mi pecho, y las náuseas unidas al revoleteo incontrolable en mi estómago me hacían querer salir corriendo. Fue un alivio, que las manos de Tenten se colocaran en mis hombros y me retuvieran. Dándome cierto reconforte.

\- ¿Estás? - preguntó, ya más calmada pero con las mismas energías brotando como fuegos artificiales de su voz.

Seguí deslizando la mirada por cada lugar que apuntaba mi dedo índice y no pude evitar soltar todo el aire acumulado en mi pecho, cuando terminaron los nombres y las columnas, y yo no había dado con el mío.

\- no - le dije con una sonrisa, volteándome a encararla - no ingresé - mi emoción se vio reflejada en mis facciones y Tenten no dudó en abrazarme con orgullo. Conocía mis intenciones, y luego de comentarle la cantidad de años que pasé practicando ballet, me apoyaba en un cien por ciento en intentar dar la prueba.

No pude estar más agradecida con ella.

\- que no quedaras se reduce a una buena noticia ¿verdad? - Sakura, que intentaba apartarse de un grupo de gente que la había acorralado para llegar a la lista, se movió con agilidad hasta llegar a nosotras.

Antes de contestarle, nos embarcamos en la tarea de salir de allí.

\- quiero intentar dar la audición para el solo. Así que sí, es un alivio que no hubiesen pensado en mi nombre - le informé, tratando de recuperar el aire que se había esfumado por el esfuerzo.

\- entonces felicidades - me dijo, con una sonrisa sincera que agradecí - Tanto Ino como yo queremos probar suerte con el Voleibol, estamos rogando para que nos acepten - comentó cuando pasábamos por la biblioteca. Ya habían terminado las clases por hoy y siendo lunes, el día de por sí ya estaba siendo bastante pesado, por lo que las tres decidimos seguir de lleno hasta nuestras habitaciones.

\- ¿Cuándo son las pruebas? - preguntó Tenten, mientras doblábamos una esquina.

\- han estado haciéndolas desde que Tsunade dio el anuncio.

\- ¿En serio? - cuestionó la castaña, quien lucía bastante sorprendida - ¿entonces han estado viendo nuestras prácticas para tomar una decisión?

Sakura asintió.

\- sí. Los alumnos más destacados quedarán en el grupo.

\- ¿y si yo no deseo participar?

La de ojos color jade hizo una mueca al escucharla y luego se encogió de hombros.

\- Creo que no hay opción, nena. Al menos que hables con los entrenadores y les hagas saber que no deseas quedar. Aunque…

\- ¿si?

\- la cantidad de chicas es limitada Tenten, ya sabes, muchas no se emocionan con la idea del deporte, y si estoy en lo cierto, el noventa por cierto de las chicas hará lo mismo que planeas hacer tú, y eso nos dejaría sin equipo. Lo más sensato es que te convenza para que no lo hagas.

La castaña se mordió los labios y soltó un suspiro cansino al aire.

\- ¿crees que de verdad lo hagan?

Sakura volvió a asentir antes de darle un pequeño empujón con el hombro en plan de ánimos.

\- vamos, será divertido, Tenten. Siempre dominamos bien el juego en las prácticas, no hay tanta complejidad. ¿Verdad Hinata?

Cuando escuché mi nombre volqué de improvisto mi vista hacia ellas y sonreí. Mi cabeza había estado distraída pensando en la rutina que desempeñaría para la audición y con sinceridad, escuchaba su conversación a la lejanía pero no les estaba prestando atención.

\- ¡Hinata! si llegan a escogerte ¿participarás? - Tenten, con asombro en su voz, volcó la vista hacia mí y me miró con interés.

En realidad nunca había jugado voleibol antes de pisar la institución, pero las continuas prácticas, me habían hecho mucha ilusión. Y para mi sorpresa, no se me daba nada mal.

Me quise encoger de hombros para sembrar la duda pero la voz de la pelirosa me interrumpió.

\- ¡por supuesto que lo hará! - respondió Sakura por mí, y yo sólo pude sonreírle a la castaña en respuesta - ¡es muy buena! ¿No has visto esos saques? De seguro a la profesora le encantará tenerla en el equipo, es un puesto asegurado.

Me sonrojé ante el entusiasmo de la pelirosa y sus palabras llenas de energía y halagos.

\- la verdad es que sí. No creo que sean capaz de rechazarla - estuvo de acuerdo Tenten. Me sonrió de vuelta y seguimos avanzando hasta que llegamos al lugar donde Sakura tomaba otro rumbo.

Nos despedimos con la promesa de seguir hablando al respecto al día siguiente, y nos marchamos.

\- ¿Sabes? - Tenten volvió a dirigirme la palabra en cuanto llegamos a la esquina que nos conduciría al pasillo para ir a nuestras habitaciones. Se detuvo y me giré a encararla.

\- ¿sí?

\- te he notado algo distraída - me escudriñó - ¿Algo de lo que quieras hablarme? ¿Te sientes bien? - su preocupación me hizo sonreírle para apaciguarla.

Sabía que una parte de mí quería ser sincera y contarle todo lo que había sucedido con el Uzumaki, que era una de las principales razones por la que me encontraba así, pero otra, la más razonable, me hizo guardar silencio. No quería armar un alboroto por nada.

_¡Un beso no es nada! - _gritó mi subcontinente, pero inmediatamente lo mandé a callar.

\- sí, tranquila, es sólo que estoy divagando.

\- ¿la audición? - preguntó, y yo vi la oportunidad de escabullirme gracias a esa interrogante.

Asentí con una mueca.

\- sí, quiero tener tiempo suficiente para prepararla, y sólo pensar en eso me pone nerviosa - me excusé.

Sus ojos achocolatados trataron de darme cierto reconforte.

\- tranquila, lo harás bien - me animó, y su sinceridad y esa sonrisa cariñosa y amigable revolvieron la culpa dentro de mi estómago - Sueles ser muy dedicada y buena en todo, Hina, así que dudo que no puedas salir de esta. Ten confianza.

El buen humor que transpiró sus palabras me acicalaron hasta los huesos. A veces, dentro de mí, agradecía el haberla conocido. Nunca nadie había sido tan auténtica conmigo. Y el sólo hecho de tenerla en mi vida, al igual que Sakura e Ino, me hacía sentir mejor de lo que recordaba había estado jamás.

\- Gracias - le dije, mientras un extraño sentimiento golpeaba con rigurosidad mi pecho.

Me sentía como una gusana asquerosa, pero aun así, por más que luchaba contra mis instintos de contarle absolutamente todo, decidí callar. Me mordí la lengua y no tardamos en seguir nuestro camino.

A medida que avanzaba, no podía dejar de pensar en lo mala amiga que estaba resultando ser al ocultarle algo de prioridad, pero una parte de mí todavía estaba debatiendo el hecho de si realmente era importante siquiera volver a tocar el tema. Y sabía, que si llegaba a soltar aunque fuese una sola palabra relacionada con aquel beso, Tenten se volvería literalmente loca. Si de por sí trataba de debatir el tema relacionado con Naruto, no quería ni imaginar cómo se pondría cuando se lo contase.

Por esa razón, mi silencio ganó la mano. Estaba decidida a guardar el secreto cuanto fuera posible.

La miré de reojo y ella tenía puesta la vista en su celular. Su semblante estaba sereno y parecía sonreír por algo que había leído. Cuando levantó la vista de improvisto, me descubrió mirándole y yo, totalmente avergonzada, me sonrojé al tiempo que le dedicaba una mirada de disculpa.

\- no te preocupes. Es Neji - explicó, dando unos cuantos tecleos a la pantalla del aparato - quiere saber si me encuentro contigo - me sonrió para luego guardarlo. No supe que responder.

\- ¿está ocupado? - pregunté, tratando de ganar algo de terreno desviando la conversación.

\- no, al parecer está con los chicos. Me ha dicho que desea vernos. Ellos están en el patio trasero. ¿Quieres ir?

Esa respuesta por alguna razón me revolvió el estómago. Y sin siquiera imaginarlo, la imagen del rubio golpeó mi subconsciente. De improvisto un nudo cerró mi garganta y el pánico me envolvió.

\- ¡No! - dije de golpe, a lo cual la castaña frente a mí frunció el ceño. Tuve que obligarme a bajar la guardia. Mi corazón se había desbocado sin ningún sentido y la mirada de Tenten no me ayudaba a permanecer tranquila - estoy cansada - traté de disimular, intentando sin ningún éxito mostrarme apaciguada - quiero pensar en lo de la rutina y creo que me pondré en ello esta misma noche - respondí poco después, tratando de suavizar mi voz para que la perspicacia de esa astuta castaña no me descubriera.

Sus ojos se mostraron curiosos.

\- ¿segura? - cuestionó, por lo que asentí un par de veces al tiempo que empujaba la puerta de doble perilla y entraba en la sala que daba a mi habitación.

\- pero si tú quieres ve y diviértete. No quisiera estropear sus planes - me detuve frente a la puerta y me giré a encararla - Aún faltan dos horas para culminar con el día y puedes aprovechar ese tiempo para pasar un rato con él. Yo de verdad, esta vez paso.

\- suenas como si trataras de esquivar algo, Hina - dijo y me tensé, pero seguido de eso, ella rio con bastante humor al tiempo que alzaba los brazos en mi dirección y me abrazaba - entonces nos vemos mañana ¿de acuerdo?, no te vuelvas loca imaginando cosas de la rutina. Lo harás genial, no te preocupes. Le diré a Neji que estás cansada y que te verá mañana cuando termines con las clases.

\- gracias - le agradecí de nuevo con una sonrisa.

\- ¡ah! - se detuvo por un momento y se giró a encararme - recuerda pasar mañana por el uniforme de Natación. La profesora por fin asistirá este viernes - me lanzó un beso y siguió.

\- ¡De acuerdo! - le grité, cuando terminaba de desaparecer por el mismo pasillo por el cual habíamos entrado hacía pocos segundos.

Luego, solté un suspiro de liberación y decidida pasé al dormitorio. Dejé mis cosas a un lado en medio de la oscuridad y pegué la frente en la fría madera.

Todavía seguía bastante nerviosa y la imagen de Naruto no salía de mi cabeza. Quería jalarme los cabellos con rabia. La escena del beso se repetía una y otra vez como una película editada en medio de mi cerebro y la sensación de su tacto revivía con facilidad sobre mis labios.

El idiota había logrado invadir con fuerza cada parte de mis pensamientos y su objetivo, estaba haciendo de las suyas en ese preciso momento. Al parecer nada podía desviar mi atención de aquellas irreales esferas azules, de esos labios carnosos y suaves, de su respiración y de su tacto fuerte y gentil. Parecía haberse arraigado con fuerza a cada parte de mi cuerpo y no tenía intención de dejarse ir.

Estaba atrapada, y aunque no quería admitirlo, la fuerte atracción que sentía hacia él, era preocupante.

Quise recordarme que lo conocía de hacía muy poco, que no sabía nada de él, que al principio solo fue un idiota presumido que quiso jugar conmigo y que pese a besarnos, nada de eso debería de significar algo importante. Pero el problema era que sí lo hacía. Sí era importante y sí me preocupaba. Nada de esas excusas servían. Me parecían vacías y las ganas de volver a besarlo o de siquiera tenerlo cerca como en aquél momento, ardían en mi pecho.

No sabía qué hacer, y en un murmullo silencioso me regañé a mí misma por permitir que algo como aquello me estuviera afectando tanto.

Sobrepasé mis manos sobre mi rostro y bufé cuando no encontré ninguna solución que me ayudara a apaciguar cualquier tipo de pensamientos que se formaran en relación a Naruto.

Estaba cansada de pensar y de preocuparme por lo que vendría. Por esa razón, tuve que prometerme que a partir de ese momento, viviría sin restricciones y sin miedo.

O bueno, por lo menos lo intentaría.

Con esa determinación me giré y encendí la luz; y fue el poco tiempo que duré en enfocar la mirada en la entrada al baño, lo que tardó en escapar un grito lleno de pánico de mi garganta.

\- ¿¡Pero qué demonios...? ¿q-qué haces t-tú aquí? - tartamudeé, con una mano en mi pecho y sintiendo el corazón palpitar en medio de mi tráquea.

La figura de Karin se encontraba viéndome desde al menos doce pasos de distancia y, como si no hubiese sido descubierta en medio de mi habitación, se mostró serena y tranquila. Me dirigió una mirada sin ápice de emoción para luego encogerse de hombros.

Comencé a preocuparme de su juicio. ¿Acaso había estado esperándome desde que salimos de clases?. Ese pensamiento me dio miedo. Y como si de un depredador se tratara, comencé a mostrarme incómoda.

La noté hacer una breve reverencia de disculpa.

\- no es lo que piensa - dijo, casi como si leyese mis pensamientos - Vine a hacerle entrega de esto - alzó lo que al parecer era un sobre y una pequeña bolsa con algo dentro - Hace poco que llegó - me informó, acercándose con pasos lentos y cautos.

Tuve que esforzarme para no alejarme al mismo tiempo.

La miré fruncida. La sorpresa y el sobresalto que sentí, comenzó a teñirse de enojo.

\- bien podrías haber esperado hasta mañana ¿no? - le dije, tomando el sobre y la bolsa que me ofrecía y esquivándola para sentarme sobre la cama.

\- ciertamente - afirmó - pero creí que sería importante y usted quería estar informada lo más pronto posible - dirigí la mirada al sobre sellado que yacía en mis manos y luego volví la vista hacia ella.

Realmente parecía decir la verdad, y aunque era más que extraño que se había metido a mi habitación, en total oscuridad, sólo con ese objetivo en mente, di por sentado que su manera de actuar ya era de por sí bastante rara, por lo que traté de restarle importancia a lo que había sucedido.

Solté un suspiro y me llevé las manos al nacimiento de mi cabello. El acelerado palpitar de mi corazón todavía seguía insistiendo en hacerse notar.

\- está bien, Karin, gracias - le dije sincera, mirándola con un deje de incomprensión - pero para la próxima por favor espera que esté presente ¿sí? Me has dado un tremendo susto.

\- de acuerdo, señorita. Así lo haré. Me disculpo, nunca fue mi intención causarle inconveniente.

\- sí, tranquila, es sólo que... - pero no me dejó continuar. Volvió a realizar una estúpida reverencia y se giró.

\- Que descanse - y dicho eso salió rápido de la habitación, dejándome con la palabra en la boca y con una extraña sensación de desosiego bañando mi cuerpo.

Ella, con seguridad, era la chica más extraña que había conocido jamás.

.

.

.

.

\- ¡Hey! Dobe, ¿aún sigues aquí? - la voz pausada de Sasuke me taladró el cerebro y me hizo volver a la realidad.

Estábamos sentados sobre las bancas metalizadas del vestuario, cambiándonos para asistir a deportes, y mis pensamientos se habían quedado con la hermosa chica que había estado invadiendo mis pensamientos desde las últimas semanas.

Hinata Hyuga, había ingresado a la sala hacía pocos minutos con su grupo de amigas, y mi mente idiotizada seguía rememorando una y otra vez, aquella linda sonrisa que le dedicó a Neji en cuanto lo vio.

Una sensación invadió mi pecho, y de manera egoísta quise que aquella expresión que el castaño provocaba en ella, también surgiera efecto en cuanto diera conmigo. Quería provocarle todo tipo de reacciones. Quería ser el causante de sus sonrisas, de sus múltiples sonrojos, de aquellos encantadores gestos que lograban posicionarse en su rostro cuando se enojaba y sobretodo, de hacerla sentir lo que en ese preciso momento mi cuerpo por entero, estaba sintiendo por ella.

Solté un suspiro y negué divertido. Me estaba comportando como un adolescente hormonal, pero la verdad era que no podía evitarlo. La Hyuga se había arraigado con fuerza a todo lo que representaba. Y absolutamente nada de mí, quería dejar escapar esa agradable sensación que se expandía por mi cuerpo cada vez que la sentía cerca.

\- lo siento... ¿decías algo? - volví la atención hacia el azabache que me veía desde la altura mientras me desprendía de la ropa y optaba por colocarme el uniforme.

Lo observé volcar los ojos y sonreír con cinismo antes de imitarme.

\- Olvídalo. Mueve el culo, tenemos dos minutos - me informó, antes de desaparecer por las puertas del vestuario.

.

.

.

\- ¡Vamos! Haz el estúpido saque, Shion, ¡no tenemos todo el día! - el grito de Sakura unido a los murmullos quejosos de la rubia al otro lado de la cancha de voleibol, invadió el ambiente y puso pesado el juego.

Tenten me miró desde un lado e hizo una mueca que demostraba lo cansada que estaba, no quería seguir jugando y se notaba a leguas lo aburrido que le estaba resultando todo ese embrollo. No pude evitar darle la razón.

Habíamos pasado la última media hora tratando de elegir los equipos entre mil y una discusión, y en ese momento, la chica de mirada fugaz y fruncida, no dejaba de perder el tiempo parloteando con una compañera de su equipo.

Era molesto.

Se suponía que se trataba de un juego para evaluarnos, pero el respeto que esa chica sentía por los profesores era tan minúsculo como su evidente paciencia. No existía.

Sus ojos violáceos viajaron hacia la pelirosa que se encontraba en nuestro lado de la cancha, y hubo una clara intolerancia en su mirada.

\- ¿Podrías calmarte? - le dijo, antes de volcar los ojos y dirigirse con prepotencia a la línea de saque.

El pitazo sonó, y el sonido del cuero siendo golpeado con fuerza hizo eco en la sala. Shion puso el balón en juego y todas las personas que se encontraban observando desde las gradas, vitorearon en un coro de satisfacción.

Sakura se movió y lo recibió con sus antebrazos, Ino hizo la entrega hacia un lado, y yo salté para golpearlo. Apenas lo hice, la mala suerte volvió a invadirme. La trayectoria del balón salió en dirección al puesto número uno y por ende, el mate fue directo hacia Shion, quien aturdida, no pudo detenerlo a tiempo.

Antes de siquiera poder terminar de recuperarme, miré como el balón hacía de las suyas y terminaba por enterrarse con crudeza sobre su rostro.

Un silencio envolvió la sala, y lo próximo que observé, fue como ésta caía precipitadamente al suelo, golpeando su trasero en el camino y dejándola tendida tal cual espagueti inerte.

Una gran carcajada escapó de los labios de Ino pero, a diferencia de ella, no fue burla lo que sentí. Mi pecho de inmediato se contrajo con preocupación y no pude evitar salir corriendo en dirección a ella.

Una vez estuve a su lado, la molestia con que me recibió su rostro, me causó escalofríos.

\- lo siento mucho - traté en vano de ayudarla a levantarse pero ésta me apartó como si fuera un bicho asqueroso.

\- ¡No me toques! - dijo eufórica en mi dirección y yo me aparté.

Entonces, varias de sus compañeras vinieron a auxiliarla.

\- ¿te encuentras bien? - preguntó una de ellas, mientras Shion trataba de encontrar el equilibrio.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no estoy bien, idiota! ¿Acaso no me estás viendo? - refunfuñó mandona por lo que la chica, guardó silencio.

La culpabilidad latía con fuerza en mi caja torácica. No sabía que más hacer.

Una gran mancha roja opacaba su pálido semblante y varios pares de ojos risueños, nos veían con interés.

\- realmente no fue mi intención, Shion - volví a disculparme, pero una vez más, resultó ser algo en vano. Sus ojos brillosos por las lágrimas y su fruncido gesto lleno de rabia puritana, me hicieron sentir aún más culpable.

\- Hinata - Sakura llegó a mi lado, tomó el balón del suelo y se giró de nuevo hacia mí - tranquila, es sólo un juego nena, no te martirices, estas cosas pasan - miró a Shion y esta le devolvió el gesto con una mirada imperturbable - Por lo menos el golpe te enderezó la nariz - se burló la pelirosa y pude notar como el rostro de la chica enrojecía todavía más _¿por qué seguía provocándola? -_ que haya remplazo, profesora ¿puede sacar a Shion de la cancha? - Tenten llegó a mi lado y me tomó del antebrazo para guiarme de nuevo hacia mi posición. Le dediqué una última mirada de disculpa a Shion, y me giré para seguirle el paso a la castaña.

Sin embargo, no había pisado más allá de la malla que dividía ambas mitades, cuando me vi apartada de las manos de Tenten en un brusco y no esperado movimiento, que terminó por direccionar mi cuerpo hacia atrás.

Sentí una fuerte presión en mi cráneo y la cola de caballo que nos obligaban a tener durante las prácticas, terminó por deshacerse en cuestión de segundos. El vacío inundó mi esófago y mis dientes, terminaron por romper mi labio inferior gracias a la fuerte presión que ejercí sobre ellos cuando la rubia jaló mi cabello hacia sí.

Solté un chirrido agudo de dolor y caí de espaldas contra el suelo, golpeándome la cabeza en el acto contra el frío concreto. Lo siguiente que observé, fue como una Shion totalmente incontrolable se abalanzaba sobre mi cuerpo y comenzaba a lanzar manotazos en mi dirección. Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y con ingenuidad, por algunos segundos traté de bloquearlos sin tener ningún éxito. Me había tomado por sorpresa y sus gritos llenos de enfado, me perforaron los tímpanos.

Estaba descontrolada. _¿Pero qué diablos le sucedía?_

\- ¡Eres una maldita perra! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a golpearme!? - y esas palabras, siguieron repitiéndose una y otra vez mientras venían acompañadas de algún golpe.

Mi garganta estaba seca, y cada vez que intentaba decir algo, un dolor fuerte y siniestro me hacía desistir de inmediato. Pude distinguir el sabor de la sangre bañando mi boca y los pocos movimientos que me permitían esquivarla, cada vez se volvían más lentos.

Mi cabeza comenzaba a doler.

\- ¡Shion! ¿¡Pero qué carajos haces!? ¡Para! - podía escuchar los gritos a mi alrededor. No veía a nadie, pero sentía bajo mi cuerpo las rápidas pisadas de gente viniendo en mi rescate.

\- ¿¡Pero qué mierda sucede contigo!? ¡Suéltala! - la voz de Sakura y el grito incontrolado de Tenten se escuchó por todo lo alto. Pero pese a tratar de quitármela de encima, la rubia no se detuvo. Me tenía acorralada por completo. Sus largas y esbeltas piernas desnudas me rodeaban con fuerza los muslos y mis brazos, lentos y perezosos no lograban defenderse del todo. Estaba aturdida y mareada, el golpe me había afectado más de lo que suponía y no podía siquiera enfocarla bien. Mis extremidades no respondían con rapidez y cada vez me costaba más mantenerme atenta.

Había pasado tan rápido, que mi cuerpo en plan "paz", todavía no lograba reaccionar por completo a lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- ¡Shion! ¡Ya basta! - otro grito, pero nada.

Sentí un puñetazo en la mejilla y sus uñas rasgando la delgada capa de piel de mi pecho y cuello. Hacía lo que estaba en mis manos para evitar sus ataques pero mi indefensa posición, no me permitía mucha movilidad.

Maldije en mi interior y traté de esquivar un golpe que iba directo a mi ojo izquierdo. Para mi suerte, su mano siguió de largo y golpeó el suelo con rudeza.

Su grito de dolor no tardó en escucharse y, mientras se quejaba, vi mi oportunidad e hice uso de todas mis fuerzas para empujarla lejos de mí. Cuando se separó lo suficiente, la pateé y cayó de espaldas mientras se sujetaba la mano que se había lastimado.

Las chicas no tardaron en caerle encima para sujetarla.

Desde la distancia, pude ver cómo me miraba. La rabia todavía no había disminuido ni un poco y pronto comprendí que esto iba más allá de un simple error por haberla golpeado con el balón.

Entonces recordé como me había empujado el primer día en el comedor, y me quedó claro que el odio que sentía hacia mí, iba realmente en serio.

Y la razón, no estaba para nada clara. Apenas la conocía, y su ferviente necesidad por lastimarme, ahora era más que evidente.

El fuerte dolor en mi cráneo me detuvo por un momento y tuve que encogerme cuando una punzada penetró mi cerebro. Tosí con fuerza y me retorcí. Mis labios estaban hinchados, mi cabeza dolía demasiado y la parte baja de mi abdomen, donde recibí más golpes, comenzaban a despertar de la adrenalina, por lo que el dolor se comenzó a mostrar insoportable.

\- Hinata, por el amor de Dios, Hinata... - unas manos nerviosas me tomaron del rostro y trataron de ayudarme. Entre mis empañadas retinas, no pude ver quien era, pero casi de inmediato una tranquilidad me envolvió. Sus fuertes brazos me apretaron contra su pecho y solté un suspiro de agrado cuando percibí un aroma familiar galopar por mi nariz. No recordaba de dónde, pero en ese momento no importó.

Su voz estaba ronca y gastada, y la escuchaba casi a lo lejos rogando por una explicación. Se escuchaba preocupado, por lo que entre las dudas de mis pensamientos, supuse que era Neji.

Pronto sentí a un gran número de personas rodeándome. Mi respiración cada vez se apaciguaba más. No podía creer que había dejado que esa lunática me golpeara de esa forma, pero traté de recordarme lo inesperada que había resultado toda esa descabellada situación.

Estaba molesta por no defenderme, estaba molesta porque no pude devolverle ningún golpe y sobretodo, estaba eufórica porque en ese momento, no tenía ni las fuerzas para continuar pensando en ello.

Podía escuchar los murmullos desesperados y unos cuantos gritos resonando con insistencia, pero todo eso se estaba volviendo poco claro. Me dolía cuando trataba de abrir los ojos y la luz del salón, cada vez se opacaba más.

Lo último que recuerdo antes de caer inconsciente sobre los brazos de Neji, fue haber percibido de nuevo el olor familiar de aquella cautivadora fragancia masculina.

A partir de allí, no hubo más que oscuridad.

.

.

.

.

\- vamos, tienes que irte a descansar. Estaremos con ella. No tienes por qué preocuparte más- un suave murmullo lejano se coló por la oscura nebulosa que todavía me envolvía, y pronto comprendí que se trataba de Tenten.

El dolor había disminuido, pero la pesadez en todo mi cuerpo al parecer se había incrementado. Estaba despierta, pero mi cuerpo no daba señales de vida.

\- no quiero dejarla así... - respondió otra voz, algo gastada y sin energía. No sonaba como Neji.

\- lleva inconsciente varias horas, Naruto - _¿Naruto? _vacilé un momento, y el recuerdo de todo lo que había sucedido con la rubia arremetió con fuerza contra mi cabeza _¿Qué hacía él allí?_ \- La enfermera le ha suministrado calmantes para ayudarla a sobrellevar el dolor. Y tal vez no despierte hasta mañana - trató en vano de hacerlo entender.

\- entonces estaré aquí hasta que pase - pero no lo logró.

Los párpados me dolían cada vez que intentaba abrirlos y mi boca, se encontraba por completo adormecida. Nada de lo que hiciese para tratar de comunicarme, resultó.

Luchaba para mantenerme atenta, pero se me estaba complicando bastante. La fuerza que yacía escondida en mi interior, me empujaba de nuevo hacia el abismo de la penumbra, y me estaba costando demasiado conservar los pies en la realidad.

Hubo un breve silencio que no supe interpretar antes de que volviera a escuchar algunas palabras.

\- ¿y qué pasará si Neji llega y te ve? - preguntó entonces la castaña. Su voz sonó tranquila y apenada, pero con un toque de preocupación arraigado a la raíz.

Una suave y casi coqueta risa se escuchó en la habitación.

\- ¿eso es lo que te preocupa?

\- por supuesto - respondió Tenten, quien fue la única que pude reconocer casi tan rápido como la escuché hablar - le parecerá absurdo todo esto. Tú no deberías de preocuparte tanto por ella.

\- pero lo hago - dijo el rubio, todavía oyéndose gastado y sin ningún tipo de ánimo. No pude evitar tensarme.

\- y ese es el problema. Tu comportamiento hará que él se cuestione. Y en este momento no sería buena idea que lo haga.

Escuché como una silla rechinaba al ser arrastrada por el suelo. Luego, pude escuchar de nuevo su voz.

Me esforcé bastante para no vacilar. El sueño seguía consumiéndome.

\- Tenten, Hinata está golpeada e inconsciente, créeme que ahora lo menos que estoy pensando es en lo que pueda interpretar Neji. Realmente me importa una mierda. Sólo quiero estar aquí un rato más.

\- pero él podría...

\- por favor - le interrumpió, y escuché como la castaña hacía brotar de su boca una gruesa exhalación, casi impaciente.

\- de acuerdo. Sólo un poco más, pero si Neji llega a enfadarse, serás tú quien lidie con él - advirtió - no quiero tener que soportar sus celos y sus preocupaciones por tu terquedad - le dijo, y casi pude advertir la pequeña sonrisa que se formaba sobre sus labios - cuídala bien - y oí la puerta cerrarse a los segundos, por lo que un nervio agudo invadió mis todavía adormilados sentidos.

.

.

.

Apenas la castaña se marchó, volví a acercar la única silla que había en la habitación, a la pequeña camilla en donde Hinata reposaba. Sus párpados estaban cerrados, y su respiración, era lenta y pausada, profunda, casi como si se encontrara en un recóndito y singular sueño del cual nadie sabía absolutamente nada.

Era una tortura tener que mirarla así, sin ningún ápice de chispa bañando sus aguerridas y hermosas expresiones, pero a la vez, notarla tan indefensa, yaciendo tranquila sobre esas suaves colchas de algodón, me hacían sentir bien. No por el hecho de notarla inconsciente, sino por lo expuesta que la hacía lucir. Sin desagrado de por medio, ni alguna señal involuntaria de rabia recubriendo su rostro; sólo ella, la verdadera y original Hinata Hyuga, aquella chica por la cual me había interesado tanto y que ahora tenía el privilegio de observar.

La curiosidad carcomía mi pecho.

Por alguna extraña razón, poder disfrutar de ella en ese estado, me hacía querer continuar indagando en su vida. No entendía el enfermizo interés que me llevaba a sentir lo que sentía hacia ella, pero tampoco estaba desesperado por comprenderlo. Sólo sabía que existía, y que por algún motivo, no quería dejarlo escapar.

Acerqué mis manos hacia sus pálidos dedos y sentí el tacto frío de éstos cuando me los lleve hacia la boca para calentarlos. Estaba arropada, pero la temperatura de su cuerpo había decaído bastante. Era desesperante no poder hacer nada para ayudarla a sobrellevar mejor la situación.

En determinado momento mis ojos recayeron en sus bonitos labios, ahora pálidos y totalmente quietos, y no pude evitar molestarme cuando noté el profundo corte que opacaba la naturalidad de éstos. Shion se había vuelto completamente loca, y observar todo lo que le había hecho, los rasguños junto con los moretones en su clavícula, me hacían hervir de la impotencia.

Ojalá hubiese estado allí antes de que todo aquello sucediera. Cuando oímos el grito de Tenten y la escandalosa voz de Sakura seguidos de más exaltaciones al otro lado de la cancha, no dudamos en ir a ver qué ocurría, pero para nuestro desconcierto, llegamos demasiado tarde.

Sólo recuerdo haber salido corriendo hacia su lado antes de que ésta, por la falta de fuerza, terminara golpeando el suelo. La sostuve y me miró, pero poco después perdió el conocimiento, por lo que no dudé en levantarla sin que nadie dijera nada y la llevé directamente hacia la enfermería. En ese momento no me importó Neji, tampoco lo que pudiesen decir, sólo me importaba su bienestar, sólo me importaba ella.

Neji llegó poco después seguido de una Tenten con un moretón en la mandíbula y una Haruno fruncida. Deduje que el duelo había continuado después de que me marché, pero decidí no comentar nada para evitar caer en detalles. Nuestra prioridad, en ese momento se encontraba sobre una camilla siendo evaluada por dos chicas uniformadas.

No había porqué interesarnos en algo más.

Desde ese instante, habían pasado aproximadamente cinco horas, ya casi oscurecía y no quería tener que separarme de ella por la tonta normativa de la institución. Logré convencer a Tenten para que me dejara algunos minutos más, pero no había forma de desobedecer las reglas esa noche, por lo que fuera de mi voluntad y aguantando las ganas de maldecir a todos los entes de la directiva, me acerqué a ella para intentar despedirme.

Las ganas de rozar sus suaves y lastimados labios, latían con fuerza en todo mi cuerpo. Luchar contra esa sensación fue casi imposible, pero logré controlarla, por lo que mis sentimientos fueron a parar sobre su frente.

Le di un pequeño y prolongado beso de despedida prometiendo que apenas arribara el alba estaría con ella, y me separé para marcharme.

Sólo que no pude hacerlo debido a que una suave pero existente presión en mi mano, me detuvo de inmediato.

Cuando volqué la vista hacia ella, unos todavía adormilados y hermosos ojos perlas, trataban de enfocarse sobre mí.

Las palpitaciones en mi pecho no tardaron en llegar.

\- p-por favor… - susurró, con la voz gastada y apenas audible. Mi respiración terminó por cortarse - quédate - y eso fue todo lo que logró pronunciar, antes de volver a perder el conocimiento.

.

.

.

.

**¡Hola! Como siempre un placer saludarlos de este lado del monitor. Espero se encuentren bien. **

**Primero que nada lamento muuuuuucho la demora. Falta de inspiración y poco tiempo fueron los culpables esta vez. Ojalá puedan comprenderme. **

**Bueno, dicho esto, les confieso que me satisface haberlo culminado :D Prometo tratar de tener el próximo lo más pronto posible ;) **

**Las cosas comenzarán a tomar forma a partir de aquí. **

**¿Creen que Hinata dejará de ser tan terca y aceptará de una vez por todas lo que siente por el rubio? **

**Yo, no lo sé, pero ya veremos qué pasa xD**

**Como siempre espero lo hayan disfrutado mucho y disculpen si tuvieron algún inconveniente con la lectura o algún error ortográfico. A veces leo y no me doy cuenta de ellos. **

**Sin más que agregar no me queda más que decirles lo agradecida que estoy por sus comentarios, puede que no sean muchos, pero el valor que les tengo sobrepasa cualquier cantidad excesiva que pueda existir. **

**También agradezco que se hayan tomado el tiempo de dejarme su opinión respecto al lemon. Después de meditarlo un poco he decidido que si tendrá *-* pero como nunca he escrito al respecto, tal vez no lo haga tan explícito. Me gustaría algo más sutil, creo que va más con la temática de la historia. De todas formas ya veremos cómo me va escribiéndolo :D**

**Una vez más ¡Gracias!**

**Que tengan una bonita semana. **

**SAYONARA**

**DLB**


	14. INFORMACIÓN

¡Hola a todos!

Como siempre un placer saludarlos de este lado del monitor. De corazón espero se encuentren muy bien.

Primero que nada y antes de escribir lo que vine a escribir, quisiera disculparme por los casi tres meses de ausencia que llevo en mi historia "**_Sensaciones Prohibidas"_**. He leído los comentarios que me dejaron y, al igual que los favoritos y seguidores que he ganado, quiero agradecerles por tomarse el tiempo necesario para leer lo que escribo y hacerme llegar su opinión. Realmente es algo que aprecio mucho y que, por muy fastidioso y repetitivo que sea, no voy a dejar de decirles jamás.

Bueno, directo al grano.

El motivo fundamental de este mensaje es para darles una mala noticia. Les cuento lo que ocurrió.

Ya desde hace mucho tiempo, había terminado de escribrir el capítulo 14 de la historia pero, no lo había subido a la red porque quería terminar el siguiente capítulo de una buena vez para actualizar dos capítulos y compensar el tiempo que había pasado sin subir contenido a Fanfiction. ¿Me hice entender? Espero que sí...

En fin... Cuando iba más o menos por la mitad del capítulo 15, la tarjeta sd de mi celular se dañó. Y para mi completa mala suerte, allí era el único medio en donde tenía la novela actualizada *Suelo tener los capítulos allí y no sólo en mi pc porque si estoy en otra parte y se me ocurre una idea, puedo acceder fácil a la historia y continuarla sin ningún problema*.

En conclusión, el esfuerzo de escribir dos largos capítulos fue por nada. Todo el contenido que tenía guardado se borró.

Pasé mucha rabia durante días e intenté recuperar los archivos viendo montones de tutoriales en Youtube y buscando medios en Google, pero hasta el sol de hoy no he podido recuperar absolutamente nada. Y es por esa razón que he decidido dejar de insistir en ello y comenzar de nuevo.

Ésto, debo ser sincera, me tomará tiempo porque he comenzado a trabajar y no tengo muchos ratos libres para dedicarme de lleno a la historia. Tampoco sé cuando el señor inspiración vendrá a visitarme y entre eso, el trabajo y la universidad, costará bastante continuarla.

Esa es la verdad, pero de igual forma espero puedan comprenderlo. Y si les cuento lo que pasó es porque me gusta ser sincera y mantener todo lo posible el contacto con ustedes. No soy de aquellas personas que hacen algo para luego abandonarlo a la deriva. Sé que muchos pensarán que no es una historia SUPERHIPERMEGAPOPULAR y que por esa razón no es necesario hacer este tipo de cosas, pero ya van 12 favoritos, 16 alertas, 21 comentarios y 4740 visitas, y para mí, eso es más que suficiente.

Este mensaje va dirigido a ese público que ha leído, le ha gustado y se ha mantenido al corriente con la historia. Me tardaré un poquito más, pero de que la culmino, la culmino. Claro, siempre y cuando tenga salud :D

De nuevo, agradezco mucho el tiempo que han invertido aquí. Ya dicho esto, me despido. Cuídense mucho.

Nos estamos leyendo Dios mediante muy pronto.

DLB

¡Sayonara!


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo XIV

Luego de pasar el resto de la semana tratando de recuperarme dentro de mi dormitorio, entre visitas de mis compañeros, lecturas, música y un banquete de deliciosas comidas que María osaba preparar para mí, por fin llegó el fin de semana y con ello mis enormes ganas de salir de allí a estirar las piernas, pero, pese a mis intentos de convencer a mi exagerado primo de que me encontraba mucho mejor, su incapacidad por dejar de ser el chico protector y preocupado de siempre, terminó por envolvernos en una gran discusión de la cual, siendo sincera, no estaba tan segura de poder ganar.

\- ¡Pero Neji, ya estoy mejor! - le dije rabiosa, tratando de no tambalearme como un siervo recién nacido mientras caminaba de nuevo a la cama.

Era en cierta parte verdad lo que decía, pero mi cuerpo traicionero no había dejado de sentirse agotado a lo largo de los días debido a los medicamentos, y eso, para mi mala suerte, era algo que se notaba a leguas.

\- Hinata… - me dijo con aire de impaciencia - Esto aquí no está en discusión. Te quedarás en la habitación e intentarás descansar un poco más, seguirás el tratamiento al pie de la letra y eso será todo ¿entiendes? No volverás a salir de aquí hasta que cumplas con lo que prometiste. Ya ha sido suficiente con todo lo que ha pasado. No es justo ahora que me porfíes esto.

Sus palabras, pronunciadas casi como un padre molesto y terco que no admite que nadie le lleve la contraria, me hicieron fruncir el ceño.

Observé como su mirada arremetía contra mí antes de desviarla hacia la bandeja del almuerzo, ahora vacía, que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche. No tardó en tomarla y luego me dio la espalda, dando a entender que la discusión había finalizado. Eso me cabreó aún más.

\- pero, Neji… - traté de continuar, no obstante, se volvió a mirarme y tuve que contenerme. Sus facciones estaban serenas pero bastante serias. Como él mismo dijo, no admitían discusión.

\- La enfermera te ha dicho diez días de reposo y tú apenas llevas cuatro. No me arriesgaré a que algo salga mal porque quieres romper las estúpidas reglas y termines de nuevo en la enfermería ¿entiendes? Ya bastante te ha pasado porque no estuve ahí para ti, así que no insistas. Por favor…

Por la forma en que su tono se elevó y se mantuvo molesto y algo titubeante, pude darme cuenta que la culpa por no protegerme de Shion y de sus esquizofrénicos ataques, lo tenía calado hasta el fondo.

Era bastante obvio que se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado, y en ese momento, no pude evitar sentirme mal por hacer que algo que estuvo fuera del dominio de alguien, lo hiciera sentir de ese modo.

No había sido su culpa, ni la mía, ni la de nadie. Shion actuó de una forma errada cuando me atacó y él, no tenía por qué martirizarse por eso.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco rápido sobre su sitio.

\- Neji… - con esfuerzo, traté de levantarme e ir hacia él. Quería demostrarle que me sentía mucho mejor, pero mi estúpido cuerpo se dio la tarea de no ayudarme con ello. Todavía mis pasos no eran del todo seguros y, por más que deseaba caminar erguida y sin tambalearme, no lo logré.

Neji terminó por alcanzarme en tres zancadas.

Una vez entre sus brazos, su mirada de inmediato recayó sobre los magullones tintados de morado y verde alrededor de mi clavícula y pecho.

Toda la boca de mi estómago se encogió al tiempo que observaba la culpabilidad envolver sus retinas.

En el fondo, fui capaz de insultar a Shion. No tanto por lo que me había hecho a mí, sino que gracias a su locura, era Neji y las personas que más me importaban, quienes estaban sufriendo las consecuencias.

\- no fue tu culpa ¿de acuerdo? - le dije, mientras enroscaba mis manos alrededor de su pecho. Él terminó por soltar la bandeja sobre la cama y devolverme el apretón- esa chica se volvió loca, tú no eres responsable de nada.

\- soy responsable de tu bienestar bajo cualquier circunstancia, Hinata, pero eso no fue suficiente. De igual forma no pude evitar que algo malo te pasara.

\- nadie pudo hacerlo - insistí - ni yo misma. ¿Cómo crees que me siento al saber que no pude siquiera defenderme de sus ataques? - levanté la mirada para observarlo mejor pero su vista no contactó directamente conmigo.

La lejanía y la decepción seguían viéndose muy marcadas en su semblante.

\- fue sorpresivo para todos, Neji - continué, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón - nadie esperaba que ella hiciera algo parecido. Nos tomó desprevenidos.

\- lo sé - dijo, cerrando los ojos y envolviéndome en un cariñoso abrazo - pero eso no evita que me sienta mal por no haber estado allí para ti - hizo una pausa, se separó y me ayudó a volver a la cama.

Cuando estuve recostada, recargó sus labios en mi frente como acto de despedida.

\- por esa razón deseo que cumplas con lo acordado. Batallé mucho con la directiva para traerte hasta aquí, por tu comodidad. Así que por favor, solo trata de relajarte unos días más. Los calmantes te tienen adormecida. Y no me perdonaría si algo malo vuelve a ocurrirte por nuestra irresponsabilidad. ¿Puedes siquiera intentarlo? ¿Por mí?

A pesar de todavía no estar de acuerdo con esa parte del trato, terminé aceptando quedarme dentro de la habitación por lo que restaba del reposo debido a la insistencia de Neji y del grupo de chicas que vino a visitarme poco después.

Era una completa locura pensar en permanecer allí por seis días seguidos, pero las constantes visitas y las interminables horas de sueños que tenía gracias al medicamento, me hicieron no pensar tanto en el encierro y acabé cumpliendo con lo acordado antes de siquiera darme cuenta.

Los días pasaron, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya me encontraba asistiendo de nuevo a clases.

Recuerdo que ese preciso día, era viernes por la mañana e iba caminando directo al salón de música acompañada de Tenten.

Nada había cambiado desde mi ausencia, y más allá de los chismes y habladurías, las personas seguían siendo y comportándose de la misma forma. No me habían molestado hasta el momento con preguntas o indiscreciones y eso, debo admitir, fue un completo alivio para mí.

\- Neji me ha dicho que le pediste no decirle nada a tu mamá del incidente con Shion ¿es verdad? - Como casi siempre, la pregunta de Tenten vino acompañada de una mueca familiar que involucraba fruncir el ceño, levantar una ceja y morderse el labio con sutileza.

Asentí mientras empujaba con ambas manos, la puerta del aula. El bullicio del pasillo quedó silenciado apenas ésta se cerró tras nosotras.

La miré de soslayo.

\- quise evitar un problema mayor, Tenten - traté de explicarle - Si Hiromi se entera que me han hecho algo aquí, créeme, no va a terminar bien para nadie de la directiva, mucho menos para Shion. Suele exagerar mucho cuando se trata de cosas así.

\- no creo que tomarse a pecho tu agresión y hacer algo al respecto sea una exageración, Hinata. Eres su hija y fuiste agredida por una compañera sin haber algún motivo racional de por medio. Deberían tomar cartas en el asunto y hacer algo.

\- ya lo hicieron - le recordé, tomando asiento en el suelo cerca del hermoso piano que tanto extrañaba tocar. Ella se colocó justo al frente. Presentí que sólo para llamar mi atención.

\- Dos semanas de inhabilitación escolar no es mucho, Hinata. Shion se merece al menos una expulsión por lo que hizo.

Mis ojos la miraron de inmediato.

\- ¿Una expulsión? - pregunté un pelín sorprendida. No creía que esa fuera una posibilidad bajo aquellas circunstancias- ¿no crees que es algo exagerado incluso para ella?

Una vez esa pregunta salió de mi boca, lamenté el hecho de haberla dicho. La mirada de Tenten se volvió casi fulminante.

\- ¡por supuesto que no, Hinata! ¿En qué piensas? - me regañó - hacer lo que hizo fue una falta muy grave. ¡No puedes defenderla de ese modo cuando se atrevió a cometer una agresión de esa magnitud contra ti!

Una presión en mi pecho se hizo presente.

\- No la estoy defendiendo, Tenten - enfaticé con la mandíbula apretada, para dejarle muy claro que realmente no lo hacía - pero siendo del todo honesta contigo, no creo justo que la priven de la educación por este problema. Al menos, no de manera permanente - su cara de incredulidad me hizo hacer una mueca - Sé que es difícil de entender y lo siento, pero yo sólo quiero no volver a tener algún inconveniente con ella, Tenten. Eso es todo - sin siquiera darme cuenta, tomé entre mis manos unas hebras de hilo rojo que sobresalían del cojín que yacía bajo mi trasero, y comencé a anudarlo alrededor de mi dedo índice tratando de disminuir mi ansiedad.

Luego de unos segundos, volví la vista hacia esas cuencas chocolates que todavía seguían atentas a mis movimientos.

\- lo sé, lo sé… Debes pensar que estoy loca y puede que de alguna manera tengas razón, Tenten, pero no quiero ser la causante de un desastre con mayor repercusión gracias a mis decisiones. Si Shion se mantiene lo más alejada posible de mí, podré dejar pasar el hecho de que se quede. Y eso bastará, al menos por ahora.

Tras lo dicho, un breve silencio lleno de tensión nos envolvió. Y en el transcurso, varios de nuestros compañeros comenzaron a incorporarse a la clase, incluyendo a un sonriente Yahiko que venía acompañado de su inseparable grupo de amigos. La chica amargada que nunca sonreía llamada Konan, y el pelirrojo callado y distante de nombre Nagato.

Los miré por algunos segundos antes de que Tenten me distrajera de nuevo con la conversación.

\- no puedo creer que digas eso - su tono de voz claramente irritado, me hizo volcar la vista hacia ella. Estaba viéndome con atención y tenía un gesto desagradable en su rostro que acompañaba con éxito, el resentimiento en sus palabras.

\- ¿el qué?

\- eso. Que no te importa si Shion recibe consecuencias gracias a su maldito comportamiento neurótico. ¿Recuerdas cuánto tiempo estuviste en la habitación sin poder salir gracias a los dolores que sentías y a la incapacidad que tenías de poder estar de pie sin sentirte mareada? - hizo una pausa y sus ojos se volvieron más acusativos - diez estúpidos días - respondió ella misma, casi como si yo no lo recordara - en serio, Hinata, eres una excelente persona, pero tampoco puedes tener esa actitud hacia alguien que claramente tiene algo contra ti.

No supe qué responderle al momento. Tenía motivos para estar en desacuerdo con mi decisión y lo entendía, pero yo tenía motivos mayores para tomarla.

No podía involucrar a Hiromi en esto. No conocía los límites ante ciertas situaciones y ésta, desagradablemente, era una de ellas.

Prefería mil veces dejar las cosas como estaban, antes de echar gasolina a una pequeña llama que casi se extinguía. Además, ningún castigo, ni siquiera una expulsión permanente de la institución, quitaría los diez días que me tomó recuperarme del incidente, tampoco borraría lo que me hizo esa chica, así que… ¿para qué darle más larga a un problema que fácilmente se podía ignorar?

Solté un suspiro lleno de reconforte antes de responderle.

\- no hago esto para hacerte enojar, Tenten. Ni a ti, ni a Neji, ni a nadie - le dije sincera, antes de mirarla con suavidad.

\- lo sé - respondió igual de molesta.

\- ¿entonces por qué aun así te enojas tanto? - le pregunté, sin saber que más decir. Neji también se había cabreado conmigo cuando le dije que no le avisara a Hiromi, ¿y ahora también ella?

No entendía del todo que andaba mal con mi decisión. ¿Tan difícil era entender que deseaba evitar más problemas?

\- me enojo porque la intención de esa maldita psicópata era hacerte realmente un daño grave, Hinata, y que digas que no te importa, me fastidia - soltó un suspiro para tratar de calmarse y volvió a observarme con atención. Su tono de voz esta vez lejos de parecer rabioso, se volvió casi preocupado.

\- Tú sabes bien que esto no fue sólo una estúpida pelea infantil, Hinata. Ella te golpeó con mucha fuerza y causó fuertes lesiones en tu cuerpo que todavía están por sanar. ¡Mira tú cuello! Tienes todavía sus marcas impresas en la piel. ¿Acaso piensas que no fue lo suficientemente dura contigo? ¿No crees que lo que te hizo fue motivo suficiente para una consecuencia igual de grave?

Vi por el rabillo del ojo como la sonrisa coqueta y contagiosa de Yahiko se alzaba desde la entrada al igual que su mano, y no me quedó otro remedio que devolverle el saludo.

Tenten seguía echando humo por las orejas y eso, unido a la mirada fruncida y distante de la chica de ojos color miel que acompañaba a Yahiko, me dieron ganas de volver a la habitación y encerrarme por lo que restaba del mes.

\- Estás exagerando las cosas… - comencé con calma, pero al parecer, tampoco le agradó para nada esta nueva frase.

No me dejó terminar.

\- ¡No me vengas con esa mierda, Hinata! Tanto Neji como yo somos conscientes de lo mal que la pasaste estos diez días gracias a ella. Así que no intentes hacerme cambiar de opinión, porque no lo lograrás. ¡Y no me mires así! que no estoy exagerando nada - concluyó, antes de sentarse derecha y desviar la mirada hacia un lateral.

La verdad y la preocupación junto con la molestia que desbordaban sus palabras, me hicieron pensar que tal vez sí estaba siendo algo ilusa y demasiado pasiva al respecto, pero no tenía otra opción. Involucrar a mi madre en esa situación sólo empeoraría las cosas. Con lo errática que era, me asustaba el hecho de ver no sólo a Shion implicada en un problema más serio, sino a la directiva y al resto de la institución.

Esto no era cobardía o debilidad hacia la rubia que me agredió, era tener precaución y querer evitar un embrollo aún mayor.

¿Por qué no lograban comprenderme?

\- oye - la llamé entonces, antes de acercarme a ella y abrazarla. Casi podía sentir el calor de sus mejillas perforando la gruesa chaqueta negra del uniforme.

Todavía seguía muy molesta conmigo por mi decisión y eso, aunque suene extraño decirlo, me enterneció aún más. Sus acciones sólo demostraban que le importaba mi bienestar. Y para mí, era más que gratificante saberlo.

\- gracias Tenten pero de verdad, estoy bien, y creo que lo más sensato ahora es dejar las cosas como están. Por el bien de todos - me miró cuando la solté y abrió la boca para agregar algo pero la interrumpí, decidida a no darle más vueltas a ese asunto - Shion pagará lo que tenga que pagar y nosotros no haremos nada contra eso. No permitiremos que esto se vuelva un círculo vicioso ¿de acuerdo? Yo estoy recuperada, y eso es lo que me importa.

\- pero Hinata… - el comienzo de su insistencia se vio interrumpida por la llegada de otros compañeros seguido a su vez de los profesores y, antes de que ella pudiera continuar con lo mismo, ellos dieron inicio a la clase.

En el fondo, no pude estar más agradecida.

Dos horas después al finalizar con la charla, ya estaba al tanto de todo. Las audiciones serían dentro de dos semanas y se llevarían a cabo el viernes respectivo en el aula de clases. Lo cual me dejaba con muy poco tiempo para ensayar y me hacía revolotear los nervios por doquier.

\- hoy tenemos natación luego del almuerzo. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que la profesora por fin daría clases?

Asentí al tiempo que tomaba una charola y avanzaba para seguir la fila de la comida. María estaba repartiendo como siempre el alimento y me emocioné mucho al verla.

\- sí, lo recuerdo.

\- ¿tienes el uniforme?

Volví a asentir y recordé que Karin me lo había llevado aquél martes por la tarde cuando la encontré infraganti en mi dormitorio.

\- Sí, pero lo he dejado en la habitación. ¿A qué hora tenemos que estar allá?

\- a la una y media.

\- entonces tengo tiempo de buscarlo - le dije con una sonrisa al tiempo que me volteaba hacia María - Arroz, pollo y ensalada, por favor.

\- enseguida cariño - me dijo con amabilidad, mientras llenaba mi bandeja con lo pedido - ¿te has sentido mejor últimamente? - preguntó entonces, colocando una malteada de chocolate encima de la charola de aluminio sin que yo tuviera que pedírsela. Le sonreí en agradecimiento. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, ella iba conociéndome mejor.

\- sí, todo ha ido mejorando, María. Gracias.

\- me alegra mucho escucharlo, cielo. No olvides colocarte la pomada que te di todas las noches ¿sí? - y se fijó en la piel descubierta de mi cuello. De inmediato y por instinto, me llevé una mano al lugar que señalaba para tratar de cubrirlo, pero fue demasiado tarde. - han mejorado bastante desde la última vez que las vi, pero siguen viéndose muy marcadas.

Cuando finalizó con su discurso de hermosa abuela preocupada, me encogí.

Odiaba el hecho de darles un motivo a todos para que se preocuparan por mí, y odiaba aún más, el tener esas heridas tan predispuestas al público en general. No hacían más que incomodarme y darme un recordatorio diario de lo idiota que había sido por permitir que esa rubia oxigenada, me agrediera de ese modo.

Carraspeé un poco y le sonreí.

\- no te preocupes, siempre lo hago antes de acostarme. Además, Tenten no me deja en paz si llego a olvidarlo. Se ha tomado muy en serio la tarea que le encomendaste - mis palabras, llenas de humor y juguetería, logró el efecto deseado. La castaña a mis espaldas sonrió hacia la anciana y ésta, le agradeció con la mirada.

\- tú tranquila, María. Que esta jovencita aquí presente estará muy bien cuidada - le guiñó un ojo y las tres sonreímos.

Tras llenar la bandeja de Tenten y prometerle que pronto vendría a molestarla para charlar un rato, seguimos de largo hasta dar con una de las pocas mesas disponibles. Tanto Sakura como Ino no nos acompañaron ese día porque debían solucionar un inconveniente que se les presentó en el taller de pintura y eso, nos mantuvo algo sosas y aburridas.

Bueno, por lo menos así fue hasta que Tenten dijo:

\- ¿Sabes? Los chicos del grupo han estado planeando desde hace al menos una semana, un viaje a la isla Tanaki el próximo viernes. Me dijeron que te avisara apenas diera contigo, pero entre tantas cosas se me había olvidado por completo decírtelo. Disculpa - su mueca, acompañada de esa repentina y no esperada información, casi hizo que me atragantara.

El tenedor en mi mano se detuvo de camino a mi boca.

\- ¿ir de viaje? ¿Tan pronto? - La miré algo confusa.

Hiromi siempre enloquecía cuando se trataba de viajar sin ellos, y no estaba convencida que a casi cuatro meses de mi partida, las cosas hubiesen cambiado tanto.

Era bastante obvio, al menos para Neji y para mí, que salir de la institución se volvería un problema realmente difícil de solucionar. Por supuesto que no me dejarían, ¿a quién se le habría ocurrido invitarme?

La miré esperando que retirara lo dicho pero no sucedió.

\- sí, mientras mantenías el reposo. Hemos estado de acuerdo en marcharnos para esa fecha. Realmente la idea principal era viajar este fin de semana, pero Naruto debe irse de viaje y no era del todo seguro que pudiera acompañarnos. Así que lo hemos suspendido - Escuchar el nombre del rubio sólo aumentó el nerviosismo yaciente en mí. Lo había visto un par de veces cuando los chicos iban a visitarme a mi habitación, pero eso era todo.

\- ¿Él también irá? - la pregunta salió de mi gran bocota antes de siquiera poder detenerla.

De inmediato me arrepentí.

Los ojos castaños de la chica frente a mí se volvieron sospechosos. Una sonrisa burlesca bañó sus labios y sus facciones, en una cuestión de segundos, pasaron de estar sosegadas a parecer casi altivas.

Tomó un gran camarón bañado en salsa antes de responderme.

\- por supuesto que irá - me dijo sin dejar de verme, para luego darle un sorbido a su bebida - es él quien ha organizado todo. Y me pidió, específicamente, que intentara convencerte.

Silencio repentino.

Sentí como mi rostro enrojecía sin poder evitarlo.

No sé por qué conocer esa información me desconcertó tanto. El cosquilleo característico que se formaba en mi estómago cada vez que lo recordaba a centímetros de mi rostro, apareció en ese preciso instante.

\- ¿sucede algo malo? - la curiosa voz de Tenten me hizo volver a la realidad.

Tragué en seco e hice un vago intento de prestarle atención al plato que tenía frente a mí. Desviar mis ojos de su penetrante mirada sólo me hizo ver más sospechosa.

Todavía no le contaba que había besado al rubio y mientras más tiempo pasaba, peor me sentía.

Además, mis mejillas color carmín tras la sola mención del Uzumaki, me dejaban en una peor posición.

\- no, no sucede nada. Es sólo que no me lo esperaba, es todo.

\- ¿qué no te esperabas?, ¿qué te dijera lo del viaje o informarte que Naruto también irá?

Pasaron algunos segundos antes de responderle.

\- las dos cosas - al final, fui completamente sincera con ella.

\- pero creí que habían resuelto sus problemas. ¿No fue así?

Esa pregunta me hizo pensar en el beso de nuevo. Solté el tenedor sobre el plato y me cubrí el rostro. ¿Había llegado la hora de confesar lo que había pasado entre nosotros?

Mi nerviosismo aumentó.

\- sí, lo fue. Logramos hablar y aclarar algunas cosas pero… - me quedé callada, la niñita cobarde y penosa en mi interior decidió entrometerse.

\- pero ¿Qué? - enfatizó Tenten, quien ahora tenía la mirada curiosa y estaba a la espera de mi respuesta.

\- Tenten - le dije, viéndola directamente a los ojos - creo que la cagué - y con esas palabras, cualquier plan que tenía para evitar contar lo que había sucedido entre nosotros, se fue al demonio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- ¡Hey Dobe! ¿Vendrás con nosotros a la habitación de Shino? tendremos reunión sobre el juego de la próxima semana y quiere hablar con todo el equipo - Sasuke, medio vestido y todavía con la toalla alrededor del cuello, se detuvo en la salida del vestidor y me miró al tiempo que secaba el agua que destilaba de su cabello.

Lo miré, alcé los googles que sostenía en su dirección y cerré el casillero. Además de eso, no hizo falta que dijera nada. Entendió el mensaje de inmediato.

\- bien, ya te contaré de qué van las cosas. Trata de no ahogarte - y luego de eso, se marchó, dejándome completamente solo.

Terminé de colocarme el bañador, me enfundé el gorro de nado y ajusté los googles a mí cabeza.

Desde que había terminado la clase de natación de las chicas, no había dejado de pensar en lo mucho que necesitaba retomar el entrenamiento para ayudarme a despejar la mente, sobre todo luego de ver a la Hyuga en ese ajustado bañador color negro que no hacía más que resaltar cada curva de su cuerpo.

Había estado intentando mantenerme alejado de ella luego de todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros, pero las ganas de estar a su lado no se habían ido por nada del mundo. Esa chica lograba hacerme perder el control y con sinceridad, no sabía qué otra cosa inventar para remediar lo idiota que había sido luego de besarla.

Estaba perdido. Estúpidamente perdido.

Salí del vestidor y fui directo a sumergirme en la cálida temperatura del agua. Desde que la Hyuga había entrado a mi cabeza, la piscina era el único lugar que lograba tranquilizarme lo suficiente. O bueno, así era hasta que volvía a toparme con ella y con esos enormes y hermosos ojos curiosos y altivos que me hacían cuestionar cada vez más donde había dejado mi cordura.

¿Qué demonios pasaba conmigo?

Esa pregunta, cada vez se alejaba más de tener una respuesta.

Justo cuando iba a mitad de camino a la piscina, un ruido bastante extraño llamó mi atención. Tres golpes secos y varios murmullos entrecortados se escucharon desde una de las puertas que conducía al vestidor. Me paré en seco.

Volqué la mirada y vi como tres chicas, totalmente ajenas a mi presencia, corrían hacia la salida como alma que lleva el diablo.

\- ¡Vamos muévete!, antes de que alguien nos vea - fue todo lo que alcancé a escuchar antes de perder sus figuras por el enorme pasillo que conducía a la salida.

De inmediato me quité el gorro y los anteojos de nado. Los dejé en el suelo y caminé hacia la puerta del vestidor que estaba a unos metros de distancia.

Todo estaba muy silencioso y por lo que notaba, no había nadie a la vista. La puerta permanecía cerrada y el pasillo, como casi siempre, iluminado por una escasa luz amarillenta.

¿De qué demonios escapaban esas chicas? Me pregunté, al tiempo que agarraba la perilla de la puerta del vestidor y giraba para abrirla. Y, justo cuanto lo hice, recibí un fuerte golpe en el medio del pecho que mi hizo tropezar con mis propios pies, perder el equilibrio y caer atontado hacia atrás.

Me golpeé la cabeza con el suelo y el peso muerto de algo, cayó encima de mí, sacando por el completo el aire acumulado en mis pulmones.

Me agarré la cabeza adolorido y maldecí por lo bajo. Estaba atontado.

Tardé en entender que estaba sucediendo pero, cuando lo hice, una extraña presión se adhirió a la boca de mi estómago, mis pupilas se dilataron y millones de corrientazos volaron por el medio de mi espalda dejándome totalmente inmovilizado.

La figura semidesnuda de la Hyuga estaba sobre mí, con la frente roja por el golpe y totalmente bañada en agua.

\- ¿pero qué…? - las palabras quedaron atoradas en mi garganta justo cuando sus hermosas esferas perlas, se abrieron con sutileza y me miraron totalmente sorprendidas.

\- ¿Hinata?

\- ¿Naruto?

Preguntamos al unísono.

Tragué en seco y la miré, ella hizo lo mismo y, antes de poder reaccionar a lo que había pasado, un par de pasos y voces apabulladas se escucharon cerca de nosotros.

**:D Hola! Como siempre un placer saludarlos de este lado del monitor. Primero que nada quiero disculparme por no haber subido un capítulo en tantos tantos taaaaantos meses, de verdad lo lamento mucho. Han pasado tantas cosas en mi vida que realmente no sabría por dónde comenzar. Todo se complicó por completo y se me hizo casi imposible dedicarme a escribir, de verdad lo siento mucho... Pero bueno, lo importante es que aquí estoy, viva gracias a dios y con ganas de seguir la historia. Y bueno, espero ustedes también sigan de ese lado queriendo leerla :) **

**Espero de corazón este capítulo les haya gustado. Prometo ponerme al corriente lo más pronto posible y subir más seguido. Espero hayan tenido un comienzo de año muy muy bueno y se encuentren muy muy bien. **

**¿Nos leemos en la próxima? Háganmelo saber mediante un review. Cuídense mucho.**

**SAYONARA**

**DLB**


End file.
